


The Way To A Man's Heart

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Chef Gordon Ramsay fics [2]
Category: Chef Gordon Ramsay, David Bowie (Musician), Gordon Ramsay - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Alcohol Induced Sex, Anal Sex, Armed Hold Up, Awkward situations, Begging, Bondage, Chef RPF - Freeform, Childbirth, Drama, F/M, First Time, Fisting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, Gradual Relationship, Heavy Drinking, Hell's Kitchen, Hotel Hell, Implied Slash, Kitchen Nightmares, Life threatening situations, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Infidelity, Masterchef, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Multi, Non Consensual Sex Toy Insertion/penetration, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares, Rough play, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shocking Situations, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Suspense, Twins Announcement, Wedding Fluff, chef, implied daddy issues, jealous ex, mild violence, sex in a public place, shots fired, the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 171
Words: 111,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaina is an aspiring doctor who is familiar with world renown Chef Gordon Ramsay (who is best friends with one Mr. David Bowie), mainly due to his bouts of food poisoning during the filming of his television show 'Kitchen Nightmares'. She finds him quite intense, then when he is brought in, barely conscious and bleeding; Alaina tends to his needs and gets to know him a little better. But if the way to a man's heart is truly through his stomach, Alaina might be a little out of her depth when she realizes she is falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Striking Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HFGR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFGR/gifts).



> Another requested Chef Ramsay fic. You sure are a hungry lot ^_^ (AU / younger, unmarried Ramsay)
> 
> David Bowie's cameo appearances start at Chapter 46 ^_^ Because I just can't write a good story without including him in some way!

 

Nobody saw the man return from his argument with the world renown Chef, a mere five minutes in during a break from filming one of Gordon Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares; the disgruntled restaurant owner came out of nowhere and swung a baseball bat. It hit Gordon hard enough to knock him out cold, he didn't even see it coming. An ambulance was called, as were the police. Someone put a jacket under Gordon's bloodied head and turned him onto his side, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
  
They tried to call his name, pat his face and try to get him to respond; but he was completely down and out. The story was on the news quicker than the ambulance could get to him, images of him laying on the sidewalk soon covered television screens all over the city.  
  
  
One couple in particular saw the news story as it was being filmed live, they glanced at each other and the wife looked worried.  
  
  
"Don't panic, dear," her husband reassured her, "Alaina will look after him."  
  
  
Alaina was their daughter, an aspiring, young doctor who often talked about treating Gordon Ramsay for bouts of food poisoning. She found him intense and so only really talked to him when she needed to, so this was going to be quite a new experience for her because this time; Chef Ramsay was going to need a lot more than just a pumped stomach and a Tums. The ambulance arrived at last, the medics quickly assessed the situation but couldn't get him to wake up. Placing an oxygen mask over his face, they put him carefully onto a gurney and got him into the back of the ambulance.  
  
  
Lights flashing and siren sounding, they hurried to the hospital where he was taken into emergency and treated for concussion and a severe blow to the head. Several stitches later, he was in a bed and resting under observation for at least a few days.


	2. A Rocky Start

"Gordon?" a voice spoke his name. It sounded very distant and much like an echo, he groaned and his eyes rolled as he fought to regain consciousness. Alaina was encouraged by the reaction, he was finally showing signs of awareness.  
  
  
"Gordon, can you open your eyes for me, please?" Alaina urged him. Gordon's eyes flickered open and he tried to sit up, but Alaina gently encouraged him to lay back down.  
  
  
" _Fuck_.. " he moaned, feeling a dull throb at the back of his head returning slowly as the painkillers he'd been injected with earlier wore off.  
  
  
"Shh.. You're in the hospital.. " Alaina told him.  
  
  
"Right.. Sorry.. " Gordon apologized and winced, his eyes slowly focusing as he looked around the private room, "what happened?"  Alaina smiled faintly, that was much better.  
  
  
"You've been hit with a baseball bat," she replied, "how do you feel?"  
  
  
"Like I've been hit with a bloody baseball bat!" Gordon spoke in irritation, how _else_ was he supposed to be feeling?  Alaina sat back.  
  
  
"I guess I had that one coming," she mused, "can I get you a glass of water?"  
  
  
"Yes," Gordon nodded slightly, "please.. "  Alaina got up and went out to fetch the beverage, then she returned with the water and Gordon sat up a little to drink it.  
  
  
"There's some people outside," Alaina informed him, "shall I send them in?"  
  
  
"No," Gordon refused, "no visitors.. "  
  
  
He knew he'd be in here for a while, so he was going to enjoy the rare bout of privacy he was able to gain. Alaina didn't argue, it was his right to refuse visitors and he needed the rest anyway. Alaina felt uncomfortable around Gordon Ramsay, she didn't quite know how to address him. Mister Ramsay? Chef Ramsay? She didn't want to offend him, so she'd just been calling him by his first name and so far; he hadn't complained about it. She placed a menu in front of him, though her hand shook a little as he glanced at it briefly.  
  
  
"You're going to be here for a few days," Alaina told him, "you'll get one of these every so often, just check the things you'd like.. "  
  
  
The hospital's menu wasn't bad, but Alaina worried the food wouldn't be up to the Chef's standards. Either way he was going to have to eat it, or he'd go hungry. Gordon didn't say anything about the menu, he checked what he thought sounded at least halfway decent and passed it back to her. Their eyes met and he managed a small smile.  
  
  
"Alaina, yes?" Gordon recognized her at last.  
  
  
"Yes," Alaina nodded, not surprised that he knew her first name by now.  
  
  
"We keep meeting like this," Gordon sounded almost amused and Alaina blushed, he really was a huge flirt.  
  
  
"I have to do my rounds now," Alaina stepped back, "use that buzzer if you need anything."  She watched him lean back into the pillows and close his eyes, then she quietly left the room and leaned against the wall to let out a long breath of air.  
  
  
"Driving you crazy already, is he?" smiled Katrina, a nurse who was passing by and one of Alaina's close friends, "seriously though, if he needs help in the shower, _please_ let me know first!"  Alaina laughed quietly and walked with her down the hallway, shaking her head in disbelief and needing some fresh air from outside.


	3. Warming Up

Gordon slept through dinner and into the night, Katrina kept checking in on him but he barely stirred until morning. Alaina returned to work just after breakfast had been served, she wandered in to see how Gordon was doing. He did not look impressed, his tray was pushed aside and the food on it had been picked apart.  
  
  
"Hey," Alaina smiled at him as she checked his chart, "everything alright?"  
  
  
"I suppose," Gordon spoke tiredly.  
  
  
He'd been so hungry when he woke up this morning and breakfast could not come fast enough; but the toast was cold, the juice was store bought and the scrambled eggs were dry. He was still very hungry, sometimes having such a refined palate was a bloody curse.  
  
  
Alaina could tell that he hadn't been too happy with breakfast, but what else could she do? It wasn't her fault he was so fussy, but she did appreciate his lack of mouthing off at her. She half expected him to complain about the quality of the food, ask her if the other patients were still alive or request to see the kitchen chefs at the very least. But there was nothing, not even a hint of anger in his tone nor a frown upon his ruggedly handsome face. Alaina blinked and turned her attention back to his charts, realizing she'd been staring at him and she blushed lightly.  
  
  
Gordon's gaze flicked to the uneaten portion of his breakfast, he would need to be a lot hungrier than this to be able to choke that rubbish down. Alaina tried not to notice the pained expression on his face, it was a look of utter dismay and it got to her somehow.  
  
  
"Is.. Is there a place nearby that I might be able to get you something from?" she offered. Gordon looked at her, surprised.  
  
  
"Uh? No, no.. " he responded, shaking his head slightly, "no, don't go to any trouble.. "   
  
  
"It's no trouble," Alaina smiled at him, "I'll do it during my break, I was going out anyway."  
  
  
"If you're sure.. " he relented a little.  
  
  
Alaina was taken aback by how polite he was, he didn't seem that way on television, but then she hadn't really spoken to him on such a personal level before for longer than a minute.  
  
  
"I'm sure," Alaina reassured him, "now, you get some rest and I'll be back in to change the bandages shortly."  
  
  
"Thank you, darling," Gordon managed a small but grateful smile and Alaina nodded, leaving him to rest in the quiet of early morning.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Alaina did her rounds and eventually returned, changed the bandages and took his order across the road to a restaurant she'd never really been to before. She made sure they knew who the order was for, she didn't want to get a scolding from Chef Ramsay for bringing him sub-par food from a place he recommended personally. It was unusual for a doctor to bring in outside food for a patient, it really wasn't allowed but Alaina often liked to go above and beyond her job to make her patients feel more comfortable.  
  
  
The soft moans and quiet utterances of delight at the lunch, as well as the clean plate afterwards were quite uplifting for her, as Gordon ate everything she'd brought back for him. He certainly looked a lot brighter than he had this morning, his eyes were lit up almost excitedly and he wore a faint smile whenever she entered the room. It quickly became obvious that good food was definitely what he needed more than anything else right now, it left him with a positive attitude and his overall health improved quite quickly.  
  
  
Alaina would be sorry to see him leave, but his wound was not bothering him by the end of his third day and Gordon was keen to get out of there.


	4. Don't Say Goodbye

Alaina walked into his room on the morning of the fourth day, Gordon was out of bed and putting on his clothes. Alaina's cheeks flushed but Gordon didn't seem phased in the slightest that she was standing there, he looked at her and continued to put his clothes on while she spoke.  
  
  
"You're good to go today," Alaina informed him.  
  
  
"I know," Gordon smiled at her brightly, "I've been looking forward to it.. "  
  
  
He buttoned up his coat and sat down to put on his shoes. Alaina kept forgetting how tall and muscular he was, but this softer side of him had really thrown her. She thought she knew what he was like, but she figured that perhaps judging someone by a television show probably wasn't the best way to get to know them.  
  
  
"I never thought I'd say this," Alaina mused, "but I'm going to miss you."  Gordon laughed, a sound she hadn't heard often but would like to hear more.  
  
  
"I can't say I feel the same, unfortunately," Gordon told her, standing up, "I'll be glad to see the back of this place."  Alaina didn't blame him, but she felt a sense of urgency as he looked to the door.  
  
  
"Could I give you my number?" she asked him quickly, catching him by surprise. He glanced at her as if she'd just spoken a foreign language.  
  
  
"Uh? What for?" he asked her in a moment of cluelessness, "oh! Um, yeah.. yeah okay.. "  
  
  
Alaina felt the heat rising in her cheeks again as he realized what she was suggesting and accepted; though he was probably just being polite and wouldn't actually ever call her. She caught a hint of pinkness in his cheeks as she handed the paper to him and he put it in his pocket, then he leaned in and kissed both of her cheeks; thanked her quietly for the care she had taken and left the hospital. Alaina sighed audibly and leaned against the wall, a dreamy smile on her face as she touched her cheeks and felt those soft lips upon them over and over again with her eyes closed. She joined the many, many people who had developed a crush on Gordon Ramsay that day, but would she ever see him again?


	5. First Date

  
It was several weeks later when her phone rang and Alaina was shocked to hear Gordon's voice on the other end of the line. He'd finished filming for the current season of Kitchen Nightmares without getting sick or injured and wanted to know if she'd like to meet up sometime. Alaina agreed to meet with him at the local coffee shop just on the corner near the hospital, she always loved to go there on her breaks and she was sure he wouldn't mind the food; as it was all home made by an elderly couple who owned and ran the place.  
  
  
Her nerves got the better of her the moment she hung up, what would she wear? How should she do her hair? Were her table manners correct? All of these thoughts and more raced through her mind, she really didn't want to screw this up and realizing how panicked she was; Alaina had to admit that her feelings towards Gordon Ramsay were more than just a simple crush.  
  
  
She wore her hair down, settled on a nice, black dress that stopped just above her knees and nervously drove to the coffee shop. Her thoughts kept flashing back to the Hell's Kitchen television show that she used to watch, which just made her even more anxious about the whole thing.  
  
  
"Get a _grip!"_ she scolded herself at the lights, "it's just _coffee!"_   She arrived almost at the same time as Gordon, he smiled at her and approached her as she climbed out of her car.  
  
  
"Alaina," he greeted her with a friendly kiss to her cheek, "you look amazing, darling.. "   
  
  
"Hey," Alaina blushed, "wow, you look great!" He grinned and gestured to the coffee shop.  
  
  
"Shall we?" he asked, leading the way inside and holding the door open for her. Alaina walked inside and was instantly greeted by the owners, she was definitely their most regular customer.  
  
  
"Hi Leah, Hi George," Alaina smiled nervously at them.  
  
  
"Alaina, hello! The usual?" asked Leah.  
  
  
"Um.. " Alaina hesitated.  
  
  
"My goodness," Leah suddenly noticed Gordon, "oh my goodness.. "  
  
  
She led them over to a booth, where they sat down and Alaina asked for a hot chocolate with a muffin. It was something quite simple and she didn't have to use cutlery in front of Ramsay in order to eat it.  
  
  
"I'll have the lunch special thank you, darling," Gordon smiled at Leah, who hurried off to get their orders done.  
  
  
"She seems nervous," Alaina commented.  
  
  
"So do you," Gordon pointed out, "are you alright?"   
  
  
"I'm fine," Alaina tried to relax, he was picking up on her anxiety far too easily.  
  
  
Their meals were served quickly and Alaina was glad that the focus had been directed away from her, Leah and George looked like they wanted to go and hide out the back for a while. Gordon started eating and raised his brows, putting down his knife and fork.  
  
  
"Do you often eat here?" he asked Alaina.  
  
  
"Yes," Alaina replied, feeling defensive, "the food is very good here.. " He'd better not complain about it..    
  
  
"You've been holding out on me, Alaina!" Gordon smiled at her, picking up his knife and fork again, "this is _fantastic.._ Mmm.. "  
  
  
Alaina breathed a silent sigh of relief, she was pretty sure Leah and George did too, but Gordon was oblivious to their concerns and tucked in. Alaina smiled brightly at him, mindful that he didn't like to be watched while he ate and keeping her gaze met with his only when he looked up at her.  
  
  
"So what have you got planned now that filming is finished?" Alaina asked him curiously.  
  
  
_"Mmm.._ Oh, just taking it easy for now," Gordon replied, still intrigued with his meal and Alaina was suddenly amused at just how much he seemed to enjoy food yet he still kept such a fit physique. He caught her eye and he smiled at her, his blue eyes soft and searching.  
  
  
"..And yourself?" he asked her in return, "what have you got going on?"  
  
  
"I have some mandatory leave coming up," Alaina shrugged, "I guess I'll travel a little and see some sights."   
  
  
He sat back and looked interested, never once while she spoke did he glance away from her. But then, she had already known this about him. He kept eye contact with whoever he was talking to, which made it amusing to watch when he was seated at a table full of arguing people; because he always looked so confused as to who he was supposed to be looking at. The thought made her smile and she felt so much more relaxed, because she remembered feeling really drawn to him in those moments on screen when he seemed lost or overwhelmed; it made her want to hug him every single time.  
  
  
"Would.. Would you care to join me, at all?" Alaina asked him boldly, a deep crimson heating her cheeks, "I mean, since you're not busy.. " She bit her lip as he thought about it.  
  
  
"Why not?" he accepted the offer, "thank you.. " Alaina couldn't wipe the smile from her face, she felt so excited; was this seriously happening right now?   
  
  
"My _God_ ," Gordon was back into his meal again, "oh, this is _bloody_ extraordinary.. "   
  
  
Alaina giggled as Leah fanned herself with a menu, the elderly woman was now smiling and blushing profusely at such high praise indeed.


	6. Dinner

  
Gordon and Alaina took a walk together after lunch, Alaina had been expecting to have nothing more than just a simple chat over coffee but Gordon was particularly keen on getting to know her better. She found him to be very attentive when she spoke, he asked her about herself and complimented her a lot. Alaina smiled more on this day than she had in a long while and by evening, they were holding hands as they slowly made their way along a dirt path that ran alongside a beautiful lake.  
  
  
"It's getting dark," Alaina worried, but it was such a beautiful evening and it'd been such a great day; she almost wished it didn't have to end.  
  
  
"So join me for dinner," Gordon invited her, "I know a lovely, little place just by the river.. " Alaina blushed and smiled, gazing into his eyes as he searched hers for an answer.  
  
  
"Alright," she said with a cheeky grin, "why not?"  
  
  
Gordon looked taken aback, Alaina laughed and Gordon smiled again, leading the way to the Riverside restaurant. Alaina sat down with Gordon and relaxed, she had never been here before but she knew she'd be enjoying her meal. If anyone could bring her to the best tasting food around, it was Gordon Ramsay and he did not disappoint. She was amazed at how easy he was to talk to about things and at how quickly she had become comfortable around him. The restaurant was quite busy to begin with, but as the two of them enjoyed each other's company; the place was almost deserted by the time they noticed the silence all around them. Alaina glanced around, the people who ran the place were glancing nervously at them.  
  
  
"I think they want to close up for the night," Alaina said quietly.  
  
  
"I hadn't realized the time," Gordon looked surprisedly at his watch, "yeah, we'd best get out of their way!" Alaina laughed amusedly, making him blush and smile shyly as he left the restaurant with her.  
  
  
"It's not funny!" Gordon scolded her gently, but she could see the amusement in his eyes despite his reluctance to admit it.  
  
  
He walked her back towards her car, but Alaina suddenly pulled back and led him into another street.  
  
  
"Where are we going, Alaina?" Gordon asked her, "the car's back that way!"  
  
  
"I want to show you a place," Alaina told him.  
  
  
"At this hour?" Gordon looked confused, "everything's closed!" Alaina smiled at him and took him to a little dessert bar that was open until very late.  
  
  
"You'll love it, I promise!" Alaina reassured Gordon, as he looked at the unfamiliar building with hesitation.


	7. Dessert

  
"Is this why we didn't order dessert?" Gordon asked her, as they entered the little cafe.  
  
  
"Yes," Alaina admitted, "have you been here at all?"   
  
  
"No," Gordon replied, looking around, "never."   
  
  
"I'll show you how it works then," Alaina smiled at him.   
  
  
"How it _works?"_ Gordon glanced at her skeptically.   
  
  
Alaina took him over to the counter and they were given a menu to select their desserts from. After that, she took him outside through a different door and Gordon was surprised at the beautiful, candle lit scenery all around them. It was simple, yet elegantly decorated. It was like being in a garden, there were lanterns all around and candles upon each table.  
  
  
"I really love it here," Alaina explained, as they sat down together by the fountain, "I hope it isn't too much."    
  
  
"It's fine," Gordon assured her, he could only hope the food was as nice as the decor, "you don't need to impress me, Alaina."   
  
  
He just wanted her to relax and be herself. Alaina leaned forwards and they held hands over the table, she blushed when he rubbed her hand with his thumb affectionately; she felt like they had known each other their entire lives. They sat back as their orders were brought out, Alaina tried not to tense up as Gordon took his first bite but he didn't complain and she was able to relax then.   
  
  
"This is _great_ , Alaina," Gordon confirmed.   
  
  
"I haven't had that before," Alaina glanced at his dessert.  
  
  
" _Mm_ , you've _got_ to try it.. " Gordon picked up a spare spoon and Alaina blushed again as he offered her some to try. She leaned over and he slipped it into her mouth, grinning at her amusedly as she tried it.   
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon raised his brows.   
  
  
"Delicious!" Alaina nodded, "I'll be getting that next time for sure." 


	8. Parting Ways

  
It was very late by the time they finally got back to her car, but Alaina was not afraid of walking around at night with someone as tall and well built as Gordon Ramsay. He was such a nice guy, despite his intimidating presence on the television. Meeting him in person had certainly thrown all of her misconceptions about him right out the window, it seemed he was only impatient with those who were ignorant or arrogant towards him in the first place. She stood by her car and turned to look at him, smiling shyly as she slipped her arms around his waist. He looked down into her eyes, his arms slowly circling around her waist in return.  
  
  
"I had the best time," Alaina couldn't help the heat rising to her cheeks again, her heart fluttering as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.   
  
  
"Of course you did," he teased her, laughing when she playfully hit his arm, "okay, okay.. I did, too.. "    
  
  
She put her hand on his face and drew him in to kiss her again, coaxing his mouth open with a flick of her tongue and their eyes closed as they started making out. With reluctance in both of their expressions, they withdrew from one another and Gordon stood back to watch Alaina get into her car.  
  
  
"When do you get off work tomorrow?" he asked her.   
  
  
"What makes you so sure I don't have plans already?" Alaina questioned him back.  
  
  
"Well.. Do you?" asked Gordon.  
  
  
"No," smiled Alaina, teasing him, "I get off at six."   
  
  
"Perfect," Gordon said firmly, "I'll pick you up at seven.. "    
  
  
"It's a date," Alaina agreed, not used to the straight forward method of being asked out but liking it very much.  
  
  
It took the guesswork out of things, he knew what he wanted and he didn't waste time being vague about it. She had his number saved in her phone now, so she made a note to herself to text him her address tomorrow afternoon.  
  
  
"Goodnight Gordon," Alaina started up the engine, "thank you for a wonderful outing.. "    
  
  
"See you tomorrow, Alaina," Gordon waved as she drove off, then he walked to his car and drove back to the hotel he was currently staying at.   
  
  
He couldn't wait to go home and take a bath in his own tub, he missed the privacy but at the same time he was reluctant to return to the silence that went along with it. 


	9. Change Of Plans

  
Returning to work the next morning was not easy, Alaina found herself distracted and unfocused for most of the day. Katrina approached her just as she was about to text Gordon her address, nudging Alaina and smiling at her.   
   
   
"Hey, there's a thing on tonight," Katrina told Alaina, "you should come.. "    
   
   
"Oh, I've got a date tonight," Alaina blushed hotly.   
   
   
"So bring him along!" Katrina suggested, "the more the merrier! Who is he?" Alaina chewed her bottom lip.   
   
   
"You'd never believe me," Alaina stood up, "alright, when and where?"    
   
   
"On my sister's boyfriend's yacht," replied Katrina, "he's very rich and they're throwing a huge party tonight, I think they're going to announce their engagement! I'm so excited!"   
   
   
"Oh, how sweet!" Alaina smiled, "I'll definitely be there, what time?"    
   
   
"Around eight," Katrina replied, "here, I'll write down directions on how to get there.. "    
   
   
Alaina took the paper and Katrina returned to work, but Alaina couldn't stop thinking about Gordon. She texted him the change of plans, as well as her address so he could still pick her up if he wanted to. Then she went back to doing her rounds, trying hard to concentrate on her job.  
  
  
*   
  
  
Gordon didn't notice his text messages right away, he was in a busy street when Alaina sent them and so he didn't hear anything. He wanted to cook for Alaina tonight, so he was checking out the local markets trying to find the freshest ingredients for the meal. His aim was to impress her with his skills in the kitchen, not that she had any doubts from what she'd seen on television but she'd never actually tasted it for herself.   
  
  
He glanced at his watch, there was still plenty of time but he just couldn't find a decent piece of fresh fish. He swore under his breath, but perhaps a nice side of beef would be easier to source. He took out his phone, suddenly noticing the messages from Alaina and he frowned at the change of plans. It wasn't the dinner for two he'd hoped to put on for her, but perhaps she was feeling too rushed and wanted to slow things down. Gordon texted back that he would see her before eight, then he took his time looking around and getting to know the area.   
  
  
He asked questions and explored the local food suppliers, if Alaina agreed to see him again after tonight; he could still cook for her and he would rather not have to go around looking for things all over again.   
  



	10. Jitters

  
After work that night, Alaina showered and got ready for the party. She felt so nervous, Gordon hadn't seemed angry with the last minute change of plans but then again; you couldn't read emotions in a text. There came the knock that set her heart pounding, she tried not to let her hands visibly tremble as she opened it. Gordon smiled warmly at her, freshly showered and dressed up; Alaina found him devilishly handsome.  
  
  
"Gordon, hey!" Alaina hugged him.   
  
  
"Hello my darling," Gordon greeted her, kissing both of her cheeks politely, "ready to go?"   
  
  
"Absolutely," Alaina nodded.  
  
  
"You seem nervous as Hell," Gordon noticed.  
  
  
"I'm alright," Alaina reassured him.   
  
  
"Nothing a stiff drink won't fix, uh?" Gordon mused. Alaina walked to his car with him and he opened the door to let her in, a drink sounded like just the very thing she needed right now.   
  
  
"You look so calm," Alaina noted. Gordon drove, following the directions Alaina had been given by Katrina.  
  
  
"I'm used to it, I suppose," Gordon shrugged, glancing at the paper and turning right, "what are you so afraid of?"   
  
  
"I'm not sure," Alaina answered him, "I think maybe I'm worried for you.. "    
  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me," Gordon said amusedly, looking at her as they came to a red light, "are you ashamed to be seen with me?"   
  
  
"No!" Alaina looked at him in surprise, "maybe.. I mean, I just don't know how my friends will react when they see us together.. "    
  
  
Gordon drove off again, sometimes this was the very thing that would end his relationships before they even got serious. He didn't know if Alaina was interested in him in that way, he was certainly keen on her but they were just close friends right now. Alaina felt terrible as the rest of the drive was quiet, she wished she could tell Gordon that she had a huge crush on him but she didn't know if he felt the same way and wasn't keen to frighten him off.  
  



	11. Close To The Edge

  
They arrived at the docks and Alaina held onto Gordon's arm as they walked towards the beautiful yacht, it was brightly lit up and had a lot of streamers and balloons everywhere. The atmosphere was welcoming and relaxed, plenty of talking and laughter along with both wine and champagne to choose from.  
  
  
"Alaina, you made it!" Katrina was the first to greet them, "oh my gosh, you look stunning!" Alaina grinned nervously.  
  
  
"Thanks, so do you!" Alaina replied, "um, Katrina, this is Gordon Ramsay.. "  
  
  
"I know who he is," Katrina looked him over flirtatiously and Gordon blushed.   
  
  
"Gordon this is Katrina," Alaina introduced her, "she's my best friend and a really good nurse at the hospital.. "   
  
  
"Hello Katrina," Gordon politely leaned in and kissed both her cheeks, "pleased to meet you.. "   
  
  
"Pleasure's all mine," Katrina smiled, "and I can be a very, _very_ naughty nurse.. "   
  
  
"Oh my God, how many have you had?!" Alaina asked, feeling her cheeks burn hotly with embarrassment.  
  
  
Katrina giggled and led them over to where her other friends and family were gathered, Alaina worried about what else could possibly go awry but the general attitude was quite easy going and friendly among everyone present. Alaina still couldn't relax, though. Some of her friends, especially the men, could be extreme dicks at times. She worried they might clash with Gordon and he'd start shouting at them, swearing loudly and embarrassing her. Or worse, he might actually get into a fight with them.  
  
  
Gordon had no intentions of butting heads with anyone tonight, he wanted to spend time getting to know Alaina. It wasn't easy, as everyone kept wanting to take selfies with him and get his autograph; or ask him to teach the onboard Chef a private lesson or two. Alaina watched him carefully, enjoying his easy going nature and friendly smiles. Perhaps tonight would go off without a hitch afterall.  
  
  
"Don't look now," Katrina leaned in and spoke quietly to Alaina, "Jerry's here."   
  
  
"Oh no," Alaina groaned, "not him, who the Hell invited _Jerry?!"_  
  
  
"Beats me," Katrina replied, "but maybe you should keep Gordon out of his sights."   
  
  
Jerry was Alaina's ex, he hated anything to do with cooking or celebrities but he was friends with her sister's boyfriend and so of course it was likely he'd be invited.  
  
  
"I forgot all about him," Alaina fretted, looking around for Gordon, "oh God, where'd he get to?"   
  
  
Alaina spotted him over by the buffet, talking with some of her family members. She hurried over to join them, excusing him and herself so she could get him away from the main circle of people.  
  
  
"Hey, there you are," Gordon smiled at her, "your parents are fucking hysterical!" Alaina couldn't help but smile back, his mood was so infectious.  
  
  
"I'm glad you get along with them," Alaina was genuinely pleased.  
  
  
They glanced up as the chocolate fountain was presented and everyone cheered, making a huge fuss about how big it was and the many different things available to dip into it. Alaina felt nervous all over again, but Gordon seemed keen to try it out with her and encouraged her to come along to the table with him. It was a messy affair, with dripping melted chocolate getting all over the place. Nobody seemed to mind, it was all in good fun and even Gordon laughed when Alaina got some on her fingers. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek softly, placing a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips for her to eat.  
  
  
Alaina blushed hard as he fed it to her, everyone else was doing it and laughing so it wasn't a spectacle or anything. Gordon lifted her fingers to his lips, carefully and hesitantly tasting the chocolate upon them. Alaina felt aroused as his soft tongue flicked out, then she laughed and smeared it onto his face playfully.  
  
  
"Hey!" Gordon pulled back, but he was laughing as well and Alaina couldn't remember ever feeling happier. Gordon cleaned the chocolate from his face.  
  
  
"You missed a spot," Alaina told him.  
  
  
"Where?" Gordon asked.  
  
  
"Here.. " Alaina leaned in and softly kissed the corner of his mouth.  
  
  
She didn't move away as he turned his head and met her lips with his own, enticing her into a kiss that deepened when they put their arms around each other's waist. She sighed into the kiss as she tasted the wine on his tongue, she'd had a few herself but not enough to get drunk. Still cuddling with him, Alaina drew back from the kiss and gazed into those stunning blue eyes of his.  
  
  
"This night just keeps getting better," she said quietly. He smiled at her, leaning in and they made out again.  
  
  
Alaina grasped a fistful of his hair, pulling it tightly and he grunted softly; but didn't complain or ask her to stop. Alaina loved the fact that they were not caring who was watching but nobody said anything about it and they were content to be together like this. Everyone was simply enjoying the party, until Alaina felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly parted from Gordon's lips, turning around and suddenly her face lost all color.  
  
  
"Hey Alaina," grinned Jerry, "long time, no see.. "


	12. Meet The Ex

  
"Um, hi Jerry," Alaina nervously greeted him. Jerry looked at Gordon and inclined his head, his smile fading somewhat.  
  
  
"You look familiar," Jerry said curiously, holding out his hand, "name's Jerry.. Alaina's boy-.. "  
  
  
"Ex.. " Alaina cut him off, "he's my ex boyfriend.. " Gordon shook Jerry's hand firmly.  
  
  
"Gordon," he introduced himself.  
  
  
"So are you Alaina's new man, Gordon?" Jerry asked him.  
  
  
"Erm.. " Gordon hesitated.  
  
  
"He is," Alaina said calmly, hugging Gordon's arm.  
  
  
"He doesn't seem so sure," Jerry laughed and Alaina wished he would just go away.  
  
  
"Okay well it was nice to see you again," Alaina tried, "come on, Gordon.. "   
  
  
"Hey, wait.. " Jerry stopped her from walking off, "what's the hurry? I just got here.. "   
  
  
"We kind of want to be alone, Jerry," Alaina spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
  
"Alaina I've really missed you," Jerry admitted.  
  
  
"Jerry it's over," Alaina insisted, "I'm not interested, alright?" She tried to get past him and he grabbed her arm, then he felt himself being hauled away roughly.  
  
  
"Whoa, easy there big guy!" Jerry put his hands up in surrender as Gordon physically removed him out of Alaina's personal space.  
  
  
"Hands off, yes?" Gordon warned him, letting him go.  
  
  
"Yeah, alright, okay!" Jerry took a step back, "geez.. " Alaina shivered, Gordon was standing between her and Jerry now, looking at Jerry fiercely.  
  
  
"Jerry maybe you should go," Alaina suggested, this is exactly what she'd been hoping wouldn't happen.  
  
  
"Why? I'm allowed to be here," Jerry replied smugly, "I was invited, same as you."   
  
  
"Well then uninvite yourself!" Alaina felt bolder having Gordon standing there. Jerry moved forwards but Gordon blocked him, Alaina felt intimidated; Jerry never could keep his hands to himself.  
  
  
"Hey, we're just trying to have a good time tonight and you're ruining it!" Alaina raised her voice, attracting attention from others nearby. Noticing he now had a wider audience, Jerry felt he needed to show off some more.  
  
  
"Have you two fucked yet?" he sneered.  
  
  
_"Excuse_ me?" Gordon interrupted, "have we _what?"_  
  
  
"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" asked Jerry amusedly, "are you hard of hearing?"   
  
  
"Gordon let's just go, please?" Alaina tried to defuse the situation.  
  
  
"Yeah, that's it.. Run away!" Jerry goaded, "didn't take you long to find someone else, did it? _Slut.. "_   Gordon turned around and approached Jerry, who backed away from him nervously.  
  
  
"Don't speak to her like that!" Gordon shouted, as the entire yacht fell silent to watch them now, "how dare you stand there and call yourself a man? You weak, little tosspot! Have some fucking respect!"  
  
  
Jerry's face burned with embarrassment, he glanced around at everyone's faces; some were shocked but others were highly amused.  
  
  
"I have plenty of respect!" Jerry couldn't think of a better comeback under so much pressure.  
  
  
"Just not for women," Gordon called him out, "uh?"  Jerry fumed hotly, especially when Gordon leaned in close to his ear.  
  
  
"You're a _sexist_ bastard," Gordon said to him quietly, standing back.  
  
  
"I'm _not!"_ Jerry shouted.  
  
  
" _Sexist_.. " Gordon said calmly, staring at him.  
  
  
"No!!" Jerry balled up his fists and struck out at Gordon, who easily swatted the punch away from his face. Jerry didn't know what to do, he was riled up and Gordon was making a complete fool of him.  
  
  
"Don't you see what he's doing?" Jerry tried to drive a wedge between Alaina and Gordon, "he's deliberately making me look like an ass!"   
  
  
"Oh, Jerry.. " Gordon said to him with a frown, "you don't need me for that!" Jerry's face looked like it might explode, it was so red.  
  
  
"Come on!" Jerry put up his fists, "let's see what you're made of, then!"   
  
  
"Walk away, Jerry!" Gordon cautioned him.  
  
  
"No!" Jerry got a little closer, "come on!"  Alaina swallowed dryly, her eyes widening.  
  
  
"Fight me!" Jerry urged the reluctant Chef.  
  
  
"You're not fucking _worth_ it," Gordon insulted his ego further by not engaging with him and making him look even more stupid. Jerry got right up close to Gordon, seemed to realize the size difference between them and took a few steps back again.  
  
  
"Whatever, man.. " Jerry caved, "I'm outta here.. "  
  
  
He turned and walked away, his hands trembling and his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't anywhere near Gordon's size, it seemed to have dawned on him that he could have been seriously hurt if Gordon wasn't so in control of his own temper.


	13. Below Deck

Alaina hesitantly touched Gordon's arm, she could see the redness of his forehead and neck.  
  
  
"Gordon?" she ventured. Gordon ran his fingers through his hair with both hands and breathed out audibly, trying to calm himself down.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, darling.. " Gordon apologized to her, "are you hurt?"  
  
  
"No," smiled Alaina, "thanks to you.. "  
  
  
She slipped her arms around his waist and he looked down into her eyes, Alaina continued smiling up at him and felt his body relax almost instantly. Everyone had slowly gone back to whatever they'd been doing previously, the confrontation now the talk of the party.  
  
  
"I've got a feeling we won't be seeing Jerry anymore," Alaina mused.  
  
  
Gordon leaned down and kissed her lips softly, she reached up and grasped his hair, sighing into the kiss and enjoying his arms as they embraced her tightly. Katrina's sister and her boyfriend made their announcement shortly afterwards, so the confrontation was quickly forgotten as everyone began to truly celebrate the real reason they were all here.  
  
  
"Gordon," Alaina pulled on his arm and he leaned down so she could whisper into his ear, "can we go somewhere and be alone?"   
  
  
Gordon nodded and she took his hand, leading him to a lower deck and into a guest room. She closed the door and locked it, then turned to Gordon and started kissing him feverishly. Startled by the sudden attack, Gordon gently prised her off him and looked at Alaina puzzledly.  
  
  
"Are you _drunk?"_ he asked her.  
  
  
"No," Alaina replied, tracing his jawline with her fingertips, "just _really_ turned on.. "  
  
  
She liked it when he stood up for her, nobody had ever done that before and she was one of those people who were easily aroused by a male display of dominance over another man. Alaina took off her shoes and socks, Gordon watched her for a moment and did the same. She approached him again and this time, he kissed her right back; just as feverishly. Alaina tugged at Gordon's shirt, he quickly took off his jacket and she helped him unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off and she ran her hands over his broad chest, marveling at his muscular frame. He began to unbutton her blouse, she blushed hotly as he took it off and reached around to unhook her bra; deftly exposing her breasts within seconds.  
  
  
Part of Alaina was nervous, she imagined he would be into all sorts of kinks and rough stuff but another part of her just wanted to please him and do everything right. She felt him embrace her warmly, her breasts pressing into his chest as they kissed once more and she slipped her hands down to unbuckle his belt. He hummed against her lips, stepping out of his pants and shoving his briefs down to his ankles in order to discard them as well. Alaina then felt him push her against the wall, a soft whimper escaping her as he did so. His hands lowered down to hitch up her skirt, tugging her panties down and Alaina blushed as they dropped to her feet. His hands then slid over her stomach to massage and squeeze her breasts firmly, eliciting a soft moan from Alaina.  
  
  
She nervously ran her fingertips over his thigh, raising her hand to his cock and touching it as if she wasn't sure she had permission to. Gordon moaned, kissing her neck and Alaina cried out in pleasure; it was a weakness of hers and he had discovered it so easily. Just there, right below the ear..  
  
  
_"Oh_ my God.. " Alaina gasped, _"oohh.. "_    
  
  
Gordon moaned against her collarbone, running his tongue along her neck right up to her ear, pausing to kiss right below it languidly. A shiver worked it's way through her body, making her knees feel weak. He broke away from her and lay down on the bed, reclining into the pillows and stroking himself until he was painfully hard. Alaina shed her skirt and joined him slowly, teasingly climbing over him until she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed his lips, flicking out her tongue to coax him into a much deeper kiss. His large hands cupped her ass and parted her cheeks, his palms rubbing over them in small circles.  
  
  
She felt her arousal growing steadily, quickly becoming wet for him. His fingers slipped along between her folds and he moaned at how much she was already dripping, Alaina whined softly and thrust her hips to encourage further exploration. She leaned down and kissed his neck, his collarbone and then his chest. He tensed up and she lightly ran her tongue over each of his nipples, noting how his back arched each time and the way his eyes rolled. Clearly a weakness, she would have to remember that for later.  
  
  
"Gordon," she whispered into his ear, then she whimpered and guided his cock into her with her hand.  
  
  
"Fuck.. " Gordon grasped her hips and thrust into her, she closed her eyes and moaned at his size.  
  
  
_"Ohh.. "_ Alaina relaxed her inner muscles and tried to accommodate him.  
  
  
He was surprisingly gentle, nothing like she had anticipated and she was grateful for it. Gordon did like it naughty and rough at times, but it was far too soon into their relationship to introduce his kinks to her just yet.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ Alaina.. " Gordon couldn't help himself, _"uhh_.. Pull my _hair_ , darling.. "  
  
  
She willingly obliged and grasped a fistful of his hair, tugging at it tightly and enjoying the grunt of pleasure it sparked from his throat. She gasped as his cock throbbed in response, growing slightly larger within her.  
  
  
"God you're _sexy_ , Gordon," Alaina breathed into his ear, giving his hair another tug.  
  
  
She watched his face grow hot, slightly flustered with what she'd said to him. He flipped her down and was now poised over her, leaning down to capture her parted lips with his own. Alaina wrapped her legs around him, trapping him and encouraging him to thrust into her harder. Gordon moaned into her mouth, one hand on her ass while the other squeezed her breast. Alaina threw back her head, he grazed the front of her throat gently with his teeth and she shook violently into orgasm; his name on her lips repeatedly until she came down.  
  
  
Gordon continued to thrust into her, her clamping inner muscles massaging and pulsing around his cock. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, kissing her shoulder and sucking on it as he suddenly groaned into release. Alaina gasped, his fingers were teasing her swollen clit and she panted heavily at the sensation; her body tensing up as his climax hit her just right so that she came a second time. He smiled against her heated flesh as she screamed his name, growling his approval softly into her ear. Alaina was convinced she'd never walk again, or at least not for a long while anyway.  
  
  
"Oh my God," Gordon breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her body, _"uhh,_ fuck _me_.. " He was breathless and Alaina couldn't help but giggle.  
  
  
"Oh baby.. " she mused, smiling at his suddenly puzzled expression, "I just _did_.. "

 


	14. Backfire

During the drive back to Alaina's home, Alaina was feeling nervous all over again. Would he drop her off and go? Would he walk her to the door? Should she invite him in?  They pulled up and Gordon got out of the car, hurried around and opened her door for her. Alaina knew some people found that offensive, but she loved it. It showed respect for her, it was not an implication that she couldn't do it herself; but rather that she shouldn't feel the need to.  
  
  
Gordon loved people, it was a weakness of his that he wore proudly on his sleeve. He aimed to please and always wanted to help out if he could, he was passionate and driven; striving for perfection in whatever he did. Nothing was ever half hearted, only his best effort was acceptable and tonight was no different. Alaina found that when she was with him, she was the main focus of his attention and she felt important. That really meant something to her, because it showed that he paid attention to her needs and not just his own.  
  
  
Alaina walked with Gordon to her front door, she turned and smiled at him. He grinned back, slightly awkward as he leaned in to kiss her briefly. She slowly put her arms around him and the kiss deepened, lasting for several long moments. As they withdrew, he stood back and she unlocked the door.  
  
  
"I had the best time tonight," Alaina broke their silence at last.  
  
  
"It was certainly interesting," Gordon agreed, "quite unexpected.. Could I see you again?"  Alaina beamed.  
  
  
"I'd like that," she nodded. Gordon looked relieved, but Alaina thought she should be the worried one. She'd ruined whatever he had planned for them both tonight, she was dying to know what it was.  
  
  
"I'm sorry about your plans," Alaina apologized.  
  
  
"Oh, no.. Don't worry about it," Gordon told her, "we can do it next time.. I never could've planned anything as wonderful as this night.. "  Alaina blushed and laughed quietly, shaking her head.  
  
  
"Charmer," she accused him playfully.   
  
  
"Goodnight Alaina," Gordon kissed her cheek and she touched his arm, then he turned and headed back to his car. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Alaina went inside and got ready for bed. She was already missing his presence, a sure sign that she was falling for him harder than she'd thought.  
  
  
Gordon returned to his hotel and took a long, hot shower before going to bed. He thought about Alaina and hoped her ex wouldn't go looking for her at the hospital to get his own back. It kept him up for a while, then he must have fallen asleep because he woke up the next morning and the sun was shining in through his window. He got up and readied himself for the day, heading down to breakfast and coffee and to read the newspaper.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Alaina woke up that morning and smiled before she even opened her eyes, memories of last night below deck came flooding back into her mind and flushing her cheeks bright red. She got up and showered, heading out to work where she sat down with Katrina and chatted over coffee.   
  
  
"I'm actually surprised at you, Alaina," Katrina admitted, "I never would have picked you to date Gordon Ramsay in a million years!"  
  
  
"He's not that bad!" Alaina mused, "what's wrong with Gordon Ramsay? He's such a sweet heart!"   
  
  
"I'm not saying he isn't," Katrina replied, "but if you think about it, how many _people_ has he been with before he met you?"   
  
  
"You mean how many _women_ and I don't think that is appropriate to talk about," Alaina started to get agitated.  
  
  
"Oh right, like he's never sucked cock to get anywhere," Katrina rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Seriously, that's enough!" Alaina couldn't believe what she was hearing just now, "what is with you?"  Katrina sat back, the truth was; she felt jealous.   
  
  
"He got to where he is today through sheer determination and hard work!" Alaina stood up, "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk about him that way, it makes me sick!"  
  
  
She stalked off and Katrina sighed heavily, she hadn't meant to make Alaina upset with _her_ ; she was supposed to get put off from dating Chef Ramsay!


	15. Get Over It

Alaina went into the bathroom to cool down her temper, she took some deep breaths and splashed a little cold water on her face. This was something she knew that she was going to have to get used to, somehow she had to learn how to just let it roll off her back. Gordon was a celebrity, Alaina would be hearing a lot of things she didn't like and while some of it was probably true; much of it wasn't. It was a new experience for her, Gordon was easily used to shit talkers by now but Alaina hadn't developed that thick skinned approach to slander just yet. She simply hadn't been around it as often, so how could she learn to deal with it? She dared not ask Gordon, for fear of having to repeat to him what Katrina had said. That would be mortifying! Or perhaps it wouldn't bother him? He'd probably heard it all before..   
  
  
*   
  
  
Gordon was enjoying the day by taking a drive along the main street, there was a parade going on so driving was slowed down a little. He didn't mind too much, he really didn't have anywhere else to be and he got to take a better look around while he waited. Oddly enough, he did a double take and smiled; pulling to the side of the road and getting out of the car. He walked over to the little coffee shop he'd almost passed by and put his hands over Alaina's eyes.  
  
  
"Guess who?" he said with a grin. Alaina had taken a break from work, a hot chocolate sat in front of her with a double chocolate chip muffin on a plate right beside it. She smiled when she recognized Gordon's voice, somehow it just made all the bad feelings almost disappear completely.  
  
  
"Hmm.. Mom?" Alaina teased him.  
  
  
"What?!" Gordon removed his hands and looked into her left ear, squinting, "hello? Is this thing on??"  She giggled and he sat down, looking at her order curiously.  
  
  
"Uh Oh," Gordon looked less amused, "comfort food, what's the matter darling?" Alaina felt the tears stinging her eyes, then his hand as it came to rest upon her shoulder.  
  
  
"Hey," Gordon spoke gently, "don't get upset.. Please? Please don't cry, Alaina.. "  
  
  
Alaina wanted to stop, but she couldn't help it and she cuddled up into his offered embrace. It wasn't easy to make sense while crying, so neither of them spoke for a moment while she calmed down within his tightening hug. It just made her feel so secure, as if everything bad was melting away. She withdrew from him slowly and he looked at her, concerned.  
  
  
"Stressful morning?" he guessed. Alaina nodded, drying her eyes with a tissue.  
  
  
"Sorry," Alaina smiled at him faintly, "I must look a real mess.. "  
  
  
"Nevermind that," Gordon reassured her, "do you want to talk about it?" Alaina hesitated, she didn't want to seem like a silly teenager crying because someone insulted her fandom but at the same time; how could they progress as a couple if she couldn't talk to him about anything?   
  
  
"It's kind of stupid," Alaina finally admitted, "my best friend Katrina.. She said some really unkind things.. "   
  
  
"About _you?_ " asked Gordon, looking bewildered, "why would she do that?"   
  
  
"No," Alaina put her hand on top of his, "she said them about you."  Gordon didn't look at all phased.  
  
  
"..And it bothered you?" he questioned her.  
  
  
"Yes," Alaina looked him in the eye, "of course it did.. I thought she was better than that!" Gordon laughed gently and touched her face with his fingertips lightly.  
  
  
"I wouldn't pay too much attention to it," he told her.  
  
  
"Don't you want to know what she said?" asked Alaina.  
  
  
"Not really," Gordon shrugged, "unless you feel the need to tell me?"  
  
  
"Oh my God, no!" Alaina averted her gaze, blushing furiously.  
  
  
"Well then," Gordon put his arm around her shoulder, "water under the bridge, then, uh?"  She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Alright," she agreed, "thanks Gordon.. " She turned her head and they kissed briefly.  
  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"Not at all," Alaina replied, "actually, I'm really glad you're here."  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Gordon picked up the menu and glanced at it briefly.  
  
  
"Yes," Alaina smiled warmly, "it feels different when you're around."  
  
  
"Different how?" Gordon wondered, looking at her now. Alaina knew Gordon hated being lied to, so she was going to have to be up front and honest with him.  
  
  
"It's just.. I feel as if I'm in a much better place when you're with me," Alaina tried to explain how she felt.  
  
  
She hadn't meant to fall this hard nor this quickly but when he was close to her; everything felt so complete. She got that homesick feeling when he wasn't around, at first it didn't make a lot of sense to her but she was starting to understand it now.  
  
  
"I'll have to drop by more often then," Gordon mused, winking at her playfully. Alaina laughed and pushed him gently, she felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Alaina returned to work for her next shift and Gordon promised to visit her home later that evening. He told her not to eat anything and that he would be cooking dinner for them both, Alaina was so excited that she forgot all about Katrina's spiteful words and got on with her job; she really couldn't wait to see Chef Gordon Ramsay cooking dinner in her very own kitchen!  She suddenly paled, was it clean enough? Did she have everything he'd need to cook whatever it was he had planned? She sighed heavily and shook her head, stressing would do her no good at all.  
  
  
"Ah, the joys of dating a celebrity Chef!" Alaina groaned, placing her forehead against the wall.  
  
  
She felt a hand gently tap her shoulder, half expecting to see Gordon; she turned around with a big smile but it faded quickly when she realized it was Nurse Katrina.  
  
  
"Wow," Katrina stood back, slightly offended, "actually yeah, I deserved that."   
  
  
"What do you want?" asked Alaina, glancing at the clock on the wall, "I'm kind of busy."  
  
  
"I want to apologize for what I said earlier," Katrina replied, "I wasn't thinking."  Alaina nodded.  
  
  
"Alright," she accepted, "just.. Can you please not talk that way about him again?"  
  
  
"I promise," Katrina smiled faintly, "I won't talk that way about Chef Ramsay anymore."   
  
  
"Chef Ramsay?" Belinda, the Head Nurse walked by as they were talking and she smirked, lifting her brows, "he can _Ramsay_ me anytime!"  
  
  
Katrina pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. Alaina leaned against the wall again, closing her eyes and sighing heavily in frustration.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Alaina," shrugged Katrina, "but you're going to have to get used to that." Alaina opened her eyes.  
  
  
"I know I have to," she agreed, walking to the next room with Katrina, "I'm just not sure that I can.. "  



	16. Sensible Advice?

Katrina looked at Alaina and rubbed her upper arm.  
  
  
"If it makes you feel any better," Katrina said with a grin, "I seriously don't think Belinda knows what getting Ramsayed really means."   
  
  
"I know what it means," Alaina sighed.   
  
  
"So do I," Katrina replied, "I think it would be hilarious if it actually happened."   
  
  
Alaina managed a small smile at the thought of Belinda getting chewed out by Gordon, it certainly helped to get on with her job for the rest of her shift.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Later, she and Katrina were getting ready to leave.  
  
  
"Are you going to see him again?" asked Katrina.   
  
  
"Yes," Alaina nodded, "actually, he's cooking dinner for me tonight."   
  
  
"You're so lucky," Katrina felt jealous again, "if he were cooking for me, I'd make him wear nothing but an apron.. "    
  
  
Alaina gave her a warning glance and Katrina closed her mouth, even though she was upset that she used to be able to joke around like this and Alaina would laugh with her.   
  
  
"See you around, then," Katrina said with a sigh and left the hospital. Alaina picked up her coat and put it on.  
  
  
"See you," she called back and got into her car. Alaina drove to her parent's house, perhaps they would have some sensible advice to give her.    
  
  
*    
  
  
"I'm sorry you're feeling so low, sweetie," Alaina's mother, Marie, hugged her.  
  
  
"You're just going to have to get a sense of humor," her father, Kale, added, "otherwise it's all going to end in tears."  Alaina drank her coffee, listening to them silently.   
  
  
"How do you expect this to work out, anyway?" asked Marie, "he's going to be flying all over the world and you'll miss each other like crazy!"    
  
  
"What else are they supposed to do?" asked Kale, "spend every waking moment with one another? Time apart is good!"  Marie leaned in closer to Alaina.  
  
  
"You know what men like him want?" Marie asked, lowering her voice, "you should talk dirty to him.. "  Alaina almost choked on her coffee.   
  
  
_"Mom!!"_ Alaina scolded her, "seriously?!"    
  
  
"What?" Marie sat back, "you're not sleeping with him yet?"  Alaina's face turned red.   
  
  
"Just try it," Marie winked, "trust me, it works!"  Alaina stood up.   
  
  
"I have to go," Alaina excused herself, "thanks for the um.. Advice.. "  She bid them goodbye and went home, thinking about what they'd told her.    
  
  
*   
  
  
Gordon wasn't having any such issues, he'd managed to find everything he needed and was now heading to Alaina's home. He drove along the roads and wondered if she even liked Beef Wellington, that would certainly ruin things for them. He chewed his bottom lip, worried now that she might be vegetarian or something. Gordon pulled up outside Alaina's home and glanced at his brown paper bag, he just had to hope for the best now. Getting out of the car and carrying the bag to the front door, he pressed the door bell and waited; slightly nervous. Alaina opened the front door when she heard the door bell sounding off, smiling broadly at Gordon and inviting him in.   
  
  
"Gordon, hey!" she greeted him happily, "I missed you.. " She hugged him.   
  
  
"Hello Alaina," Gordon kissed her cheeks, glad to see she was feeling better than she had earlier, "which way to the kitchen?"   
  
  
Alaina led him into the kitchen and watched him as he set down the brown paper bag. Gordon quickly got to know his way around her kitchen, Alaina sat on a stool by the counter to watch him and found herself actually getting turned on just by watching him prepare tonight's dinner for two. Gordon was encouraged by the fact that she hadn't complained when she saw the beef, but he was a little curious about the way she was looking at him just now..   
  
  
"Have you had Beef Wellington before?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"No, never.. " Alaina admitted.   
  
  
"Oh, you're in for a real treat," Gordon smiled.  
  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Alaina replied, then she swallowed dryly and added, "I can't wait to have your meat in my mouth, Gordon.. "  He glanced at her and blushed, unsure if she meant that as a flirt or if she was actually unaware of what she'd just said.   
  



	17. A Little Rougher, Please

Alaina noticed the way he blushed at her words but he seemed a little confused, she wasn't sure if she should continue or just quit while she was ahead. She got up and set the table, then they were soon seated and enjoying their meal.  
  
  
"This really is amazing, Gordon," Alaina had to admit, "I love it!"  He smiled at her, though she thought she saw a hint of relief in his expression for a moment there. Was he worried about what she thought of his food?   
  
  
"Thank you," he replied, definitely relieved, "I almost forgot the glaze.. "  
  
  
He'd been distracted momentarily by her flirty comment, it just didn't sound like she was being herself. Alaina licked her lips and caught his attention by half closing her eyes and smiling suggestively at the same time. She leaned in close to his ear, noting the way he was suddenly very still.  
  
  
"After dinner we could do some _glazing_ of our own," she whispered softly, drawing back to watch his face turn pink and his gaze avert away from hers.  
  
  
She boldly touched his cheek, turning his face towards her and leaning in to kiss his lips softly. Gordon wasn't sure what to think of her sudden change, he looked into her eyes and she lifted a brow suggestively.  
  
  
"You're awfully forward tonight," he commented.  
  
  
"Does it bother you?" Alaina asked him quietly.  
  
  
"No," Gordon replied instantly, "not at all.. "   
  
  
Alaina wanted to be more aggressive with him, as was suggested to her but how would he take it? She grasped his wrist and they stood up, Gordon felt slightly out of place until she led him into her bedroom. She closed the door and turned to embrace him, kissing at his face and neck. Gordon wasn't about to complain, but the situation had certainly escalated very quickly indeed. What was she trying to prove here? Alaina stood back and stripped off her top, revealing her now exposed breasts to him.  
  
  
"Alaina.. " Gordon uttered her name and she took him over to the bed, laying down with him and encouraging him to make out with her.  
  
  
She shoved his hands up to her breasts, moaning when he squeezed and massaged them firmly. Her own fingers got to work on his shirt buttons, soon pushing his shirt down over his shoulders. She ran her hands over his chest, pinched his nipples to elicit a groan from him and smiled against his lips.  
  
  
"I want you to take charge tonight," Alaina breathed, gazing into his blue eyes and feeling her heart flutter excitedly.  
  
  
He slipped one hand between her thighs, leaning in to kiss her deeply again as his fingers stroked between her legs firmly. Parting her thighs to give him better access, Alaina moaned into the kiss and thrust her hips gently. _  
  
  
"Oohh.. "_ Alaina turned her head and arched her back, his mouth now upon her breasts; covering them with soft licks and kisses. She was wearing a long, red skirt and his fingers were teasing her through the fabric; but she wanted more.  
  
  
"Gordon.. _Oh!_ Gordon, please.. Ram me, _hard_.. " Alaina begged him.  
  
  
Gordon lifted her skirt, slowly trailing his hand up to her panties and once again began to stroke her through the thin fabric. She bucked her hips more desperately now, he clearly would like to take it slowly but Alaina didn't know if she could handle the teasing. She tugged at his belt, unbuckling it and sliding it away from his pants. He grasped her wrist as she tried to hand him the belt, pushing it away from himself. Alaina was feeling experimental and frisky, but was too shy to let him know what she wanted. He shoved his trousers and briefs down to his ankles, then kicked them to the floor. Alaina got onto all fours, forcing him to have to take her from behind. Curious but not phased, Gordon grasped her hips and teased her entrance with slow thrusts of his cock along her wet folds. Alaina moaned and pleaded with him to fuck her, her fingers grasping the sheets tightly when he obeyed.  
  
  
"Oh God!" Alaina threw back her head, whimpering at his merciless thrusts and trying to adjust to his size.  
  
  
"Alaina.. " Gordon wasn't very vocal up until now, still getting used to the sudden change in her behavior, _"uhh.. "_  
  
  
His eyes closed briefly, she was concentrating on deliberately squeezing and clamping her inner muscles around his cock. Alaina smiled to herself, her gaze darkening.  
  
  
"Do you enjoy my _honey glaze,_ Chef?" she asked him.  
  
  
Her eyes rolled in pleasure at the sudden throb of his cock within her, a clear indication of sudden arousal. Gordon lowered his gaze, leaning back to watch his cock emerge from each thrust; glistening and coated with her juices. He moaned at the sight, his thrusts getting a little faster and Alaina whimpered softly to encourage him. His hands ran along her ribs and he pulled her up so that her back was pressed against his chest. Slowly, he slid his hands down her front to part her thighs and teased her folds while he fucked her. She fumbled for his belt, then secured it around her mouth tightly.

  
  
Alaina reached back with her hands, grasping his hair and pulling at it tightly. He grabbed her wrists, pushed her down onto her back and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gazed up at him, the belt preventing her from talking and now her wrists were pinned down on either side of her head. She gave a muffled squeal, writhing and arching her back. Gordon lowered his head, his lips close to her ear.  
  
  
"Shhh.. " he hushed her, closing his eyes.  
  
  
Alaina whimpered loudly, matching his thrusts with her own. He was playing along, even though he wasn't entirely clear what her fantasy was just now. He only knew that she wanted him to keep her pinned down, she'd asked him to take charge and she'd put his belt around her mouth. Alaina imagined she was in trouble for flirting with Gordon and not concentrating on her cooking, she had teased and aroused him and now he was taking it out on her off camera. The belt was to keep her quiet, so he wouldn't be found out. She tried to resist him, but the friction of their bodies and the intensity of his thrusts now started up that familiar feeling deep down between her legs.  
  
  
Her muffled whimpers became louder and more desperate, he clamped a hand over her mouth to further muffle the sounds and Alaina finally lost it. She arched suddenly, her body tremoring into orgasm as she cried out as best she could. Gordon's soft moans were in her ear now, her twitching, pulsing inner walls massaging and stroking his throbbing cock.  
  
  
"Fuck.. !" he breathed, "oh... _God.. Uhh.. "_    
  
  
Alaina rode out her climax and thrilled at his vocals, she squirmed free of his grip and rolled over; lifting her ass higher so that he had to grasp onto her hips. Alaina tried to cry out, her desperate moans and whimpers growing steadily louder. She encouraged him to thrust harder, but he slowed down instead. Who was in charge here?  Gordon pulled out of her and ignored the enraged moans of muffled protest coming from her closed mouth, his fingers slicked into her open entrance and then teased at her ass.  
  
  
Alaina fell silent, her eyes widening as he made his intentions clear. Gordon would have enjoyed to play with her some more, but he didn't know if she had any sex toys laying around or if she even liked that sort of thing. He would definitely find out from her next time, she didn't seem like she wouldn't enjoy it after tonight's unusual behavior. Alaina moaned as he worked his fingers into her ass one by one, breathing heavily and relaxing into his touch.  
  
  
_"Ugh_ , you're so fucking tight!" he commented.  
  
  
Alaina shook her head, moaning and protesting but the belt kept her mouth clamped firmly shut. She felt his fingers working deeper into her ass, then he slowly slipped them out and rubbed and teased her hole with his slick fingertips.  
  
  
"Just fucking _relax,_ would you?" he demanded sharply, "how the _fuck_ am I supposed to ram my fucking _cock_ in there? It's too _tight_ , Darling!"   
  
  
Alaina rolled her eyes closed, growing wetter and more excited as he continued to play along. Relaxing herself as best she could, she was rewarded with a soft groan of approval from Gordon and suddenly he was nudging the head of his cock into her ass. Fighting the urge to tense up again, Alaina focused on letting him in until he was balls deep. _  
  
  
"Yess.. "_ he hissed, confirming he was in all the way, _"uhh, Alaina.. "_ She started to squirm, his grip around her grew tighter and she let out another muffled squeal as he began to fuck her ass.  
  
  
"Argh.. " he grunted as she tightened and tensed up, restricting his movements.  
  
  
He ventured to slap her ass firmly, Alaina howled a muffled yelp and relaxed for him again. She felt her ass cheek stinging, her face burned bright red but she honestly didn't want him to stop. Her hands were free to remove the belt if she felt the need to, as they were both aware. His arms wrapped around her body, she was lifted up and she grasped onto the headboard for support. She felt him ramming into her, his breath exploding in short bursts against her ear and they both cried out as he suddenly came inside of her.  
  
  
Gasping for her breath, Alaina pushed the belt down from her mouth and moaned loudly. Gordon suddenly turned her around, fusing his lips with hers and kissing her passionately whilst teasing her clit with his fingers. Alaina was caught by surprise, she kissed him back feverishly and buckled as she came hard, moaning into his mouth. Breathing heavily, they cuddled up under the blankets and slowly started to come down from their highs. Alaina gazed into Gordon's beautiful blue eyes and smiled at him.  
  
  
She traced his lips with her fingers, giggling quietly when he flicked out his tongue teasingly. She'd never had sex like that before, though she was embarrassed to admit that she'd been too nervous to try anything new and had always insisted on the simple missionary position. She tried not to wonder how many different things Gordon had tried, or how often.. Or with how many others..  
  
  
"Gordon.. " she ventured at last.  
  
  
"Hmm?" he hugged her tightly to his chest.  
  
  
"Are you a faithful man?" she asked. He looked at her curiously.  
  
  
"I wouldn't cheat on you, if that's what you mean," he replied. Alaina snuggled up into his embrace, satisfied that at least while they were dating; he wouldn't be fucking anyone else.  
  


_Right?_


	18. Just Dessert

"I should be going," Gordon spoke after a while, "it's getting late."  Alaina nuzzled into his bare chest, not wanting him to leave.   
  
  
"But we haven't had dessert yet," she murmured, kissing his chest softly, "we could have some whipped cream.. "  He smiled at her.  
  
  
_"Dirty_ girl.. "     
  
  
*     
  
  
The next morning, Alaina slowly opened her eyes and grimaced. She was sticky just about all over and had to peel herself out of the sheets, they stuck to her like glue and made soft ripping sounds as she tried to free herself. The noise woke Gordon, who sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't as sticky as Alaina, so he couldn't resist smiling amusedly at her predicament.   
  
  
"Morning, Darling," he greeted her with a grin.  
  
  
"Good Morning," Alaina peeled another bit of sheet from her body, "ugh, so sticky!"  Gordon laughed and she looked crestfallen at him.   
  
  
"You could at least try to help!" she scolded him but couldn't help smiling back.  
  
  
"Alright," Gordon agreed, "hold still.. " He stood up and Alaina tried not to stare at his cock, he helped her to get the sheets off her body and she turned to thank him with a hug.  
  
  
"Not too tight," Gordon mused, "or we'll both get stuck together." Alaina smiled against his chest.   
  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad," she withdrew from him, "I'm going to take a shower.. "    
  
  
She looked him over and let her gaze finally linger upon his semi erect member, then she sighed dreamily and wandered off to the bathroom. She was covered in sticky whipped cream almost head to toe, it was annoying except for the memories she now had of Gordon's tongue softly gliding over her naked body; removing the cream one slow lick at a time. He must have spent hours on her and she'd climaxed a few times, it made her feel guilty that she'd only made him come once because it was so late they just about fell asleep right after. Emerging from the shower, Alaina dried herself off and wandered back into the bedroom to find some clothes.   
  
  
Gordon was waiting for her, he'd cooked her breakfast completely naked and was now bringing it in to her on a tray. He sat it down on the bed for her, then he took his turn in the shower while Alaina enjoyed her scrambled eggs on toast; made to the sort of perfection she'd never experienced before. Being with Gordon had really opened her eyes to a new world of flavors, she was beginning to see why he was so passionate about getting it just right. She was slightly worried about it, though. After having eaten such culinary delights created by Chef Gordon Ramsay himself, she was certain she could no longer tolerate the food she was used to eating previously. Cafeteria food at the hospital, for example..   
  
  
She finished her freshly squeezed orange juice, wondered where the Hell he'd found them and he suddenly came back into the bedroom. He was politely wearing a towel this time, but she snagged it from around his waist as he walked by her and smacked his bare butt with it.  
  
  
"Oi!" Gordon laughed and Alaina giggle-squealed as he jumped onto the bed, tickling her until she begged him to stop. She relaxed then, making out with him and enjoying his soft moans as she stroked his erection with her fingers gently.


	19. Vacation

_"Mmmm.._ don't you have.. _uhhh.._ work this morning? _Oohh.. "_ Gordon moaned against Alaina's mouth.   
  
  
"As of today, I am officially on holiday," Alaina whispered back hurriedly, claiming his parted lips once more and drawing him into a deep, open mouthed kiss.   
  
  
Her eyes rolled closed with pleasure at his continued, throaty moans, her fingers curling around his cock and pumping it firmly in her hand to elicit louder, much deeper moans from him. He drew back from the kiss, gazing into her eyes heatedly with labored breaths and he let her watch him come. Alaina was amazed at the sight, she certainly wouldn't ever forget his face as it contorted with pleasure or the way he just seemed to lose control of himself. He always seemed so on top of it all, he easily took charge whenever it was called for and he hated for anything to be done half heartedly.   
  
  
Such was his passion in life and Alaina wouldn't change him for anything, so to see him come undone like this was a rare delight that seriously turned her on. His soft, breathy utterances of half formed words thrilled and excited her, but it didn't go unnoticed and Gordon was soon hitching up her skirt. Alaina lay back into the pillows and parted her thighs, feeling his tongue delve slowly into her folds and linger there teasingly, before starting to caress her firmly between her legs.   
  
  
_"Oh, Gordon.. Fuck!"_ she cried out and grasped the sheets tightly, arching her back as his fingers thrust into her and he soon had her jolting and gasping surprisedly into a quick release.  
  
  
She breathed heavily, coming down as he slowly continued teasing her with his tongue and fucking her with his fingers. Alaina whimpered and tensed up as he sucked at her clit expertly, she cried out as he nipped at it sharply and then she succumbed to a second orgasm as he soothed it once more with a swirl of his tongue. As he slowly came up to lay beside her and watched her come down, Alaina turned and looked at his superior, smug smile. She teased his lips apart with her fingers, watching with a helpless moan as he sucked on them greedily and noisily.  
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Gordon hummed provocatively, using his tongue on each of her fingers in turn.  
  
  
"Babe, are we ever going to get out of bed today?" Alaina asked him softly, whimpering in a high pitched tone and closing her eyes slowly. As if to answer her question, Gordon turned her hand over and began to nip and suck at the underside of her wrist.  
  
  
"Wait.. " Alaina gasped and he reluctantly paused to look at her. She stared at his lust filled blue eyes, shivering with anticipation.  
  
  
"Can we do this at your place?" Alaina breathed, curious to know how he would behave in the familiar comfort of his own bedroom.  
  
  
Gordon nodded silently and Alaina could have sworn she'd just seen his gaze darken briefly at the prospect. She watched him get cleaned up and put his clothes on, wondering if she was going to regret this tomorrow but unable to contain her excitement, anticipating something new.   
  
  
"You like toys?" Gordon asked, putting on his jacket and and boots, "role play? Yeah?"  Alaina blushed hotly, nodding. He smiled at her and she melted inside.   
  
  
"Alright then," he held out his hand to her, "let's go."  
  
  



	20. It's All So New To Me

It was quite a long drive, Alaina actually fell asleep during the trip and it was almost evening by the time they arrived. Having already stopped twice along the way for a break and something to eat, neither of them were too tired to pick up where they had left off back at Alaina's home. Gordon's house was beautiful, like something from out of a magazine and Alaina thrilled with excitement as they stood just outside his bedroom door.  
  
  
"We start as soon as the door's closed, yeah?" Gordon prompted her.  
  
  
"Okay," Alaina nodded. He eyed her curiously, his hand on the door knob.  
  
  
"How do you feel about being tied up, Darling?" he asked her. Alaina flushed hard.  
  
  
"I've never really gone that far," she replied honestly, "but I'm okay with it."   
  
  
"Good," Gordon encouraged her with a smile, "what's your safe word?"   
  
  
"Huh?" Alaina looked suddenly puzzled.  
  
  
"Amateur!" Gordon accused her playfully, "saying _stop_ will do _fuck all_ , Darling.. I need a safe word from you."   
  
  
"Oh? Oh!" Alaina blushed again, "okay, well.. what's yours?"  Gordon had several.  
  
  
"Red," he told her his most commonly used one.  
  
  
"Alright then," Alaina said softly, "I guess that'll be mine, too.. since you're already familiar with it."   
  
  
"Sensible," Gordon praised her, "nervous?"  
  
  
"Just a bit," Alaina admitted.  
  
  
"Don't be," Gordon kissed her lips gently, "just remember your word, Darling.. "  
  
  
Alaina nodded and followed him into the bedroom, her heart thumping so hard, she thought she might faint before they even got started. He hadn't yet shut the door, allowing her to get familiar with his bedroom before they would begin.  
  
  
"Limits?" he offered. Alaina blanked again and he sighed heavily, shaking his head.  
  
  
"Are you sure you've done this before?" he called her out.  
  
  
"Actually, this is my first time," Alaina admitted shyly. Gordon rubbed his forehead.  
  
  
"Dear, oh dear.. " he muttered, looking her up and down, "alright, let me explain it to you then.. "  Alaina stood and paid careful attention to his words, it was a lot to take in but she was sure she got the general idea of it.   
  
  
"Since it is your first time," Gordon told her, "we'll just stick to the softer stuff, yeah?"  Alaina nodded.  
  
  
"Alright," she agreed.   
  
  
"Are you ready?" Gordon asked her, placing his hand upon the door.  
  
  
"I'm ready," Alaina's voice trembled lightly as he pushed it shut and turned towards her with a smile that gave her a thrilling, yet uneasy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.  
  
  
  


 


	21. When Fantasy Becomes Reality

Alaina prepared herself mentally, she had no idea what he was thinking of and it aroused her incredibly quickly. Gordon approached her and she shivered as his fingertips feathered over her stomach, he passed by her and opened his closet. Alaina watched him curiously and tried to see, while Gordon rummaged around and looked for something to tie her up with. He stood up and Alaina's face grew ridiculously hot when she saw all sorts of sex toys laying about in there. Gordon left the closet door open and walked over to her again, his face was serious and he was no longer smiling at her.  
  
  
"Do you know why I've brought you here, Alaina?" Gordon asked her. Alaina nodded slowly.  
  
  
"Speak up, then!" Gordon insisted.  
  
  
"I-I umm.. " Alaina blushed profusely as his fingers began to unbutton her blouse. She had fantasized about him before, but she'd never actually told anyone out loud about it and the thought of saying it right to his face was embarrassing.  
  
  
"Alaina," Gordon prompted her, "I'm waiting, darling.. "   
  
  
She uttered a soft whimper as he unhooked her bra and set her breasts free, exposing them to the air and causing her nipples to tighten and become pert. Gordon wanted her to have the most sexual experience he could offer her, but he needed more information from her first. He took her breasts into his hands and began to squeeze and massage them firmly.  
  
  
_"Oohh.._ I want to remain in the competition," Alaina replied quickly, shivering as he then pushed her blouse and bra to the floor.  
  
  
Interestingly enough, he didn't look at all weirded out by her statement. He walked behind her and pulled her wrists together, binding them tightly behind her back. He then walked around again, facing her and looking her over, his gaze darkening in appreciation.  
  
  
"..And you think you're good enough?" Gordon asked her, grabbing her thighs under her skirt and pushing them apart to thumb the insides of them firmly. Alaina felt herself grow moist already, she gulped and nodded mutely.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Gordon asked sharply, digging his thumbs in and trailing them higher along her inner thighs.  
  
  
"I'm plenty good enough!" Alaina responded, quickly catching on that he wanted her to be vocal.  
  
  
"If that were true,  Gordon responded quietly, stroking his thumbs along her moist folds through her panties and making her mewl in pleasure, "you wouldn't be back here, now would you?"  Alaina moaned and Gordon slowly got down onto his knees, she stared down at him and his blue eyes met with hers.  
  
  
"Uh?" came his prompt again.  
  
  
"No," Alaina replied meekly.  
  
  
"No, what?" Gordon insisted.  
  
  
"No, Chef.. " Alaina felt her face grow hot again but he seemed satisfied with the response and lifted her skirt up.  
  
  
Alaina watched him as he disappeared under it, only to moan loudly when she felt the hot, firm strokes of his tongue through the thin fabric of her underwear. She bucked her hips in time with him, until he withdrew and she moaned in urgent protest for him to keep going. Gordon stood up and looked down at her, he was easily 6 foot 2 so she wasn't at eye level with him at all.  
  
  
"Just call me Gordon, darling," he encouraged her gently, stroking her face with his fingertips lightly.  
  
  
"Okay," Alaina nodded. He moved closer to her and feathered his fingertips over her stomach lightly once again, creating flesh bumps all over her as she shivered pleasurably.  
  
  
"So you're looking for a place in the top five?" Gordon asked her. She met her gaze to his.  
  
  
"I want to _win_ ," she said firmly. He smiled faintly at her, shaking his head lightly.  
  
  
"You're going to have to do a lot better then," Gordon replied, his hands sliding up over her ribs teasingly.  
  
  
"Perhaps I can persuade you to let me through?" Alaina flirted with him, arching her back so that her breasts moved into his touch and she moaned provocatively.  
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Gordon uttered a soft moan at her teasing, becoming hard in his briefs. Alaina smiled at him wickedly, running her tongue over her teeth suggestively when she realized she'd successfully turned him on.  
  
  
"I can't play favorites, Alaina," Gordon breathed, leaning down close to her ear, "my _God_ , you're so fucking _wet_ , darling.. "   
  
  
Alaina shuddered and moaned softly, she hadn't even noticed he'd dropped one hand back down and was now softly exploring her wet panties with his fingertips.  
  
  
_"Gordon!_ " Alaina raised her pitch.  
  
  
"What do you want?" Gordon asked her quietly, his deep, seductive voice now so very close to her neck making her shiver all over.  
  
  
"I want to feel you inside of me," Alaina blushed hotly as she answered him, "take me on the bed, Gordon.. Make me scream your name over and over until I can't take it another moment!"  He felt his cock throb at her pleading.  
  
  
"Very tempting, Alaina," Gordon responded, hooking his thumbs into the hemline of her skirt and panties, "but I'm not quite there yet, darling.. "  
  
  
Alaina whimpered softly as he quickly pulled the remainder of her clothing down to her ankles, she stepped out of them and stood before him, completely nude and exposed.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Gordon looked her over appreciatively, "beautiful.. "   
  
  
Alaina's cheeks flushed brightly, she averted her gaze from him and felt embarrassed as something warm trickled along her inner thigh. Gordon knelt down and ran his tongue along it, tasting her arousal and humming softly.  
  
  
"So fucking _wet_.. " he moaned, making her heart thump in her chest.  
  
  
He tentatively gave her folds a flick with his tongue, then a more broad sweep and Alaina parted her thighs with a groan to give him easier access but Gordon pulled back and got to his feet once more.  
  
  
_"Please!"_ Alaina begged him to keep going, she couldn't stand his slow pace a minute more!   
  
  
"Please, what?" Gordon prompted her.  
  
  
"Please, _Gordon!"_ Alaina pleaded with him again, "please _take me_.. take me now.. and fuck me _hard_ , baby.. "   
  
  
"You really want it bad, don't you, darling?" Gordon lifted his brows. Alaina stepped close to him and he grabbed her arm tightly, making her wince.  
  
  
"You don't _move_ unless I _say so_!" he told her sharply, "got it?"   
  
  
"Yes, Gordon.. " Alaina responded quickly, relief filling her when he let go of her arm.  
  
  
Was that still soft play or was he getting rough now? Had he forgotten? She was nervous and tense now but too shy to vocalize her fears, thankfully though, Gordon was very attentive.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" he ventured.  
  
  
"I.. That was a bit rough.. " Alaina answered him honestly.  
  
  
"Was it?" Gordon looked at her apologetically and she nodded shyly, "so sorry, darling. Use the word next time, yeah?"   
  
  
Alaina nodded and relaxed, she knew it was okay now and would certainly let him know if she felt uncomfortable again.  
  



	22. Inexperienced

Gordon aimed only to please, he was a sucker for someone in tears and would always do his utmost to help anyone out that he felt deserved better in life. He was all heart and it was such a very big and golden one at that, Alaina clearly had only scratched the surface of getting to know him.  
  
  
"Come on darling," Gordon encouraged her, "let's move this to the bed."   
  
  
He wanted her to be comfortable and had to keep reminding himself that this was her first time and he decided that he should really tone it down for her sake. Alaina let him take her over to the bed, he carefully guided her down onto her front and pushed her knees in close to her stomach. Alaina blushed hard, her hands were still tied behind her back, her face was down on the bed, turned to one side and now her ass was presenting directly up at him. Gordon wasted no time in finding a toy or two to play with, she saw him go over to his closet and grab up a few things, which only made her blush more fiercely. Gordon brought some things with him back to the bedside table and set them down, picking up a large, billowy feather.  
  
  
"Are you ticklish, Alaina?" Gordon asked her, idly brushing her folds from behind with the feather.  
  
  
"A little," Alaina replied, breathing heavily at the soft touch, how long was he going to tease her like this?   
  
  
Gordon tickled her feet with the feather and Alaina squirmed a bit, but didn't react the way he'd hoped, so he tossed it aside and picked up something else.  
  
  
"I don't need toys, Gordon," Alaina insisted, "I just need you.. " He was enough for her, but how could she convey that to him?   
  
  
"Just relax, Alaina," Gordon reassured her, "you'll like it, I promise."  
  
  
She didn't doubt it, he was always keen to make people happy but she really didn't need all this fuss. Just cuddling up with him in front of the fire was plenty enough for her, she was in love with him and completely smitten by now. He didn't need to impress her, he just needed to be his wonderful, charming self.  
  
  
"Oh _GOD!_ " Alaina cried out as her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a vibrator, pressing down onto her clit and moving in circles around it.  
  
  
She moaned long and loud, then she started panting and gasping as she felt his tongue delve deep inside of her slickness.  
  
  
_"Gordon!"_ she cried out his name, moaning loudly once more.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Gordon's muffled hum came from behind her and she shuddered with pleasure, her hips bucking in time with his tongue thrusts.  
  
  
He suddenly pulled completely back and she howled with frustration, her body trembling with near climax but not quite getting there.  
  
  
"Yes?" Gordon responded, putting the vibrator back onto the bedside table. Alaina growled in frustration, was he _serious_ right now?  
  
  
"Gordon, seriously," she tried again, "RED! Please, I'm _begging_ you! _Fuck_ me!"   
  
  
Gordon furrowed his brow, gazing at her curiously for a moment and looking back to the toys he had chosen for her. Perhaps it was too soon for those, as well. Alaina yelped in surprised as she was suddenly flipped onto her back and Gordon positioned himself over her.  
  
  
" _Lightweight_ ," he spoke breathily, hooking her legs around his midsection.  
  
  
Alaina moaned as she felt him finally penetrating her, his deep, sexy groans as he began thrusting just sent her sexual desire into overload. He lay his body right down onto hers, kissing her lips heatedly and thrusting into her passionately. Her breasts were gently squeezed between their bodies and the friction between them on her nipples as he moved with his thrusts were so erotic that Alaina mewled loudly into his mouth. She arched her back, the unexpected reaction catching Gordon unawares and he broke the kiss suddenly to swear breathlessly.  
  
_  
"Gordon! Gordon!"_ Alaina gasped and matched his thrusts with her own, _"aahh!"_  
  
  
He shifted, ever so slightly and the way he moved hit her just right, sending her over the edge. Jolting and panting loudly, Alaina's hips jerked and she threw her head back with repeated howls of his name that slowly evened out until she was barely whispering. Gordon became still, her inner walls pulsing and massaging his throbbing cock but not quite bringing him yet to release. If he wanted to, if he felt the need, Gordon knew he could last just about all night. Even if he came just now, he'd be ready to go again within minutes.  
  
  
_"Oohh,"_ Alaina moaned helplessly as he started to thrust into her again and she realized he hadn't climaxed yet.  
  
  
"Careful what you wish for, darling," Gordon breathed, sending shivers of pleasure all up along her body again, the friction between them mounting her into a second build up and she started moaning again almost immediately.  
  



	23. Don't Play Games With Me

Gordon slowly stopped his thrusts and untied her hands, encouraging her to turn over and he was soon positioned behind her. Alaina moved back and forth with the force of his movements, he was really pounding her hard and it almost stole her breath each time.   
  
  
"Gordon, _oohh_ , n-not so _oohh_ , not so hard.. " Alaina panted, feeling his thrusts become a little less rough despite her not using the safe word.  
  
  
It was hard for her to remember to say it, she wasn't used to the whole concept yet and thankfully, Gordon seemed to understand. He groaned and pushed her down onto her side, drawing her knee up into her chest and using his fingers to slick around her throbbing clit. Alaina moaned loudly, her body quaking and her eyes rolling shut tightly. She was so wet that she could hear the sounds they made as he thrust his cock into her, she felt a hot blush creep into her cheeks until he leaned down and started breathing heavily into her ear.  
  
  
_"Uhuhh.. Uhh.. "_ his soft utterances between deep, heavy breaths sent her right over the edge with several jolts and a pleading whimper that sounded a bit like his name, but was broken by a long, loud moan that escaped her parted lips. She clamped tightly around him once again, more successfully this time. _  
  
  
"Uh.. Uhh.._ Oh, _Christ!"_ Gordon's embrace around her grew tighter, she cried out as he came hard and fast, rocking against her body until he was spent.   
  
  
She slowly turned towards him and kissed his groaning lips, grabbing a fistful of his hair when he responded and made out heatedly with her. As they drew apart, Alaina couldn't help but wonder what happened next? Noticing the silent questioning in her eyes, Gordon tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, though it was now damp with perspiration.  
  
  
"Why don't we go and get cleaned up?" Gordon suggested. Alaina nodded and smiled at him cheekily.  
  
  
"When do I get to tie you up?" she asked him. He raised a brow and looked amused.  
  
  
"Alaina," he spoke in a deep, very seductive tone, "you can tie me up anytime you like.. "    
  
  
"Kinky bastard," Alaina giggled, "I'll hold you to that!" Gordon leaned in closer, his blue eyes locking onto hers.  
  
  
"I look forward to it," he whispered hotly and she blushed, hard.   
  
  
They got up and as Alaina showered, Gordon changed the sheets on the bed and then he knocked on the bathroom door, which Alaina found so cute because this was his house and not hers.   
  
  
"Alaina?" he called through the door.   
  
  
"I'm showering!" she called back.  
  
  
"I know," Gordon responded amusedly, "can I come in?"   
  
  
Alaina hesitated, the shower looked roomy enough with water jets coming at her from just about every angle. Well, he was a tall, muscular man, so why _wouldn't_ his shower be big?   
  
  
"Um, sure!" Alaina finally answered him.   
  
  
The door opened and she smiled at him as he stepped into the shower with her, embracing her immediately and kissing her neck with a soft hum of arousal. Alaina felt the cool tiles against her back as she moaned and enjoyed his lips on her skin, his tongue flicking out to run from her shoulder to just below her ear.  
  
  
"Alaina," he whispered breathily into her ear moments later.   
  
  
She couldn't hold back a whimper at the way he'd spoken her name, she didn't think it was possible to feel so aroused after two orgasms, yet he was making her feel so incredibly turned on that her clit throbbed.  
  
  
"Is it safe to assume you don't like role play?" Gordon asked her softly. Alaina blushed, she didn't want to disappoint him but she didn't want to lie to him, either.   
  
  
"It just feels so forced, you know?" Alaina told him, "I really like it when things happens naturally."   
  
  
He touched her face and gazed at her affectionately with a gentle nod of his head, his soft, blue eyes mesmerizing her instantly. It was amazing how those baby blues could turn so hard and intense, they could be absolutely terrifying if he was in the wrong mood.


	24. Morning Routine

After they had showered, Alaina cuddled with Gordon in the bed to talk quietly about their travel plans, eventually falling asleep in one another's arms until morning.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Waking up with her face right next to Gordon's, Alaina was the first one to open her eyes in the morning. She watched Gordon sleeping for a long while, just smiling at his peaceful expression and feeling like kissing him on the nose, he was just so damn cute! She and Katrina used to joke about what it might be like to sleep next to him, trying to guess whether he'd talk in his sleep or wake up shouting _'it's raw!'_ and other silly things. Alaina kind of missed that and she started to realize why Katrina was so upset with her outbursts, was she too uptight about him now because she was dating him?  
  
  
It had certainly changed her somewhat, perhaps she should cut Katrina a little more slack, it was quite an abrupt change afterall. Alaina decided that she shouldn't be so defensive, it was just harmless banter and it didn't hurt anyone. Gordon certainly didn't dwell on such things, so perhaps she shouldn't let it bother her either. She reached out and drew little circles upon his bare chest, snuggling up into his embrace when it was slowly offered and snoozing with him for a little while longer.  
  
  
When she next woke up, she saw him watching her and she blushed as he smiled and kissed her good morning. Curiously, she knew just exactly what he was going to do and it made her feel a little strange for him. Being famous, it was difficult to have any secrets and yet he didn't know anything about her unless she volunteered the information. She knew that he'd get up, have something to eat and hit the gym. She also knew that if he was in the mood, he would then go for a swim and then take a shower before starting the day. It wasn't always like that but it was a pretty safe assumption, would it change now that she was here?   
  
  
"What would you like for breakfast this morning, darling?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
It was a common term of endearment that he used frequently with a lot of people, Alaina found herself wanting one of her own, something he would only call her but she was too shy to bring it up. Afterall, she didn't own him or anything and if she did bring it up, every time he said it after that would sound forced. So she decided to let it happen when it happened, if it ever did.  
  
  
"I'm a sucker for pancakes," Alaina replied.  
  
  
"Mmm, sounds good," Gordon agreed, "I'll have a short stack, thanks.. "  
  
  
Alaina looked at him quizzically for a moment and he started to laugh. Alaina would gladly make him some, of course, but would he like them?  She watched him get dressed and relaxed, he was only teasing her (probably because she was shorter than himself?) and as much as she enjoyed his food, she felt a little badly that he did all of the cooking. Gordon didn't mind it at all, cooking was not just a job to him, it was a passion and he really enjoyed doing it.  
  
  
"Come on," he urged her to get out of bed, "let's go work ourselves up an appetite, yes?"   
  
  
"Okay!" Alaina smiled at him, "sounds like a plan!"   
  
  
Though she wasn't really a fitness buff, she figured it wouldn't hurt her to get some proper exercise now that she was eating healthier. She followed him into a room that was big and spacious, with all kinds of exercise equipment in it. He showed her how to use them, keeping the routine light (probably for her sake) and then taking her out to his swimming pool. It was crisp and clean and Alaina found it very welcoming after getting a little heated in the gym, watching Gordon work out was a lot steamier than she'd imagined it could be.  
  
  
He stripped down and jumped in, Alaina sat on the edge and dipped her toes into the cool water luxuriously. His home was so nice, it was like being at a private getaway and she wouldn't ever accost him at all for it, he worked very, very hard for what he had in life, so why should anyone judge the way he lived? It did feel a bit lonely, though, such a big place for just one man alone..


	25. Just Being Myself

"Are you coming in?" Gordon called to her from the other end of the pool.  
  
  
Alaina smiled at him, he had a lovely sense of humor but hadn't splashed her or dragged her into the pool like some guys might. She was always nervous about going to pool parties for that very reason, sometimes she just didn't want to get wet or share a pool with so many, many other people. She worked in a hospital, she knew what could happen in a crowded pool and as for being splashed, well, she found that quite annoying.  
  
  
Carefully, she slid into the pool and watched him swim over to her. He was wearing only his snug, blue swim trunks and Alaina hugged his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. Gordon supported her easily and kissed her back, making out with her heatedly and uttering soft moans. She drew back and gazed at him affectionately, the water below and the blue sky above really brought out his eyes.  
  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she whispered quietly.  
  
  
His gaze averted modestly and she leaned in to kiss his cheek, then she let him go and swam back to the edge of the pool. He watched her pull herself out and relax on a deck chair, then he did a few laps of the pool and Alaina wondered if perhaps she had said something wrong..   
  
  
Gordon wasn't keen on being put upon a pedestal, he knew she didn't mean anything by her comment but he loved her and he didn't want her putting herself underneath his fame where she was just a fling until the next cute girl caught his eye. She watched as he eventually got out of the pool, standing up to hand him a towel.  
  
  
_"Aahh,_ that's better," Gordon sighed, "time for a quick shower, then we can eat."   
  
  
Alaina quietly followed him back inside, keen to get some pancakes into her but a nice, hot shower to wash the pool water out of her hair was definitely in order first. Just like before, Alaina got to have her shower first while Gordon set things up in the kitchen. Then he wandered over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, making her smile and giggle amusedly.  
  
  
"Alai-.. What's so funny, darling?" Gordon heard her laughing.  
  
  
"Come _in!_ " Alaina encouraged him, "seriously baby, you don't have to knock in your own home.. "   
  
  
"You've a right to your privacy," Gordon responded politely, opening the door and entering the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth. Alaina was grateful for the privacy, because sometimes she would definitely need it but right now she was feeling perfectly sociable with him.  
  
  
"Get your butt in here," Alaina grinned at him after he threw his swim trunks into the washing hamper. He turned around and she blushed, sometimes she forgot he was so big, in more ways than one..


	26. Safe In Your Arms

Gordon stepped into the shower and Alaina put her arms around him, they kissed softly and she felt his erection grow hard against her thigh.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ baby.. " Alaina purred, kissing him heatedly once more to let him know she was interested if he was willing.  
  
  
Gordon ran his hands up over her body, starting from her thighs and ending at her breasts. She arched into his touch, her hands sliding down over his back to clutch tightly at his ass. His muffled groan into her mouth turned her on and made her feel so hot, she moved her hips to cause friction between their bodies. They withdrew from the kiss and Gordon lifted her up, she felt her back press against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands easily supporting her ass and fondling her folds with his fingers from behind.  
  
  
She leaned down to kiss him again, making out with soft mewls of pleasure into his mouth. Alaina thrust her hips against his body, her arousal slicking over his fingers and causing him to utter a soft moan. She drew back, breathing heavily.  
  
  
_"Gordon!"_ she cried out in anticipation.  
  
  
He turned her around to face the wall, she grabbed the taps as she kept her legs wrapped around his waist but now she was being mostly supported by Gordon himself holding onto her hips. She sighed in pleasure as his hard cock pushed into her, his length and girth took some getting used to but it was _so fucking good_..    
  
  
One of his hands slid up to her chest and he stepped back a bit, so that she was only supported by him holding her and he started thrusting into her, vocalizing his arousal with short, breathy moans. Alaina had never been with someone who could lift her up and fuck her, she thrust backwards into him and felt her back pressing against his chest. Gordon moaned loudly into her ear, making her body quiver with pleasure and she cried out his name shakily. He was in complete control of the situation, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her and she closed her eyes to further emphasize the pleasure she was receiving from him.  
  
  
"Oh my God, _oh my God!_ " Alaina cried out, _"Gordon!"_    
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Gordon hummed and thrust harder, his fingers slipping down to tease her clit expertly. He was kissing her shoulder and her back, groaning breathlessly as he thrust into her.  
  
  
_"Ohh Gordon_ , I'm so _wet! Ah!_ " Alaina's hips bucked in response to his fingers, her inner clamping bringing him close to the edge.  
  
  
He turned slowly and Alaina looked to the left, her eyes locking with his in the reflection of the mirror just across from the shower stall. She watched him fucking her, his arms around her body and feeling safe despite the fact that if he were to let go, she would drop to the tile floor quite hard. Panting noisily, she moaned with each thrust and cried out his name breathlessly, feeling his cock pulse and throb inside of her. His equally breathless moans into her ear were so sexy, Alaina couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
  
" _Gordon_ , I..!! I'm _cumming_ , Gordon! _Oh.. oh god!_ " Alaina gasped and shook hard, his grip tightening around her as she orgasmed and fought for breath as she saw stars.  
  
  
She thrust back into him, matching his movements and feeling his soft balls pressing against her as he was so deeply inside of her that it took her breath away each time he pounded his cock into her. Alaina watched with half closed eyes, feeling deliciously helpless as she continued gazing at him through the mirror. She uttered hapless whimpers and his eyes suddenly rolled shut, his breath exploding against her ear as he swore and came hard inside of her. Alaina gasped and panted, throwing back her head and moaning, his shaky breath hot against the cool skin of her throat and sending shockwaves of pleasure down her body.  
  
  
Breathing heavily, Gordon slowly let her stand on her own two feet and she felt her knees buckle as his cock eased out of her slickness. He held her forearms until she was steady, then he leaned against the wall and she cuddled up with him, trying to catch her breath like he was doing. Suddenly, Alaina heard a strange sound.  
  
  
"Did you hear that?" Alaina asked.  
  
  
"Hear what?" Gordon listened.  
  
  
"I heard a noise," Alaina told him, "like as if somebody was moving around out there."   
  
  
"There's nobody here, Alaina," Gordon reassured her, "just us."   
  
  
He leaned in and kissed her hotly, she moaned and pulled him tightly against her body. There came the sound of something falling over and they both pulled back, listening intently.  
  
  
"Tell me you heard it that time," Alaina whispered.  
  
  
"I heard it," Gordon responded softly, remembering now that he hadn't locked the back door when they'd come in from the pool.  
  
  
"Do you have a House Keeper or something?" Alaina asked him hopefully.  
  
  
"No," Gordon burst her bubble, "I don't.. " 


	27. 'Jane'

Gordon stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, putting it around his waist.  
  
  
"Stay here," he warned Alaina, "if you turn off the water, they'll know we've heard them."    
  
  
Alaina nodded, quickly grabbing up her own towel and hoping to get dressed before anything serious went down. Gordon opened the bathroom door, using a second towel to rub at his hair while he looked around the door to see if anyone was there.   
  
  
"Oh, be careful Gordon!" Alaina whispered, as he ventured out of the bathroom and vanished from her sight. Gordon wandered silently to the living room, then he went to the kitchen door and paused there.   
  
  
A bedraggled woman was looking in his cupboards hurriedly, she was holding a garbage bag and putting anything edible into it.   
  
  
"Hello?" Gordon spoke quietly.  
  
  
She straightened up and spun around, clearly afraid as her eyes were wide and her heart was probably beating very, very fast because she was suddenly breathing audibly.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Gordon tried to calm her down. She was clutching at an iron bar in her other hand, but she had not raised it to him.   
  
  
"Please don't call the police!" she finally spoke, her voice trembling in fear, "my children are starving.. "  Gordon held his hands up a little, stepping forwards slowly.   
  
  
"I'm not going to call the police," he reassured her, "but I want you to put that bar down and talk to me, please?"  She tensed up at his approach, her grip upon the bar tightened and her body began to shake visibly.  
  
  
"What's your name, darling?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"Jane," she answered him with a quick dart of her eyes and Gordon knew she was lying to him but now was not the time to get miffed about it.   
  
  
"Okay Jane," Gordon stayed calm, "put the bar down and we can talk, yeah?"  She blinked a few times and furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes at him a little.   
  
  
"You.. You're that Ramsay guy, aren't you?" she ventured.  
  
  
"Gordon," he introduced himself, "now please, the bar?"  She slowly relaxed her grip on the iron bar and placed it onto the counter beside her.   
  
  
"Thank you," Gordon breathed, "where are your children, Jane?"    
  
  
"Just outside," she answered him warily.   
  
  
"Well tell them to come in," Gordon invited, "it's going to rain."   
  
  
It had been such a nice morning but the clouds had begun to darken considerably by now, Jane nodded and set down the bag to go and fetch her children from just outside. Alaina came up beside Gordon, she was dried and dressed and had turned off the water because she had heard Gordon talking so calmly to somebody.  
  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked him.   
  
  
"I think so," Gordon sighed, rubbing his forehead with relief, "I think it's a homeless family."   
  
  
"Oh, Gordon no, please.. " Alaina urged him, "call the police, it's their job to deal with this sort of thing."    
  
  
"They'll only take her kids away, Alaina," Gordon said firmly.   
  
  
"So?" Alaina refused to budge, "if she can't afford to feed them, she shouldn't have them!"   
  
  
"Alaina!" Gordon scolded her, "that's a disgusting thing for a doctor to say!"    
  
  
Alaina looked up as the woman returned with two small girls, feeling a little hurt by Gordon's words and at the same time slightly ashamed of herself now.   
  
  
"Alaina, this is Jane," Gordon introduced them, "come in, come in.. I don't bite.. "  He turned to Alaina as Jane ushered the girls inside and closed the door.   
  
  
"Make them comfortable, would you darling?" he asked her, "I need to get dressed."    
  
  
Alaina nodded and he kissed her cheek, thanked her softly and went off to find something to wear. Alaina felt uncomfortable with this whole scenario, she selfishly wanted him all to herself today and now this? What was he even going to do with them?  
  
  
  



	28. His Heart Of Gold

Jane looked skittish and held her cowering children close to her as Alaina looked at them in disapproval, she was mistrustful of Jane and had to wonder if she had some big thugs outside, waiting for her to unlock the front door so they could rush in and do some real damage. Gordon was such a nice man, it bugged Alaina that he could easily be taken advantage of by this apparently homeless family. Keeping her skepticism held close, Alaina stiffly invited Jane and her little girls into the living room. Jane slowly sat upon an armchair, her children now in her lap as she cuddled them close to herself.  
  
  
Gordon soon returned, his clothes back on and his hair done just the way he liked it. The tense atmosphere of the room faded as he walked in, smiling at Jane and the girls.  
  
  
"Alright," he brought his hands together gently, "we were just about to have pancakes, are you hungry?"  
  
  
The children looked to their mother pleadingly, she seemed uncomfortable and torn between either staying or making an excuse to leave quickly.  
  
  
"We don't want to put you to any trouble," Jane replied finally.  
  
  
"No trouble," Gordon reassured her, "there's plenty enough to go around. Who wants to help me make them?"   
  
  
The girls looked at him and their faces lit up, hurrying into the kitchen after him. Jane was fretting at once and slowly followed them, standing over by the counter to watch as Gordon showed the girls what to do. Alaina wandered over to the table, sitting down to look on with bemusement but soon she was relaxed as the girls began to giggle and throw bits of mixture at Gordon, who laughed and scolded them playfully, which just made them giggle more and Jane even looked amused at their antics. Alaina felt that he would make a wonderful father someday, those girls seemed to have forgotten, at least for now, about their fears and troubles.  
  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't believe I've just come out of the shower, uh?" Gordon asked Alaina.  
  
  
Jane covered her mouth and laughed quietly, Alaina pursed her lips and tried to stay angry with him but just couldn't help smiling anyway. Because the girls were 'helping' Gordon, the pancakes were not perfect but they tasted just as wonderful and soon they were all sitting down and enjoying their breakfast.  
  
  
"So talk to me, Jane," Gordon sparked up the discussion nobody wanted to have, "how did you end up in my kitchen? Is your husband about?"  Jane lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"My husband went to work last year in December," Jane told him, "he did not come back. I did not know where he'd gone, he wouldn't just leave us like that without saying anything.. "  Alaina listened intently, watching Jane for any signs of bullshit.  
  
  
"Did you file a missing persons report?" Gordon asked Jane.  
  
  
"I did," Jane nodded, "but it has been so long, I think the police have no clues and have just given up looking by now. Without his paycheck, I quickly got into debt and eventually, we had to leave our home with almost nothing."   
  
  
"Wow, that's rough," Gordon frowned, "do you have family who might help you out?"  
  
  
"Yes," Jane replied, "my sister, but she lives in France.. She got a job there a few years ago and never returned, we kept in touch until.. well.. you know.. "  Gordon nodded.  
  
  
"Would you do me a favor please, Jane?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"I-I guess so?" Jane looked puzzled.  
  
  
"Would you stay here until we can get you on a plane?" Gordon offered, "please?"   
  
  
Tears sprang into Jane's eyes and she covered her mouth with both of her hands, she was shaking her head in disbelief. Alaina was not happy about the idea, getting it into her head that she should just go behind Gordon's back and call the proper authorities..  
  



	29. One Chance In A Million

Alaina excused herself from the table and quietly went into Gordon's bedroom, closing the door shut softly behind her. Jane felt nervous about her sudden disappearance, but she was so overwhelmed by Gordon's offer that she didn't really feel the need to dwell upon it.  
  
  
"I don't know what to say!" Jane sobbed, accepting a tissue from Gordon.  
  
  
"So you will stay?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"I'd be stupid not to, of course.. " Jane replied, gratefully smiling at him with tears shining in her eyes, "but why would you help someone you don't even know? I stole from you.. "   
  
  
"Nevermind that," Gordon hushed her, "the point is, I can help you get back on your feet. So I'm going to and you're not allowed to argue."  Jane smiled at him again.  
  
  
"You're a good man, Gordon," she said, making him blush, "whatever can I do to ever repay such kindness though?"   
  
  
"There is one thing," Gordon replied.  
  
  
"Anything," Jane nodded, "you just ask."   
  
  
"Your name, Jane," Gordon prompted her, "what's your name?"  
  
  
"Vanessa," she replied.  
  
  
"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Vanessa," Gordon smiled back at her, "now, do you have a passport?"   
  
  
"Yes," Vanessa nodded, "we all do."   
  
  
"Good," Gordon straightened up, "you're going to need some new clothes though, do you feel up to heading downtown?"  Vanessa felt dizzy.  
  
  
"It's all happening so fast," she said quietly, "we've had a rough night, would it be possible to get some sleep first? I feel so overwhelmed."   
  
  
"Of course," Gordon said to her gently, "I'll have a spare room made up for you and the girls."   
  
  
Vanessa stood up and kissed his cheek in gratitude, the girls giggled behind their hands and Gordon blushed, rubbing her arm comfortingly and walking off to the spare bedroom. Vanessa cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher, things were looking up for her and she was so thankful for this chance encounter. Somehow, she just knew everything would be alright once she got to her sister's house in France.  
  
  
Part of her was afraid to leave the country, she did not have closure as to the whereabouts of her beloved husband but what other choice did she have? She had to think about her girls, they were too young to be living on the streets and as the thunder clapped outside, she was reminded of huddling up together and trying to stop them from crying out in fear of such a storm. Avoiding getting caught was her primary concern, they would put her girls into foster care and it'd be years before she would be able to get them back again, if at all. Her youngest daughter, who was four, tugged on her arm and Vanessa knelt down to give her a hug.  
  
  
"Why were you crying momma?" she asked.  
  
  
"Well, Raylee," Vanessa touched her face gently, "sometimes when we're very happy, it makes us cry."   
  
  
"That's silly," Raylee looked confused and Vanessa laughed quietly.  
  
  
"I know," Vanessa agreed.   
  
  
"So is he going to be our new dad?" asked Raylee. Vanessa blushed.  
  
  
"No, no.. " Vanessa replied with a smile, "he's going to help us to go and stay with Aunt Jess, isn't that great?"   
  
  
"Yay!" Raylee jumped up and down excitedly, "does that mean we can live inside again?"   
  
  
"Of course," Vanessa nodded, looking to her other daughter, who was eleven, "what do you think, Kayla?"   
  
  
"I think we should live here," Kayla replied, "he likes you."   
  
  
"Don't be silly," Vanessa grinned at her.  
  
  
"Well you like him," Kayla insisted, "I saw you kiss his cheek.. "   
  
  
"I was thanking him," Vanessa defended herself, "he's going to a lot of trouble for us.. "   
  
  
"So? His face turned red and that means he likes you," Kayla argued, for she was older than Raylee and was at the age where she just knew everything.  
  
  
Vanessa stood up and took the girls into the living room, sat down with them and looked at Kayla.  
  
  
"Honey, he's not going to be your dad, alright?" Vanessa explained, "he's a very, very kind man who is going to help us out and that's enough. I don't want to hear anymore of this, alright?"   
  
  
"Alright," Kayla nodded reluctantly.  
  
  
"Where did the lady go?" Raylee asked. Vanessa hugged them both to her chest tightly, worry creasing her brow as she thought of the possible reasons why Alaina had suddenly excused herself from the table.  
  
  
"I'm not sure, honey.. " Vanessa tried to sound positive, "maybe she was tired, like us?"   
  
  
"Okay," Gordon ventured into the living room, "the spare room's ready.. "  The doorbell rang and Gordon frowned, Vanessa held her kids tighter and her heart began to thump as she tried not to hyperventilate.  
  
  
"Who could that be?" asked Gordon, glancing at his watch.  
  
  
"Please," Vanessa looked up at him pleadingly, "I'm begging you, don't answer it.. "  
  



	30. Suspicion

"Where's Alaina?" Gordon suddenly wondered, he had been so moved by Vanessa's story that he had lost track of how much time had passed since she'd excused herself from the table.  
  
  
Vanessa kept her head down and huddled with her girls, trying not to frighten them. Gordon went to see who was at the door, Alaina was already there talking to someone.  
  
  
"He's big and strong," Kayla said softly to Raylee, "he can keep us safe.. "     
  
  
There was a man at the door in a suit and Gordon moved past Alaina to confront him, making him back off several paces because Gordon was easily 6 foot 2 with a powerhouse body to match.  
  
  
"What do you want, uh?" Gordon demanded, "can't you see this is private property? _Fuck off_ , yeah?"  Alaina grasped his arm but he wrenched it free, scaring her a little because he was very, very frightening when he got defensive.  
  
  
"Gordon, it's not what you think!" Alaina reassured him. The other man was looking rather fearful, his eyes wide and clearly contemplating turning tail to run away.  
  
  
"I'll give you _ten seconds_ to explain," Gordon turned to Alaina. She felt a pang of sadness at the hurt in his eyes, the sheer look of betrayal behind them made her heart break.  
  
  
"Gordon, this is Frank.. He's a friend of mine," Alaina said quickly, "he is a private detective who specializes in finding missing persons when everyone else has given up.. He's really, really thorough and I figured it was worth a shot.. Children need a father, Gordon, especially a loving one like the way she has described her husband."  Gordon softened his steely gaze and unfolded his arms, looking both relieved and sorry for jumping to conclusions.  
  
  
"Sorry darling," Gordon touched her arm, "I should have known better."  Frank felt bold enough to come forwards again and Gordon invited him inside, they went into the living room and introduced him to Vanessa and the girls.  
  
  
"Do you really think you can find him??" Vanessa gushed, grabbing Frank's arm.  
  
  
"I can certainly give it my best shot," Frank nodded, "I will need as much information from you as possible.. " He looked her over and noted the shabby rags she wore.  
  
  
"I'll take care of payment," Gordon stepped into the conversation before Frank embarrassed himself or Vanessa. Frank smiled at him, clearly relieved.  
  
  
"Alright," Frank nodded, "well, since that's settled.. Vanessa, start from the beginning and tell me everything you remember, no matter how insignificant the detail might seem."   
  
  
Vanessa sat down and Gordon took the girls away from the living room, Alaina followed him and watched as he showed them his personal gym. He stood back while the girls explored the room and played around with the equipment, Alaina gently touched his arm and he looked at her with a half smile.  
  
  
"I really am sorry," he apologized again, "I should have trusted you."   
  
  
"It's alright," Alaina blushed and kissed his cheek, "I should have told you, but I wasn't sure if he was even available this week.. "   
  
  
Gordon turned towards her and they embraced, he leaned down and kissed her deeply but they smiled and had to break the kiss when they heard shrill giggling coming from behind them. Gordon laughed bashfully and looked around at the girls, who were nudging each other and whispering behind their hands. Alaina thought about how lovely it would be, to someday have this for herself and she wondered if he felt the same way or if his career was more important to him than starting a family..  
  
  



	31. One Hit Wonder

"Alright," Gordon gestured to the girls, "come on, let's get you two into bed."   
  
  
Oddly enough, they didn't protest and simply followed him to the spare room he'd made up for them. Alaina came along and figured they did look pretty tired and worn out by now, when was the last time they had actually managed to get a decent amount of sleep? With some food now in their stomachs, it'd be much easier for them to drift off today. She bit her bottom lip to hide her smile as he tucked them in, telling them to go straight to sleep and not to worry about anything scary. They didn't take long to fall asleep after he drew the blinds to try and make it darker for them, as it was barely even lunchtime yet but the storm clouds made it slightly easier. He left the door ajar and the hallway light on, then he turned to Alaina and put his arms around her waist.  
  
  
"Now.. where were we?" Gordon asked her softly.  
  
  
Alaina snaked her arms around him and smiled up into the kiss they softly shared, slowly deepening and intensifying it as his lips parted and her tongue joined his. They drew apart some moments later and Alaina turned to walk back to the living room but paused to watch Gordon check in on the children once more before joining her.  
  
  
"Big softie," Alaina teased him, "you're such a teddybear.. "   
  
  
"Oh stop.. " Gordon ducked his head, "they're so young, Alaina. It's so easy to forget that there are many, many more just like them out there, homeless and hungry."  Alaina rubbed his arm.  
  
  
"You can't save the world, Gordon," she told him firmly, "don't beat yourself up about it. What you've done for this family is kindness enough.. "  
  
  
Gordon nodded as they entered the living room, but he was of the belief that there could never be 'enough' kindness. Frank and Vanessa glanced up as they approached, Alaina sat down but Gordon remained standing.  
  
  
"How is it going?" Gordon wondered curiously.  
  
  
"We've got off to a great start," Frank replied, looking confident, "I have enough to go on for now, but I'll keep in touch."   
  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" Gordon offered, "tea, coffee?"   
  
  
"No, thank you," Frank got to his feet, "I have to be going, but I'll take a raincheck."   
  
  
"Alright," Gordon agreed, shaking his hand, "take care.. "  
  
  
Alaina saw Frank out and then returned to stand beside Gordon, looking at Vanessa. She looked like she had been crying and she picked up a tissue, her shoulders shaking and Gordon instantly put his arms around her to comfort her. She turned and sobbed heavily into his chest, Alaina blinked back tears of her own and tried not to let her emotions show.  
  
  
"Come on, darling," Gordon led Vanessa away, "let's get you some sleep, yeah?"  
  
  
She nodded and passively followed him to where her girls were already sleeping. As he stood by the door, he looked on as she kissed their foreheads and climbed into bed. Her tears subsided and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply and actually relaxing for what was quite possibly the first time in months. Gordon pulled the door closed to give them some privacy, then he went downstairs and Alaina looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"We're supposed to catch a plane tonight," Alaina reminded Gordon.  
  
  
"I know," Gordon sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead, "it's just for a short while, darling.. "  Alaina walked over to him and shook her head, just gazing at the concern in his worried eyes.  
  
  
"Well," she said, resting her hands upon his chest and looking at it admiringly, "at least now I know why you've got such a broad chest."  She cuddled with him and nuzzled her cheek against his shirt.  
  
  
"I don't understand.. " Gordon puzzled and Alaina smiled softly.   
  
  
"It's to hold that gigantic heart of yours," she said quietly, looking up to peck his lips gently and he smiled back at her, touching foreheads with her and they just stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.  
  
  
"I need to find that man who hit me with the baseball bat," Gordon said suddenly.  
  
  
"Umm, okay?" Alaina pulled back, "that's kind of random but, why?"   
  
  
"Because," Gordon picked her up into his arms and she giggle squealed, wrapping her legs around his waist and putting her arms around his neck to hold on, "he's made me the luckiest guy in town.. "   



	32. Take Me Down

"Oh my God, you're so _corny!_ " Alaina giggled at him.  
  
  
"Ouch," Gordon mock pouted.  
  
  
Alaina kissed the tip of his nose, her smile fading as she looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss his mouth softly. He was trying to be romantic and she found it sweet, especially since they hadn't exactly had the smoothest day so far.   
  
  
"Take me to your bedroom, baby.. " Alaina whispered against his lips.   
  
  
Without question, he turned and carried her into his downstairs bedroom. He set her down onto the floor, but Alaina walked over to the door and closed it. Gordon watched her curiously then because she locked it, which was probably due to the fact that they were no longer alone in the house. Alaina bit her lower lip and looked him over, giving him a coy smile.   
  
  
"Gordon," she said quietly, her gaze darkening, "I want to tie you up.. "    
  
  
His head lowered and she approached him, reaching up to unbutton his shirt and toss it to the floor. Gordon moved to pick it up and she halted him, making him look uncomfortable.   
  
  
"Leave it," Alaina instructed him, "I want you naked on the bed, now."    
  
  
Gordon looked down at the shirt with disdain and she knew it made him antsy to have a mess anywhere in his home, he was such a neat freak sometimes. He pushed his jeans down to his feet and stepped out of them, Alaina was struggling to keep her hands off his body, it was just so muscular.   
  
  
"Baby, you're just going to get out of it.. " Alaina realized.   
  
  
"I promise I won't, darling," Gordon reassured her, blushing as she stepped forwards and took down his briefs.   
  
  
Gordon got onto the bed and Alaina went to his closet, pulling it open and blushing profusely at the things she saw in there. A lot of it she'd never seen before, some of it she had seen and others she wasn't even sure what they were meant to be for. She spied some leather strips and picked them up, quickly closing the closet doors and climbing up onto the bed next to him. He held up his hands for her and she tied them to the head board, then she sat back and smiled at him with her most sultry smile.   
  
  
"You really love my breasts, don't you Gordon?" Alaina asked him, pulling off her top and exposing them to him, " _oohh_ , you're getting so _hard_ , baby.. "  His wrists strained against the leather strips, forgetting momentarily they were bound.  
  
  
"You love to squeeze them.. " Alaina ran her hands up over her stomach and squeezed her breasts, gasping quietly.  
  
  
Gordon watched her intently, clearly aroused and frustrated. Alaina took off her clothes and straddled him, shifting so that his cock rested upon his stomach and she was able to slide along the underside of it, back and forth. It was easy because she was already so incredibly wet for him and he was so big and hard for her.   
  
  
"Does that feel good, baby?" Alaina asked him softly, thrusting her hips slowly.  
  
  
"Feels so _good_ , darling.. " Gordon closed his eyes and moaned.   
  
  
_"Oohh_ you're such a _sexy_ bastard.. " Alaina growled at him, "watch me.. "  His eyes slowly opened and met with hers.   
  
  
"You love to feel my breasts in your hands, don't you?" Alaina asked him, knowing it'd be killing him not to be able to touch them, "you love to taste them.. "  She threw back her head and played with her breasts, still rocking her hips back and forth.  
  
  
"Oh _God_ ," Gordon moaned, "Alaina, untie me.. " Alaina looked at him with a cruel smile.   
  
  
"Nope," she shook her head gently, "not a chance, big boy.. "    
  
  
"Alaina.. " Gordon licked his lips, "baby.. baby _please_.. "  Alaina's heart raced, it was the first time he had called her anything but darling and it excited her.   
  
  
_"Mmm,_ I think I like hearing you beg.. " Alaina tossed her hair and pressed her breasts together.  
  
  
"If I beg, will you untie me?" Gordon asked her and Alaina delighted in the sound of hope in his voice.  
  
  
"I might consider it," Alaina shrugged casually.  
  
  
"Oh my _God_ ," Gordon lay his head back, his eyes closing, "oh _God_.. "  Alaina moaned, feeling his cock pulse and twitch beneath her.   
  
  
"Gordon," Alaina softly moaned his name, "I want to feel you so deep inside of me.. "   
  
  
"Oh yess.. " Gordon strained against the leather, wanting to grasp her hips, " _fuck_.. "  Alaina smiled at him.   
  
  
"I love the way you fill me up," she whispered, "so fucking _big_.. "   
  
  
"Alaina _please!_ " Gordon breathed, "baby please.. untie me.. "    
  
  
Alaina shifted and grabbed his cock, making him moan as she guided it inside of her. She placed her hands onto his chest and began to ride his cock slowly at first, allowing it to penetrate her almost all the way in before bringing herself back up until it was almost out again, then she would impale herself onto him once more. She could see his wrists turning as red as his face and ears, his eyes were shut tight now and he was groaning at her sensual movements. Alaina's body felt so hot, she whimpered and moaned loudly as his cock throbbed and filled her snugly.  
  
  
"Open your eyes," Alaina told him firmly, "or I stop.. "   Gordon's eyes flew open and she rewarded him by going faster.   
  
  
"I want to watch you cum," Alaina said quietly, " _oohh_.. "  He'd started thrusting his hips now in time with her, their eyes locked together until Alaina slid her hand down her front and began to tease her clit with her fingertips.   
  
  
"Are you watching me, baby?" she whispered, moaning loudly and arching her back, " _oohh God_ , Gordon!"  His wrists strained against the bonds once more, frustrated and desperate to get to her but ever mindful of her rules.   
  
  
"I can't.. " Gordon shook his head and started to breathe heavily, "I fucking can't.. "  Alaina panted as she brought herself close to the edge.   
  
  
_"Oohh_ , don't you dare baby!" Alaina warned him, "cum with me.. fuck me _raw_.. "  _  
  
  
"Huuhh_.. " Gordon arched his back and thrust harder, taking her breath away.   
  
  
_"Oohh.. Oohh_.. G-Gordon!!" Alaina gasped and threw back her head, "Gordon! I'm gonna cum, baby!! _Oohh!_ "    
  
  
"Oh my _God!_ " Gordon ground his teeth and curled his toes, her inner walls started pulsing and clamping as she began to visibly shake, _"uuhh.. oh God.. Fuck._. oh baby, go _faster!_ "    
  
  
Alaina panted loudly and rode his cock faster, jolting and shuddering into orgasm with his name upon her trembling lips over and over.   
  
  
_"Christ!!"_ Gordon couldn't hold back another minute, the warm, sensual moist walls massaging his rock hard cock into submission so easily. He swore loudly, moaning long and low.   
  
  
"Yes!" Alaina cried out, " _oohh_ yes! Fill me up! _Oohh!_ "  
  
  
_"God_.. Alaina.. " Gordon breathed, "that was fucking _incredible_.. "  Alaina leaned down, kissing his lips softly and feeling their combined juices seeping out of her slowly and not really caring.  
  
  
"I love hearing you moan, Gordon," Alaina blushed as she admitted this, "it really, really turns me on.. "    
  
  
Gordon slipped his hands out of the bonds without much effort and put his arms around her, making out with her and moaning deeply from his throat. Alaina felt her knees turn weak at the sound, her heartbeat speeding up instantly.   
  
  
"Do you enjoy being dominated, Gordon?" Alaina whispered against his lips.   
  
  
She looked at his stunning blue eyes and he smiled at her, a clear response if ever she did see one. She supposed there were very few, if any, who would dare attempt it. He was a fierce presence and not publicly personable at all, but it still surprised her that he was so submissive with her just now.   
  
  
"You are such a dark horse, Gordon Ramsay," Alaina snuggled up with him, for he was throwing everything she thought she knew about him, right out of the window.  
  



	33. Falling Harder

Something was niggling at the back of Alaina's mind, though. As she felt his strong, comforting arms resting around her, she thought back to the incident at the door with Frank.  
  
  
"Gordon.. " she ventured warily, "this morning when you gave me ten seconds to explain.. "  Gordon shifted and faced her, looking at her curiously.   
  
  
"Yes?" he asked.   
  
  
"Well.. " Alaina hated to do this to him now but she felt that she had a right to know, "what would have happened if you did not like my answer?"    
  
  
"Does it matter?" Gordon questioned her, "it's over, baby.. "   
  
  
"Yes," Alaina insisted, "it matters to me."    
  
  
"Well then, I suppose it depends on the answer," Gordon furrowed his brow.   
  
  
"Would you really break it off with me?" Alaina asked him, "over some people you don't know?"   
  
  
"It's not about them," Gordon replied carefully, "it's about trust, I need to know that I can trust you."   
  
  
"And can you trust me?" Alaina wondered, walking her fingertips up over his chest.  
  
  
"I like to think so, yes," Gordon answered her honestly.   
  
  
"I'm glad," Alaina smiled warmly at him, "I'd hate to see that Chef's temper for myself, as far as I'm concerned, it can stay in the kitchen.. "  Gordon laughed and hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head.   
  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," he reassured her, "I could never shout at you.. " Alaina smiled to herself and reached down to his thigh, trailing her hand down towards his leg.  
  
  
"Not even if I do this?" she asked him, amusedly pulling out a leg hair.  
  
  
"Oy!" Gordon startled and laughed, pushing her hand away, "hey, come on.. That's not fair.. "   
  
  
Alaina squirmed but it was no use, he pulled her back towards him as she tried to get away and he pinned her underneath him on the bed. She gazed up into his eyes and just fell in love with him all over again, blushing at the way he just seemed to look at her as if really only just seeing her for the first time ever. He found her breathtaking and he loved her personality, she cared about people enough to have become a doctor and somehow, he'd managed to sweep her off her feet.   
  
  
Gordon was determined to hold onto Alaina and never let go, but he did not tell her because she'd called him corny earlier and he didn't want her to laugh at him again. Alaina was insecure about how he really felt towards her, his threat this morning giving her ten seconds had seriously rattled her. Trust was a valid concern, but there were better ways to handle such a situation and although she knew he was scared, it didn't excuse his behavior towards her in her eyes.  
  
  
Alaina's eyes closed, feeling his hands come up to squeeze and knead at her breasts, his soft tongue flicking out as he leaned down to kiss and suck at them languidly. She arched her back, smiled and sighed audibly, she'd teased him enough; let him have at them.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Gordon wasn't about to waste the moment, he had a busy afternoon planned for today and so this was a precious time for them indeed, _"God.. "_   Alaina thrilled and shivered, enjoying how vocal he was and needing to hear his voice, for it was just so incredibly arousing, even when he was just talking normally.  
  
  
_"Oooo,_ they are all yours baby," Alaina purred, squirming in pleasure, "squeeze them harder.. _harder!_ Oh, _fuck yes!_ "    
  
  
Gordon readily complied and nibbled at her nipples, one at a time, massaging and squeezing her breasts to feel them firmly between his fingers. Alaina arched her back again, crying out in a high pitched moan of his name.  
  
  
_"Uhhh,_ so firm and smooth.. " Gordon mumbled against her breasts, nuzzling and kissing them fondly, "round and yielding, slightly salty.. fucking _gorgeous_ baby.. "    
  
  
_"Oohh_ Gordon," Alaina ran her fingers through his hair, "you're such a _slut_ for my breasts, aren't you?"    
  
  
"Yess.. " Gordon moaned, squeezing them hard and she knew there'd be red marks on them later, but she didn't care.  
  
  
"Put it in your mouth, honey.. " Alaina coaxed him to suck on them, "be my little baby _bitch_.. that's it.. oh, _fuck yes_..  oh _God!_ "   
  
  
She arched her back hard, pulling him tighter against her body and whimpering at the suckling sounds he was making. He slipped his hand down between her legs, sending her quickly over the edge with as little as two slick strokes of his fingertips over her engorged, throbbing clit.   
  
  
_"Ah!_ Gordon!" Alaina yelped his name, her body shaking and jolting under his touch, _"oh my God! Oh, yes.. fuck, yes! Oohh.. "_  
  
  
Gordon lifted his head, claimed her groaning lips with his own and teased his tongue into her mouth, quieting her yowling with a very deep, very loving kiss. It was an unexpected kind of kiss, she had been expecting something rougher but wasn't complaining.   
  



	34. Women

Alaina drew back when she heard a buzzing sound, Gordon nuzzled her neck as she glanced over to his bedside table.  
  
  
"Gordon, your phone.. " Alaina informed him.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Gordon continued kissing her neck and she giggled as he pulled her back down to cuddle with him under the sheets.  
  
  
The phone could wait, he was far too preoccupied right now and it was important to him for Alaina to realize that she meant so much to him. The buzzing stopped and soon after, a text message was left behind but Gordon wasn't thinking about checking it just now. He was kissing Alaina's lips softly, touching her face with his fingertips and giving her every ounce of affection he could.  
  
  
They eventually heard some noises coming from upstairs and knew at once the children had woken up, announcing the end of their bedtime. It was lunchtime by now and they would undoubtedly be looking for food, so Gordon sat up and reluctantly pulled away from Alaina.  
  
  
"Let their mother cook them something," Alaina told him, "you're not their personal Chef.. "  Gordon smiled at her as he pulled on his briefs.  
  
  
"They're guests, Alaina.. " Gordon laughed gently, "come on, you lazy thing.. "   
  
  
She looked at him with her jaw dropped in mock horror and hit him with a pillow, he just laughed again and hurried off to take a quick shower before heading out into the kitchen. Alaina stayed put for a while longer, honestly she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be with but..   
  
  
She sighed heavily, there was no doubt in her mind that she was infatuated with him. Curiously, she grabbed his phone and frowned as she read the text message he'd been so quick to ignore. Then, she set it back down and swallowed a lump in her throat, _who the hell was Anna?_ And what was her number doing saved into Gordon's phone?   
  
  
Alaina got out of bed, deciding to let him tell her about it when he was ready and give him the benefit of the doubt for now. She went off to take a shower while Gordon was in the kitchen, she could already smell something delicious cooking and looked forward to a nice, filling meal before their busy afternoon began.   
  
  
"You girls look like you slept well," Gordon smiled at the little family. They sat at the counter watching him cook, fascinated by the speed and the precision of his methods.  
  
  
"We haven't slept so soundly in ages," admitted Vanessa, "I honestly can't thank you enough."  
  
  
"I haven't done anything yet!" Gordon mused, laughing gently.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked him.  
  
  
"Well I was planning on taking you all shopping after lunch," Gordon revealed, "you don't mind, do you?"  Vanessa fell silent but her daughters looked very excited.  
  
  
"I love shopping!" Kayla exclaimed, "we can buy new clothes, momma!" Raylee wasn't too sure what shopping was, she could only ever really recall taking things from trash cans or throw away bins in charity stores.  
  
  
"I guess you're not going to take no for an answer?" Vanessa smiled gratefully at him.  
  
  
"No," Gordon replied firmly, "come on, darling.. it'll be fun."   
  
  
"Please, momma?" urged Kayla, "my shoes stopped fitting me two years ago!"  
  
  
"Alright," Vanessa relented, "I just feel so.. "  
  
  
"Don't," Gordon insisted, "let's just relax, yeah?"   
  
  
Vanessa nodded, blinking back tears of gratitude to be strong for her children. Alaina soon joined them and they moved to the table, sitting down while Gordon plated their food.  
  
  
"Momma, I thought cooking was a woman's job?" Raylee said curiously. Gordon sat her plate down in front of her and ruffled her hair.  
  
  
"How many top Chefs are women, little one?" Gordon boasted, narrowly avoiding a smacked bottom as he passed by Alaina to fetch the rest of their plates.  
  
  


 


	35. The Other Woman

After lunch, Gordon took the family shopping as he'd promised and got them some things they needed. Alaina then took them for ice cream while Gordon went to see someone on his own, she knew that she wasn't going to be with him every second of the day but Alaina's thoughts kept drifting back to Anna's text message. There had been a venue's name, a date and a time. It meant nothing to Alaina but it must have meant something to Gordon, she knew he had his phone with him right now and had said nothing of the text message to her. Was he keeping secrets from her?   
  
  
Of course, he did have a social circle that she knew nothing about and a life outside of her, so she really couldn't get angry with him at this point. It didn't stop her from feeling jealous though..    
  
  
"Are you alright?" Vanessa asked, "you seem upset."    
  
  
"It's nothing," Alaina smiled at her, "I mean.. "    
  
  
"Is it Gordon?" Vanessa ventured.  
  
  
"Sort of," Alaina nodded, "I really like him, you know? But I'm not sure how serious he is about us."    
  
  
"He seems to really like you," Vanessa replied, "from what I've seen of you two, I'd swear you were already married."  Alaina blushed and laughed.   
  
  
"Oh my _God_ , no.. " Alaina breathed, "Gordon is so _not_ the settle down type.. "    
  
  
"How do you know?" asked Vanessa, wiping Raylee's mouth, "have you talked to him about it?"   
  
  
"No," Alaina answered her honestly, "I can just tell, he's married to his career. Nothing gets in the way of that.. And besides, he's famous.. Famous people don't hang out with ordinary people. I feel like he's lost a bet or something and has to slum it for a few weeks."    
  
  
"Don't talk about yourself that way," Vanessa said firmly, "I don't really know him but he has shown me and my girls nothing but the utmost respect. Something we haven't seen for a long time, I envy you such affections. He is worth fighting for, if you're thinking there's someone else involved."   
  
  
"I'm not sure if there is," Alaina admitted, "but you're right, I'm not being fair stewing about it behind his back."  They glanced up as Gordon returned, he knelt down between the two children and studied their ice cream covered faces for a moment.   
  
  
"Where's my ice cream?" he wondered aloud. They giggled and threw their arms around his neck, planting big kisses on his cheeks. Alaina and Vanessa laughed as ice cream now dripped from Gordon's face.   
  
  
"I had to ask," Gordon mused, standing up to grab a napkin, "come on you lot, I've got a surprise for you."   
  
  
"Another one?" Vanessa slowly got to her feet, "you've done so much already for us.. "   
  
  
"It's just one more thing," Gordon promised, "come on.. "    
  
  
Curiously, they all followed him back to his car and got in. He drove for a while and Alaina fidgeted, that text message still on her mind and she startled when Gordon glanced at her at a red light.  
  
  
"What's wrong, darling?" Gordon asked her. Vanessa turned her gaze out of the window and Alaina took a deep, shaky breath.   
  
  
"Who is Anna?" she asked, looking him directly in the eye. 


	36. A Gift

Gordon looked slightly amused.  
  
  
"A friend's wife, darling," Gordon replied, driving again as the lights turned green.  
  
  
Alaina wondered why he didn't get upset with her for reading his message, feeling guilty now because he clearly showed her that he had nothing to hide, simply by not getting cross.  
  
  
"What.. What did she want?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"A bunch of mutuals are going out tonight," Gordon told her casually, "she's letting me know so that I might show up."   
  
  
"Will you?" Alaina grew curious.  
  
  
"Only if you come with me," Gordon glanced at her briefly. Alaina had never met any of his friends before, until now she had been thinking he was ashamed of her because she wasn't famous or anything special like that.  
  
  
"Sounds like fun," Alaina tried to relax.  
  
  
He'd met some of her friends and family and despite her fears, it had mostly turned out alright. But now she had a whole new set of insecurities to deal with, his friends were all most likely high class and famous faces. She was going to be the odd one out and would probably end up sitting in the corner somewhere by herself, waiting for it to all be over and watching the other women whisper rudely about her behind their hands.  
  
  
"Have you ever been to a beer garden before?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"No," Alaina replied, "never.. "   
  
  
"Ah, you'll love it.. " Gordon pulled up outside of a lovely, little house, "great atmosphere, I can't wait to take you there."  They all got out of the car and Gordon walked up to the front door, took out a key and let them inside.  
  
  
"What a beautiful, little house!" Vanessa smiled, "who lives here?"  Gordon placed the keys into her palm and she stared at them with trembling hands, her mouth open and her head slowly shaking.  
  
  
"No.. Oh, no I couldn't possibly!" Vanessa tried to give them back to him.  
  
  
"It's just for now," Gordon told her, "I've paid for six months in advance, that should give you enough time to get back on your feet." Vanessa didn't know what to say, Alaina put her arms around the stunned woman and smiled at her lover. _The big softie.._  
  
  
"I will not let you down," Vanessa promised him, "I'll be able to get myself a job with these new clothes.. "    
  
  
"There's a school just down the road," Gordon told her, "daycare just across from that.. I've also got some taxi vouchers here for you."  He sat them onto the kitchen counter and the girls ran outside to play in the backyard.  
  
  
"I've told Frank where he can find you," Gordon reassured Vanessa, "so if he's got any news, you'll be the first to know." He gave her his number.  
  
  
"Keep in touch, yes?" Gordon kissed both her cheeks and she nodded, unable to stem the flow of tears by now.  
  
  
"You're a great little family and I really do wish you all the best," Gordon told her, lifting her chin with his fingers so that she looked him in the eyes, "hey, look at me.. you deserve better, alright?"  She hugged him and cried, Alaina sniffled and tried not to lose her own composure.  
  
  
"Take care my darling," Gordon withdrew from Vanessa, smiling at her, "come on Alaina, we'd best get going.. "   Alaina looked at Gordon as they got into his car, waving goodbye to Vanessa and the girls.  
  
  
"You are _such_ a pudding cup," Alaina teased him, for this was a side of him the contestants of Hell's Kitchen would never have believed ever existed.  



	37. The Beer Gardens

"Are you calling me a sap?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"I am," Alaina laughed playfully, "but you're _my_ sap." Gordon smiled at her, driving away from the house and hoping everything turned out alright for them.   
  
  
"We could still make our flight then," Alaina said as an afterthought, "couldn't we?"   
  
  
"I couldn't possibly fly tonight, darling," Gordon sounded tired and Alaina had to stop and think about that for a minute.   
  
  
He'd done so much over the last few days and he hadn't slowed down for even a moment, he was looking forward to winding down with his friends tonight, so she was going to be supportive of that.  
  
  
"You're right," Alaina nodded, "let's go back to your place and get ready for tonight, I think you've earned it."    
  
  
"So have you," Gordon told her firmly, "I don't know how you're putting up with me, darling."  Alaina turned her gaze out the window, nervous about tonight and wondering if he'd believe for a moment that she was too sick to go anywhere and just let her stay at home in bed..   
  
  
*    
  
  
That evening, Gordon took Alaina out to the beer gardens of a lovely little restaurant just near the edge of town, it was full of rustic charm and had beautiful scenery to marvel at. The atmosphere was light hearted and chatty, nobody looked down their nose at Alaina and everyone greeted her with big smiles. The men elbowed Gordon's ribs teasingly and asked if she was his date or if he had to pay someone at the last minute, suggesting he was hopeless with the ladies but he took it all in good humor and introduced Alaina to them a few people at a time so as not to overwhelm her.  
  
  
The food here was great, Alaina honestly had nothing to complain about and she felt silly for even worrying about fitting in with Gordon's friends. She never found herself standing idle, or sitting without someone to talk to. Everyone was curious about her, what she did for a living and how she was getting along with Gordon Ramsay. She kept looking for him, sometimes he was letting people take selfies with him, for not everyone here was an acquaintance of his, it was a public venue afterall. But mostly he was talking and laughing with the guys, a beer in one hand and his other arm usually around someone's shoulder while someone else's arm was usually around Gordon's waist.   
  
  
It didn't bother Alaina too much, some guys just got friendly when they'd been drinking and these were his mates, so she knew there wasn't anything to read into.   
  
  
She found him a bit later on, lounging with two women hanging off of him. They were giggling and kissing his cheeks, trying to take a selfie together. Alaina offered to take the photo for them and Gordon blushed, soon sending the women away and inviting Alaina to come and cuddle with him. The night had grown warm and his jacket was sitting in the grass beside him, she loved the feel of his strong arms around her and the scent of beer on his breath as he kissed her languidly. His hand trailed up to her thigh and rested there firmly, kissing her a little more passionately and she knew he was over the limit. How were they going to get home?


	38. Opportunist

"You drunk yet, Ramsay?" someone called over at him amusedly.  
  
  
"Nah, course not!" Gordon broke the kiss to answer him, "I bet Daniel's pissed as all fuck, though.. " Everyone nearby laughed, because Daniel was the one who had asked.   
  
  
"Yeah, he's drunk," Daniel mused, "come and flip some burgers, big boy!"  Alaina was amused up until this point, but at the suggestion that Gordon should go over and flip burgers at a flame grill BBQ pit she stopped grinning.   
  
  
"That's a bit dangerous," she said firmly, "don't you think?"    
  
  
"Nonsense," Gordon slowly got to his feet, "it's just a barbeque, darling.. "   
  
  
Alaina pursed her lips, maybe so but he wasn't even aware of who he was talking to, how could she trust him to be safe around naked flames? But it was alright, Gordon was careful not to burn himself and had even sobered up after eating a few of the burgers in buns with some salad. He was standing with his arm around Alaina's waist, when she heard him groan and he held his stomach.  
  
  
"Are you going to be sick, baby?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"Never could hold his beer," laughed Daniel, jokingly.   
  
  
"I'll just be a minute," Gordon told her, turning away and heading inside to the men's room.  
  
  
Alaina looked at his retreating form, worried about him. Was it something he ate?  Gordon went into the men's room and stumbled over to the urinal, unzipping his pants to relieve himself but still feeling queasy in his guts.  
  
  
"Had too much to drink huh?" came a voice that sounded oddly familiar, but Gordon was not in the mood.    
  
  
"Fuck off, yeah?" Gordon frowned.   
  
  
"I remember you now," said the voice again, "you're that asshole from TV.. "  Gordon shifted and looked around at him.   
  
  
"I'm just trying to take a fucking piss," Gordon said bitterly, "could you shut up?"    
  
  
"I suppose you're here with my woman?" it was Jerry, he looked at Gordon and sized him up in an inappropriate way, "hmph.. suppose size is everything these days.. I can see why she likes you.. "    
  
  
Gordon looked annoyed and went into the stall, locking the door so he could go privately. Jerry washed his hands and waited for him to come back out, turning and raising a brow when Gordon began heaving and eventually throwing up.   
  
  
"Oh if only Alaina could see you now," Jerry laughed, "what's the matter, hm? Can't take a bit of alcohol?"    
  
  
Gordon emerged from the stall, flushing it and going to the sink to clean up. Jerry shook his head at the pale Chef and turned to leave, but there was some water on the floor and he slipped on it. As he cried out, slipped and fell, Gordon looked over at him and frowned.  
  
  
"Hey.. Are you alright?" Gordon asked him. Jerry was holding his head, blood gushing from his cut lip and smashed nose. He'd slipped on the water and stumbled into the blow dryer, face first.   
  
  
"Oh shit.. " Gordon approached him, "you're bleeding.. "   
  
  
He grabbed some paper towels and wet them, handing them to Jerry. Worried about Gordon, Alaina was now knocking on the door and calling his name softly. Jerry burst out of the men's room, startling her.   
  
  
"Jerry!?" Alaina looked at him in horror, "what happened?!"    
  
  
"Keep that crazy fuck away from me!" Jerry accused, as Gordon stepped out of the men's room next, "no more! Have mercy!"  Jerry backed away from him, scrambling behind Alaina.   
  
  
"What?!" Gordon was confused.   
  
  
"Gordon, did you hit him!?" Alaina was surprised, "I thought you were better than that.. "    
  
  
"Alaina, I didn't!" Gordon tried.   
  
  
"Look at his hands!" Jerry insisted. Alaina and Gordon looked down at Gordon's hands, which were bloodied from trying to help Jerry.  
  
  
"Alaina.. " Gordon tried again.   
  
  
"I'm going to take him to the hospital," Alaina said firmly, "don't wait up."   
  
  
"Alaina!" Gordon shouted, but she was already leading Jerry outside and wasn't listening to him. Gordon stared after them, a little unsure of himself.   
  
  
"What.. " he frowned and blinked a few times, trying to understand, "what just happened?!"  
  



	39. Please, Be Mine..

"Gordon?" Anna came over to him and looked at him curiously, "what are you doing in here? Where's Alaina?" She noticed the blood on his hands and ushered him to a table, using some moist wipes to clean them off for him.  
  
  
"What's going on, babe?" Anna asked him, for he looked quite shocked.  
  
  
"I uhm.. " Gordon wasn't exactly sure what to say, "I think she just left me.. " Anna pouted.  
  
  
"Aww.. " she put her arms around him, "poor baby.. c'mere.. "   
  
  
She pulled him closer and kissed the corner of his mouth, very softly. Gordon looked at her and she kissed him again, on the mouth this time but he pulled away slowly and she started kissing his neck. Gordon closed his eyes, it felt really nice but he couldn't stop thinking about Alaina. He got to his feet, gently pushing Anna aside and excusing himself quietly. He went outside and headed for his car, Anna chewed her bottom lip but didn't try to stop him, despite the fact that she knew he was under the influence..    
  
  
"Fucking tosser," Gordon got into his car and started the engine, "never touched the piss-ant!"  He glanced over as someone knocked on his window, he wound it down after contemplating just driving off and he looked at his friend, Marcel.  
  
  
"I can't let you drive, buddy," Marcel insisted, "move over, I'll take you home."   
  
  
"Oh, give me a fucking break!" Gordon grumbled, but he moved over and Marcel drove him back home.  
  
  
Gordon glared out of the window mutely the entire trip, but Marcel had already heard from his wife, Anna, what had happened, or at least her version of it anyway..   
  
  
"Mind if I crash on your sofa tonight?" Marcel asked when they arrived.  
  
  
"Yeah go on then," Gordon followed him inside, "I'll drive you back tomorrow.. "  Marcel nodded and watched him sit down in a huff.  
  
  
"You feeling alright?" Marcel ventured, "you looked pretty sick earlier."   
  
  
"Nerves, Marcel," Gordon sighed, "fucking nerves ruined everything.. "   
  
  
"How do you mean?" Marcel asked him, "what have you got to be so damn nervous for?"  Gordon reached into his pocket and took out a small box, he flipped it open and Marcel covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide.  
  
  
"Oh geez," Marcel gushed, "I'm so sorry, Gordon.. "  Gordon gazed down at the ring, sighing heavily and shaking his head sadly.  
  
  
"I don't know," Gordon snapped the box shut, "maybe it's too soon afterall, but I'm just so fucking crazy about her, Marcel.. " Marcel nodded, unsure of what to tell him.  
  
  
"How could she believe that rat over me?" Gordon wondered aloud, _"ah!"_   Marcel looked concerned as he clutched at his chest.  
  
  
"Alright?" Marcel asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon breathed slowly, "it's fine.. "  Gordon stood up.  
  
  
"G'Night," Gordon said wearily, took two uncertain steps and Marcel stood up to help him to bed. Gordon lay down and closed his eyes instantly and Marcel took the ring, placing into the top bedside drawer for safe keeping.  
  
  
"Aw, ya poor bastard," Marcel shook his head sadly, "you don't exactly have the best track record with women, do ya?"  Gordon didn't respond, already out cold and snoring softly.


	40. Cold Feet

The next day, Gordon woke up with a headache and a bad taste in his mouth. He remembered working up the courage to ask Alaina to be his wife, but things had gone pear shaped and he took it as a sign that it was either too early or it simply wasn't meant to be. No, he wouldn't accept the latter. Glancing at his watch, he swore and moved his feet to get out of bed but they touched something hot. Gordon and Marcel both yelped at the same time, Gordon because he was surprised and Marcel because Gordon's cold feet had touched his back.  
  
  
_"Marcel!?"_ Gordon demanded, half amused, "what the bloody hell are you doing in my bed, man?!"   
  
  
"It was cold on the sofa, alright?" Marcel sat up and rubbed his eyes.   
  
  
"Fuck me.. " Gordon muttered, getting out of bed and wandering off to find something to eat for breakfast.   
  
  
"Aw, don't be like that.. " Marcel slowly followed him into the kitchen.   
  
  
"Sorry," Gordon pulled open the fridge, "hungry?"    
  
  
"Starving," Marcel nodded, "so what are you going to do about Alaina?"    
  
  
"Back off, I suppose," Gordon responded idly, "maybe I was coming on too strong."   
  
  
"Did you really take a swing at the guy?" Marcel asked.   
  
  
"I'm offended you have to ask me that," Gordon bit back, "you know me better by now, Marcel."   
  
  
"I certainly hope I do," Marcel joked, "I've just spent the night in bed with you!"    
  
  
"Yeah well," Gordon started up the pans, "you owe me dinner and a movie, ya cheap cunt!"    
  
  
Marcel laughed and Gordon relaxed, grinning amusedly. They turned as the front door opened and Alaina walked into the kitchen, Marcel stood up and excused himself, leaving them alone to talk in private.   
  
  
"Hey," Alaina greeted him uncertainly.   
  
  
"Morning.. " Gordon looked at her curiously, "want some french toast?"   
  
  
"Don't.. " Alaina lowered her gaze.   
  
  
"Don't what?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"Don't pretend like everything's alright," Alaina told him.   
  
  
"Alaina, I swear I didn't hit him!" Gordon insisted. Her gaze lifted to meet with his, he had never once lied to her and she knew he was being honest even now.   
  
  
"I know," she said softly.   
  
  
"Then what's the problem, darling?" Gordon wondered.   
  
  
"The problem isn't you," Alaina sighed, "it's me.. I actually believed for a while last night that you had hit him."    
  
  
"Oh.. " Gordon looked puzzled, "so then.. what changed your mind?"   
  
  
"I just couldn't see it happening," Alaina squirmed uncomfortably, "I've seen people antagonize you to the point where I'd have smacked them out myself if it had been me.. but you don't.. not ever. I'm really, really sorry.. "    
  
  
"Hey," Gordon pulled her into a warm embrace, "forget it.. relax.. please, baby.. don't go.. "   
  
  
"Go?" Alaina looked at him questioningly, "you think I'm leaving?"    
  
  
"Aren't you?" Gordon looked surprised that she might say no.   
  
  
"Wow," Alaina touched his cheek, "you're afraid of losing me?"   
  
  
"Of course I am," Gordon replied honestly, "I'm crazy bloody mad about you, Alaina.. "  She blushed, she honestly did not feel deserving of such affections from him.  
  
  
"Gordon, I love you," Alaina said softly, "it's going to take a lot more than a misunderstanding to get rid of me.. "  She felt his body relax in her embrace, an audible sigh of relief escaping him as his eyes closed briefly.   
  
  
"How long does it take to french me up some toast, lover boy?" came Marcel's voice from the dining room. Gordon blushed and laughed, Alaina looked confused.   
  
  
"Umm, did I miss something?" she asked.   
  
  
"I'll tell you later," Gordon replied, "I'd better feed him, or he'll never bloody fuck off.. "    
  
  
Alaina smiled at him and sat up to watch him make the toast, her heart still pounding in her chest at the thought of almost breaking it off with him last night over _Jerry,_ of all people..  
  



	41. Uncertain Future

Despite it all, Alaina was still insecure about their relationship. She didn't know why, he hadn't said or done anything to warrant such fears from her and she knew it was unfair for her to lead him on if she wasn't one hundred percent committed to him. She had to admit, she did have the best time last night until Jerry showed up and nobody had made her feel uncomfortable at all. They hadn't made her feel like she shouldn't be there, or discouraged her away from Gordon.  
  
  
In fact, they all seemed very keen for her to be with him and Alaina had to wonder how he could possibly have trouble with women. Thinking back to his temper when Frank showed up, Alaina decided it'd take a pretty strong person to be able to handle that. Dating Gordon Ramsay certainly had it's scary moments, Alaina knew he'd never lift a finger to hurt anyone unless it was necessary but that didn't make him any less intimidating. Just his mere presence in the room was noticeable and if he wasn't happy, everyone felt it.  
  
  
Of course, if he was happy, the entire atmosphere changed and everyone was very relaxed. Alaina could never understand why people looked so surprised when Gordon started shouting and swearing, surely by now everyone knew what to expect in his kitchens and yet they continued looking shocked by his behavior.  
  
  
"Alaina's a mile and a half away," Gordon broke her thoughts as he spoke in a sing-song voice and laughed at her.  
  
  
"Huh?" Alaina blinked for the first time in minutes and blushed, "sorry, I was thinking about things.. "   
  
  
"Don't lie," Gordon scolded her gently, "you were thinking about me."  Alaina tried not to smile at him but he was grinning at her so confidently, she couldn't help it.  
  
  
"Why are you so damn cute?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"I am not _cute!_ " Gordon said defensively, "hey, are we still on for Paris?"   
  
  
"Of course," Alaina nodded, "wouldn't miss it!"   
  
  
"Great," Gordon breathed, "our plane leaves in a few hours, best make sure we've got everything packed.. "   
  
  
"Not before I've had some of that toast," Alaina replied and he smiled at her.  
  
  
He clearly loved to show off how good at cooking he was and knowing that people were enjoying his food was the icing on the cake. They went into the dining room and sat at the table with Marcel to enjoy their breakfast, there wasn't any tension between Alaina and Gordon, so Marcel didn't feel awkward and they had a nice meal together. Afterwards, Alaina stayed behind to pack while Gordon drove Marcel home.  
  
  
"So, she seems happy," Marcel spoke during the drive.  
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon nodded, "we've cleared the air a bit now.. "    
  
  
"You still going to pop the question?" asked Marcel.   
  
  
"I don't know," Gordon was unsure, "I mean, I woke up this morning and it was the worst feeling, Marcel."   
  
  
"What was?" asked Marcel.  
  
  
"I woke up and she wasn't fucking there, Marcel," Gordon reminded him, "I didn't like it.. "   
  
  
"Aww," Marcel inclined his head, "you've got it so bad for her."  Gordon pulled up outside of Marcel's house.  
  
  
"I know," Gordon admitted, "I've never felt this strongly about anyone before."   
  
  
"Can I pinch your cheeks?" asked Marcel, finding it adorable that Ramsay was in love.  
  
  
"Get outta my fucking car," Gordon warned him, but playfully so. Marcel laughed and bid him good luck, then watched Gordon drive away and hoped everything turned out well for the two of them.  



	42. Getaway

Gordon took a quick glance around when he got home, making sure everything was either switched off or locked up tight. He pulled open his bedside drawer and paused, his gaze falling upon the small, velvet box resting just inside. Shoving it closed, he walked away and left it behind.    
  
  
*    
  
  
Hours later, they were at a lovely Paris resort hotel and Alaina stood out upon the balcony to admire the view.   
  
  
"Have you ever been here before?" Gordon asked her, coming out to stand beside her.  
  
  
"No," Alaina replied, "I've been so busy getting my career sorted, I've never got around to traveling. I guess I'm at a point in my life right now where I can start taking it easy and enjoy a holiday or two."    
  
  
Gordon put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, feeling happy that he could share in her life at such a time as this. Alaina cuddled up to him and sighed dreamily, Gordon had obviously spent a lot of time in France, since he spoke the language so fluently.  
  
  
"It's so beautiful," Alaina breathed, "I can't believe I'm actually here.. "   Gordon smiled and held her tighter.   
  
  
"I want to take you to so many places, Alaina," Gordon said quietly, "Italy, Japan, Thailand.. "  Alaina blushed.  
  
  
"You're spoiling me!" Alaina scolded him playfully, "I'm happy anywhere, as long as we're together.. Oh geez, now I'm sounding like you.. "   
  
  
"Hey!" Gordon pulled back from her and she laughed at him, kissing him lovingly on the cheek.   
  
  
They watched the sun start to go down, holding hands and just quietly enjoying the scenery. It took Alaina a long time to realize that Gordon was gazing at her, rather than out at the city lights as they slowly came to life.  
  
  
"Gordon," Alaina looked around at him, "you can stare at me anytime, look around you.. Look at where we are!"    
  
  
"I know," Gordon said quietly, but he didn't look away from her. They spent several weeks together like this, from Paris to Italy and everywhere Gordon had wanted to take her.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Arriving back at Gordon's house, they were both so exhausted they fell asleep in his bed without even unpacking. That could wait until morning, Alaina was feeling so close to Gordon that all of her insecurities had vanished by now and she was just enjoying his company. The trip seemed to have really taken it out of her though, because she was feeling really queasy the next day and didn't feel much like getting up out of bed.   
  
  
"That's fine with me," Gordon nuzzled her neck and kissed it playfully, keen to have extra time with her before she would have to go back to her own city to work at the hospital again.   
  
  
Alaina worried about having to go home, she knew she'd miss him like crazy and he undoubtedly had something to film soon and probably in another state completely. Gordon eventually made her some breakfast and brought it to her in bed, hoping she would feel better soon.  
  
  
"Are you jet lagged?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"I think so," Alaina did her best to eat, for she knew it was an insult to refuse to at least try offered food from Gordon, "I've honestly never flown before."    
  
  
"Ah, that must be it then," Gordon kissed her forehead, "take it easy today, then. I'll unpack.. "   
  
  
"Alright," Alaina agreed, smiling at him, "you're too good to me."    
  
  
"Yeah, well.. " Gordon shifted slightly, "keep it to yourself, uh? I've got a reputation, you know.. "   
  
  
She giggled at him and felt better already, it helped that his food was the best she'd ever had and it was easy for her to finish all of it, much to his obvious delight. 

 

 


	43. Pitter Patter?

Such a whirlwind romance, Gordon certainly was not one to mince words nor waste time. He had made her feel like a princess in their few months together and Alaina was completely smitten with him. Even when he got upset with her, she would find him honest and outspoken rather than sullen and pouty in another room to avoid her. They had even made up a game, to have sex in every country they went to at least twice before they went home.  
  
  
It was some days later when Gordon stumbled across the small ring box again and he sat staring at it curiously for the longest time. Alaina wandered in from the bathroom and Gordon looked up at her, worry creasing his brow.   
  
  
"Alaina it's been nearly a week," Gordon told her, closing the drawer, "you should see a doctor.. "    
  
  
"I _am_ a doctor," Alaina grinned at him, "don't you know doctors make the worst patients? It's probably still jet lag."   
  
  
"Doesn't last this long, darling," Gordon said evenly, "I hope you haven't picked up a virus or something.. "    
  
  
"Alright," Alaina promised, "I'll go and see someone later today. Honestly, it's probably just a little tummy bug." Gordon looked at her and Alaina faltered, they both seemed to have thought the same thing in that moment.  
  
  
"Darling.. " Gordon ventured, "babe.. are you on the pill?"  Alaina chewed her pinky finger, she really hadn't thought about it, to be completely honest.   
  
  
"No," she replied quietly, "but I.. I'm sure it's not that.. "    
  
  
"How sure?" Gordon asked her seriously.   
  
  
"Umm.. " Alaina tried to count her days in her head. Gordon touched her forehead, she looked pale but she wasn't burning up.   
  
  
"Hey," Gordon tucked her hair behind her ear, "look at me.. "  Alaina lifted her gaze, comforted by the softness of his blue eyes.   
  
  
"Be honest," he said calmly, "how long's it been?"    
  
  
Alaina was getting scared, it was too soon for this sort of thing to be happening, he'd drop her like a hot pan in seconds and nothing could convince her otherwise. He could see she was upset, so he sat closer to her and drew her into his embrace firmly.   
  
  
"Anyway," he let her off from answering him for now, "let's go out tonight." Alaina relaxed into his arms.  
  
  
"Where?" she asked him.   
  
  
"It's a surprise," Gordon kissed her lips briefly, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you, though."    
  
  
"Oh?" Alaina grew curious, "and what's that?"    
  
  
"Tonight," Gordon said, smiling at her mysteriously, "wear something slutty.. "    
  
  
"Excuse me?!" Alaina giggled at him.  
  
  
"Oh fine," Gordon relented, "just wear something you usually would put on.. "   
  
  
"Are you saying my clothes are slutty?" Alaina asked him.   
  
  
"I didn't say that!" Gordon teased her with a grin, "hey.. hey, no!"  Alaina jumped up and started messing with his hair, pinning him down to the bed and messing it up some more while he laughed and tried to keep her hands away.  
  
  
"Alaina, seriously!" Gordon laughed, "stop!"  She squealed as he suddenly lifted her up and reversed their positions, straddling her and looking down into her eyes with a cheeky smile upon his lips.  
  
  
"You want to play unfair, do you?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"Gordon.. Gordon, no!" Alaina giggled as he held her hands above her head, not letting her escape.  
  



	44. Stroking His Ego

"Who is the best Chef in the world?" Gordon asked her.  Alaina squirmed.  
  
  
"Umm, Jamie Oliver?" Alaina teased him.   
  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gordon asked her, "seriously, that ponce?"    
  
  
"Aw, I think he's cute.. " Alaina stirred him on.   
  
  
"Oh you little.. " Gordon hitched up her skirt and she squealed, struggling and trying half heartedly to get away from him.   
  
  
"No!" Alaina giggled and squirmed wildly as he unzipped his pants, awkwardly trying to hold her still at the same time.   
  
  
"Come here," Gordon growled at her, hooking her leg around his waist and rubbing his cock between her legs. Alaina whimpered at his hardness, wriggling over onto her stomach but that didn't stop him.   
  
  
"Let me go!" Alaina cried out and Gordon hesitated, until she giggled softly and he knew she was only playing with him.   
  
  
"Fucking _bitch_.. " Gordon scolded her, pulling her back towards him and spanking her exposed ass. Alaina squealed again, her ass cheek stinging and turning bright red.   
  
  
"I'm sorry!" Alaina yelped as he spanked her again. Gordon leaned down and kissed the reddening area, licking it with his tongue and making it wet.   
  
  
"Not good enough, I'm afraid," Gordon told her softly. This time when he spanked her, it was louder and it stung more because of the moisture he'd left there.  
  
  
"Gordon, please!" Alaina was getting really turned on, "let me go!"  He pulled her into him, shoving her blouse up to expose her breasts and she now lay splayed out before him on her back, helplessly trapped beneath him. Alaina moaned as he started fucking her, arching her back and whimpering plaintively.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ get off me!" she cried out, his hand soon covering her mouth as he began to nip and suck at her breasts. They felt bigger than before and Alaina shivered with pleasure because they were much more sensitive than normal.   
  
  
"You don't stand a chance, baby.. " Gordon breathed into her ear, fucking her harder and keeping his hand clamped over her mouth, "who can hear you now?"  Alaina moaned into his palm, arching her back and making desperate, pleading sounds.  
  
  
_"Uhh.. Uhh.. Oh God.. "_ Gordon's soft groans into her ear now made her lose control, her muffled screams for help falling on deaf ears as she climaxed.   
  
  
Her body surrendered to him, his hand slipped away from her mouth and was replaced by his moaning lips. She tossed her head this way and that, trying to avoid his kisses but he soon captured her mouth and forced his tongue into her mouth. Alaina cried out as he grabbed a fistful of her hair to hold her in place, from an outsider's point of view it would seem as though she were being raped but she was just playing along and Gordon knew her safe word, so she wasn't really afraid.   
  
  
"Cum again, my little bitch!" Gordon growled at her, fucking her harder still, _"uhh.. oh,_ come on baby.. come on.. "  Alaina shook her head, whimpering loudly and he slid his hand down to tease her clit with his fingers.  
  
  
"No!" Alaina screamed, struggling to get out from under him, "please, no! _Oohh_..  "    
  
  
"Shhh.. " Gordon whispered, "there's a good girl.. "  Alaina moaned and shuddered into a second orgasm, spurring Gordon into release as he was unable to hold out from her inner pulsing anymore.   
  
  
"Babe.. Who is the best fucking Chef?" Gordon panted.   
  
  
"You are.. " Alaina whimpered breathlessly, "of course it's you, honey.. "    
  
  
"And don't you ever forget it," Gordon kissed her lips once more, giving her ass a pinch and making her yelp in surprise.   
  
  
"Dick!" she scolded him, laughing when he did and cuddling up with him on the bed to simmer down.   
  
  



	45. Bundle Of Nerves

A little while later, Alaina went off to her doctor's appointment while Gordon phoned around to get some things organized for tonight. He tried to remember what kind of music she liked best and when he did, he smiled and made an extra special phone call and hoped for the best. If everything went well tonight, he hoped to ask her to marry him. Since Alaina wasn't in her home town, she was able to get in and see someone without being recognized as a fellow doctor. The only problem she had, was people pointing at her in the street and whispering uncertainly to one another.   
  
  
Clearly they'd seen her with Gordon on more than one occasion, she steeled herself and sighed, this day was coming and she had to just deal with it. Sitting in the waiting room, she got some relief from the curious stares and she relaxed a little. Once it was her turn to go in, she told the physician she had been overseas and to expect a bug of some sort. But when Alaina was given the news of what was really making her feel queasy, she paled and her hands began to tremble.   
  
  
"You've got to be mistaken!" Alaina insisted, "that cannot be right!"   
  
  
"I don't know what to tell you," the physician replied helplessly. Alaina left the doctor's office and drove Gordon's car back to his house, her mind numb and her heart racing. What was she going to tell him?    
  
  
"It's over," she said to herself sadly, "he's going to be so fucking angry!"  She slowly went inside and Gordon was waiting for her, but he didn't notice any antibiotics in her hands.   
  
  
"How'd you go, darling?" he asked her, "everything alright?"  Alaina burst into tears and he immediately hugged her, rubbing her back and trying to hush her.   
  
  
"Hey," Gordon looked at her, his eyes filled with concern, "what did the doc say, babe?"    
  
  
"Please don't hate me," Alaina sobbed.  
  
  
"Hate you?" Gordon didn't understand, "Alaina, I love you.. What's going on, darling?"  Alaina looked up into his puzzled blue eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.    
  
  
"I still need a blood test to confirm," she told him quietly, "but the doctor said I'm.. I'm pregnant..  "    
  
  
And she shut her eyes, not wanting to see the rage in his expression. Gordon looked at her curiously, the way she tensed up and cringed made him feel hurt that she'd be so afraid of him.   
  
  
"A baby?" Gordon asked her, "right now?"  Alaina nodded, slowly opening her eyes because he wasn't shouting.   
  
  
"Why are you so frightened, darling?" Gordon questioned her.   
  
  
"I thought you'd be angry with me," Alaina replied truthfully.  
  
  
"Hey, it takes two to tango," Gordon reminded her, "I mean, okay it's a bit soon but.. Alaina, I'm not angry, darling."    
  
  
"You're not?" Alaina's voice shook with relief and nerves.   
  
  
"No, of course not," Gordon responded and hugged her tighter, "but baby's here now, darling. Can you handle that?"  
  
  
"I can," Alaina nodded, "I was worried you might leave me."    
  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Gordon reassured her, "to be completely honest, I love kids. I can't wait to have a family of my own.. I mean, it's a few years earlier than I had planned, sure.. but it looks like baby has other plans, yes?"    
  
  
Alaina laughed with relief, she certainly had not expected this reaction from him at all. She had figured he would have run a mile to get away from her, or made her take care of it so the press wouldn't find out.  
  
  
"Come on," Gordon was excited, "let's go out to dinner.. and no wine for you."  Alaina smiled at him and he kissed her cheek, ruffling her hair.   
  
  
"Silly goose," he scolded her playfully. 


	46. Valentine Evening

At the nicest restaurant in town, which just happened to be one of Gordon's own restaurants, Alaina and Gordon were having a very enjoyable time together. Alaina was feeling much better and Gordon was already trying to name their child, which amused Alaina because he was so much more excited than she ever imagined he'd be.   
  
  
"You said you had a question to ask me," Alaina reminded him, "what was it?"    
  
  
"You like music, yeah?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" Alaina giggled.   
  
  
"I know you like David Bowie," Gordon told her, "would you like to hear him right now?"    
  
  
"Oh, you don't have to change the CD," Alaina told him, "the music that's playing right now is quite soothing."   
  
  
"Hallo Gordon," David walked over to them just then and Alaina thought she would die.  
  
  
"Ah, there you are," Gordon smiled at Bowie, "David, I want you to meet Alaina.. Big fan of yours, I think.. "  Alaina nodded and blushed hard when David kissed her cheek.   
  
  
"Hello Alaina," David was polite to her, "got a request for me, luv?" Alaina couldn't believe it.  
  
  
"Umm, Absolute Beginners, please.. " she said quietly.   
  
  
"No probs," David grinned at her, shook Gordon's hand and headed over to where the band was waiting.  
  
  
"How'd you manage that?!" Alaina asked Gordon.  
  
  
"He owes me," Gordon replied, "I spent some time teaching him some recipes when his Chef got ill."   
  
  
"Wow," Alaina breathed, "I can't believe it!"    
  
  
Gordon took her hand and they walked through the tables to where the band was, standing right where they could see David singing. At the very end of the song, the lights all went off and a single spotlight shone down on Alaina and Gordon. He went down onto one knee and her hands flew to her mouth in shock as he produced a ring, his blue eyes glittering in the light as he gazed hopefully up at her.   
  
  
"Alaina," Gordon said her name and she started to blush and tremble.  
  
  
"Yes!" she cried out before he could say another word.   
  
  
Gordon laughed, slipping the ring onto her finger and standing up to kiss her. He'd had this whole speech planned and everything but he'd got his answer and was happy with that. The lights came back on and everyone was clapping, Gordon was blushing with relief and David started up another song. Alaina couldn't have asked for a more perfect night, she even got David's autograph and a photo with him before they went home. Walking outside the restaurant, it started. Cameras flashed in her eyes, microphones jutted out towards her face and questions were flung at her from every angle, no matter which way she turned. Gordon looked annoyed, he hadn't told them about this but clearly somebody had tipped the press off before they could sneak off home.  
  
  



	47. Hands Off

Gordon fielded most of the questions as they made their way to his car, then David came out and distracted the press while Gordon drove Alaina away from the restaurant.   
  
  
"So, looks like you're famous now," Gordon told Alaina, "are you alright?"   
  
  
"I'm fine," Alaina grinned at him, "poor David, though.. "    
  
  
"He's alright," Gordon reassured her, "he's had way more experience with the press than I."    
  
  
"What a great friend," Alaina smiled, "I had no idea you knew each other."    
  
  
"Oh yeah," Gordon nodded, pulling into the driveway, "I'd let you get to know him better but he's a huge flirt.. " Alaina giggled and followed him inside.   
  
  
"Are you worried he might steal me away?" Alaina asked. Gordon threw his keys onto the counter but he didn't answer, David would flirt with both of them if he thought he could get away with it.   
  
  
"I'm going upstairs to bed," Alaina said to him tiredly, kissing his lips briefly, "thank you for the best night ever.. "  Gordon smiled at her.   
  
  
"Goodnight darling," he said quietly, "sleep well, I'll be up in a minute."  Alaina went upstairs and got into bed, snuggling down under the covers and sighing deeply. There was a lot of stuff to talk about tomorrow, such as where they would live and when they would be actually married. Gordon stood in the living room and slowly sank down onto the sofa, exhaling loudly and cursing under his breath. What a night..     
  
  
He regained his composure and eventually made his way upstairs to the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed next to Alaina. Her arm draped over him instantly as she cuddled up with him, seeking his body heat for extra warmth and Gordon shifted slightly to hold her tightly against himself. He was already so very much in love with her, but now he had another reason to be defensive and protective of her.   
  
  
This was his future wife, the mother of his first baby. Alaina had even sensed the subtle change in him and she felt safer than ever when she was with him, but she now feared quite genuinely for anyone who would look at her sideways anymore.. Gordon was not going to tolerate it. Alaina opened her eyes and found him watching her, she ventured a smile at him and he kissed her forehead. She couldn't help but worry though, if Jerry ever showed his face again, Gordon was sure to rip it clean off..    
  
  
"Doctor Alaina Ramsay," she said softly and he smiled back at her now, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in his arms.


	48. Envious Eyes

The next morning, Alaina opened her eyes to find Gordon finally asleep. She gazed at his peaceful face for a long time and then she left to take a shower and then she brushed her teeth after throwing up again, not wanting him to avoid kissing her. She gargled the mouthwash and returned to the bed, slipping in under the covers just in time for his arms to come seeking her even in his sleep. The light furrow in his brow softened when he touched her, drawing her into his embrace and Alaina smiled at him as his eyes flickered open to gaze upon her.   
  
  
"I really don't want to go home," Alaina said softly.  
  
  
"Already?" Gordon asked her, "damn." Alaina had to work tomorrow, she needed to get home today or else call in sick for an extra day off.  
  
  
"I'm afraid so," Alaina sat up slowly, reluctant for his arms to fall away from her, "duty calls and all that."    
  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting though?" Gordon asked her, "in your condition?"    
  
  
"Gordon, I'm not helpless," Alaina poked at his chest, "I'll take some maternity leave much later on, though."    
  
  
She got out of bed and began to pack her things, the light suddenly catching her engagement ring and making her pause to smile and admire it. She was aware that some couples could be engaged for years, but she'd been waiting for most of her adult life to meet someone like Gordon and he checked all the boxes in her mind of her perfect mate.   
  
  
"Are you keen to be married soon?" she turned to him and asked curiously.   
  
  
"As in?" Gordon ventured.   
  
  
"Well, within the next few weeks," Alaina replied.  
  
  
"That fast?" Gordon asked her, "you're so certain?"     
  
  
"Yes," Alaina beamed at him, "I don't mean to sound unromantic, but I just want to get it all out of the way and become your wife.. together forever.. "  Gordon tilted his head.   
  
  
"Now who is corny?" he teased her, "I'm game if you are, darling."    
  
  
Alaina giggled and threw a blouse at him, it landed over his face and she laughed harder because he tried to put it on but it had no hope of fitting over his broad shoulders and muscular arms. But if Alaina thought that her problems were over when they had escaped the press last night, she could not have been more wrong.   
  
  
*  
  
  
During the drive back to her house, they stopped for a break and Alaina encountered her first jealous fan. Gordon was using the restroom when the woman approached Alaina, at first Alaina thought she wanted Gordon's autograph or something but the woman was interested only in Alaina for the moment.  
  
  
"I saw you come in with Gordon," the woman spoke first, "my name is Rachel and I have been planning to marry Gordon for a long time, I bet you don't even know what his favorite color is, do you? Usurper, he's mine!"   
  
  
"Would you please excuse me?" Alaina asked her, getting nervous, "I'm just trying to enjoy some lunch.. "   
  
  
"You think I'm joking?" Rachel asked her, "I've seen every single show he's ever done and I will kick your ass right here and now.. "    
  
  
Alaina looked up at her warily, she was a pretty, young thing but with an anger behind her eyes that suggested she was one of those fanatical fans that would swoon if Gordon passed them by and fall at his feet to declare their undying love for him.   
  
  
"I'm not going to fight you," Alaina insisted, "I'm a doctor, I help people, not hurt them."    
  
  
"I don't know what he sees in you," Rachel looked her over, "I'm much prettier and younger.. "  Gordon soon returned to the table and stood looking at Rachel curiously.   
  
  
"Can I help you?" Gordon asked her. Suddenly, Rachel's confidence failed her and she looked more like a frightened rabbit as she quickly turned and hurried back to her table. Gordon sat down, now looking to Alaina for an explanation.  
  
  
"One of your crazy fans," Alaina told him softly, "she wanted to fight me for you."  Gordon lifted his brows.  
  
  
"So I guess you handled it, then?" Gordon enquired. Alaina looked discouraged and upset.  
  
  
"Hey," Gordon touched her hand, shifting to sit closer to her side, "pay no attention, yeah? You're the only one for me, darling."   
  
  
Alaina smiled at him and knew she shouldn't let haters get to her but it wasn't easy because she just wasn't used to it. Suddenly, people knew who she was and not everyone appreciated the fact that she'd taken away Gordon's single status and destroyed their hopes of someday dating him themselves. It was undoubtedly going to be an uphill battle, at least until his most hardcore fans settled down and accepted it.   
  
  
It was a scary outlook and Gordon was rightfully worried about Alaina's frame of mind, could she be pushed away from him by the very people who claimed to adore him? Would the sudden spotlight of fame stress her into leaving him, even before their wedding? These things went through his mind at an amazing pace, but only time could really tell if they were going to make it in the end.


	49. The Hold Up

Alaina was quiet on the last part of their drive to her home, she thought about the people who glared at her and the fans who wanted her to be in their selfies with Gordon. He literally couldn't go anywhere without someone recognizing him and it was funny, because there were so many different fan reactions when they saw him. She worried about her own safety, Gordon wasn't going to be there all the time and she'd already been threatened once. What would have happened if he hadn't come back in time?  Alaina was not a fighter, though she would defend herself before allowing anyone to hurt her.  
  
  
"Gordon.. " Alaina finally spoke and she was so grateful that he was quiet while she contemplated things. He was listening, glancing briefly at her before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
  
"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"I never promised it'd be easy, darling," Gordon replied, "but I can promise you it'll be worth it."  Alaina put her hand on his thigh and smiled, he always knew just what to say to make her feel better.  
  
  
"What will you do now?" Alaina asked him, after several minutes had passed.  
  
  
"We're opening Hell's Kitchen again very soon," Gordon told her, "we're just narrowing it down a bit before we begin filming."   
  
  
"Oh dear God," Alaina grinned at him, "I pity those poor people!"   
  
  
"It's not that bad," Gordon said defensively, "is it?"   
  
  
"Have you ever sat down and watched it?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"Well.. No.. " Gordon answered honestly. Alaina laughed gently, shaking her head in amusement.   
  
  
"I'm just going to fuel up," Gordon pulled into the service station, "it's a long drive back.. "   
  
  
He got out of the car and Alaina felt tears prick her eyes, maybe it was the extra hormones but she didn't want to part from him. She had grown so used to him just being there, it was going to feel really weird and empty at home without his presence. Somehow, he still made her smile just popping his head in the window to grab his wallet and promising he'd be back in a minute. Alaina waited in the car, watching him go inside to pay for the fuel he'd pumped into his car. Something glinted and caught her eye, it was well after midnight now and there wasn't anyone around except for Gordon and herself, so the glint made her sit up and take notice.  
  
  
Then she sank down in her seat so as not to be noticed herself, as a man with a gun suddenly emerged from the shadows and approached the service station.  
  
  
"Shit shit shit shit!" Alaina cursed under her breath, groping around and locating Gordon's car phone quickly in the dark. She hastily dialed the emergency number, crossing her fingers and hoping the police would respond quickly. Inside the service station, Gordon was towards the back of the store and Alaina could see him clearly if she peered up over the dash. He seemed to be unaware of the gunman, who was quietly holding up the woman at the cash register with his pistol.  
  
  
She silently willed him not to turn around, his attention having been distracted momentarily by the rack of magazines inside the shop. But despite her strongest urging, Gordon did eventually turn around and noticed the armed robbery taking place. All she could do now, was hope that he played it safe and didn't try to approach the man.  
  



	50. The Big Shot

"Come on, hurry up!" the man rushed the woman behind the counter, as she shakily filled his bag with cash.  
  
  
Her eyes were lowered for the most part, a shrill yelp escaping her each time the gun was thrust towards her. Her gaze lifted briefly and met with Gordon's, she'd noticed him coming slowly closer to the scene and shook her head discreetly to warn him off.  
  
  
"I said _come on!_ " the man grabbed her arm and shook her roughly, Gordon couldn't take it anymore because she'd started to cry and the man had lifted the gun up over his head as if to hit her with it.  
  
  
"Hey, fuckface!" Gordon startled the gunman, who up until now had no idea he was even there, "get your hands off her!"    
  
  
The man turned and pointed his pistol at Gordon, firing at him. The woman screamed, Gordon flinched and his heart started thumping hard but the bullet missed him by mere inches.  
  
  
"So it is loaded then," Gordon breathed nervously.  
  
  
"Got anything else to say?" asked the man, smugly grabbing up the bag.  
  
  
"Just one thing," Gordon replied.  
  
  
"What's that then?" asked the man, aiming for him once again, "before I blast you.. "   
  
  
"You're under arrest," Gordon told him.  
  
  
"Eh?" the man glanced around as police cars screeched onto the scene, lights flashing and uniforms suddenly everywhere, "aw, no!"   
  
  
He turned to grab the woman, but she had already crept out from behind the counter and was standing behind Gordon, who was backing her up by walking backwards from the gunman. It had bought the police just enough time to get in and take him down without him being able to grab a hostage, which he was planning to do and it didn't matter to him which one of them it would have been.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Gordon asked the woman. She nodded quickly, grasping the back of his jacket and unwilling to let him go, despite the police now dragging the man into the back of their van.  
  
  
"We're going to need a statement from you both," the officer still there told them.  
  
  
"Of course," Gordon agreed, "can we just get the young lady some coffee first?"  The officer nodded and Gordon turned towards the woman, encouraging her to calm down and let go of him.  
  
  
About an hour later, Gordon finally got back to his car and Alaina threw her arms around him, relieved and happy that he was alright.  
  
  
"Thank heavens you're safe!" Alaina cried, trembling as she hugged him.  
  
  
"Did you call the cops?" Gordon asked her. Alaina drew back and nodded, her glossy eyes staring at him, all shiny and big and sad.   
  
  
"Hey, that's my girl," Gordon praised her, "you just saved our lives, I'm sure of it."   
  
  
"I was so scared!" Alaina's voice shook as Gordon drove away from the service station, "I thought.. when I heard the shot, I thought.. "    
  
  
"It's over, darling," Gordon reassured her, "take some deep breaths.. if you don't mind, I think I'll stay at your house tonight."  Alaina nodded, he was clearly shaken too and there was no other place she'd rather have him sleep tonight.  
  
  



	51. Put Me On The Table

Alaina stared at Gordon for a long time while he drove, just appreciating the fact that he was still there and that she hadn't lost him. She admired the glint of the street lamps in his eyes, the look of relaxed concentration on his face and the peculiar way he glanced at her briefly while the lights had turned red.   
  
  
"You're awfully quiet," Gordon said softly, "are you sure you're alright?"   
  
  
"I'm fine," Alaina reassured him, "I'm just so relieved you're safe."   
  
  
She wanted to ask him why he'd confronted a man with a gun, but she knew better. Of course he wouldn't shout at her for asking, but Alaina had a pretty good idea why he had done it and it wasn't because he had a death wish. She couldn't hear what was said in there, but she'd been able to see the look on Gordon's face when the gunman was being rough with the woman at the cash register. Gun or no gun, Alaina was certain that if it had been her, the man would be in the hospital right now rather than in police custody. Gordon couldn't tolerate disrespect, it pissed him off almost as much as terrible cooking by 'executive chefs' who microwaved yesterday's leftovers for their customers.  
  
  
"I feel so weird, though," Gordon admitted.  
  
  
"Weird as in sick?" Alaina asked, worried, "do you think you might be going into shock?"    
  
  
"Uh? No, no.. " Gordon smiled at her, "nothing like that, I mean I feel so exhilarated.. I was shot at and I'm still here.. "    
  
  
"Thrill seeker," Alaina accused him gently, "you're loving this! Do you get excited by danger often?" Gordon pulled into her street and slowed down as they neared her driveway, he pulled into it and switched off the engine.   
  
  
"I've had a few near misses," Gordon replied, "you wouldn't believe how many knives are thrown at me.. "   
  
  
"I've seen your shows," Alaina unbuckled her seatbelt, "I'd believe it."    
  
  
She got out of the car and they went inside, as soon as she had locked the door, Gordon had her in his arms. Alaina looked up into his eyes and he lifted her up, taking her to the kitchen and sitting her up on the counter. She leaned in and kissed his lips, feeling his arms envelope her as he kissed her right back.   
  
  
"You kinky shit," Alaina smiled gently at him, "you're turned on, aren't you?"   
  
  
"I can't help it, darling," Gordon breathed, pulling her against him and she wrapped her legs around him.  
  
  
"Well then, my Chef.. " Alaina said quietly into his ear, "you'd better put me on the table.. "    
  
  
"The table?" Gordon lifted her up off the counter, "that's so dirty, Alaina, we eat there.. "    
  
  
"Hey, you have your kinks, I have mine," Alaina shrugged.  
  
  
"And making me uncomfortable is your kink?" Gordon asked her, walking towards the table.  
  
  
"Yes," Alaina grinned at him, "you get it your own way far too often, baby.. " Gordon lay her down upon the kitchen table, it wasn't nice and soft but the look on his face was priceless as she began to undress slowly in front of him.   
  
  
"Really, though?" Gordon asked her, "the table?"    
  
  
"Yes, the table," Alaina informed him firmly, "sometimes, I just _wanna_ be a dirty girl.. "   
  



	52. Down And Dirty

" _Ohh_ , so _dirty_.. " Gordon breathed.  
  
  
Alaina finished stripping off and he approached her a little closer, still not quite okay with taking her on the table but unable to resist the sight of her completely naked and displayed upon the table like a lovely, nude centerpiece.   
  
  
"Come and teach your dirty little bitch a lesson on table manners," Alaina coaxed him closer, running her hand over her body to further entice him.  
  
  
She loved the way he gazed at her so helplessly, as if entranced or under a spell, it made her feel really beautiful and confident. He would often gaze at her as if he couldn't believe she was really there, even when she was fully clothed and not being at all sexy. Alaina watched him undress, her expression appreciative as his muscular form came into view for her. He climbed warily onto the table, but it was plenty sturdy enough to hold them both and they were soon kissing and groping each other lustfully. Alaina threw back her head, arching her back as Gordon leaned down to kiss at her neck and squeeze her breasts with his hands. She moaned loudly, drawing her knees up and using her hand to guide his cock into her.  
  
  
_"God_ , Alaina.. " Gordon murmured against her breast, "so _uhh_.. so fucking dirty.. _mmmm_.. "  
  
  
Alaina moaned again as he began to suck at her breast, she reached up and held his head to prevent him from pulling away and gasped as he softly bit her nipple between his teeth. She sighed loudly as his tongue washed over the bite, soothing it and making her shudder with pleasure.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ Gordon!" Alaina called his name as he began to thrust rhythmically into her, " _ohh_ , fuck me harder!"  He thrust harder and she tightened her legs around his waist, hearing his grunts and moans as she matched his thrusts with her own.  
  
  
"You like it, don't you honey?" Alaina gasped, running her fingers through his hair and hearing him moan in response, _"yess._. you love it, babe.. admit it.. "   
  
  
Gordon kissed her mouth feverishly, clearly excited by her words but refusing to admit he was enjoying this to the same degree as her. Alaina hummed into the kiss, sensing her build up to orgasm and mewling into his mouth as her body grew suddenly tense. Gordon felt her inner walls begin to pulse and twitch, her body growing hot against his own and he heard the high pitch of her mewling, it all indicated imminent release.  
  
  
"I'm gonna cum all over the table!" Alaina pulled away from his lips and cried out loudly, "oh my _God!_ So _good! Oohh!!"_   Gordon shut his eyes tightly, baring his teeth as his discomfort was confused by his arousal.  
  
  
_"Uhh._. I can't believe it.. _Oohh_.. " Gordon tried to talk, but he was nearing his own climax as Alaina suddenly went over the edge and called out for him, _"uhh damn! Ohh God.. "_  
  
  
Alaina tightened her inner walls around his throbbing cock, moaning and coaxing him into submission, her breath stolen as he hit his peak and succumbed to her administrations with a string of curse words breathlessly emerging from his lips. She hushed them by kissing him, long and deep as they came down from their orgasms, she knew he'd be upset at the mess they had made on the table but that simply added to her wicked delight.  
  
  
_"Mmmm,_ the things you make me do.. " Gordon moaned, kissing her neck and shoulder, "the way you make me feel, darling.. "   
  
  
"How do I make you feel, honey?" Alaina purred, enjoying his lips on her flesh.   
  
  
"Sex on the table.. " Gordon breathed against her ear, "it's so dirty.. my skin was fucking _crawling_ baby.. "  Alaina giggled at him softly, stroking her hands over his back and arms.  
  
  
"I fucking _liked_ it, it was so _weird_ ," Gordon moaned, feeling her fingernails scratching him firmly and making his back arch as they ran down his spine.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ babe got confused.. " Alaina teased him gently, "you're so hot when you don't know what's going on, honey.. "   
  
  
"Am I, darling?" Gordon asked her softly, kissing her lips once more.  
  
  
"MmHm," Alaina nodded, smiling up at his puzzled expression. He was so cute and she couldn't help but giggle at him again, making him blush.  
  
  
"Seriously darling," Gordon felt his face burning hot, "it's really bad manners to laugh right after sex.. "    
  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," Alaina apologized, "but you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, you're the best, baby.. "  Gordon sat back.  
  
  
"Oh my God," he complained, "now I'm getting _pity compliments?_ "  Alaina sat up and hugged him, kissing his reddened cheek but she hadn't meant to embarrass him at all.  
  
  
"I love you more than anything in the world, Gordon," she said softly, cuddling up to him. Gordon put his arms around her and relaxed, sighing audibly and trying not to think about the table too much.  
  
  



	53. Pulled Apart

By morning, they were both asleep in Alaina's bed and the covers were right up over their faces so that the sun would not wake them right away. Alaina woke up once or twice with the sound of a gunshot in her ears, startling her from her sleep and making her gasp as her eyes flew open. Gordon slept like a log, having driven for so long that he now felt exhausted enough to not wake up for a long time. Snuggling up against him, Alaina carefully draped Gordon's arm over herself and went back to sleep.  
  
  
Some time later, she again gasped and startled awake, this time her movement woke Gordon and she softly apologized as he rubbed his eyes. Gordon looked at her and sat up slightly, concerned about how pale she looked.  
  
  
"What's happened?" he asked her, his sleepy voice making her smile.  
  
  
"It's nothing," Alaina assured him, "I just.. I keep hearing that shot.. "   
  
  
Gordon drew her in for a hug, she snuggled up into his big, strong arms and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't ask her what time it was, never mentioned he needed to get going and he didn't make her feel silly for being afraid of something that hadn't happened. Had almost happened..    
  
  
"Why don't I make you some breakfast?" Gordon suggested.  
  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Alaina rested her head upon his bare chest, "I really don't want to go to work today." Gordon kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm gently.  
  
  
"What time do you start?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"Just after lunch," Alaina sighed, "I'm going to miss you."   
  
  
She felt tears well up in her eyes again, which annoyed her because she believed she was stronger than that. She'd lived perfectly well before they'd started dating, what was so different now?   
  
  
"I'll come back and visit," Gordon promised, "just as soon as we have a break in filming."   
  
  
Alaina nodded and shifted so that he could get out of bed, her worried mind going over what would have happened last night if she hadn't been there to call the police. Gordon left the room, now dressed and keen to get the day started. He took some time to disinfect the table before he started making Alaina some breakfast, unable to just let it sit there, knowing what was on it. Being apart from Alaina was just something that Gordon did not think about too much, he had plenty of things to do and keep him occupied but Alaina was quite the opposite. She had a job to do as well, but her mind was allowed to wander and she didn't need to be constantly on high alert the way Gordon would be. He had to be focused and concentrating, making sure nothing went wrong and calling out those who were failing to keep up.  
  
  
Alaina felt that his job in Hell's Kitchen was very stressful, he often got so furious that he would seem almost about to burst into angry tears. She really felt for him in those moments, he was so incredibly passionate and it bothered her to think that he had nobody to cuddle up with at night and make it all better. She imagined him sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning. Then her mind wandered to loose women, she pictured him going for a drink at the end of the day and ending up in some woman's arms, just to be held by somebody.. anybody would do..   
  
  
Alaina glanced up from such thoughts as Gordon entered the bedroom, setting down her breakfast in front of her upon a tray. She felt hurt and betrayed by him, even though he'd done nothing wrong - yet. She wondered if he would.. Would he do such a thing, now that he was engaged? How else would he cope if he didn't, though?  
  
  
"You look upset," Gordon noticed right away, "are you still shaken from last night?"   
  
  
"A little," Alaina nodded, lowering her gaze and not wanting to accuse him of something she'd just made up in her own head.  
  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"It's got me worried," Alaina admitted, "I don't ever want to lose you." Gordon sat down and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
  
"You won't," he promised, "I think you'll find I'm much harder to get rid of than that, darling."   
  
  
Alaina laughed quietly, resting her head on his shoulder and breathing in deeply of his wonderful scent, she didn't want to forget it while he was away.  
  



	54. Saying Goodbye

Gordon habitually took a shower while Alaina sat and ate her breakfast, she wished she had a pool for him to swim in or at least some way for him to exercise but she'd never really had the time for that before. Getting up and taking her tray to the kitchen, she baulked at the strong scent of disinfectant and hurried into the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Gordon was already drying himself off when she barged in, she hadn't even given him a second thought but was too relieved that he hadn't locked the door to think of anything but getting to the toilet in time. Gordon looked at her worriedly, his first thought naturally was that she hadn't enjoyed breakfast at all.  
  
  
"Did I undercook the eggs, darling?" he asked her, pulling on his briefs and pants.   
  
  
"Ugh.. " Alaina closed her eyes so as not to see what she'd tossed up, but the smell was repugnant just the same and made her heave all over again.   
  
  
Gordon knelt down beside her and pulled her hair aside gently, she felt embarrassed but he was so loving towards her that it was short lived and she was thankful that he was there for her. Gordon reached over and ran her a warm bath, Alaina did not protest and was soon relaxing in it, with Gordon massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck. She felt so spoilt, she almost forgot that he was leaving soon and nearly fell asleep under his soft touch. Gordon then helped her to get out of the tub, standing back while she dried and dressed herself.   
  
  
They went into the living room and sat down to watch television, flicking around the channels and pausing when they saw Alaina's face on the screen. The news was of celebrity gossip and it seemed that Alaina's relationship with Gordon had most certainly not gone unnoticed. They even picked up on the fact that she was now wearing a beautiful engagement ring, a zoomed in close up of the ring soon sparking up debate as to whether it was serious or not. There was footage of her and Gordon that Alaina hadn't been aware of, clearly the press was always there, even when you didn't know it.   
  
  
"Is it always like this?" Alaina asked Gordon, "do you sometimes never know when they're filming you?"   
  
  
"It's part of the reason why I don't like to get too angry in public, darling," Gordon replied, "you just don't see them half the time."  Alaina cuddled up into his arms, reluctant to part from him and knowing it was almost time to go.  
  
  
"Let's hope that doctor I saw doesn't follow the news too closely," Alaina said softly, "I kind of want to keep baby to ourselves for a while."   
  
  
Gordon kissed her cheek, resting his hand upon her rounded stomach. It was barely even noticeable at all, still too soon for her to begin to show.   
  
  
"I'm sure she won't tell anyone," Gordon said to her, "she's not really allowed, is she?"    
  
  
"I don't think so," Alaina replied, moving as he got up, "oh, must you go?"    
  
  
"You know I do," Gordon answered her, "it's a long drive, babe.. "   
  
  
"I know," Alaina sighed, "I wish I lived closer to you."   
  
  
"I'll see you again real soon," Gordon promised, kissing her lips briefly, "love you, darling.. "   
  
  
Alaina watched him leave and tried not to, but she cried anyway. She got up and readied herself for her first day back at the hospital, it'd be good to see Katrina again but she was going to miss Gordon like crazy.  
  
  



	55. Tug Of War

Alaina arrived at the hospital, ready and prepared to get straight back to work. She met Katrina by reception and hugged her friend in greeting, they had so much catching up to do but it would have to wait until they were on their break.  
  
  
"I missed you!" Katrina gushed, "I saw you on the news, you didn't tell me you were engaged!"   
  
  
"It just happened so fast," Alaina beamed, showing her the ring, "oh I'm so excited, Katrina!"   
  
  
"Wow!" Katrina admired the ring, "that's some rock!"  They glanced up as Alaina's name was called, she frowned curiously because it was a call for her to see management.  
  
  
"I'll see you later," Katrina waved, getting back to work. Alaina went upstairs and into the office, where the head of the hospital sat waiting for her.  
  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Alaina asked, as she ventured in.  
  
  
"Alaina, take a seat," the man behind the desk, Adam, invited her, "we need to have a talk." Alaina sat down, suddenly nervous for some unknown reason.  
  
  
"Alaina, it has come to my attention that you've become quite popular in the media," Adam said quietly, "while I don't mind a little publicity for the hospital, I've a horrible feeling this isn't going to go away.. Now, far be it from me to get involved with your love life, but I think you should seriously consider your future here at the hospital a little better than you seem to have."   
  
  
"Are you threatening to fire me?" Alaina narrowed her eyes.  
  
  
"I never said that," replied Adam, "don't get so defensive.. "   
  
  
"Just tell me straight," Alaina said firmly, "don't beat around the bush, what's going on?"   
  
  
She was so used to being with Gordon and the way he would just say exactly what was on his mind, it was an adjustment for her to be with people who avoided the issue they wanted to talk to her about.  
  
  
"The thing is," Adam shifted uncertainly, "there have been a lot of people asking after you, trying to get in to see you and causing a lot of confusion and delay."  Alaina wasn't aware that she was that famous now, it felt strange that people knew who she was outside of work.   
  
  
"So you're saying that my engagement to Gordon is affecting my job?" Alaina ventured.  
  
  
"I'm afraid so," Adam replied, "perhaps if this were a big city it wouldn't be so bad, but we live in a small town and word gets out very quickly."   
  
  
"But he's been here several times before," Alaina argued, "why has it never bothered anyone until now?"  
  
  
"Because he's only around for a week or so," replied Adam, "then he's gone again, but you live and work right here in town. They think that since you're here, he's going to be here and they're looking for you all the time."  Alaina lowered her gaze, so what did this mean for her?   
  
  
"Alaina," Adam leaned forwards, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to transfer to another hospital, I simply cannot have anymore disturbances here, we have critically ill patients to think about."  Alaina sighed heavily, transferring meant she would have to move away and this is where her parents and all of her friends lived.   
  
  
"Is there any other way?" Alaina asked.  
  
  
"I'm afraid not," Adam answered her firmly, "I expect your papers by the end of your shift."   
  
  
Alaina slowly got to her feet and left the office, she could see his point of view and understood why he'd had to ask her to transfer but that didn't stop it from hurting. She had friends here, her patients were among those who she would miss dearly and they would be sad to see her leave. Where would she go? What hospital would take on a celebrity doctor? She hadn't meant to become famous, she'd fallen in love with Gordon, not his fame. He was such a gentleman behind the scenes, always caring and looking out for others. She couldn't help but fall for him and now she was being made to choose between her career and the love of her life..  
  



	56. Frustration

Katrina did not take it well, it was break time and they sat in the cafeteria together. Alaina pushed the food around on her tray, it tasted bland and strangely like cardboard, even the coffee tasted weak and flavorless.   
  
  
"They can't do that!" Katrina griped, "it isn't your fault! What am I going to do without you around? What about your patients?"    
  
  
"I don't really have a choice," Alaina sighed, "I know Gordon's fans mean well but they really are getting me into so much trouble lately, one of them even threatened to fight me in a restaurant yesterday!"    
  
  
"Wow," Katrina shook her head, "jealous I suppose?"   
  
  
"And then some," Alaina nodded, "I'm so frustrated, Katrina! If it's not the press, it's the fans.. I don't know if I can take it anymore!"   
  
  
"Well you've got to decide then," Katrina replied, "you can't just string the poor guy along if you don't intend to make it work."  Alaina lowered her gaze to the food on her tray, then she turned her nose up at it and refused to eat it, pushing it away from her.  
  
  
"It's disgusting!" Alaina complained, "is this what we're serving to the patients?! It's tasteless!"  Katrina looked surprised.   
  
  
"You've never complained before," Katrina lifted a brow, "what's got into you?"  Alaina drank her glass of water.   
  
  
"It doesn't taste so bad," Katrina added, "it just tastes the same as it always has.. "    
  
  
"That just makes it worse," Alaina sat back and huffed, "we've become so used to food tasting this badly, we think it's fucking normal!"   
  
  
"Alaina," Katrina looked at her warily, "people are looking.. "    
  
  
"I don't care!" Alaina threw her hands up into the air in frustration, "it's a crime!"   
  
  
"It's really not," Katrina said quietly, "I think you've spent too much time with Gordon Ramsay.. "   
  
  
"Yeah well, maybe everyone should do that," Alaina calmed down a little, "I'm starting to see why he's so adamant about the way food is prepared in his kitchens.. "    
  
  
"Well my food tastes alright," Katrina finished her meal, "you'd best get used to it all over again, or else you're going to starve."  Alaina felt nervous then, because she couldn't just stop eating or it'd make her very sick.    
  
  
"What am I going to do?" Alaina looked worried.   
  
  
"You could always talk to Gordon over the phone," Katrina suggested, "he could walk you through it while you make your own food, it'd be nearly as good.. wouldn't it?"     
  
  
"It's an idea," Alaina cheered up slightly, "but they're opening Hell's Kitchen."    
  
  
"Oh dear," Katrina frowned, "he won't be in a very good mood then.. "    
  
  
"You don't have to tell me," Alaina agreed, "I know, he'll be under plenty enough stress and strain to drive him completely up the wall. I can't bother him with my problems."    
  
  
"I don't know him the way you do," Katrina shrugged, "it's your call really. I'd better get back to work, why don't I come over after our shift?"    
  
  
"That'd be great," Alaina nodded, "the house is so empty and quiet now."    
  
  
"I'll see you after work then," Katrina stood up, "try not to worry about the transfer, I'm sure there's another place that would hire you.. I just wish you didn't have to leave. It's not going to be the same around here without you."   
  
  
Alaina watched her walk off and she sighed heavily, this hospital was such a big part of her life, how could she just walk away from it?   
  



	57. Missing You

At the end of her shift, Alaina handed in her request for a transfer and left the hospital. It wouldn't happen immediately, but she still needed to be ready to haul up and move to whatever city or town would take her on. Half an hour after Alaina got home, Katrina dropped by to keep her company for a while and eventually agreed to stay for dinner.  
  
  
"Are you going to call Gordon?" Katrina asked her.  
  
  
"I'll call him," Alaina nodded, glancing at the time, "he might be back by now, but if he sounds grumpy.. I'm not asking him to help me cook dinner. We could just go out to a nice restaurant later."   
  
  
"Sounds fair," Katrina agreed, flipping through a magazine on the coffee table, "are you missing him a lot right now?"   
  
  
"More than ever," sighed Alaina.  
  
  
"Well, when you think about it," Katrina tried to be helpful, "you're lucky to even have met him at all."   
  
  
"How do you figure that one?" Alaina asked, sitting down across from Katrina.  
  
  
"Remember when he fell off that cliff while filming?" Katrina said bluntly, "he could have easily drowned.. and remember when he got that ruptured spleen? Or when he got busted for drink driving in London?"   
  
  
"Seriously Katrina, this isn't helping!" Alaina sat back and started to chew her pinky finger, "you're just making me worry about him more!"   
  
  
"Sorry," Katrina looked apologetic, "I'm just trying to say that despite everything he's been through, he's still around and you've really got nothing to worry about."  Alaina picked up the phone, cursing when Gordon did not answer and she put the phone down again.  
  
  
"He's probably not even back yet," Katrina reassured her, "it's a really long drive.. "  
  
  
"I know," Alaina sighed, "he won't get back until really late and then he'll be tired tomorrow.. I should just leave him be and wait for him to call me first, shouldn't I?"  
  
  
"Sounds like a plan," nodded Katrina, "I'm sure he will let you know when he arrives safely home, if he's thoughtful like that."   
  
  
"I'm sure he will," Alaina stood up, "come on, let's go out for dinner. I've got so much to tell you.. "    
  
  
Alaina was able to take her mind off how much she was missing Gordon by talking to Katrina about their holiday together, what it was like at his house and about the family he had helped. Katrina listened, fascinated as Alaina recounted almost everything that had happened during her time away, ending with the secret announcement that Alaina made Katrina swear not to tell anyone.  
  
  
"I had no idea you were pregnant!" Katrina hugged Alaina, "wow, he moves fast!" Alaina laughed and hushed Katrina to lower her voice, in case someone might find out and it'd then be plastered all over the news.  
  
  
After Katrina went home, Alaina got into her bed and tried to get some sleep but she couldn't get Gordon out of her mind. She grabbed up the pillow he'd used last night and held it close to her, breathing in deeply of the faint scent of his cologne and eventually falling asleep, still hugging the pillow tightly to her chest.  
  



	58. Call Me

Alaina was awakened the next day by the phone ringing, she grabbed it up and smiled at the sound of Gordon's voice on the other end.   
  
  
"I'm so glad to hear your voice," Alaina said to him, filled with relief, "how was the drive?"    
  
  
"Uneventful," Gordon admitted, "I didn't realize how boring the trip is without you sitting with me in the car!"  Alaina laughed, though she felt the tears stinging at her eyes again.  
  
  
"I really miss you," Alaina admitted.   
  
  
"I've only been gone a day," Gordon chided her gently, "don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."   
  
  
"Gordon, can I call you later?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"Of course you can," Gordon replied, "I'd really enjoy that, you can call me every night.. because if you don't, I will probably call you anyway.. "  Alaina smiled.  
  
  
"You won't be too stressed?" she ventured.  
  
  
"I'll be alright," Gordon lowered his voice, "to tell you the brutally honest truth, a shitload of the anger you see on Hell's Kitchen is just acting.. "  Alaina's jaw dropped.   
  
  
"No!" she gasped, "really?"    
  
  
"I do get upset," Gordon told her, "but not to that extent, not really.. A lot of it is just for the show.. "    
  
  
Alaina was kind of glad, because it meant that he was really the person he showed to her and that he wasn't just holding back his temper for her sake. What she saw, was what she got with him and the only fake part of him was the extremity of his temper on the television.   
  
  
"I was mostly hoping you'd help me cook dinner," Alaina told him, "you know, sort of walk me through it?"    
  
  
"Do you have a computer?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"Yes," Alaina replied, "of course I do, why?"    
  
  
"There's plenty of things online you can look up," Gordon told her, "but I'd be more than happy to give you pointers while you're cooking."    
  
  
"Alright," Alaina smiled, "are you very tired right now?"    
  
  
"Yes," Gordon answered her sleepily, "I've not long ago just got home, I wanted to call you before I fell asleep.. "    
  
  
Alaina's heart thumped, he was missing her as much as she was missing him and it made her feel better that it wasn't as one sided as she'd feared.  
  
  
"I'm really glad you called," Alaina tried not to let her voice tremble, "now go and get some rest, alright?"    
  
  
Gordon laughed and agreed to go right to bed, promising he'd think about her and call her if she failed to call him later. She hung up and put down her phone, cuddling his pillow again and sighing heavily, wishing he was here and not hours away in another state.


	59. Surprises In Store

A week later, Alaina finally got accepted into another hospital and she was ready to move. She had tied up all her loose ends just yesterday, now all she had to do was find somewhere to move into. She glanced at the letter and suddenly smiled very brightly, the hospital was located in the same area where Gordon's house was located. She decided to keep it a surprise from him and show up to visit him tomorrow morning, confident he would let her stay with him until she either found a place of her own or they talked about moving in together. She didn't want to intrude on him, or make him feel obligated, so she wouldn't bring it up unless he did first.  
  
  
She knew she shouldn't feel as if he held all of the power and had the only say in their relationship, she was still getting used to being upgraded from casual fan to future wife, it was a lot to wrap her head around and had happened so fast it made her dizzy just thinking about it. She finished putting her things into the back of the moving van, with the help of the men who were driving the van, then she took one last look at her home and got into her car. She checked her rear view mirror and made sure the van was following her, then she switched on the radio and prepared herself for the long drive to Los Angeles.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Gordon was looking forward to hearing Alaina's voice that night, he kept his phone in his pocket as he headed to the nearest bar for a drink to unwind. As usual, he got snagged by some people who wanted to take their photo with him but after that, he was able to get a drink and sat at the bar to enjoy the live band that was playing tonight. He was eventually joined by a few people, who wanted to talk to him and Gordon was more than happy to be polite and engage in conversation with them. It felt good to be able to unwind after the night he'd just had, sometimes he imagined the chefs in Hell's Kitchen were making him angry on purpose, just to hear him explode.  
  
  
While it made for great ratings, it seriously boiled his blood and he felt it made a mockery of what he was trying to do for them. Somehow, he had a few too many tonight and forgot that Alaina hadn't called him. He didn't know that she was already on her way to his house, as she hadn't told him and so he got up to head for home but felt light headed and fretted that perhaps he wasn't safe to drive.  
  
  
"Excuse me," Gordon spoke to the bartender, "I don't suppose you've got a room available?"   
  
  
"Not tonight," replied the bartender, "sorry, we're booked full."   
  
  
"Problem?" asked a woman he'd been talking to for the past half hour.  
  
  
"I need to get home," Gordon took out his phone, "I'll just call a cab.. "    
  
  
"And leave that expensive car of yours here?" asked the woman, "why don't I drive you home? I've only had half a glass of wine."   
  
  
"Oh, erm.. what's your name again?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"Andrea," the woman replied, "come on, let's get you home."   
  
  
Gordon wasn't normally so trusting and he did hesitate for a moment, because calling a cab wouldn't be as foolish as accepting a lift from a stranger. However, he wasn't thinking clearly and decided that he would easily overpower her if she tried anything, so he readily got up and handed her his car keys. They got into his car and Andrea began driving, following his directions and not giving him any reasons to feel unsafe with her.  
  
  
"Fancy that," Andrea smiled at him, "little me, driving Gordon Ramsay home.. Well I never!"  
  
  



	60. Confused

Gordon directed Andrea for the most part, telling her which turns to take until they got to a large intersection and he was passed out. Andrea looked over at him, worry creasing her brow.  
  
  
"Um, which way now?" Andrea tried to nudge him awake, "umm.. Oh no.. "   
  
  
She pulled over to the side of the road at the first available opportunity and switched on his GPS, it asked her where she wanted to go and she typed in 'home'. With a sigh of relief, Andrea was able to follow the GPS to Gordon's house without any difficulty.   
  
  
Once they arrived, she got out of the car and went around to see if she could rouse him. Gordon woke up and stared blankly at her, before it finally registered in his mind who she was.  
  
  
"We're here," Andrea told him, "come on, let's get you inside before you end up on the ground.. "   Gordon went to the front door with her, struggled to get the key into the lock and set off his alarm.   
  
  
"Ohh fuck.. " Gordon covered his ears, "oh for shit's sake!"  He fumbled with the keypad once he got inside and turned off the alarm, leaning against the wall as the pain in his head subsided along with the ringing in his ears.   
  
  
"Hey, thanks for the lift," Gordon turned to Andrea and she smiled at him.   
  
  
"No problem," Andrea said happily, "would you call me a cab now? I need to get myself home, too."   
  
  
"Of course," Gordon took out his phone, but it died in his hand and he swore under his breath, "suppose you could take up on the sofa.. "  Andrea looked at his sofa, it seemed comfortable enough.   
  
  
"Are you sure?" Andrea asked him, "I don't want to intrude on you."   
  
  
"It'll be fine," Gordon waved it away, "I've switched the alarm off, remember?"  Andrea looked at him funny, not sure what he was on about but nodding anyway.  
  
  
"Coffee?" Gordon ventured, wandering towards the kitchen but Andrea grabbed his arm.    
  
  
"No thanks," she smiled brightly at him, putting her arms around his waist.  
  
  
"I need to sober up, darling," Gordon tried to unhook her hands from behind his back, "please.. "   
  
  
"Maybe later," Andrea pulled him closer to herself and encouraged him to sit on the sofa, because he was much taller than herself and she couldn't quite reach him to kiss him..  
  



	61. Please, Stop!

"Andrea, what're you doing?" Gordon asked, as she straddled him on the sofa and wriggled her ass in his lap. Andrea started kissing his neck, but Gordon wasn't cooperating and kept trying to push her away.   
  
  
"I just want to kiss you," Andrea murmured into his ear, "I watch all of your shows.. I love your body.. I love the way you talk.. "    
  
  
Gordon managed to get up off the sofa, Andrea watched him with a pout of disappointment as he continued on into the kitchen as if she hadn't said anything at all.  
  
  
"I know I turned you on," Andrea said to him, following him and pausing in the doorway, "just let me suck your cock, Chef.. "  Gordon switched on the coffee machine, while he much preferred juice, he sorely needed to get rid of this haze inside of his head.   
  
  
"You what?" Gordon turned towards her and she launched herself at him, arms around his neck and kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth when he bent down under her weight.   
  
  
Gordon started to get angry with her, he wasn't drunk enough to just go along with it but she seemed to think he was. Normally on a night like this, she'd have had no trouble getting him to go to bed with her but Gordon was too loyal to Alaina and somewhere in his mind, he knew that this was wrong.   
  
  
"Andrea.. Andrea, _stop!_ " Gordon protested, _"mmff!"_   
  
  
She was kissing his lips now, trying to shove her tongue into his mouth and his hands gripped her arms to try and push her back from him. They stumbled and ended up on the floor, her knee pressing firmly between his legs and her lips peppering his face with hot, wet kisses. Dizzy, Gordon gazed straight ahead for a few moments, trying to regain his senses. Her knee rubbing into his groin was causing his erection to nearly burst from his zip, encouraging her to keep kissing at his face and pull at his hair. Andrea was determined to have him, even if she had to fuck him on the floor, but she was only after bragging rights..    
  
  
Gordon suddenly found his composure and managed to sit up, it wasn't hard to get her off him because she was much smaller than himself.   
  
  
"Honestly, Andrea.. " Gordon tried not to slur his words, his blue eyes half closed with the heavy lidded tiredness of excessive alcohol consumption, "please, stop.. "  Andrea sat back now, confused by the mixed signals because he was clearly aroused and wanted it but he was saying no to her anyway.   
  
  
"Don't you find me attractive?" she asked him.    
  
  
"You're fucking _gorgeous,_ " Gordon replied without a second thought, "but I've got a fiancée, darling.. I can't do this to her.. "  Andrea glanced around quickly.  
  
  
"She's not here, is she?" Andrea asked, worried about being caught by an angry woman shaking a rolling pin at her.    
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon looked around, "oh.. nah, she's upstate.. "     
  
  
"Then what's the problem, baby?" Andrea cooed into his ear, nuzzling his neck, "she'll never know.. "  Gordon hummed and relaxed briefly, his eyes closed and she groped his erection once more.  
  
  
"No.. " Gordon suddenly startled, "no, I'd know.. " He pulled away from her again and got unsteadily to his feet.  
  
  
"I'm going to bed," Gordon abandoned his quest for coffee, "please don't fucking follow me.. "    
  
  
Andrea sat back on her heels, watching him disappear upstairs and wincing when he stumbled on them a couple of times, thinking he might fall down them but he didn't. With an irked sigh, she made her way back to the sofa alone and lay down upon it, gazing up at the ceiling and wondering if she'd have better luck sneaking into his bed a bit later on..  
  



	62. The Hornet's Nest

Andrea slept for a while, then she woke up a bit later on and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning and she was still keen to get into Gordon's pants, sensing she'd come very close to succeeding earlier, she stole upstairs to see if she could try again. She located his bedroom by following the sounds of very soft snoring, she crept into his bed and tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulders.  
  
  
"Gordon?" Andrea whispered loudly, "Gordon, wake up you sexy beast.. "  Gordon rolled over and turned away from her.   
  
  
"Hmm, Tony?" his mumbled voice came to her in the darkness. Andrea looked confused, who the hell was _that?!_  
  
  
"Gordon!" she shoved him and his eyes snapped open. Slowly sitting up with a groan, he rubbed his eyes and forehead in displeasure.   
  
  
_"Ohh,_ what _fresh hell_ is this?" Gordon demanded, "what fucking _time_ izzit?"  Andrea gulped as his fiery blue eyes landed upon her, for there was no recognition in them whatsoever.    
  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" Gordon shook his head slightly, as if trying to clear the fuzzies from his mind.   
  
  
Andrea scrambled backwards, he looked fucking pissed and she'd seen enough episodes of Hell's Kitchen to know that wasn't good.   
  
  
"You're dreaming," she tried, talking quickly as she backed out of his room and hurried down the stairs.   
  
  
She closed her eyes as she leapt down the stairs, two at a time and hoped he wouldn't come down after her. Gordon stared at the bedroom doorway, his face a mixture of confusion, anger and bewilderment.   
  
  
"What?!" he demanded, throwing back the covers and standing to his feet, "hey.. hey you!"  He left the bedroom and went downstairs, looking around for the intruder.  
  
  
"Hey!" Gordon called out, but there was no answer.   
  
  
Had he actually been dreaming afterall? No, dreams didn't tell you that you were dreaming, that was just silly..  Andrea stayed perfectly still, hoping he'd give up and not check behind the armchair that she was hiding behind.   
  
  
"Come out!" Gordon shouted angrily, making her jump, "or I'll let the fucking dog in!"  Andrea slowly stood up, revealing her position to him because she didn't want to be attacked by a dog. Gordon looked her over briefly.  
  
  
"Jokes on you, _bitch_.. " Gordon swore at her, clearly not remembering her and still freshly angry from filming Hell's Kitchen, "I don't have a fuckin' dog! Now what the fuck are you doing - in my fucking house?!"    
  
  
He was shouting at her very loudly and very angrily and Andrea was reduced to tears at once, because he was approaching her and his body language was quite threatening as she cringed away from him and he easily towered over her.   
  
  
"I-I'm Andrea," she squeaked uncertainly, her voice trembling, "I drove you home.. "  _  
  
  
"What?!"_ Gordon looked so confused, Andrea wished she could just run right on out of there. She started to sob, certain he was going to do something to hurt her.   
  
  
"Oh, here we go," Gordon was not impressed nor moved by her tears, "fucking waterworks.. Hey, hey do me a favor and shut the fuck up, yeah?"  Andrea stifled her sobs and sniffled, nodding vigorously.   
  
  
"Explain yourself and talk slowly," Gordon instructed her, "I've got a killer fucking headache.. "  Andrea quietly and slowly told him what had happened, but it was unclear as to whether he believed her or not.   
  
  
"Okay," Gordon rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, "alright then.. so stay on the fucking sofa, got it?"  Andrea nodded mutely, sensing somehow that she'd got away with it.   
  
  
_"Fuck_ me.. " Gordon grumbled, heading into the downstairs bedroom because he was too tired to go back upstairs again.   
  
  
Andrea decided not to take him up on that offer and climbed back onto the sofa, staying put this time and trying to calm her thumping heart from almost leaping out of her mouth.   
  



	63. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

Morning came and Alaina was exhausted from driving all night, but she was looking forward to seeing Gordon's face when he opened the front door to her. She pulled up just outside of his house and looked behind her, the moving van wasn't far off and she sent the drivers off to take a break while she visited Gordon. She hurried up to his door and rang the doorbell, an excited smile on her face and her eyes brightly lit up. The door opened slowly and Alaina's smile faded, her gaze dropping to meet with those of a woman.  
  
  
"Hello?" Andrea blinked in the sunlight, "who're you?"    
  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Alaina frowned at her, looking her over warily. Andrea froze in place, remembering what Gordon had said last night about him having a girlfriend, was this her?   
  
  
"Nothing happened," Andrea spoke quickly, "I swear!"  Alaina pushed her way past Andrea and looked around.  
  
  
"Gordon?" Alaina called out loudly. His bedroom door opened and Alaina spun around, looking him up and down. His eyes were half closed, there were lipstick kisses all over his face and shirt and he seemed to be very hungover.  
  
  
"Alaina?" Gordon blinked back the blur from his vision, "what are you doing here?"   
  
  
"What am I doing?" Alaina asked him back, "what are you doing?? Who is she?!"  Gordon looked over at Andrea, sighing heavily.  
  
  
"She's a long story," Gordon mumbled, rubbing his face with both of his palms, " _ohh_ my head.. but where are my fucking manners? It's really good to see you, baby.. " He stepped forwards and embraced her, but Alaina was stiff and didn't hug him back. He drew back and regarded her curiously.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Alaina demanded of him, "I come here after missing you for a week and I find you with this other woman?!"  
  
  
It was exactly as she had feared it would happen, she felt that she could possibly tolerate his misbehavior if it had been a guy but there was no way she was going to put up with a woman in his bed. It was different with men because she knew Gordon was straighter than an arrow, it'd be purely letting off steam with another guy but women? No, she wasn't having any of that shit.  
  
  
"It's not like that, darling," Gordon told her firmly.  
  
  
"Then what's the lipstick doing on your face?" Alaina could have burst into tears right then and there, she almost wished Andrea was in drag.  
  
  
"I just drove him home," Andrea explained quickly, "I.. I admit.. I did try to seduce Gordon, but he wasn't interested.. I don't expect you to believe me, but you're all he could talk about.. "   
  
  
Alaina looked at her skeptically, Andrea nervously fidgeted with her watch and wished she had brought her phone with her because she could have just called herself a cab last night and none of this would have happened. Alaina looked at Gordon, he was gazing at her so worriedly and she had to relent.  
  
  
"Alright," Alaina breathed, "I believe you, but this will never happen again, right?"   
  
  
"Right," Gordon nodded, looking relieved.  
  
  
"And to make sure it doesn't," Alaina spoke firmly, her mind made up, "I'm moving in."   
  
  
"You.. You're moving in?" Gordon looked surprised.  
  
  
"Problem?" Alaina raised a brow at him.  
  
  
"No," Gordon replied without hesitation, "that's fucking great news! Oh Alaina, I really, really missed you.. "   
  
  
He hugged her again and this time, she hugged him right back. Andrea smiled warmly, glad that things had worked out okay. Alaina called her a cab and she was soon heading home, deciding that this was a story best left kept to herself.  
  
  



	64. Coming Home

Since Gordon had just about everything Alaina could possibly want or need, a lot of her furniture could be donated to charity and she only kept her more personal belongings that she couldn't stand to part with. After he recovered from his hangover, Gordon helped the movers to bring in Alaina's things and then he left for the studio while she stayed and unpacked her stuff. Helpfully, the movers offered to drop the rest of the unwanted things to the nearest charity store and Alaina paid them a little extra for their troubles.  
  
  
They had been excited to meet Gordon Ramsay and were more than happy to do it, but politely accepted the little bonus Alaina offered to them anyway. They figured she could afford it, Gordon was incredibly rich and Alaina had her own little bank account, being a doctor and all. Once she was done and the house was silent once more, Alaina felt happy and absolutely thrilled that she was finally home.   
  
  
She felt more at home here than anywhere she had lived previously, the knowledge that Gordon would always return to this place was a comforting thought and she could not have been happier. She was going to be cuddling with him every night, waking up to his sleepy face every morning and unless he had to travel very far away, they were going to be spending a lot of time together and just enjoying one another's company. She briefly worried he might get tired of her, having her around so much, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She didn't need that kind of negativity in her life, she had it made now. She had her dream job, her dream partner and they would soon be married and have their little bundle of joy to introduce into the world. Everything seemed to be just falling into place for her, it was exciting and kind of frightening all at once.   
  
  
She felt so lucky though, Gordon could easily pick up a new and different woman every night if he wanted to, but he'd chosen her. Out of everyone, he had fallen in love with her and she blushed at the thought because she really didn't think she was anything so special as all that.   
  
  
*  
  
  
When Gordon returned home that night, it was really late and Alaina was already asleep. He crept into the bed very carefully, exhausted and fired up from the incompetence he'd witnessed tonight. His hand hurt a little from having grasped a very hot handle, twice! Nobody had warned him the handle had been over the hotplate and he'd suffered for their ignorance, but he soon found some peace when Alaina turned towards him and sighed in her sleep. Gordon shifted closer to her and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep and relaxing with his hand resting upon her now small bump.   
  
  



	65. One, Plus One More

It took a few days for them to get into a rough routine, since Gordon was filming he spent a lot of time at the studio and Alaina only really saw him in the mornings and at night if she stayed up late enough. She didn't mind, she knew he had work to do and she had her shifts to keep herself busy whenever she wasn't at home. She was quickly making friends at the hospital, she also discovered some of Gordon's friends lived nearby and they often dropped by to visit - even if Gordon wasn't at home. Alaina felt happy to have them drop in, because she considered them her friends, too.  
  
  
She got invited out to lunch and to parties, to girl's nights and sometimes to dinner. Her social life had never been so active before, suddenly she was on a first name basis with quite a few celebrities and had picked up some really handy cooking skills from both Gordon and his friends in the Culinary field - even a few retired ones that Gordon had remained close to. Alaina aspired to someday open her own practice, eventually she wanted to run an entire hospital but that was for the future. Right now, she was content to work her way up the ranks and not use her new minor celebrity status to gain favorable mention.  
  
  
Gordon started talking about their wedding, a few weeks after Alaina had settled in and she was keen to discuss it with him. He wanted it to be big and bright, on a huge ocean cruise with all of their friends and family invited along. She would have been happy with something smaller and more low key, but if he wanted to splash out and make a big deal about it, then who was she to argue? Either way she was going to become his wife, what could possibly go wrong with whatever they settled upon?  So they set a date and it made the whole venture seem more real and so final, Alaina started to get really nervous and excited about the big day as it drew nearer and a week after Gordon had stopped filming, it was finally time for them to say their vows and tie the knot at long last.  
  
  
Alaina had visited her ob/gyn the previous day and had a surprise for Gordon the night before they were going to be wed. She sat up in their bed and he came into the room, he'd just cleaned his teeth and smelled strongly of minty toothpaste.  
  
  
"So what's the big surprise you've been wanting to tell me all day?" Gordon settled into the bed beside her and Alaina cuddled up to him tightly.  
  
  
"It's about our baby," Alaina replied with a huge grin.  
  
  
"Do you know the gender?" Gordon asked her curiously.  
  
  
"Yes," Alaina giggled.  
  
  
"Well come on, then, spit it out!" Gordon was keen to know, "boy or girl?"   
  
  
"Yes!" Alaina beamed brightly at him. Gordon looked so lost then that she had to giggle again.  
  
  
"Yes what?" Gordon puzzled. Alaina kissed his lips and nuzzled into his neck.  
  
  
"It's twins," she whispered into his ear, "a boy _and_ a girl." Gordon smiled at her, shocked and happy.  
  
  
"You are amazing," Gordon hugged her tightly and rubbed her bump proudly, "wow, _two_ babies!"   
  
  
Alaina had hoped he'd be pleased and to see the proud expression upon his face was plenty pleased enough for her to feel over the moon that he hadn't freaked out about it.  



	66. A Dangerous Game

The morning of the wedding was hectic, last minute arrangements and minor changes kept Alaina and Gordon apart for the better part of the day. Word had got out and the press were keen to snap a few photos of the happy couple, even though they were uninvited and not welcomed by any of the guests, either. Alaina was feeling butterflies in her stomach, or was it the twins jostling for room? Everyone was here and it was almost time to begin, she looked around and caught a smile flashed to her by David Bowie, who was happy to have received an invitation. But where was Gordon?  
  
  
"Alaina!" Katrina hurried over to the waiting bride-to-be, "you're the one who is supposed to be fashionably late! Not the groom! Where is he?!"  Alaina pursed her lips nervously, her gaze flicking from face to face and just not finding him anywhere.    
  
  
*   
  
  
Not far away, Gordon was having a problem with Alaina's ex - Jerry. He had been stalking her for a very long time and when he found out that she was going to be married today, he got it into his head to stop it from happening. Gordon was on his way to the docks, when Jerry had jumped him and taken him by surprise. They grappled for a moment, ending up in the water and Jerry kept trying to push Gordon's head under the water but Gordon was a strong swimmer and easily got away from him. Hauling himself out of the water, Gordon cursed at his expensive Italian shoes, now ruined by the salty ocean. Jerry was shouting at him, still in the water and suddenly caught in a rip current.   
  
  
Gordon watched him getting sucked out to sea, he groaned in frustration and tried to call the coast guard, but his phone was absolutely soaked through. He knew that it was a bad idea to go out and try and pull him from the current, the chances were very high that he'd only get caught in it as well but what else could he do?  Gordon didn't like Jerry, but he wasn't the sort of person who could just turn and walk away when someone was in trouble and he was the only one who could do something about it. Jerry was a weak swimmer and was already slipping beneath the waves every so often, coughing and sputtering whenever he could take a quick breath. Time was quickly running out.   
  
  
Gordon took a hurried look around, but there wasn't anyone readily available to help, so he kicked off his shoes and dived back into the ocean. There was a rubber floating ring in his hand, which he put over Jerry's head and shoulders once he managed to get to him. Jerry calmed down now that he could float without struggling, Gordon clung to the ring and tried to push them both out of the rip current with all his strength but he was tiring quickly because Jerry wasn't helping at all and the waves kept dragging them further and further out to sea.  
  
  
"Kick your scrawny legs!" Gordon shouted over the ocean spray.   
  
  
Jerry glanced back at him and kicked Gordon in the face, making him let go of the ring briefly. Groping for a hold on it again, Gordon curled his fingers around the rope and swore loudly.   
  
  
"I'm trying to save you!" Gordon shouted, "you ungrateful little weasel!"    
  
  
Jerry tried to make him let go of the ring again, so Gordon pulled on Jerry's shirt and made him fall back into the water. Gordon looked around, clinging to the floating ring but Jerry failed to surface. Had he given up? Was he sinking down to the ocean floor? Jerry emerged behind Gordon and struck him with some drift wood, grasping onto the ring to keep himself afloat. Gordon had to let go and move away from him, because he still held the drift wood and was waving it around threateningly.   
  
  
"I don't want you with her!" Jerry exclaimed, jealously, "she belongs with me!"   
  
  
"Fucking _nutter!_ " Gordon shouted angrily, "you're caught in the rip current! You'll never get out of it by yourself!"   
  
  
Jerry looked towards the docks, but they had drifted so far out now that he could not even see which way to go to head back inland. Gordon looked around too, but he'd been so busy trying to help Jerry that he'd lost his bearings and had no idea which way was the right direction to head back to the shore.   
  
  
"Hey.. Hey _sharkbait_ ," Gordon called to Jerry, "what're we supposed to do now, uh?"  Jerry swallowed a lump in his throat, this wasn't how he'd planned things to end up at all.  
  



	67. Dramatic Entrance

Alaina was getting increasingly worried about Gordon, she knew that he should have arrived by now and they should be all settling in to start the wedding. She thought maybe he had changed his mind, perhaps it was all too soon and rushed for him afterall and he wasn't going to show up. She tried not to let the tears ruin her make up, her gaze flicking briefly to a patrolling helicopter as it flew overhead and off into the distance.  
  
  
"Maybe he's just got held up somewhere," Katrina tried to soothe her nerves, but that just made Alaina think of the service station hold up and increased her anxiety levels instead.   
  
  
*   
  
  
The patrolling helicopter was not supposed to be out today, but the pilot had special permission because she was still learning and wanted to get in an extra day's practice before her test tomorrow to get her full license. She became aware of the brightly colored ring in the water, it had been drawn to her attention by the glint of Gordon's gold watch in the sunlight. She flew lower and saw two people in the water, obviously caught in the rip current and quickly being dragged out way too far.  
  
  
Their upturned faces and waving arms told her they were indeed in trouble, she signaled to them that she had seen them and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She'd never done this for real before, but she'd had a few lessons and she was determined to help them. She held the helicopter steady and got it to hover while she tossed down a rescue rope with a harness attached to it. Jerry grabbed for it instantly and put himself into it, so Gordon took hold of the rubber ring and clung to it while the helicopter lifted Jerry out of the water.  
  
  
Gordon shouted up at the pilot, but she couldn't hear him and she soon disappeared. Gordon could only wait for her to come back, his attention suddenly drawn to something swimming around nearby and he hoped silently that it was not a shark, looking for dinner.    
  
  
*   
  
  
"Something's going on out there," David remarked, as he watched the helicopter fly overhead again with someone dangling in a harness.  
  
  
Alaina glanced up, shielding her eyes against the sun and watched as the helicopter delivered the dangling man to the docks and then it turned to quickly head out again.  
  
  
"Do you think Gordon has changed his mind?" Alaina asked quietly, her gaze following the tiny speck that was once a big helicopter but was now too far away to see clearly anymore.  
  
  
"I doubt it," David replied, taking out his phone, "why don't I give him a call?"  Alaina looked at him hopefully, but her heart sank when Gordon didn't answer.  
  
  
Some moments later, the helicopter swung back around and soon hovered noisily over the cruise ship. Squinting up at the aircraft, Alaina was shocked to see Gordon sitting inside it and even more shocked to notice the pilot was someone they both knew.  
  
  
"Thanks Vanessa!" Gordon called out over the whirling blades of the helicopter, "you can let me down just here!"   
  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then he was lowered down by the harness and Alaina sighed with relief. David hurried over to him and helped him get out of the harness and the helicopter flew away.  
  
  
"Wow!" David was impressed, "you sure know how to make an entrance!"  Alaina rushed over to Gordon and hugged him tightly, then she drew back and looked him over.  
  
  
"You're soaking!" she exclaimed, "what happened?!"  Gordon shivered and David gave him a towel to help him dry off.  
  
  
"Thanks," Gordon said to him gratefully, his teeth chattering, "I'll explain later, darling.. come on, let's not keep everyone waiting a minute longer.. "  
  
  
  



	68. The Wedding

"I think we can afford you a few minutes," Alaina smiled at Gordon, "I want to do this properly, go on down below deck and change your clothes."    
  
  
Gordon leaned in and whispered into her ear, making her blush as he reminded her of the first time they had both gone below deck together. He hurried off to change his clothes, fixed his hair and soon returned to stand ready and waiting. Alaina was with her father, as the music started to play and he walked her down the aisle to give her away and he couldn't have felt prouder in that moment because he knew that Gordon was actually a very good man.  
  
  
Alaina called her parents every other night, talking nonstop about him and how much she felt loved by him. There wasn't a dry eye on the ship when they exchanged their vows, they had written them themselves and that just made it so much more touching. Their hands trembled as they exchanged rings, laughing nervously and then kissing as the ceremony was now over and it was time to celebrate with their family and friends.  
  
  
It was strange for Alaina to meet Gordon's family, though she was sad to know his father had passed away despite the fact that he wasn't exactly a good role model for his children as they were growing up. Alaina allowed herself a small glass of wine, but stuck to drinking water for the most part and she was so giddy with happiness that some swore she was drunk anyway. The night was a huge success and what an event to remember, full of laughter and surprise.  
  
  
At one point, David stole Gordon away from Alaina and everyone was highly amused at them dancing together because Gordon couldn't stop laughing. Then Alaina proudly announced the twins and afterwards ended up being stolen away from Gordon by David, who was just keen to have fun and he really couldn't dance, but that just made it more light hearted and Alaina couldn't have asked for a better wedding party.  
  
  
It was well after midnight by the time everyone had finally drifted off and gone home, congratulating Alaina and Gordon and offering them their best wishes and good luck for the future. Getting into the car, Alaina still had no idea what had happened to Gordon but he didn't want to upset her on their wedding night and she got a big surprise when he took her to the airport and they were soon on their Honeymoon in her favorite place: Paris, France.   
  
  
Gordon walked into the hotel bedroom where Alaina was sitting by the window, gazing out of it at the beautiful view.   
  
  
"Come to bed, Mrs. Ramsay," Gordon invited her, reclining into the pillows. Alaina looked around at him and smiled brightly, the name just sounded so natural and she loved to hear him say it.   
  
  
"So formal," Alaina scolded him playfully and climbed onto the bed with him, kissing his lips briefly and he smiled at her, pulling her closer and making out with her lovingly.  
  
  



	69. Strange Request

Alaina sat back from Gordon and smiled at him, blushing profusely.  
  
  
"What's the matter?" Gordon asked her, "you're acting like you've never seen me naked before.. "   
  
  
"I have a really strange request," Alaina told him shyly, "and I don't want you to laugh, that's all.. "  Gordon became intrigued, what could she possibly think was strange?  
  
  
"I won't laugh, darling," Gordon promised her, "you know I'm keen to try anything once.. what is it?"  Alaina took a deep breath to steady her nerves, her face and ears bright red by now despite her efforts to remain nonchalant.  
  
  
"I want to fuck you," Alaina told him firmly.  
  
  
"That was the general consensus, darling," Gordon responded, a little confused.  
  
  
"No," Alaina went redder, "I mean, I want to really fuck you.. like.. you know?"  She made a thrusting motion with her hips and he soon caught on.  
  
  
"Oh.. _ohh!_ " Gordon exclaimed, "really?"   
  
  
Alaina nodded, her cheeks feeling so hot that she thought they may very well catch on fire. Gordon shifted off the bed and started to get dressed, Alaina looked confused and tilted her head to one side.  
  
  
"Are you upset?" she asked him.   
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon lifted his brows and then smiled, "no baby, I've got to get to the shop."   
  
  
"What shop?" Alaina asked him, "Gordon, where are you going?"   
  
  
"I haven't brought anything with me," Gordon admitted with an embarrassed grin, "but don't worry, I think I know exactly what to get.. "   
  
  
Alaina watched him leave and sat back under the covers, feeling guilty for making him head off to visit an adult shop to buy a sex toy but also excitedly anticipating the new experience.  
  
  
About twenty minutes later, he was back and Alaina had to giggle at the strange look upon his face that suggested his visit to the sex shop did not go unnoticed.  
  
  
"Poor baby," Alaina smiled at him amusedly.  
  
  
"At least _try_ to act sincere when you say that," Gordon mock scolded her, tossing her the brown paper bag he'd been holding. She sat back into the pillows while he got undressed, opening the bag and taking out a strange device to look it over.  
  
  
"It's a strap-on," Gordon explained, "you put it on around your waist, like a harness.. but look here.. " Alaina felt her face burning again as he showed her the way it was supposed to be used.  
  
  
"This one's double ended," Gordon explained, "one end goes inside of you.. the other, well.. that's for me." Alaina felt like her face was on fire, unsure if she could go through with it now because she was so embarrassed.  
  
  
"Did you have to buy the biggest one?" Alaina asked him, looking it over once more.  
  
  
"There were bigger ones, actually," Gordon told her, "but I plan on being able to sit down tomorrow, if it's all the same to you."  
  
  
Alaina buried her face into her hands, just laughing nervously and wondering if she could ever possibly do this without feeling extremely awkward.


	70. Bitch, please..

"Do you need help getting it on?" Gordon ventured, as Alaina slowly lowered her hands and looked down at the toy.  
  
  
She nodded, blushing so fiercely that she felt a little dizzy, but Gordon picked up the toy and started to undo the straps for her. He was so calm and just getting on with it that Alaina began to feel less awkward, getting herself into a more comfortable position as he strapped it around her waist. Gordon then started kissing her lips, fondling her folds with his fingers to make her nice and wet. Alaina moaned into his mouth, feeling his fingers become steadily slicker as they began to tease at her sensitive nub.  
  
  
Some minutes later, Alaina felt him guiding the toy into her and she relaxed as it pushed right up inside of her. She moaned loudly, it felt incredibly strange, it made her super sensitive and she trembled at the sensations it caused between her legs. Gordon kissed at her belly, making her blush and then she encouraged him to turn away from her. She found it curious that he seemed to be familiar with this sort of position, but she kept it to herself and hesitated because she wasn't sure what to do.  
  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Gordon asked, glancing at her over his shoulder. He was on all fours and Alaina noticed a small bottle of lubricant sitting inside the brown paper bag.  
  
  
"Oh, I haven't used this yet.. " Alaina explained, grabbing up the bottle.  
  
  
She used it on the other end of the toy, feeling slicker as it moved around inside of her and she moaned softly. Taking up her position behind him, Alaina tried to push the toy into Gordon but he grunted and she stopped for a moment.  
  
  
"I'm not quite ready, darling," Gordon told her, "I need to relax.. " Alaina chewed her bottom lip and got some lubricant onto her fingers, exploratively venturing her slick fingers into his ass.  
  
  
_"Oh! God.. "_ Gordon moaned and Alaina felt her face growing hot again as she carefully fingered his ass, _"uuhh, fuck yesss.. "_    
  
  
Alaina enjoyed giving him such pleasure and was keen to really drive it home, sensing his readiness and shoving the toy into him with a thrust of her hips. He moaned loudly and swore, taking it well, as if he'd had this done to him before. Alaina felt so dominant in this position, yet with each thrust of her hips, the toy fucked her and made her cry out in pleasure. Gordon was clawing at the sheets, groaning uncontrollably and he looked so submissive that Alaina felt a thrill of power surge through her body, making her heart thump in her chest. She started fucking him harder, grasping his hips and making him squirm, gasping for her to go faster and moaning loudly to arouse and excite her.  
  
  
"How does it feel now?" Alaina asked him, whimpering as the sensation of fucking him thrilled through her loins.  
  
  
_"Huhh,_ soo fucking good.. " Gordon moaned in response, his head lowering and his eyes closing, " _oh.. oh_ fuck me _harder_ , babe.. feels.. feels so _good.. uhh_.. "  Alaina's breathing grew more intense, she was in control now and he had to submit to her.  
  
  
_"Oohh, yeah.. "_ Alaina moaned and rubbed his ass with her hand, giving it a hard smack with her palm and enjoying the grunt it elicited from him, "take it like a _bitch_ , honey.. I'm going to _fuck you senseless_ , as you so often suggest.. "  
  
  
Gordon's throaty groan made her dizzy and she thrust into him harder, pulling his hair so that his head was thrown back, his throat exposed and he bared his teeth in defiance, growling in response to her dominant behavior.  
  
  
"Shhh..  " Alaina hushed him, "just take it, _bitch_.. that's the way.. just relax and take it.. "   
  
  
His eyes closed and she let him lower his head once more, a long, low moan escaping him as she grasped him tightly and thrust so hard into him that the toy was no longer visible when it was inside of him. Each time she pulled out, she glanced down to watch it go back into him again, crying out because the force of her thrusts also caused the other end to penetrate her just as deeply. He started to gasp and cry out with each thrust, indicating he was close to the edge and Alaina reached around, grasping onto his very erect cock and she was surprised at how intensely hard it felt.  
  
  
Gordon wasn't expecting her to do that, his cock was super sensitive by now and he suddenly grunted surprisedly, growling and groaning into release. Alaina's body shook with her own impending orgasm, she shuddered and cried out as Gordon started thrusting himself back towards her, effectively fucking her with the toy and sending her over the edge into an intense orgasm that left her trembling and breathless.  
  
  
_"Uhh,"_ Gordon collapsed onto his front and Alaina slowly withdrew the toy from his ass, "Alaina.. I've never.. _oohh_.. Never had it given to me so fucking _good_ , darling.. "   
  
  
Alaina took off the toy and lay beside him, rubbing his ass and wondering if he'd actually done this before just with the toy, or with other men but she was far too embarrassed to ask him.


	71. Digging Deeper

_"Mmmm,_ that feels so nice.. " Gordon murmured.   
  
  
"Don't get too comfortable," Alaina told him with a wry smile, "we need to change the sheets now, I've .. I've never seen you cum so hard, babe.. "  Gordon moaned half in protest and half in arousal.   
  
  
"I don't want to get up," he complained, his stunning blue eyes closing on her.  
  
  
"Hey!" Alaina nudged him awake, "I'm not doing this by myself!" His eyes opened and he sat up slowly, blushing as he was covered in his own cum all over his front.   
  
  
"Please can we do that again?" Gordon asked her, "would you tie me up next time, though?"   
  
  
He got off the bed and Alaina was blushing now, she found it so adorable when he asked her so politely because he could just as easily demand it from her and she'd still do it anyway.   
  
  
"Whatever you want, honey," Alaina agreed, moving off the bed so they could change the sheets. Gordon then went into the bathroom and Alaina followed him, watching him get into the shower to wash himself off.  
  
  
"Gordon.. " Alaina ventured. He glanced up from washing himself, taking note of her flushed cheeks and grinning at her.   
  
  
"What is it?" Gordon asked her, "you've been acting funny all night.. "    
  
  
"I was just wondering about you," Alaina leaned in the doorway, "it's really none of my business, though.. "    
  
  
"Is it something I've done?" Gordon wondered.  
  
  
"I don't know," Alaina replied, "that's kind of the thing.. "    
  
  
"So ask me, darling," Gordon insisted, for he liked things to be simple and straight forward and she knew he would either answer her honestly or clam up on her if he thought it truly wasn't any of her business.  
  
  
"Well, there's this rumor about Chefs.. " Alaina started.   
  
  
"Oh no," Gordon groaned, "rumors? Really?"  Alaina looked at him guiltily, thinking that perhaps she should have just kept her questions to herself. When she failed to speak again, Gordon turned off the water and reached for his towel.   
  
  
"Are you going to ask, darling?" Gordon questioned her while he dried himself off.   
  
  
"It's not important," Alaina waved it away, "you're right, I shouldn't listen to rumors."    
  
  
Gordon smiled at her, curious to know what she'd heard but not dwelling upon it. She wandered out of the bathroom, leaving him to dress himself in peace and she grabbed up the phone to call her friend, Katrina. They talked for a long time, then Alaina lowered her voice and asked Katrina if she believed the rumors she'd heard about Chefs getting with other Chefs.  
  
  
"I'm not sure whether it's true," Katrina replied, "but I'm willing to bet there's something to it, I mean.. It's got to have come from somewhere, right?"   
  
  
"Maybe," shrugged Alaina, glancing around as Gordon came into the bedroom.   
  
  
"You know he's got daddy issues, right?" Katrina said knowingly, "so yeah, I'd believe it.. "  Alaina didn't respond, not wanting Gordon to hear her talking this way about him.   
  
  
"Probably asks the older guys to tell him he's a good boy and all that kinky authority figure stuff.. I saw some of them at the wedding, you know.. " Katrina giggled.   
  
  
"Umm.. I gotta go," Alaina said quickly, "it's late.. "    
  
  
"Oh yeah," Katrina yawned, "hey, have fun on your honeymoon! Bye!"  
  
  
"Bye.. " Alaina hung up and chewed her bottom lip.   
  
  
"Everything alright?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"Yeah.. " Alaina tried to look as though she wasn't bothered by Katrina's musings, deciding it was none of her business afterall, "just girl talk."    
  
  
"Oh God," Gordon groaned, "I sure dodged a bullet then.. "    
  
  
"Oh don't.. " Alaina pouted seriously, shuddering in memory of the service station hold up.   
  
  
"Sorry, darling," Gordon apologized immediately, "I wasn't thinking." He climbed into bed with her and turned out the lights, she snuggled up into his embrace and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Alaina asked him in the darkness.   
  
  
"Of course I am," Gordon reassured her, "Alaina, what's going on with you?"    
  
  
"I'm just worried about you," Alaina cuddled him tighter, "maybe it's just my mother's instincts kicking in.. "    
  
  
"I've no idea," Gordon replied, sounding sleepy and making her smile to herself and they fell silent, gradually falling asleep until morning.   
  
  
  



	72. Contemplation

Alaina slowly opened her eyes and shifted very slightly, turning her head to beam brightly at Gordon's face. He was facing her, eyes closed and lips gently parted, his arm draped over her. She knew that there was simply no other sight she'd rather wake up to every morning, how lucky she felt to be with him and it had all started out so uncertainly. She gingerly touched his face and feathered her fingertips along the gentle crease lines on his forehead, such a stressful job he had that it was making his impeccable baby face age much too quickly.  
  
  
Perhaps less time in the kitchen and more time at home or on holidays would help him to relax, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Gordon loved his work, he was so passionate in everything he did and Alaina wouldn't be the one to take that away from him. She watched as his eyes flickered open and he blinked into awareness, smiling at him and falling in love with him all over again.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Ramsay," Alaina greeted him with a giggle as he pulled her tightly against his body.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Mrs. Ramsay," Gordon responded, his sleepy voice never failing to make him so endearing to her, "are you up for a swim this morning?"   
  
  
"You go on ahead," Alaina encouraged him, "I just want to stay here and relax for a while.. "   
  
  
She kissed his cheek softly and he turned to kiss her lips, drawing her into his embrace warmly and enticing her into making out with him. Not long after that, he promised he wouldn't be too long and went off to do a few laps of the pool. Alaina cuddled up under the blankets and ordered room service, switched on the television and reclined into the pillows to relax and enjoy herself while she had the chance.  
  
  
After this, she'd be heading back to work and then after that, she would eventually have two newborns to take care of. She was looking forward to that, she adored babies and always loved to work in the maternity wing of the hospital best. It made her feel so happy to see those tiny, little ones all bundled up in their mother's arms. She looked down at her now obvious baby bump and smiled faintly as it moved, the twins clearly growing and fighting for space. She felt proud to be able to nurture them while they were growing, safe and secure within her womb where they would stay until it was time for them to emerge into the world and into her waiting arms.  
  
  
Her morning sickness had subsided once she had reached the second trimester, she was being carefully monitored now because twins were less likely to reach full term before her waters would break unexpectedly. Alaina sighed contentedly, a smile breaking out on her face again as Gordon returned, his hair slicked back and wet from the pool. She couldn't help but adore him, he would do the simplest things and she'd find it so endearing, simply because it was him. He was definitely the one and Alaina couldn't have been happier to have found her soul mate at last. He grinned over at her, heading into the bathroom for a quick shower and Alaina seriously couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was just so.. happy!   
  
  
"God I love you," Alaina sighed. Gordon looked at her, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
  
"You mean me, right?" Gordon teased her.  
  
  
She threw a pillow at him and he laughed, disappearing into the bathroom and Alaina leaned back as she heard the shower start up. Such perfect bliss, Alaina wriggled down into the bed and got comfortable, thinking that nothing could ever shatter her perfect world and that everything would be just wonderful for the rest of her life.


	73. Breakfast In Bed

After Gordon had showered and breakfast was brought to them by room service, Alaina enjoyed a cuddle with him and although she knew he wasn't really into cuddling, she appreciated that he did it for her sake. He was still naked and Alaina hadn't bothered to dress herself yet, so this attracted Gordon to let his hands wander over her body. He soon vanished under the blankets and Alaina giggled as he tickled her feet, squirming until she felt him trailing kisses up along her inner thigh. _  
  
  
"Oohh,_ Gordon.. " Alaina parted her thighs and sighed audibly, his tongue languidly lapping at her rapidly slickening folds and his thumbs gently holding open her entrance.  
  
  
Alaina arched her back and moaned loudly, clawing at the sheets as he noisily sucked and licked at her, clearly enjoying himself. She loved to be tongued and licked and he knew it, sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body with each sweep and caress. Gordon hummed softly, delving his tongue into her and tasting her arousal as it coated his lips and chin. Alaina was gasping and mewling his name, her hips bucking into his face and her fingers digging tighter into the sheets. Gordon grasped onto her hips, encouraging her to move until she was on all fours, her lower half pressing down onto him. Alaina moaned in a high pitched wail, her breasts felt full and firm as he massaged them with his hands, they were very sensitive and Alaina cried out in pleasure, shocks of impending orgasm making her entire body jolt and tremble.  
  
  
Thrusting her hips and effectively fucking his face, Alaina whined and threw back her head, his fingertips pinching and twisting at her nipples before he squeezed her breasts over and over. Alaina shook and shuddered into release, unable to take it another moment and she cried out his name long and loud. Breathless and panting, Alaina moaned softly as she heard and felt Gordon still suckling and licking at her sensitive nub as she came down slowly from her orgasm. She gently bucked her hips against his face some more, feeling his hands kneading and enjoying her breasts lovingly.  
  
  
When he showed no signs of stopping, Alaina started to whine desperately again and her body tensed up with uncontrollable tremors of lust and desire building up and heating her body all over again. Gordon moaned and she lost it, his tongue relentlessly licking her clit over and over and sending her into sudden jolts of climax, his name on her lips as she screamed for mercy and begged him to let her catch her breath.  
  
  
Gordon slowly emerged from under the covers, a shit eating grin upon his face and Alaina collapsed onto the bed, her lower regions hot, wet, sticky and throbbing with arousal. She gazed sedately up into his eyes and he leaned down to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and making her whimper as she tasted her own juices very strongly. As he drew back, Alaina had managed to calm her racing heart and took some deeper breaths in.  
  
  
"I just can't keep my hands off you, darling," Gordon leaned down again and began kissing her her neck.  
  
  
Alaina tilted her head and he started to love bite her, moving to straddle her but being careful of her bump. Alaina wasn't complaining at all, she moaned and arched her back as he grasped at her breasts again, squeezing them and pinching her nipples tightly. _  
  
  
"Oohh,_ Gordon.. _Gordon!"_ Alaina cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist and feeling his rock hard erection pushing into her ready entrance.  
  



	74. Daddy Issues

Thrusting into her, Gordon moaned against her neck and tongued the heated flesh there as it began to bruise and turn red. Alaina cried out and matched his thrusts with her own, though it was feeling increasingly stranger to have his huge erection penetrating her when she was so heavily pregnant now. She was definitely more sensitive and Gordon seemed to realize this as her yelps caused him to slow down and take it a little easier on her.  
  
  
_"Hmm, ohh_ baby," Gordon murmured against her ear, his breath warm and sending shivers of pleasure down her body, "I'm sooo fucking turned on.. "   
  
  
"Gordon!" Alaina whimpered, throwing back her head, _"aahh! Aaahh!"_     
  
  
Gordon thrust a few times and Alaina came so hard, she nearly sobbed her release. He pushed her down onto her front, fucking her hard and fast until her clamping inner muscles coaxed his climax out of him and he groaned into release soon after her. Alaina lay on her side, gasping and sweating, her mouth open as she cried out long and low in response to Gordon now nudging his still semi erect cock at her ass entrance.   
  
  
"Please.. " Gordon said softly, rocking his hips against her, "Alaina, please.. please.. "    
  
  
"Yes, yes!" Alaina moaned, aroused by his plaintive begging, " _oohh_ yes!"    
  
  
She cried out as he pushed into her ass, grasping at the pillows and gripping them tightly. He moaned and she took some deeper breaths in to relax her body, allowing him easier access as he thrust into her again. His eyes were tightly closed, his face all focus and concentration now. Alaina enjoyed how he felt inside of her ass and let him know it, moaning loudly and crying out his name over and over.  
  
  
" _Hnhh_.. Take it.. " Gordon instructed her, lost in his own throes of pleasure, "fuck yes! Fucking _take it_ _!_ _Huhh._. "    
  
  
Alaina felt breathless and aroused, he was so hard that his cock felt much bigger than it already was. Her thoughts flicked back to her conversation on the phone and she cried out, panting and thinking twice but deciding to try it out.   
  
  
"Gordon!" she moaned, trying to get his attention, "oh, Gordon.. _Oohh_.. Good.. _Good boy!_ "  Gordon's eyes snapped open and Alaina shivered as she watched him blush hard.  
  
  
"W-What did you say?" Gordon asked her breathlessly, still thrusting into her hard.   
  
  
" _Good_ Boy!" Alaina cried out again and though her voice was not male, she felt the distinctive throb of his cock inside of her ass that told her it did have some effect on him.  
  
  
"Oh _god,_ _no.. !"_ Gordon moaned and Alaina yelped as he suddenly came hard inside of her, seemingly unable to keep control after hearing those words.   
  
  
He withdrew from her after a long moment of riding out his climax, rocking against her and moaning deeply in his throat. Alaina's chest was heaving as she watched him lay beside her, his blue eyes meeting with her curious gaze.  
  
  
"Alaina," he panted, perspiration trickling down the side of his face, "why would you say that?"    
  
  
Alaina bit her bottom lip and she really didn't want to bring it up with him, but he had asked her a question and she knew he wasn't keen on not being answered.  
  
  
"Does it matter, honey?" Alaina tried, "you seemed to really like it.. "   
  
  
Gordon lowered his gaze and Alaina sensed his reluctance to talk about it, too. She gladly accepted the dropping of the subject, hoping he wasn't angry with her for knowing something she had only really guessed about.  
  
  
"Are you angry with me?" came the question from Gordon, surprising Alaina immensely.  
  
  
"What? No!" Alaina said quickly, "of course not, oh honey, no.. " She embraced him and he kissed her forearm, keeping his head down and resting it on her breasts.   
  
  
"It's okay," Alaina whispered, running her fingers through his hair, "it's okay.. " Perhaps it was time they had that talk afterall..  
  
  



	75. It's Okay

Alaina was taken aback by how needy Gordon suddenly was behaving, he wouldn't lift his head nor let her stop running her fingers through his hair. She decided he was at his most receptive for what she wanted to say, so she hoped that he understood what she was trying to tell him when she finally found the right words she was looking for.  
  
  
"It really is okay," Alaina said to him firmly, "this is separate from you and me and I won't ever judge you, honey.. Do you understand? I don't want you to stop doing it just because of me, whatever happens.. I understand you more than you might realize, okay?"   
  
  
She wasn't sure if he got the message, he simply wasn't responding, at least not verbally anyway. Gordon slowly nodded, his silence was deafening and worried Alaina but at least he'd acknowledged her. And that was it. The subject was never brought up again, Alaina had made herself perfectly clear but the intimacy Gordon shared with certain other men was severely infrequent and almost never happened. That wasn't to say that it didn't occur at all, he didn't go looking for it, but when it did happen, it was brief yet satisfying enough for him to not think about it again for a long, long time.  
  
  
Alaina had only a few days off work to honeymoon in Paris, so they returned to their home in Los Angeles a day early in order to get over the jet lag and be on top form for work. Gordon was much more relaxed than Alaina had ever seen him before, talking to her happily about being asked to sign up for one hundred more hours of television. Alaina smiled at him lovingly and listened to him talk, she could listen to his voice for hours and never tire of it. Apparently he was looking to do some sort of Kitchen Nightmares thing, but with hotels instead. This would mean that he was going to be spending time away from her and she was okay with that, because time apart was healthy in any relationship.  
  
  
It sounded interesting though and Alaina couldn't wait to hear more, but it was late and they soon curled up in their own bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
  
*  
  
  
In the morning, Alaina resumed her favorite waking activity: Watching Gordon sleep. She could never not watch him sleep at every opportunity, because part of her still couldn't believe he'd fallen so hard for her and that she was actually married to him now. Sometimes she felt like pinching herself, but didn't for fear of waking up and discovering that it had all been just a really long, wonderful dream. He never scolded her for it, or asked her to stop, so she spent each morning simply gazing at him and loving him so strongly that her heart would thump hard in her chest every single time.


	76. Family Matters

Alaina was a light sleeper, so she was appreciative of the fact that Gordon did not talk, moan or shout in his sleep as she originally feared he might. Katrina had often made jokes about it and told Alaina she'd be hearing about missing lamb sauce, burnt risotto, rubbery scallops and raw food for the rest of her nights, thank goodness she was wrong! Gordon was such a quiet sleeper, Alaina never had any trouble getting to sleep herself or staying asleep once she finally got there.  
  
  
She finally got her paid maternity leave and wasn't sure what to do with herself now that she suddenly had all this free time on her hands.  
  
  
Gordon spoiled her absolutely rotten, he would insist that he cook her breakfast in bed every morning, ensured that she ate a healthy lunch and always made an effort to impress her with a lovely dinner each and every night. He wasn't always home, sometimes he was gone for nearly a week at a time but towards the end of her third trimester, he seemed to never be away from home for longer than an hour or two.   
  
  
*   
  
  
One morning, Gordon was just cleaning up their breakfast dishes, when Alaina suddenly cried out for him. He stopped what he was doing and hurried into the downstairs bedroom, where they had spent the last few weeks because Alaina struggled to get up the stairs now.  
  
  
"What's happened?" Gordon asked, as Alaina threw the blankets aside.  
  
  
"My waters broke!" Alaina informed him.  
  
  
Gordon wasted no time in helping her into the car, where her suitcase was already packed into the back and had been stored there since last week.  
  
  
"Hurry!" Alaina urged him, as he got into the car and started the engine.  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you there.. " Gordon replied calmly, though his heart was smashing into his ribs and causing him to become breathless with panic.  
  
  
By that evening, Alaina and Gordon sat on the bed together in a private hospital room, cradling their twins. She had been lucky enough that the babies were positioned and aligned perfectly, she did not require surgery and had delivered them both naturally. The twins were a healthy weight, one of them was a little on the smaller side but did not require a stay in the NICU.  
  
  
Gordon barely left Alaina's side during her stay in the hospital and within a few days, the doctors were happy enough with the babies' progress to allow Alaina to take them home. This seemed to really excite Gordon, because now he could personally take care of Alaina and the twins himself. Alaina was so pleased to finally be home and not have to endure hospital food a minute longer, finding that despite his sometimes busy schedule and time away from home, Gordon would often wake up and tend to the twins during the early hours of the morning, so Alaina could get some rest and continue on sleeping.  
  
  
For this reason, she never felt overrun or too tired and Gordon's cooking always ensured that she had plenty of energy. Their harmonious lifestyle benefited the twins, who were calm and unstressed, sleeping long hours and giving Alaina plenty of time to take short naps. Gordon even hired a housekeeper for the weeks when he couldn't make it back home, especially when he was overseas but he called her every night and made sure Alaina wasn't doing too much work herself. She missed him during times such as those and he always made her feel extra loved when he returned, having dinner with her out on the patio with candles and wine.  
  
  



	77. Three Months Later

One evening, it was Gordon's first night back in over a week. It had been a few months now since the babies were born and Alaina felt ready to try out her post pregnancy body under the covers. They had just got the twins settled in for the night, they were sleeping right through until morning now but Alaina always kept a monitor close by anyway, just in case one of them woke up.  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Gordon asked her, as she lay naked on her front and he rubbed massage oil into her back and shoulders.  
  
  
_"MmHm.._ " Alaina nodded, her head resting upon her folded arms on the pillows, " _ohh,_ that feels _so_ relaxing.. "   
  
  
"Nothing's too good for _my_ wife," Gordon boasted and Alaina smiled lazily, her eyes closing contentedly.  
  
  
"Aw, don't fall asleep darling," Gordon pleaded with her, "it's been _months_.. "   
  
  
Alaina decided against teasing him and opened her eyes, smiling broadly with the knowledge that he was highly aroused and very much hot for her. His hands began to massage and rub at her upper thighs, his soft hums of desire and the feel of his gentle touch all over her body was making Alaina quite wet already. Gordon lay down on top of her, pressing her firmly into the bed. Alaina sighed, his weight bearing down upon her and pinning her into place.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ do it to me, babe.. " Alaina purred, parting her thighs as best she could and lifting her rear slightly.  
  
  
His cock was soon slicking and nudging at her entrance, his hands on her shoulders and keeping her pinned down. She felt his hot breath on her neck and heard his soft moans so close to her ear, she wriggled and he thrust into her gently. Alaina gasped and moaned loudly, it had been a while because she was nervous about how tender she might be down there but it felt so wonderful, she wished she had tried it much sooner.  
  
  
_"Ohh,_ oh Gordon, _ahh!"_ Alaina arched but he was pressing down on her so she couldn't and she threw back her head, feeling his lips claiming her throat softly as he fucked her slowly and carefully from behind.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ damnit.. fuck me faster!" Alaina rasped, "harder, baby, please!"   
  
  
Gordon began to thrust harder, picking up the pace and his groans into her ear became louder and more desperately excited. _  
  
  
"Uhh, ahh_.. Alaina.. feels.. _oohh.. fuck!"_ Gordon breathed and moaned, unable to form a coherent sentence as his mind was dizzy with pleasure, "baby.. baby, I.. I'm gonna, _uhh.. huhh_.. I'm.. _Hnhh_.. _Ah!"_  
  
  
Alaina felt a hot thrill shudder down her body, his helpless utterances turning her on and his thrusts sending her over the edge quickly. Her cries of release mingled with his as they came almost in unison, their bodies shaking and rocking against one another for the first time in a while. Gordon slowly pulled out of her and they lay facing each other, kissing and making out heatedly as they calmed down, their hearts pounding and their chests heaving. They drew back, gazing into each other's eyes and Alaina smiled at his goofy grin.  
  
  
"I love you, Gordon Ramsay," Alaina whispered softly, kissing the tip of his nose lovingly.  
  
  
"How did I ever get on without you?" Gordon asked her quietly, for he could barely even remember those long, lonely nights, waking up hugging his pillows or spooning his blankets. The silence of his big, empty house was but a distant thought, a fading memory now replaced with giggling, gurgling babies and the cries of his satisfied lover, often mingling with his own.


	78. An Old Friend..

The next day, Alaina was standing by the window and she looked at it strangely.  
  
  
"Gordon?" Alaina called for her husband.  
  
  
"What is it, darling?" Gordon wandered in, drying his hair from having just taken a shower.  
  
  
"Our windows," Alaina touched the glass with her fingertips, "I've never noticed them before, why do they seem so odd?"   
  
  
"They're bulletproof," Gordon explained. Alaina looked around at him and he had said it so calmly, as if it were quite normal to have bulletproof windows.  
  
  
"Can't be too careful," Gordon kissed her lips briefly and wandered back to the bathroom to fix his hair.  
  
  
Alaina turned back to the window, then she walked away from it and tended to the twins. Gordon grabbed up his keys and went to the front door, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
  
"I'm going to the shops," he called, "did you want anything?"   
  
  
"No, I'm good.. " Alaina called back.  
  
  
"Alright, see you in a bit..  " Gordon left and Alaina smiled at her babies, they both had Gordon's stunning blue eyes and what beautiful, little darlings they were, too.   
  
  
*   
  
  
One of Gordon's favorite things to do, when he wasn't working or filming, was to scour the markets for the freshest food for dinner. As he walked along by the mussels and clams, two people sitting in a nearby alleyway were watching him curiously.  
  
  
"I told you it was him," said one man, wearing scruffy, old clothes and sporting a bird's nest of a beard, "didn't I tell you it was him, Cam?"   
  
  
"Yes, Rob," Cameron replied lazily, barely taking an interest, "we're supposed to be looking for easy pickings, keep your focus.. "  
  
  
They were homeless, save for the shelter downtown and they often liked to look for people they could steal food from, such as children passing by or elderly folk who couldn't run after them.  
  
  
"That man ruined my life!" Rob complained, "I owned a restaurant before he came along, now look at me.. "   
  
  
"Well," Cameron leaned against the wall and eyed an elderly woman who was clutching tightly at her grocery bag, "you did hit the guy with a baseball bat.. did you honestly think that was going to help get your business back on track?"   
  
  
"Shut up," Rob grumbled, glancing around near his feet, "I spent time in prison for that.. "   
  
  
"What are you looking for down there?" asked Cameron, "I see a target headed this way.. "   
  
  
"I'm looking for something to finish the job with," Rob snarled, bending down to pick up a broken hammer from beside the trash can to his left, "if he's still alive, clearly I did not hit him hard enough!"


	79. Walking Into Trouble

Cameron sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Of course he's alive, you twat!" Cameron stole the hammer from Rob's hand, "if he wasn't, you'd still be locked up! Now leave the Chef alone and help me with this old bird.. He's much too big a target and I can't do this by myself, the last thing I need is you getting yourself injured!"   
  
  
Rob ground his teeth, but his stomach rumbled and the grocery bag the elderly woman clung to looked quite heavy and full.   
  
  
"So what's the plan?" Rob asked, trying to ignore his desire to finish what he had started with Gordon Ramsay.   
  
  
"We offer to help her carry the bag," Cameron replied, "we take it and run."    
  
  
"What if she says no?" Rob asked.  
  
  
"Then we go to plan B," said Cameron.  
  
  
"Which is?" Rob growled.   
  
  
"How long have we been doing this?!" Cameron almost shouted, "if she says no, you pretend to fall ill, she puts down the bag to help you and I grab it and we both run, same as always!"   
  
  
"Alright!" Rob sneered, "geez, I was just making sure.. No need to get snippy!"    
  
  
They didn't realize it, but Gordon had spied the elderly lady and was watching her with half a thought to go and offer his assistance to her. He was a charitable man at heart and was always keen to help out wherever and whenever he could, the only thing stopping him was the concern that he might offend her because some elderly people were very vicious about maintaining their independence. Gordon felt something suddenly pinch his ass and he startled, had Alaina come out afterall?    
  
  
"Hallo gorgeous!" came a voice in his ear.   
  
  
"It's _Gordon!"_ he insisted, turning around.   
  
  
"If you insist," came the amused response.   
  
  
"As a matter of fact I.. David?!" Gordon suddenly smiled, "what are you doing, you cheeky bastard?"   
  
  
"I saw you and I had to come and say hello," David replied, "I've learned how to make your famous beef wellington.. "    
  
  
"Oh have you just?" Gordon looked amused and folded his arms.   
  
  
"That's right," David nodded, "and it's really good, even if I do say so myself. You have to come around and try it." Gordon looked interested.   
  
  
"Do I?" Gordon asked him.   
  
  
"I'll let you watch me cook it," David offered, sidling up to Gordon playfully, "then you can tell me how good it is."   
  
  
"You're still the cocky little shit you always were," Gordon mused.  
  
  
"I can make it to perfection," David boasted, "I've been watching you on the tele.. I'll even wager it's the best beef wellington you've ever tasted, except for your own, of course.. "   
  
  
"Oh David," Gordon lowered his tone, "now you've made me want it.. "   
  
  
"Mmm, not in public," David teased him, "I'd better go.. I'm here with my mother and she's wandered off."    
  
  
"Your mother?" Gordon glanced around.  
  
  
"Yes," David said softly, "she's getting on in years and.. Oh I've just spotted her over by the corner.. " Gordon looked around at the elderly lady he'd spied earlier.  
  
  
"I'll come with you," Gordon offered, following David and wondering who those two men were that had suddenly appeared from out of the alley and were now approaching Bowie's mother.


	80. Pushed Too Far

Cameron and Rob emerged from the alley and walked towards the woman, who eyed them nervously.   
  
  
"Can we help you with that?" Cameron asked her politely.   
  
  
"No thank you," she replied cautiously, "I'm looking for my son.. "    
  
  
"Mum.. " David called out to her, just as Rob was about to pretend to collapse. The woman turned around and the two men backed off a little, as David and Gordon approached.  
  
  
"There you are!" smiled Bowie's mother, "I was looking everywhere for you.. "  David took the grocery bag from his mother, while Gordon stood between her and the two strangers.   
  
  
"Don't I know you?" Gordon narrowed his eyes at Rob.   
  
  
"Err, n-no.. " Cameron stammered, "you don't know him.. we were just leaving.. "    
  
  
"Rob, yeah?" Gordon recognized him, "you're that cunt who hit me, aren't you?"   
  
  
"Gordon, please.. " David scolded him quietly, "my mum's right here.. "    
  
  
"Sorry.. " Gordon apologized, "hey, don't you walk off.. "  Gordon followed after the two men, as they began to hurry away. Rob turned around to confront him, so Gordon stopped and let him approach.  
  
  
"You ruined me!" Rob accused.   
  
  
"You ruined yourself!" Gordon retorted, "what did you think you were doing?!"   
  
  
"I asked you for help," Rob growled, "and all you did was complain and criticize!"   
  
  
"That's how it works, ya tosser!" Gordon shouted, "I can't help you to fix things, if you don't know what's fucking wrong!"    
  
  
"Rob, come on!" Cameron tugged at his friend's arm, "let's beat it before they get wise!"    
  
  
"Get wise?" Gordon then caught on, "you're mugging old ladies!?"    
  
  
"Hey, I've gotta eat!" Rob defended himself.   
  
  
"Oh, come on!" Gordon spoke angrily, "you can do better than that.. "    
  
  
"I was doing better," Rob accused him again, "until you came along."    
  
  
"Oh, rubbish!" Gordon responded sharply, "your restaurant was going down the toilet! How can you say I ruined it?"    
  
  
"Because you got me sent to prison!" Rob balled up his fists and Gordon watched him carefully.   
  
  
"Oh, that was me, was it?" Gordon raised his brows, "it had nothing to do with the baseball bat, then?"  Rob fell silent and David shuffled his mother to stand behind himself, the threat of a fight breaking out was quite easily noticeable at this point.   
  
  
"What do you want from me?" Rob finally asked. Gordon watched him relax his fists and uncurl his fingers, his hands no longer balled up.   
  
  
"I don't want anything from you," Gordon said quietly, "come on, David.. " David looked over at Rob, who was still standing there with an angry expression on his face.   
  
  
"You know," David spoke carefully, "Gordon always tries to see the good in everybody, doesn't matter who they are or what they have done.. to a point."   
  
  
David looked him over, then he turned and guided his mother back to his car and Gordon helped her in while David put the grocery bag into the trunk. Rob looked around at Cameron and the two men wandered back towards the shelter downtown, Bowie's words still fresh in Rob's mind. It took a lot to have Gordon give up on you, Rob suddenly felt badly and decided that perhaps mugging people was not the right way to go about it anymore.   
  
  
"Thanks for helping me with mum," David said to Gordon, "her name's Margaret, but we call her Peggy..  "    
  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peggy," Gordon smiled at the woman.   
  
  
"And you," Peggy replied happily, "I thought I'd met all of David's friends.. "   
  
  
"Well, you have now," David assured her, "let's get you back to your place and unpack those groceries.. "  David looked at Gordon and smiled at him cheekily.   
  
  
"I still expect you to come round for dinner sometime," David reminded him.   
  
  
"May I bring the family?" Gordon asked.   
  
  
"If you prefer," David sized him up, "might make things a little awkward.. "    
  
  
"Oh stop.. " Gordon rolled his eyes, "in front of your mother?!"    
  
  
"Hahah, she's cool, right mum?" David laughed.   
  
  
"None of my business, David," Peggy replied, "now come on, I've got milk in that bag and I don't want it to go off."  Gordon stood back and David shrugged.   
  
  
"Call me!" David said, as he drove slowly away from the curb.  
  
  
"No!" Gordon shouted back, but David just winked awkwardly at him with his strange eyes and drove on.   
  
  
Gordon sighed, smiled and shook his head, then he turned and hurried back to the market, he felt he'd been away from Alaina for much too long right now.  
  



	81. Pre heated

Alaina was happy to see Gordon return, he'd been gone a little longer than she'd anticipated but he didn't seem as though anything bad had happened. He put everything away while she watched, leaning on the counter.  
  
  
"I ran into David today," Gordon told her.   
  
  
"Oh? How is he?" Alaina asked him.   
  
  
"He's fine," Gordon answered her, _too damn fine_.. "he was helping his mother do her shopping."   
  
  
"Aww," Alaina smiled, "that's so nice!"   
  
  
"We've been invited to dinner sometime," Gordon said with a grin.  
  
  
"Oh, so he cooks now?" Alaina mused.  
  
  
"He is quite good, actually," Gordon responded thoughtfully.  
  
  
"Well, he did have the best Chef on the planet teaching him," Alaina stroked his ego, "so I guess I'm not surprised."  
  
  
Gordon grabbed her and she squealed as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her deeply. Alaina wrapped her arms around Gordon's neck, drawing away from his lips and planting soft kisses all over his cheeks.  
  
  
"Was I invited really?" Alaina asked him softly, "or just you?"   
  
  
"Just me," Gordon blushed.  
  
  
"Should I be jealous?" Alaina teased him.  
  
  
"Not you, too?" Gordon sat on the sofa and Alaina straddled him. She leaned down and began to kiss and suck at his neck, feeling his muscles relax underneath her.  
  
  
"I'm just kidding," she told him quietly, "he's so flirty, that man.. And he's very sure of himself, isn't he? I've never met anyone quite like him.. "  Gordon pushed her down onto the sofa and poised over her, kissing her passionately and humming softly.  
  
  
"Are the twins asleep?" Gordon murmured into her ear, flicking out his tongue and making her shiver with delight.  
  
  
"Yes.. " she squeaked, feeling his erection rubbing against her thigh, _"oohh,_ honey.. you're so _hard_.. "   
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Gordon sucked on her neck, grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth gently. Alaina sighed dreamily, she loved the way he did that and he knew it.  
  
  
"Did you want to do something special, babe?" Alaina asked him, moaning softly and reaching down to grasp at his hips as they were rutting against her.  
  
  
Gordon groaned into her ear and Alaina whimpered in response, rubbing at his cock through his jeans and hungrily wanting to wrap her lips around it.  
  
  
"Do you want me to suck your cock, Gordon?" Alaina whispered heatedly, right into his ear as she pulled his hair roughly to excite him further.  
  
  
"Yess.. " Gordon hissed, bucking into her hand.  
  
  
_"Hmm,_ what do we say, babe?" Alaina pressed his buttons and Gordon whined deeply in his throat.  
  
  
"Please.. " Gordon begged her.  
  
  
"Please, what?" Alaina pulled his hair tighter and enjoyed his soft gasp in response. _  
  
  
"Ah!_ Please.. _Please_ suck my cock, Alaina.. " Gordon breathed against her neck, humming quietly and grasping her wrist to hold her hand in place.  
  
  
Alaina pulled her hand away, ignored his groan of protest and pushed him down onto his back on the sofa. He gazed up at her heatedly, his blue eyes wide open almost as if he were surprised.  
  
  
"Hold still now," Alaina instructed him, toying with him by slowly unbuttoning his jeans and then using her teeth to pull down his zipper. _  
  
  
"Uhh_ , I-I can't.. " Gordon moaned, watching her intently.   
  
  
"Shhh.. " Alaina hushed him, dragging down his jeans and setting free his cock. She smiled as it sprang out of his briefs, hitting her in the face and twitching, already glistening with pre cum.  
  
  
"Wow, you're _really_ excited!" Alaina remarked, flicking out her tongue to catch the dribbling semen from his long, hard shaft.  
  
  
"Do you like that?" Alaina whispered, her eyes meeting with his intense, blue stare.  
  
  
Gordon nodded slowly, gulping and laying his head down as Alaina took some of his length into her mouth and began to suck him. She got a little frustrated, because it was so big and hard that she could not fit it all into her mouth but she used her hand to stroke and pump the base of his cock and it seemed to have a positive effect on him. Gordon moaned and grasped at her head, thrusting his hips and Alaina gagged as his cock hit the back of her throat. She maneuvered herself around to straddle his chest, to stop him from taking control and trying to fuck her throat.  
  
  
_"I'm_ in charge today, baby," Alaina cooed at him, leaning down to take him into her mouth again.  
  
  
Gordon grasped at her hips, pulling her backwards slightly and groaning at her administrations. Alaina licked and sucked at his cock, teasing her tongue over the head and languidly slow-licking the sensitive underside of his entire length. Gordon moaned helplessly, or so she thought he was but his hands were busy at work, shoving her skirt upwards. He hooked his thumbs into her panties, dragging them down and Alaina gasped, parting her thighs and crying out as he began to lick and suck at the slickness between her legs.  
  
  
And it was game on, Alaina sucking his hard cock and Gordon licking and sucking at her sensitive folds. She whimpered as his tongue delved in and out of her entrance, swirled around her clit and then plunged deeply into her again. She thrust her hips, his soft tongue soon relentlessly licking her clit until her legs began to shake uncontrollably. His strong hands held her thighs apart, Alaina lost control of the situation very quickly and he began to thrust again. She relaxed her throat muscles, allowing his cock to fuck her mouth more deeply and Gordon started to groan louder, his mouth full of her juices and slick folds. _  
  
  
"Mmm.. Hnhh.. "_ Gordon's moans were desperate and his cock engorged, indicating he was close.  
  
  
Alaina's whimpers were high pitched and muffled by his cock, her entire body shaking and her knees feeling so very weak. Alaina began to pant, breathing heavily through her nose, Gordon's tongue was now attacking her clit exclusively and she had to let his cock slip out of her mouth in order to howl her release. His grip on her thighs was firm, her back arched and she tossed her head back, her body convulsing and her juices spilling all over his chin and lips. He continued, relentlessly attacking her sensitive nub until she bucked uncontrollably with each stroke of his tongue and she started to cry out, climaxing a second time under his insistent licking.  
  
  
"Fuucckk!" Alaina cried out loudly, " _oohh_ , holy _fuck!"  
  
  
"Mmm.. "_ Gordon hummed, hungrily and eagerly lapping up her juices.  
  
  
Rubbing against his face, Alaina quivered and trembled, breathing heavily and moaning weakly. She slowly lowered her head, taking him into her mouth and sucking him deeply down into her throat. His soft hums of victory soon turned into pleading moans of excitement, he called her name and begged her desperately to make him cum. His pleas quickly became senseless and Alaina almost choked him right down into her throat, his thrusting hips telling her he was unable to contain himself.  
  
  
She sped up, her head bobbing up and down quickly while her hand grasped and pumped his cock, saliva dribbling from her lips and running down his straining cock. Gordon couldn't hold back any longer, his eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched.  
  
  
"Come on Gordon, my _good boy.._ " Alaina spoke hurriedly between sucks, "cum for me.. cum, my _sexy boy._. "  _  
  
  
"Huhh!"_ Gordon blushed hard, desperately clinging to his sanity and Alaina gagged, tears in her eyes as he suddenly surrendered and climaxed, shooting his hot load down into her throat and she swallowed as much as she could possibly could take from him. She could hear him panting and moaning, his breathless gasps for air making her smile as she climbed off him and turned to look at his flushed face.  
  
  
"Wow.. " Alaina breathed, laying down on top of him and feeling his arms come around her firmly, "oh _wow_.. You should run into David more often, honey.. That was _amazing!"_  



	82. Alone Time

It took a long time for them to calm down, lazily making out and smiling against each other's lips. Gordon was squeezing and groping at Alaina's breasts, but very gently because she was still breastfeeding the twins every so often and he didn't want to accidentally make them start leaking.   
  
  
"I cannot imagine my life without you in it," Alaina rubbed her face against Gordon's chest, sighing deeply and teasing her fingertips around his sensitive nipples.  
  
  
His soft hums of pleasure aroused her, so she kissed him deeply, effectively swallowing his gentle moans. Reluctantly, she sat up and let him move off to take a shower and she cheekily followed him into the bathroom to shower with him.   
  
  
"We save water this way," she explained and he laughed, welcoming the company.   
  
  
She grabbed up the soap and sponged it onto him, deliberately making slow circles on his body and kissing his groaning lips as she softly sponged his spent cock, causing it to become semi erect once more. His hands slicked the soap over her ribs and breasts, pleasuring her just as effectively in return. Alaina had no idea that she could enjoy showering this much, Gordon had certainly introduced her to a lot of new things she never would have dreamt of.   
  
  
After they were clean, Gordon used a towel on Alaina and she let him dry her off and then she used a towel to dry him in return. It was amusing and really sexy all at once, he was ticklish and kept squirming and laughing but he was also very erect and Alaina couldn't stop sneaking peeks at his cock.  
  
  
"Alaina, you're _exciting_ me.. " Gordon informed her of what she already knew. She put her finger into her mouth and innocently sucked on it, gazing at him with big, round eyes.   
  
  
"Am I, honey?" she asked him, as if she'd had no idea.   
  
  
"Oh, now you're just asking for it.. " Gordon warned her with a wry smile. Alaina slowly ran her tongue over her lips, her gaze flicking down to his cock and lingering there for a moment.  
  
  
"Perhaps I could go for seconds afterall," Alaina teased him, backing him into the wall and enjoying the way he shivered as the cold tiles chilled his bare flesh. _  
  
  
"Huhh,_ oh.. oh no baby, please don't tease me.. " Gordon breathed heavily, "you know I.. I can't take it.. "    
  
  
Alaina offered him a promising, yet coy smile and got down onto her knees. She heard him utter something softly under his breath, it sounded like _'oh god'_ and she opened her mouth, taking him right on in and sucking him down into her throat straight away. Alaina grabbed his ass, holding him steady. Her sucks were long, slow and languid, her tongue swirls were lazy and wet and Gordon's knees buckled as she coaxed him into a soft orgasm that left him reeling, the room spinning slightly as he struggled to regain his senses. His weak, gentle moans aroused Alaina, he seemed unable to form a coherent word and she slowly got to her feet. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom, closing the door and laying him down onto the bed. Alaina straddled him, just kissing his lips and making out with him until they were both calm and breathing more normally.


	83. Loving You

Alaina was fully aware that Gordon hated to be teased, it flustered and aroused him greatly and it was part of why she rarely ever did it to him. She was keen to always have him in her arms, touching her and having his way with her and all of that vice versa, too. Teasing was fun, hearing him plead and beg was also fun, why wouldn't it be?  
  
  
He was Gordon fucking Ramsay!  
  
  
She kissed his cheek and slowly moved off him and he propped himself up onto one elbow to gaze at her. Gordon loved Alaina so very much, even if she had no idea just how deeply his feelings ran for her. She seemed to be able to read him like a book, well, most of the time. He still needed to get past her barriers of insecurity and somehow let her know that she could come to him with anything, she didn't ever have to feel the need to keep anything from him. He honestly felt that nothing could ever come between them, he was completely smitten with her and his two little ones.  
  
  
She'd given him stability and a family life to come home to, indeed turning his house into a home was something Gordon had wanted to do for a long time. Finding the right person was harder than it seemed, but he was finally relaxed and happy with that part of his life now. Still, he did crave and yearn to be back in his restaurant kitchens again from time to time, so being away from home was part of the entire package.  
  
  
"Do you miss me horribly when I'm away?" Gordon asked her quietly, after they had stared lovingly at one another for an entire minute and a half, almost without blinking.  
  
  
"Of course I do," Alaina replied, "but it's okay for me to miss you, I don't ever want you to feel obligated to stay home. I'm proud to be your wife, I feel blessed to be the mother of our children.. I am happy."  Gordon's shoulders relaxed and Alaina smiled at him, touching his face gently with her fingertips.  
  
  
"You just keep on doing whatever it is you have to do, babe," Alaina reassured him, "I don't need you being all knotted up about not being home. I love you so much and I know in my heart that no matter how far away you go, you'll always come home to us."   
  
  
She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, drawing back to admire the smile on his face and the glitter of unshed tears in his eyes. She had no idea she meant this much to him and it made her feel so very humble, not to mention lucky and absolutely loved. She hoped that someday she could make him feel exactly the same way, but little did she know, Gordon already did.  
  
  
"Well, how badass am I?" Alaina sat back to regard him curiously, "I just made Gordon Ramsay cry.. "   
  
  
"I'm not crying," Gordon said quietly. Alaina touched his face again and his eyes closed, allowing one single tear to escape and roll down his cheek.  
  
  
"I know, baby," Alaina kissed the tear away, "I know.. "


	84. Resting

Alaina hugged Gordon and sensed that he was tired, so she encouraged him to lay on his front and straddled him once more to massage his back and shoulders. Gordon closed his eyes after a while, his soft moans turned into a sigh and his breathing became deep and even. Alaina knew he was asleep, so she carefully climbed off him and pulled up the sheet to cover his naked ass, then she crept out of the room and got dressed.  
  
  
She loved him so much and she cared about him so dotingly, he drew her to him like a strong gravitational pull and she would never try to resist it. Alaina had this craving to look after people, it's why she became a doctor in the first place. Now she had someone to look after when she was home, too. Not only Gordon, but her babies as well and it was a good arrangement because Gordon often had this doting streak and seemed to want to take care of everyone himself. So she got plenty of breaks and almost never had to cook any food, he was very hands on with the twins and Alaina often caught him humming them to sleep or talking quietly to them about things that he found amusing that had happened to him in the past, before Alaina had met him.  
  
  
One night, she had even heard him talking to the babies about the day he had first realized he was in love with Alaina and she had to hurry away to sniffle into some tissues. Alaina had just finished bathing the twins, when Gordon emerged from the bedroom, dressed and looking well rested.  
  
  
"Hey," Alaina smiled up at him from nursing the twins on the sofa. Gordon sat down beside her and kissed her cheek, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
  
"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" Gordon asked her, "I could have helped with the twins.. "  
  
  
"You were exhausted," Alaina told him, "I know you love being busy, but you don't get enough sleep anymore.. "   
  
  
Gordon was always doing something, working, filming, cooking, driving, shopping, doting and fussing at home.. He never seemed to give himself a break or time to relax, as if he felt he didn't deserve it or perhaps he just didn't think it was necessary.  
  
  
"Okay," Gordon relented, which wasn't something that happened often, "thank you, darling." He turned and kissed her lips softly, she smiled at him and he looked down at the twins who were clutched to her breasts.  
  
  
"It's getting too crowded here," Gordon mused, grinning at his little ones and Alaina giggled at him.  
  
  
She never felt awkward for feeding them in front of him, he never made her feel uncomfortable and even encouraged her with praises and compliments when he felt that the twins were gaining weight. Alaina had never expected such domestic bliss with Gordon, she imagined he would be all work and just take her out to show her off every so often in front of the cameras. She never figured him to be like this, he wasn't anything like she had ever expected him to be and she was really pleased to have had the opportunity to actually get to know the real Gordon Ramsay. The one who was now throwing his arm around her shoulders, despite his objection to cuddling and she couldn't help but beam happily, leaning her head against his.  
  
  



	85. New York, New York

It was in the heat of the afternoon one day, when Gordon got a phone call from New York. Alaina was watching the twins try to get up onto all fours, glancing up when Gordon entered the room.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"There's a bug going around in New York," Gordon told her, "we're a few Chefs down over at Maze, they want me to fill in for a week or so.. "  Alaina nodded, she knew that Gordon would go, rain hail or shine but she wasn't aware of how they would do this.  
  
  
"We can head out this evening," Gordon went on, "pack light.. "  
  
  
"We?" Alaina got curious, "we're all going?"  She wasn't usually dragged off to another city when Gordon was called to work.  
  
  
"Of course," Gordon replied, sounding surprised that she had to ask.  
  
  
"Where will we stay?" Alaina questioned him, "I've never been there before.. "  
  
  
"At my house, of course," Gordon answered her, as if she should have known already.  
  
  
"You have a house in New York?" Alaina felt as though she was going to learn something new about Gordon just about every other day.  
  
  
"Yes," Gordon laughed amusedly, " _we_ do, did you not know, darling?"  
  
  
"I had no idea," Alaina admitted, "do you have others?"  
  
  
"Here and there," Gordon replied, "don't you want to come? I've got some really good friends in New York, you could take a sort of holiday there and they could show you around." Alaina wasn't sure if she liked the idea of taking a holiday and going sight seeing while Gordon was working, but it was his idea and he had suggested it, so perhaps it'd be fun afterall?  
  
  
"Alright," she agreed finally, "sounds great!"  
  
  
Gordon did indeed look pleased, he was worried that he might have to go home each night to that big empty house again and it'd keep him from being able to relax, he'd avoid going back there and end up in some bar, or worse..  
  
  
Alaina watched him wander off, eager to pack and she smiled faintly but she had no idea of just how much trouble she was saving him from getting into by going with him. She hadn't seen the first season of Hotel Hell yet, as it wasn't due to air until next month but she was keen to see how he went because he'd been so long away from her during filming. She started to feel excited, she was on extended paid leave because of the twins and going to New York sounded like quite an adventure. She was also very nervous, New York was a big place and while Los Angeles was also big, she'd been there for a long time and had previously visited there often enough to become familiar with it.  
  
  
New York was strange and new to her, she could only hope that the friends Gordon mentioned were ones she had met before. Alaina seemed to just click instantly with Gordon's friends, he chose well and she'd had no reason to dislike any of them. So that evening, right after dinner, they bundled up into Gordon's SUV and headed out into the night. Alaina had seen Gordon driving a few different cars, it amused her to know that he kept changing his mind as to what vehicle he wanted to drive but the cars and the houses just jolted her back to the unbelievable reality that she was with a very rich, quite famous man who loved her more than anything.  
  
  
Alaina sat back, looking over her shoulder at the twins who were in their capsules in the back seat. She then turned her attention back to Gordon, who was watching the road and he flicked on the air conditioning to help beat the heat of the warm night. She looked out of her window at the city lights and a thought struck her, despite his mother living in Los Angeles, didn't Bowie live in New York?  An amused grin spread slowly across her face, she found David to be very friendly and funny and his music was her favorite.  
  
  
She wondered how far away his house was from Gordon's and if she would be able to go and visit him? She hoped the dinner invitation still stood, that would be a lot of fun. Whenever David and Gordon were together, she almost could never stop laughing. It was the Chefs that Alaina got kind of annoyed with, they seemed to bring out the other side of Gordon that she wasn't really keen on. They encouraged him to behave recklessly and invited him to all night bars, goading him if he tried to leave early and spurring him to get drunk with them. A good few of them were retired and while she understood that he often looked up to these ones, she expected better from them and felt they should lead by example, rather than act like they were twenty years younger.  
  



	86. Night Flights

By the time they arrived at Gordon's house in New York, Alaina was exhausted but Gordon was eager to get to work and despite Alaina insisting that he get some rest first, he was out of the house like a shot. The plane trip had been interesting, Alaina wasn't sure how the babies would enjoy flying but they didn't seem to mind it too much and nobody complained about them. A taxi ride was next, then they were at Gordon's house and Alaina felt relieved to finally be in a less noisy setting for a while. Travel wasn't a bad thing, but carting twins around made it a little more difficult. She was thankful that Gordon was there to help her out, or she might have felt frazzled, he'd even made sure that she got some sleep on the plane.   
  
  
When they arrived, Gordon got ready instantly, kissed her cheek and told her he'd be home late. Alaina knew that his restaurants closed at ten thirty, but he probably wanted to catch up with a few friends while he was in the city. She wished him good luck and smiled, watching him go into the garage and drive off in yet another car. She then went back inside and started to unpack, setting the twins up into a portable cot with some toys while she got busy. She smiled to herself as she thought about how excited Gordon got when he was working, she knew that it pleased him to have people enjoying his culinary creations and he loved to get positive feedback from his customers.   
  
  
Her smile faded somewhat though, because she also knew he'd work himself ragged if she let him. A calmness washed over her in that moment, it had been his own suggestion that Alaina go with him, so deep down she knew that Gordon was aware of his habits and possibly had asked her to come along partly for that very reason. So far, she hadn't gotten off to a very convincing start because he'd gone almost as soon as they had arrived. He needed to check out how bad the situation was and weigh his options as soon as possible, she understood that but when he got home tonight, she was going to ensure he went straight to bed. If they were too many Chefs down, he worried to her that they may need to close up for a few days a week or even cancel bookings and she knew that would devastate him.   
  
  
He was proud of his restaurants and it'd break his heart to have to do such things, Alaina knew he would do everything in his power to keep the doors open and the place running as smoothly as possible. She also dreaded the stress it would ultimately place him under, another reason why she was keen to have his friends around whenever it was feasible. Her mind wandered back to the BBQ and she remembered how relaxed and wonderful the atmosphere had been, that's what she wanted for him during this trip, perhaps she could arrange such an evening if she could find his address book..


	87. A Friend Indeed

When Gordon arrived at Maze and assessed the situation, it wasn't too bad as he'd first predicted. He could easily cover for those who had taken ill, but it was going to stretch his patience quite thin if anything went even the slightest bit wrong. Word quickly got out that he was working the breakfast service and by lunchtime, bookings were filled for the next several months and walk-ins were being turned away due to the place being packed.  
  
  
Dinner service was just as frantic and by the time Maze closed it's doors, everyone in the kitchen was exhausted and keen to head out and wind down at their favorite watering hole. They didn't ask Gordon if he wanted to go, they were his employees, not his friends but when Gordon emerged from the restaurant; some of his friends were waiting for him.  
  
  
"Long time, no see," mused Harold, someone Gordon hadn't seen for ages. He was sitting in his car, a couple of other guys were with him.  
  
  
"Ah, not tonight boys," Gordon refused politely, as they opened the car door for him and encouraged him to get him, "I'm fucking knackered.. "  He wiped his brow with his sleeve, the night was quite muggy and he was keen to get home and take a shower after the day he'd just had.  
  
  
"See?" said Markus, one of the guys in the back, "he's gone all soft from being married and shit.. "   
  
  
"Hey," Gordon hardened his stare, "I could still drink you under the fucking table, Mark.. "  
  
  
"So come on then!" said Harold with a grin, "let's go!"   
  
  
"I told you already, Harry," Gordon stood his ground, "I'm too fucking tired, how 'bout tomorrow, uh?"   
  
  
Markus glanced at Rick, the other guy in the back and they both jumped out of the car, grabbed Gordon's arms and pulled him into the car. Gordon sat between them, unamused but too exhausted to really put up a fight.  
  
  
"I'll give you an hour," Gordon said firmly. Harold drove off and Gordon leaned back in his seat, listening to them chattering excitedly about where they were going and how much they would be drinking tonight.  
  
  
"Fucking tossers," Gordon sighed, but none of them minded or they just hadn't heard him.  
  
  
Either way, they were his friends and they were excited to see him back in the city, so they weren't going to let him get away with avoiding them just for work's sake. A few beers soon cooled Gordon off, as well as his temper and he started to joke around with them, they were quickly joined by more of his New York friends and later they were engaged in heated debates with some people who did not find Gordon so likeable.  
  
  
It was nearly two in the morning when Gordon's friends began to leave, he told them repeatedly not to drive home but whether they did or not was unclear because Gordon stayed behind for a while after the last of them had gone. He was thinking about walking back to Maze to fetch his car, but as he stood up and his head spun a little, he knew at once that a taxi was going to have to be his ride home tonight.  
  
  
As Gordon emerged from the bar, he wandered down the street a little way until he came to the corner, he was about to take out his phone, when some people approached him and formed a semi circle around him, they did not look at all friendly or like fans. Gordon tensed up, then heard a car horn sound out behind him. The people shifted and moved away, spooked by the noise and the threat of being possibly recognized. Turning around, Gordon watched as the car's window wound down.  
  
  
"Hallo gorgeous!" came the familiar greeting.  
  
  
"It's.. oh nevermind.. " Gordon walked over to the car and got in, "are you stalking me?"   
  
  
"Nah," David drove away from the curb, "your wife phoned me earlier but I wasn't sure where to find you. I saw your car down at Maze but you weren't inside.. I tried a few different places before I came along here and there you were.. Did you know that lot back there?"   
  
  
"Uh? Erm, no.. " Gordon closed his eyes, "they didn't say anything..  "  
  
  
"I was hoping I hadn't frightened off any friends of yours," David grinned, "what're you doing back here anyway?"   
  
  
"Some of my Sous Chefs are sick," Gordon replied.  
  
  
"Oh yeah," David turned right at the second set of lights, "it's going around, hope your family doesn't catch it."   
  
  
"I never thought of that," Gordon opened his eyes and frowned.  
  
  
"I'm sure they'll be alright," David told him, "do you want to come to dinner tomorrow night?"   
  
  
"Yeah alright," Gordon agreed.  
  
  
"Good," David nodded, "I bet you could do with a night off.. Don't you worry about a thing, just leave it to me."   
  
  
"You're a great friend, you know that?" Gordon's eyes closed again and David simply smiled, letting him fall asleep as he carefully drove towards Gordon's house.  
  



	88. Best Of Friends

When they got there, David got out of the car and looked at the windows. The lights were still on inside, so he nudged Gordon awake and encouraged him to get to the front door. Gordon opened the door and they went inside, Alaina hurried over to them and relief washed over her like a tidal wave.  
  
  
"Oh thank goodness!" Alaina grabbed Gordon's arm and led him to the sofa, "where have you been?! I was so worried!"  
  
  
"I'm fine," Gordon grumbled slightly, sitting down and leaning back. Alaina looked at David, who was hanging back a little.  
  
  
"You went looking for him?" she asked.  
  
  
"Well, when you phoned earlier and asked if he was at my house.. " David replied, "I figured I'd go and see if I could find him for you."   
  
  
"Thank you so much," Alaina breathed a sigh of relief, "you didn't have to do that."   
  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for," David grinned, "I wasn't sleeping anyway.. "  He left it at that, but truthfully it was bothering him that Gordon hadn't returned home and he could not get to sleep until he knew his friend was safe and sound.  
  
  
"Come and sit down, David," Gordon invited him, patting the sofa cushion next to him. David hesitated and then slowly sat down beside Gordon, Alaina smiled and shook her head as Gordon threw his arm around David's shoulders.  
  
  
"Do you know who this is, Alaina?" Gordon asked her. Alaina lifted her brows, but shrugged.  
  
  
"Who is it, babe?" she asked him.  
  
  
"My _best_ friend," Gordon grinned at her amusedly, "seriously, the best one I've.. I've ever.. "  He didn't finish his sentence, instead his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
  
"Isn't he adorable?" David laughed, standing up and carefully removing Gordon's arm from around his shoulders, "I should get going.. "   
  
  
"It's so late, though.. " Alaina worried, "aren't you tired? Maybe you shouldn't drive.. "  
  
  
"I am a little," David admitted.  
  
  
"There's a spare bedroom just up-.. " Alaina began.  
  
  
"I know where it is," David interrupted her, smiling faintly, "alright, let's get this big boy to bed."   
  
  
He and Alaina got Gordon to his feet, took him into the bedroom and lay him down onto the bed. Gordon's eyes flickered open briefly, he mumbled something obscure and went right back to sleep again. Alaina kissed his forehead, then David uttered a quiet goodnight to her and went upstairs to the guest bedroom to get some sleep. Alaina pulled Gordon's clothes off, which was a bit of a struggle but it was far too hot for clothes tonight. She left his briefs on and covered him with a light, cotton sheet, then she lay down and turned out the lamp, soon falling asleep shortly after.  
  



	89. Under Pressure

Alaina woke up and looked to Gordon's side of the bed, but as she slowly sat up and frowned curiously; she realized he wasn't there. Glancing at the clock, she swore under her breath and hurriedly put some clothes on before rushing out to check on the twins. She stopped in the doorway, David was tending to them and it gave her a bit of a surprise.  
  
  
"Oh, hey," David greeted her, "sorry.. Gordon's just about ready to head off, I promised I'd drive him back to Maze but then these little ones got fussy.. "     
  
  
"It's fine," Alaina smiled brightly at him, "thank you.. "  She knew that David had raised his own son practically on his own, she wasn't at all defensive of her twins around him.   
  
  
"I'll take it from here," Alaina said to him gratefully.  
  
  
"Oh, no problem," David grinned and stood up, "if you're ever stuck for a sitter, just give me a shout."    
  
  
He left the bedroom and Alaina felt giddy, she never dreamed in her life she'd be friends with Bowie and here he was, offering to sit for her!  She wasn't sure what to do just now, they'd already been fed and changed, so perhaps it was time for some cuddles and playtime. She heard the front door close and felt her heart sink a little, Gordon hadn't said good morning to her nor had he even bothered to say goodbye..    
  
  
She startled when he came into the nursery, her smile returning quickly to her face.   
  
  
"I'll see you tonight, darling," Gordon said quietly, kissing her cheek and smiling into the cot at the twins, "David's invited us to dinner, so I'll be back a bit earlier, alright?"    
  
  
"You won't have to close the restaurant early?" Alaina asked him.   
  
  
"Hopefully not," Gordon was optimistic, "I wouldn't have hired them if I thought they couldn't handle it."    
  
  
"Are you sure you're fit to go in this morning?" Alaina worried, "you were pretty smashed last night."   
  
  
"I'm fine," Gordon insisted, "I'll see you later."    
  
  
He left and Alaina hoped he was really alright and not just reassuring her.  In the car, David looked sideways at Gordon and knew better but only because he'd been there so often himself. Gordon's head was almost certainly like a pressure cooker right now, David did not envy his employees today.   
  
  
"Try and take it easy," David told Gordon, as he climbed out of the car.   
  
  
"I'll see you tonight," Gordon made no promises to do any such thing as take it easy.   
  
  
"Alright," David nodded, "shall I cook for you some beef wellington, or my newest sensation, a strip.. "  Gordon looked puzzled.   
  
  
"You mean a New York Strip?" Gordon wondered.   
  
  
"Well we're in New York," David mused, "so, you know, we just call it a strip.. "    
  
  
"Yeah, right.. " Gordon smiled faintly, "I know what kind of strip you mean, funny boy.. I'll go with the wellington." David shrugged and winked at him.  
  
  
"Always worth a shot," David teased him gently and started the engine.   
  
  
"Thanks David," Gordon called, heading inside.   
  
  
David headed home and Gordon entered the kitchen of Maze, his presence had the Sous Chefs on edge and they were making mistakes they never usually would. Gordon was still suffering from a hangover, he was stressed about the sudden absence of yet another two Sous Chefs today and now there were mistakes being made as if he had hired Amateurs! It was difficult under these conditions, if there was even one tiny thing that went wrong, Gordon's eagle eyes caught it and he erupted like a volcano. His shouting was shattering their nerves, both amusing and upsetting the customers and his expletives were getting worse with each and every mistake. 


	90. Boiling Over

By the end of the day, Gordon wasn't so sure he could just leave the restaurant. He felt as though he were carrying the entire kitchen, if he left now, it'd fall apart without him. He leaned his back against the wall, rubbed his forehead with both hands and sighed heavily. They had around twenty minutes to go before dinner service, so he needed to make a decision and fast. Dishes were being washed and stocks were being checked, one of the Sous Chefs had drawn the short straw and was shuffled over to where Gordon was standing. Nervously, he plucked up his courage and cleared his throat.  
  
  
"Excuse me, Chef," he spoke, a tremble in his voice revealing his disposition. Gordon looked at him tiredly, clearly not in the mood for any bullshit.  
  
  
"What is it _now_ , Kevin?" Gordon asked him, sounding very annoyed already.  
  
  
"If.. Umm, if you've got somewhere else to be, Chef.. " Kevin stammered, "we-we can handle things here.. "  Gordon did look surprised.  
  
  
"You're telling me to _go home?"_ Gordon demanded, " _you_.. are telling _me_.. to go _home?!"_   Everyone turned around and Kevin grew pale as Gordon screamed the words at his face, almost nose to nose.  
  
  
"Are you fucking _joking?"_ Gordon shouted, his angry blue eyes flashing as he looked at the others who were watching, "what are you doing?! This isn't a fucking show! Get back to work!" There was a sudden flurry of activity, some pans were dropped and Gordon sighed again.  
  
  
"Ohh, for _fuck's sake_.. " Gordon groaned, "get a fucking _grip!!"_    
  
  
Kevin backed off and hurried away to his station, Gordon stared around at them and wondered how they could possibly lie to his face and tell him they were fine to work without him?! But nobody had the guts to tell him that they were not usually like this, so Gordon believed they were just cracking under the strain of having extra work due to the loss of several of their number. His intense stare was putting them off, so who would have the nerve to tell him? They knew he would only get more furious with them if he felt they were passing the blame onto him, none of them wanted to argue with Gordon Ramsay, so he glanced at his watch and debated on whether he should just shut it down for the night.  
  
  
He felt physically pained to even think about it, then he suddenly thought about what David had told him. Take it easy, but dare he?  Gordon had never walked out right before a dinner service before, he certainly did not intend to start now. Then his thoughts turned to Alaina, he didn't want to be exhausted for her two nights in a row, it wasn't fair to her. Looking up from staring at the floor, he watched the Sous Chefs preparing and they kept glancing over at him uncertainly, as if they were expecting him to get angry again.  
  
  
"Kevin," Gordon startled the unlucky Sous Chef, "come here!"  Kevin put down the pan he was holding and hurried over to Gordon, for when Gordon Ramsay told you to jump, you jumped without pause nor question.  
  
  
"Yes, Chef?" Kevin tried not to shake as he looked Gordon in the eye, because Gordon insisted that you looked at him when he was talking to you, it was only polite afterall.  
  
  
"Don't _fucking_ let me down!" Gordon screwed up his nose, "or you'll be looking for a new job, got it?!" 

 

  
  
  
"Yes, Chef!" Kevin responded accordingly, there really was no other acceptable reply.  
  
  
It seemed to appease Gordon slightly, he took off his apron and threw it aside as he left the kitchen. There was a collective sigh of relief and the kitchen began to run more smoothly, not five minutes after Gordon had gone. Driving home, Gordon felt almost blinded by the mad thumping in his head that had somehow turned his vision into a kind of red haze.  
  
  



	91. Simmer Down

Alaina wasn't having the same kind of rotten day, she had been out with one of Gordon's friends who lived nearby. Her name was Alicia and she had met Alaina at the wedding, they had kept in touch since then and were keen to go sight seeing with the twins today. She was home now and waiting for Gordon to either return early or phone her and tell her he'd not be coming home until late again. She was expecting the latter, so when she heard a car pull into the driveway, Alaina was pleasantly surprised. Gordon let himself inside and Alaina regarded him with concern, he looked a mess..  
  
  
"How'd it go?" Alaina asked him boldly.   
  
  
"Did I actually hire them while I was _asleep?!"_ Gordon vented, "they're fucking _useless!_ I mean, my  _God!"_   
  
  
He stormed into the bathroom and Alaina stood there, stunned for a moment. She followed him and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching him shower. He was grumbling under his breath and Alaina felt strongly for him, but she figured it must have gone okay towards the end, because he was here now and not still at Maze.   
  
  
"Did you want me to call David and cancel?" Alaina wondered, "we can just have a quiet night in."    
  
  
"No!" Gordon sighed heavily, sounding irritated.   
  
  
Alaina felt that he was directing his anger out onto her now, so she didn't say anything more for several minutes. He was so down, how could she cheer him up?  Alaina knew only one sure fire thing that never failed to make Gordon happy: Good food.  Perhaps dinner was not an option to cancel upon afterall, somewhere deep down she felt she should have known this immediately. Dropping the subject, Alaina turned and went to get herself and the twins ready.  
  
  
After his shower, Gordon seemed to have calmed down but only very slightly and Alaina avoided saying anything to him that she thought might set him off again. Gordon picked up on it however and he felt bad, because she shouldn't have to walk on egg shells around him.    
  
  
"Hey, hey.. come here.. " Gordon spoke gently and Alaina walked into his offered embrace, rubbing her face against his chest and breathing out a long sigh as he hugged her tightly. She could hear his heart pounding, his blood pressure must have been almost off the charts!   
  
  
"Come on," Gordon encouraged her with a half smile, "let's get going or we'll be late. He promised I could watch him cook.. "   
  
  
"I wouldn't want you to miss that!" Alaina giggled at the thought, "I'll put the twins into the car.. "   
  
  
Gordon went and finished getting ready, then they were soon driving out to David's house and Alaina crossed her fingers that David's cooking would have a calming effect on Gordon. If all else failed, she knew that David's cheeky sense of humor always seemed to lighten Gordon's mood.

 


	92. Cooling Off

The atmosphere in David's home was very relaxed and inviting, he made them feel more like family rather than visitors and Alaina set the twins up into their portable playpen while David and Gordon went to the kitchen.  
  
  
"I've got everything laid out and ready," David showed Gordon, who stood near the counter and looked on, "are you ready?"  
  
  
"I'm ready," Gordon sat down, "let's see what my little Sous Chef can do.. "   
  
  
David arched a brow at him, winked and smiled, then he fired up the pan and set the oven to heat up. David was not messing about in the kitchen, he wanted to impress Gordon and show him what he had learned.  
  
  
By the time the meal was ready to be plated, there was a delicious aroma in the air and Gordon honestly could not wait to sink his teeth into those wellingtons.  
  
  
"They look fantastic, David," Gordon complimented him.  
  
  
"You're too kind, Chef," David grinned back at him, "wait 'til you taste them!"   
  
  
"I can't!" Gordon told him and he grabbed up a knife and fork.  
  
  
"Hey!" David started laughing as Gordon helped himself to a bite of beef wellington.  
  
  
"Mmm, oh wow.. " Gordon felt blown away, "fuckin' 'ell.. "  David puffed out his chest a little, a smirk of victory upon his face.  
  
  
"Good?" David ventured.  
  
  
"Fuckin' great!" Gordon answered him, going for another bite.  
  
  
"Can I please serve them onto the table first?" David asked Gordon amusedly, "before you eat the entire thing to yourself?"   
  
  
"Mm, yes.. " Gordon got up off the chair and smiled back at David sheepishly, "my apologies."  
  
  
"Ah, don't be sorry," David plated the meals, "you loving my food is the highest praise of all, Gordon."   
  
  
He picked up two plates and Gordon picked up the other one, they went into the dining room and set the plates down onto the table. Everything else was already there, cutlery and glasses and even a bottle of wine, chilling nearby in ice. As they sat down and started eating, Alaina was just as impressed.  
  
  
"You should hire David to work at Maze!" Alaina exclaimed. David almost choked on his mouthful and Gordon laughed as he patted David's back, trying to help his food go down a little more smoothly.  
  
  
"You won't catch _me_ working under _him_ ," David commented, drinking a mouthful of wine.  
  
  
"Why not?" Gordon asked him. Alaina struggled not to laugh.  
  
  
"Because," David set down his glass, "you're temperamental."  
  
  
"I'm not!" Gordon was mildly offended.  
  
  
"You are!" David insisted, "you're worse than that old man across the street, always shouting at people not to walk on his lawn.. "   
  
  
"So I'm an old man now?" Gordon asked, highly unamused. David looked thoughtful for a moment and then he nodded most sincerely.  
  
  
"Yes," he stated firmly, "yes you are."   
  
  
"Oh, come on!" Gordon retaliated, "I'm at _least_ 19 years _younger_ than _you_.. "   
  
  
Alaina was finding this very funny, but part of her worried that Gordon was not calming down. David returned his attention to his meal and Gordon did the same, Alaina caught a hint of a smile on Gordon's lips and she relaxed. Gordon and David often argued in this manner, it meant nothing and always ended abruptly with neither of them being actually angry with one another. It was mere banter, nothing more. Gordon was definitely more visibly relaxed and at ease by the time dinner was over, he smiled a lot and laughed at David's (often terrible) jokes.  
  
  
Alaina was happy to see him finally wind down, but Gordon was worried deep down because he was working this week and felt that he should never have asked Alaina to come along. He knew he was going to be stressed and angry, but he selfishly dragged her along just so he wouldn't have to wake up alone each morning. If Alaina had known what he was thinking, she would not have let him think of himself as selfish at all. She would have instead told him that she was pleased to have been invited along, for it showed her that he was keen to let her in on this part of his life. It would also have let her know that he needed her, which was something Alaina was often insecure about.  
  



	93. Jumping In

In the living room after dinner, David softly strummed his guitar and sang some nursery rhymes to the twins to amuse them and he also kept Gordon and Alaina entertained too; because he would often say what was wrong with the rhyme once he'd finished singing it.  
  
  
"I had no idea these songs for children were so violent," Alaina said in surprise, "I'd never really thought about it.. "    
  
  
"That's the education system," David replied, "it's all just just follow the leader and question nothing these days."    
  
  
"Say that again," Gordon warned, "and I'll drag you outside.. "   
  
  
"Gordon!" Alaina exclaimed softly, "what is with you?"    
  
  
"I was just stating a fact," David sat forwards in his chair.   
  
  
"You've just fucking insulted my wife!" Gordon raised his voice.   
  
  
"Gordon, _please_.. " Alaina didn't know where this was coming from, "you'll upset the twins.. "  Gordon looked at her furiously and Alaina sat back, unaccustomed to having that fiery blue stare aimed directly at her.   
  
  
"Can't you even tell when you're being spoken down to!?" Gordon demanded.   
  
  
Alaina didn't respond, she knew she should have but she honestly hadn't seen the harm in David's comment. Gordon stood up and went outside to calm down, Alaina looked at David curiously and furrowed her brow.   
  
  
"What's all that about then?" Alaina asked him, "did you really just insult me in front of Gordon?"   
  
  
"Unintentionally, love," David spoke apologetically, "I didn't mean anything hurtful by it." Alaina nodded.   
  
  
"Perhaps you should tell him that?" Alaina suggested.   
  
  
David looked towards the patio doors and slowly stood up, but Alaina was not nervous for him. Out of everyone she had met or knew of, David was quite possibly the only one Gordon tolerated beyond his normal threshold. Gordon stood gazing out at the in-ground swimming pool in David's yard, it was fenced off but it looked so inviting with it's soft lighting and water temperature control. David was soon standing next to him, he was holding a beer in each hand and offered one to Gordon, who accepted it gratefully.   
  
  
"Thank you," Gordon said softly.  
  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you," David apologized.   
  
  
"Yeah, I know.. " Gordon relented.  
  
  
"You and Alaina are like family to me," David admitted, "I'd hate for anything to come between us." Gordon smiled at him, his eyes softening somewhat.  
  
  
"That's not going to happen," Gordon reassured him, then he blushed hotly and lowered his gaze, "I.. I look up to you, y'know?"  David was surprised.   
  
  
"I did not know that," David told him. Gordon looked at the nighttime sky and sighed heavily.   
  
  
"You're a good man, David," Gordon said firmly, flicking his gaze to the stunned artist, "I'm really pleased to be considered like family to you."  David got a little closer and Gordon allowed him to put his arm around his shoulders.   
  
  
"You're only about five years younger than my Duncan," David said thoughtfully, "I would be a very proud father if you were my son, you should be just as proud of yourself, Gordon. You didn't get that OBE award for being an arse.. "   
  
  
Gordon laughed at this last part, but he took it to heart that David regarded him so highly in return and he relaxed with a lighter sigh than before.  
  
  
"Can you swim?" Gordon asked David.  
  
  
"I.. sort of.. " David stumbled with his response, "why?"   
  
  
"Come on," Gordon invited him into the pool, "let's see what you can do then.. " David looked uncertain but slowly followed Gordon down into the pool area.   
  
  
"I'm not very good," David admitted.  
  
  
"I'll teach you," Gordon offered.   
  
  
"You're drunk," David mused.   
  
  
"Nah," Gordon grinned at him, stripping down to his briefs and jumping in.   
  
  
"Crazy bastard!" David laughed, taking off his shirt but leaving his pants on because he didn't really like wearing anything underneath, "are you insane?!"    
  
  
He got closer to the edge because Gordon vanished under the water, seconds later, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his knees and he yelped in surprise as Gordon amusedly pulled him into the pool.  
  



	94. Looking Out

David surfaced with a gasp and Gordon laughed quietly, watching him shake the water from his hair.   
  
  
"It really is a very nice pool," Gordon told him, "seems a shame to let it sit and go to waste."    
  
  
"I can swim a little," David wiped the water from his face and splashed Gordon, who held up his hands but to no avail. He rubbed his eyes, the grin never leaving his face as he swam a little closer to David.  
  
  
"Lesson number one," Gordon said evenly, "don't splash your instructor!"   
  
  
"Or else what?" David asked, goading him and moving away slowly. Gordon lifted a brow, such a question was clearly just asking for trouble.   
  
  
"Will you just come back here?" Gordon asked him, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.   
  
  
"Nah, come and catch me!" David walked backwards, watching Gordon warily with a spark of mischief in his eyes.   
  
  
Gordon shook his head slowly, then he dove under the water and swam directly towards David. He grabbed the startled rock star around his middle, pulling him down under the water playfully. It was dangerous behavior when alcohol was involved, but neither of them were over the limit for driving so they were fine.  
  
  
Inside, Alaina heard the splashing and relaxed with the knowledge that the two men seemed to have settled their argument and were now going for a swim. It made her heart flutter to think of Gordon having such a friend as David, he had everything Alaina believed Gordon was missing from his life. The older male figure, friendly and encouraging, someone to look up to and seek approval from without being pushed down or made to feel inferior in any way. Their professions differed vastly, so there was no competition between the two and Alaina felt that Gordon was lacking in the father figure department for so long in his life. It often would have led him to do things that he perhaps did regret, nothing Alaina knew about but then, why would he ever mention it to her?  
  
  
It really wasn't any of her business, she had guessed and he had confirmed, so the matter had been dropped. But the problem remained and Gordon's issues stayed unresolved. Alaina hoped in her heart that this week would help to quell the insecurity that kept Gordon from feeling fulfilled in that aspect of his life, if he was going to seek out a father figure, she would rather it not be someone looking to cut him down a peg or two. She was aware that David flirted with Gordon, though they played like brothers and bantered like an old married couple, it did not bother Alaina because, well.. David flirted with just about everybody. It seemed perfectly harmless to her, because it did not always lead to anything actually happening.   
  
  
Perhaps he did not mean anything by it and was simply a very friendly person, he always did back off when he seemed to feel that he was getting too close to overstepping certain boundaries and he was very respectful. Gazing down at the twins, Alaina smiled and reveled in the lull that had settled over her life for this one, brief night at least. There would be no more drama tonight, it was tomorrow that she wasn't looking forward to when Gordon would come home from Maze, tired and bitchy..  
  
  
  



	95. Bonding

The swimming lesson barely happened at all, David was simply too distracted by asking questions and telling Gordon things about himself that he wanted Gordon to be aware of.   
  
  
"Last night," David was saying, as Gordon lay back and floated on the water's surface in a relaxed position, "you told Alaina that I am your best friend."  Gordon frowned thoughtfully, he didn't really recall saying any such thing.   
  
  
"I'll stand by that," Gordon said at last with a slight nod. David sat up on the edge of the pool, letting his feet dip into the cool water.  
  
  
"Where is your wife these days?" Gordon asked suddenly.   
  
  
"Oh, she's gone upstate," David replied idly, "she'll be gone for two weeks, some retreat thing for models.. or something.. I don't know, modeling isn't exactly my area of expertise.. " Gordon laughed.   
  
  
"Now that, I'd like to see.. " Gordon mused with a grin.   
  
  
"Oh yeah?" David's eyes lit up, "that diving board could be my catwalk.. " He got up and Gordon watched him with raised brows.   
  
  
"I wasn't being serious!" Gordon called out amusedly, "David! David, stop!"    
  
  
But David was making his way along the diving board, slowly strutting and swaying his hips. Gordon stood in the pool and laughed harder as David did a little half turn, clearly enjoying being the center of attention. Gordon cupped his hands around his mouth.   
  
  
"Take it off!" he shouted jokingly. David winked at him and slowly ran his hands down over his chest and abs, pausing to slowly undo his pants.  
  
  
"I was kidding!" Gordon informed him.   
  
  
"Have you seen the _moon_ tonight, Gordon?" David hooked his thumbs into his pants, threatening to pull them down.   
  
  
Gordon was almost in stitches, his face blushing a bright red. David laughed at him, unable to keep a straight face a minute longer. He got down off the diving board and Gordon pulled himself out onto the edge of the pool, then they both went and grabbed a towel each to dry off. Gordon was feeling really good, despite his horrible day today. David had this apt way of getting him to let off steam in such a manner that Gordon never realized he was being therapeutic, but whether it was deliberate or not remained questionable because David was simply that kind of friend. He knew how far was too far, he knew when to stop and it made all the difference for Gordon.   
  
  
"You really shouldn't say things if you don't mean them," David said to Gordon.  
  
  
"I'm starting to learn that with you," Gordon said with a half smile. David shrugged, he was just happy to have some company.  
  
  
"How 'bout some dessert?" David ventured.   
  
  
"Alright," Gordon agreed, putting on his clothes and following him inside, "what're we having?"   
  
  
"Something wet and creamy," David said cheekily.   
  
  
"David.. " Gordon warned him.   
  
  
"What?" David pulled open the fridge, "don't you like peach slices in custard?"   
  
  
Gordon looked at him skeptically, David struggled to keep a straight face and they both ended up laughing at each other. Alaina wandered into the kitchen curiously, the last thing she ever expected when Gordon had first arrived home tonight was to hear him laughing.   
  



	96. Stormy Weather

As they were having their dessert, the warm front that had been building up over the city met with a sudden cold front coming in from out towards the direction of the Canadian border. It soon turned into quite a show, thunder and lightning sending many people under their covers to snuggle down for the night. As the storm got progressively worse, David noticed his lights flickering and he looked out the window. The rain pelted down heavily, he could barely see a thing outside now.  
  
  
"I don't enjoy the idea of you two driving home in that," David said quietly, "why don't you stay the night?"   
  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," Gordon wandered over to the window and a flash of lightning lit up his blue eyes briefly.   
  
  
"That was really close," Alaina said nervously.   
  
  
"Go on, stay.. " David urged them both, "I really don't mind."    
  
  
"Thanks David," Alaina smiled brightly at him, "I'll go and get the twins settled in."   
  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, darling," Gordon promised her. Alaina went into the living room to cuddle her babies to sleep, while Gordon helped David clear the table.   
  
  
"With a bit of luck it won't turn into a Super Cell," David commented, "nite.. "   
  
  
He squeezed Gordon's shoulder and wandered off to his bedroom. Gordon was comforted by the gesture and went into the room where Alaina had gone to after the twins had drifted off to sleep, she'd placed them into the port-a-cot and she turned now to smile at Gordon. He hadn't got a phone call to call him back to Maze and it was well past eleven, she was glad of the break he'd managed to give himself and was keen to get him to sleep before it got any later.   
  
  
"Come lay down, babe," Alaina encouraged him, "let me give you a back rub.. "  
  
  
"When do I get to give you a back rub?" Gordon asked her, stripping down to his briefs once more and laying on his front upon the bed.   
  
  
"I don't really care much for them," Alaina admitted, straddling his hips and rubbing her hands over his back and shoulders.  
  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Gordon lay his head down into the pillows, "they're.. _ohh._. so _good._. "    
  
  
Alaina smiled broadly as he moaned, she never did quite like back rubs but perhaps she had simply been getting them done incorrectly or something.  
  
  
"Alright, you can give me one when we get home to Los Angeles," she promised, deeply massaging him with her hands and fingers.   
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Gordon responded, his eyes closing.  
  
  
Alaina wondered if they would ever get some alone time together this week, but then she knew he was working and should not expect anything of the sort. Still, it would be nice if he could just stay awake long enough to cuddle with her or talk to her for a while. Maybe she could get him to come home early again, Maze seemed to have dinner service under control, so what could possibly go wrong?   
  
  
She slowly climbed down off his back, hearing his deep, even breathing and she lay beside him to watch him sleep for a while. Alaina could see a huge difference in the way Gordon slept, depending on how he was feeling when he drifted off. If he was stressed or worried about something, his brow held a light furrow to it and he often tossed about. But when he was calm and relaxed, like he was tonight, his beautiful baby face looked peaceful and he slept restfully enough for her to not feel concerned about him. Sleeping over at David Bowie's house with Gordon Ramsay in her bed, she smiled as she closed her eyes and could not hold them open any longer, feeling like the luckiest woman alive.  
  



	97. Exposed

He'd slept so soundly, the thunder and the howling wind hadn't bothered him at all. Gordon woke up just before dawn and got out of bed, rubbing his face with both of his palms before wandering off to the bathroom for his morning shower. He found David already in there, brushing his teeth and was amused to notice the fact that he was naked.  
  
  
"Morning," David spoke with his mouthful of toothbrush, calm and casual as you like. Gordon reached into the shower stall and turned the taps on, standing back and glancing over at David.  
  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Gordon asked him. David spat into the basin and rinsed his mouth out, turning back towards Gordon.  
  
  
"I kept waking up," David answered him honestly, "those twins of yours can sleep through anything. I didn't hear them all night."  Gordon was relieved that the babies had slept through the storm, he'd been so tired he probably would not have heard them himself.  
  
  
"What if Alaina had walked in here?" Gordon asked him, pulling down his briefs and stepping into the shower.  
  
  
"I doubt she'd have complained," David said, sticking his tongue into his cheek to prevent a grin.  
  
  
"Hey," Gordon shot him a warning look, he didn't mind David teasing him but the wife was off limits.  
  
  
"Sorry," David took the hint and smiled apologetically, "won't happen again."   
  
  
Gordon forgave him instantly and started washing himself and David left the bathroom, heading to his room to find something to wear for the day. Alaina was awake not long after, hearing the shower running and finding Gordon missing from the bed. She crept out of the bedroom and along the hallway, quietly entering the bathroom and looking at Gordon as he stood under the water. His back was to her, so she quickly stripped off and got into the shower stall with him.  
  
  
"Gotcha!" Alaina grabbed him around the waist, startling Gordon and he dropped the soap, which sent Alaina into a fit of giggles.  
  
  
"Oh, ha ha," Gordon turned and gazed into her eyes, they glittered with tears of laughter and she smiled up at him as his arms came around to embrace her.  
  
  
"You're so tall," Alaina said curiously, "I have to stand on tip toes to kiss you.. "  
  
  
Gordon leaned down and their lips met, Alaina on her tip toes despite his meeting her halfway. She giggle squealed as he hoisted her up and her legs wrapped instantly around his middle, their kiss deepening and his erection hardening in response to her breasts pressing against his chest.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ Gordon!" Alaina moaned as she drew back to regard his lust filled gaze, "is that for me, baby?"


	98. Dominate Me

Gordon hummed softly and Alaina felt the warmth of the heated tiles against her back, Gordon began to kiss her neck and Alaina guided his cock into her. He began to thrust almost immediately, biting down on her shoulder to elicit a sharp cry from Alaina. She moaned loudly and matched his thrusts with her own, his hands under her ass to support her and his fingers stroking her sensitive flesh. In the heat of their love making, the bathroom door opened and David walked in, went over to the basin and grabbed something.  
  
  
"Forgot my deodorant," he mused, "I've got a meeting at the studio this morning, that would have been embarrassing.. "   
  
  
"David.. " Gordon breathed, as Alaina's cheeks went bright red, "speaking of.. _huhh._. embarrassing.. "  David looked up and tilted his head.  
  
  
"Hm? Oh! Right.. " David started to wander back out of the bathroom, "make sure you lock up when you leave, I'd hate to come home and find all my stuff gone.. Probably by that guy across the road.. cantankerous old coot, wouldn't put it past him to.. "   
  
  
The door closed and they did not hear the rest of his gripe. David came from a different social circle than Alaina or Gordon, where it would be perfectly acceptable to have people fucking in the same room as others who would be chatting and drinking coffee together as if nothing else was going on, Gordon had become somewhat slightly used to his behavior but Alaina was very embarrassed. They were both amused by him though and she did not dwell upon it, because Gordon was straight back into thrusting his hips and sending her body into shudders of pleasure.  
  
  
"Babe, babe, _ohh_ , fuck yes!" Alaina threw back her head, his mouth clamping down onto her throat and his teeth grazing the front of it gently.  
  
  
She squeezed her inner muscles to clamp and massage around him, something she'd learned how to do during her post birth exercises. Gordon uttered a surprised moan of pleasure, unaccustomed to such tightness clamping around his engorged cock until she was orgasming. It turned the tables during their love making, as Alaina was about to find out. Gordon's moans became breathless, his utterances were half formed words that made no sense and his soft growls came through his clenched teeth as his eyes rolled closed.  
  
  
She felt his cheek resting against her chest, his breathing ragged and exploding against her tingling skin. His thrusts became more desperate and Alaina cried out, her hands in his hair and pulling it tightly. Gordon's legs started shaking and Alaina tightened her legs around his waist, clinging to him as he stumbled backwards into the other wall. She moved up and down, riding his cock and he moaned uncontrollably. _What was happening??_  
  
  
Alaina was now in control and she soon had him groaning into release, his hands grasping at her ass so very tightly and pressing her hard against him as she rocked her hips. It was the first time he'd ever came before her, his fingers slicked between them suddenly and Alaina was so turned on that he only teased her clit for a few seconds before she came jolting into climax herself with a breathless howl of his name. Slowly getting back down onto her feet, Alaina felt Gordon's cock slip out of her and she sighed in satisfaction.  
  
  
She nuzzled her face against his, her tongue probing at Gordon's lips until they parted. Making out heatedly and coming down, their soft moans drowned out by the rush of the shower water beating down on them and the thumping of their hearts. Alaina drew back, looking into Gordon's wide, blue eyes.  
  
  
"I.. I can't believe you just _topped me_.. " Gordon struggled to process the realization. Alaina smiled at him darkly, admiring the almost worried expression upon his face.  
  
  
"I think it's about time you knew," Alaina purred into his ear, sending shivers of desire down his spine as she licked his neck, just below his ear.  
  
  
"Knew what?" Gordon breathed, his eyes closing again and a soft moan escaping him.  
  
  
"That you don't always get to be in charge," Alaina whispered, arousing him, "it's okay to lose control, Gordon.. "   
  
  
He whined deep in his throat, her fingers curled around his semi hard member and gave it a gentle squeeze. She began to love bite his neck, slowly pumping his cock and enjoying his startled moans of pleasure.  
  
  
"Just let go, baby.. " she whispered hotly against the bite, sucking upon it and teasing her tongue onto it to soothe the pain.  
  
  
Gordon moaned, a long, low sound that made Alaina whimper in a high pitched tone. He swore under his breath, the hot sensation of his release soon filling her palm as he writhed and arched his back in complete surrender. Alaina trailed soft kisses up to his ear and smiled against it, his body was shaking with the tremors and aftershocks of his climax.  
  
  
_"Good boy.. "_ she breathed into his ear, feeling him tense up and turn his head with a pleading moan to seek her lips and they languidly made out together, his hands coming up to knead and squeeze at her breasts like a contented cat. She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed into her mouth, a soft groan escaping him as Alaina increased the passion of their kiss heatedly.


	99. Hell's Kitchen At Maze

It was an interesting day for Alaina, Gordon drove her home but had to leave quickly or he'd be late for breakfast service. She fed and changed the twins, played with them on the floor and put them down for their naps.  
  
  
Just after lunch, Alicia dropped by for a coffee and a chat, then she took Alaina and the twins out for a drive around the city. They visited a museum and several different stores that Alaina was keen to explore, then Alicia had an idea.  
  
  
"Why don't we surprise Gordon?" Alicia suggested, "let's go to Maze and see him.. "   
  
  
"Oh, Alicia, no.. " Alaina suddenly frowned, "that's not a good idea.. "   
  
  
"Why not?" Alicia asked her, heading for the restaurant despite Alaina's protest, "it'll be a nice surprise, you'll see! He'll love it!"  
  
  
"He's working!" Alaina responded quickly.  
  
  
"You say that like it's supposed to mean something," Alicia said, confused.   
  
  
"Alicia, I'd rather wait for him at home.. " Alaina explained, "Gordon doesn't like being bothered when he's busy.. "  
  
  
"You're his wife," Alicia smiled, "he'll make an exception for you, I'm sure of it! Besides, I have always wanted to see him hard at work in person myself but getting a booking is almost impossible since he got onto television.. "   
  
  
Alaina sighed heavily, knowing that this was a very, very bad idea and all she could do was hope that Gordon wouldn't be in too bad of a mood after his relaxing evening and surprise shower sex this morning.  
  
  
They arrived at Maze and were allowed in, only because Alaina was there and nobody dared to turn Gordon Ramsay's family away from his own restaurant. The place was packed, crammed full of happy customers chatting away and enjoying the food. The closer Alicia and Alaina got to the kitchen, the more amused (or otherwise uncertain) the customers faces looked. The ones closest to the kitchen were the most affected, Alaina saw them either giggling behind menus or flinching at the expletives exploding from behind the kitchen doors. Alaina was carrying her daughter, while Alicia carried Alaina's son.  
  
  
"It's SHIT!" came Gordon's almost high pitched scream, "it's fucking SHIT!" 

 

  
  
  
"Maybe we should just go home," hissed Alaina, "I really, really don't want to go in there.. " Something crashed noisily to the floor, as if thrown in a temper.  
  
  
"Who cooked that?!" Gordon's shouting came again, " _look_ at it!!"  Alicia looked nervously at the kitchen doors, hesitating and Alaina thought it was the most sensible thing she'd done since arriving at Maze.  
  
  
"I think that maybe.. " Alicia started, when she was cut off by another explosion from inside the kitchen.   
  
  
"Ohh, _come on_.. " Gordon groaned, then he shouted, "what the fuck is this?! What _is_ this?!"  Something crashed loudly and heavily into the kitchen doors, startling Alaina and Alicia, making their hearts thump madly.  
  
  
"Let's go," Alicia finally relented, turning and heading out of the restaurant. Alaina was hot on her heels, keen to leave as she heard yet another roar from Gordon.  
  
  
"No, no, NO!" he hollered, "oh no, don't put it _back in the pan!!_ Fuck!"   
  
  
Alaina quickly exited the restaurant and soon they were driving back to Gordon's home.  
  
  
"Next time I promise I will listen to you, Alaina," Alicia said, her hands trembling.  
  
  
"I told you," Alaina breathed, fretting about the state he'd come home in, "never, _ever_ bother him when he's working."

 


	100. Taming The Beast

When Gordon got home, he went directly to the bathroom, pausing to call for Alaina on his way.   
  
  
"In here, babe!" her voice came from the bathroom. Gordon looked curiously at the door as he approached it, stepping into the bathroom and lifting his brows.   
  
  
"What.. ?" Gordon took it all in, his bathroom was very different tonight. There were scented candles everywhere, the lights were dimmed and the hot tub was bubbling away.   
  
  
"Alaina.. where are the twins?" Gordon turned to look at her and his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a very revealing, form clinging, black laced slip of a nighty.   
  
  
"David's taking care of them," Alaina replied, approaching him slowly and looking him over suggestively, "I've got you all to myself tonight, baby.. "    
  
  
Gordon was stunned into stillness as she began to take off his Chef's whites, carefully undressing him until he snapped out of it and finished the rest himself. He stood there then, naked before her and she raked her appreciative gaze over his muscular body.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ you look good enough to eat, honey.. " Alaina said with a coy smile. She felt a thrill course through her body as he gulped, the angry fire behind his eyes suddenly dissipating.  
  
  
"I.. I.. uhm.. " Gordon spoke quietly, unsure of what to think.   
  
  
Alaina's movements could only be described as slinky as she sidled up to him and encouraged him to get into the hot tub. She then stood back and slowly stripped off, letting him watch her and aiming to arouse him. Gordon's eyes never left her, as puzzled and as curious as he was, a definite stirring of excitement sparkling in those gorgeous baby blues of his, Alaina noticed immediately and she smiled at him. She got slowly into the tub, stalking towards him and straddling him, forcefully taking hold of his chin and holding it tightly. His eyes were wide, disbelief flickering into his expression.   
  
  
"I don't care what went on today," Alaina told him firmly, "you're going to sit back, relax.. and make sweet love to your wife.. "   
  
  
She leaned up and captured his parted lips, coaxing him into making out with her as she rocked her lower region against his hardening erection and her eyes closed at the sound of his startled moan. She pulled away from the kiss, ignored his groan of protest and pulled his hair so that she could whisper into his ear.  
  
  
"..And if you're a really, really, _good boy_.. " she teased him quietly, feeling his body tense up instantly, "I might just tie you up.. _and fuck you_.. " His eyes met with hers then and as he opened his mouth, she clamped her hand over it firmly.   
  
  
"Shh.. " she hushed him, "or I may have to gag you, as well.. "  A deep, throaty groan escaped him and Alaina smiled wickedly at him, she had wanted to do this for a while now and he seemed to really need it..  
  



	101. Behave Yourself

Alaina's first thought, was to excite and tease him. She knew he couldn't take it, but if he wanted his reward, then he was going to have to try his best.  
  
  
"I'm going to ride your cock now, babe.. " she informed him, watching his eyes grow intense, "but you're not allowed to cum.. "   
  
  
His intense gaze turned back to disbelief, she lowered her hand away from his mouth and waited but he obediently kept it closed. Alaina smiled at him, impressed with his discipline but then she figured she shouldn't be surprised in the slightest, given his profession. She reached down into the water, her fingertips touching his rock hard member, the shock sensation sending tingles of excitement coursing through her.  
  
  
"Oh _wow_.. " Alaina said quietly, her eyes widening as she smiled at him, "so big and _hard_ , babe.. "   
  
  
"Yes.. " Gordon murmured, his sedate gaze transfixed as he became steadily more aroused.  
  
  
Alaina whimpered softly as she guided him into her, hesitating as the hardness of his cock was painful to her right then. Her slow pace caused Gordon to moan and close his eyes, exciting her and making her wetter for him. His cock slipped into her more easily after that, her slickness easing the friction and giving her pleasure. She was keen to find out if he could hold it together, just how much discipline did the world's highest paid Chef have in him?   
  
  
She began to slowly move herself up and down along his now throbbing shaft, watching him intently. Gordon took in long, deep breaths and clenched his jaw, deep moans escaping him every so often. He shook his head slowly, turning it from one side to the other and arching his back as he denied himself the release his body so desperately craved. Alaina sped up and Gordon tilted his hips to a certain angle, causing friction in just the right spot and Alaina began to moan and slick her juices over his cock as she neared her climax.  
  
  
Her voice grew louder, she ground herself against him and he thrust hard into her. Alaina felt his fingers digging into her hips, knowing he wouldn't grasp her breasts because he'd most assuredly lose it if he did. She started to gasp desperately and finally cried out, bucking her hips quickly and startling as he suddenly kissed her mouth fiercely. Alaina succumbed to his passionate kiss and melted into his embrace, moaning and writhing as her body continued to jolt.  
  
  
Gordon felt her inner muscles clamping, massaging and pulsing around his straining cock and yet he somehow managed to keep it together. He was flustered, hot and turned on, he wanted to release so badly it was making him feel dizzy to hold it in. Alaina withdrew from his fiery kiss, struggling to catch her breath.  
  
  
"Okay baby.. " she breathed hotly into his ear, causing him to moan softly in response, "let's go to the bedroom.. "  
  



	102. Bondage

Getting out of the hot tub, Alaina dried herself off and Gordon slowly followed suit, sporting a most painful erection that he hadn't managed to calm down yet. With the promise of release, Gordon followed her into the bedroom and she shut the door and locked it behind him. Gordon looked around, swallowing dryly as he noticed the metal handcuffs dangling from the bed frame.   
  
  
"Where'd you get the cuffs, darling?" Gordon questioned her.  
  
  
"David let me borrow them," Alaina smiled at him.   
  
  
"I might have known," Gordon said amusedly.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ but you opened your mouth, honey.. " Alaina traced his lips with her finger, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to gag you.. "    
  
  
She ushered him over to the bed, he'd never looked so nervous in all the time she'd known him. He was on his knees, facing the head of the bed and Alaina slipped the cuffs around his wrists to ensure he stayed there.   
  
  
Restrained to the bed, Gordon was now unable to use his hands nor turn around to face her. Alaina opened the top drawer of the right hand bedside dresser and took out a gag, fastening it around Gordon's head and he reluctantly opened his mouth so that she could shove it in and fix it there tightly. Alaina stood back to admire her handiwork, gazing at him with a darkening stare as his head lowered submissively. She wandered casually over to the left bedside dresser, opened it and took out the double ended strap-on. She had given it a thorough clean and it was almost like new, though she wasn't sure when she'd ever need it again and she was glad she had thought ahead.   
  
  
"Are you ready, honey?" Alaina asked Gordon.   
  
  
She got up onto the bed, smiling to herself because she knew he could not answer her, at least not verbally anyway. She took her time getting herself ready, adjusting the strap-on so that it was inside of her before using the lubricant on the other end. She had it all over her fingers, so she teased at his entrance with them and her heart raced at his muffled groans and at the way he strained against the cuffs as if trying to free himself.   
  
  
Alaina got closer to him and got up onto her knees, she grabbed his hips and he stopped pulling at his restraints, becoming still while she nudged the toy into him carefully. She could hear him breathing heavily, clearly excited as the sheets below his cock were damp with pre cum. Alaina continued to push deeper into him, the other end pushing deeper into her as she did so. There was something new at the head of the bed, a mirror right there on the wall so that Alaina could see his face and so that their eyes could meet whenever she chose to look up at him.   
  
  
"Feels so good, _oohh,"_ Alaina moaned, beginning to slowly thrust her hips.   
  
  
Her gaze fixed upon his through the mirror, his eyes were half closed and occasionally rolled in pleasure but always they returned to lock with her own. She wanted to hear him loud and clear, but the gag was muffling and stifling his cries of pleasure. His deep, throaty moans were kept from escaping completely and Alaina felt a surge of arousal as she thrust faster into him. He was completely at her mercy and without a means to escape nor utter his safe word, showing her an insane amount of trust that Alaina was not going to betray by getting too rough with him. She felt the hilt of the toy pressing against her, indicating it was all the way inside of them at both ends.   
  
  
Gordon was writhing as she held onto his hips, the cuffs leaving red marks against his wrists as he tried in vain to pull them free. His muffled sounds of pleasure were increasing in both volume and desperation, his eyes wide and pleading with her. She thrust faster, harder, listening to what she could only guess was his muffled attempt at begging her to let him climax. His body was starting to shake and Alaina reached down to where the toy was fucking them both. With a moan of anticipation, Alaina pressed the tiny button she had located during the cleaning process and Gordon startled as the toy began to vibrate.  
  
  
His stifled yelp of shock was soon followed by desperate, barely muffled groans of intense pleasure as Alaina really started to ram it in hard and fast. She was unable to contain herself a minute longer, thrusting the toy into Gordon as she felt it vibrating and ramming into her at the same time. _  
  
  
"Oohh..!!"_ her voice trembled and her body shook hard, she glanced briefly at his eyes as he watched her cry out and throw back her head, her high pitched, pleading moans of climax causing his cock to pulse and throb.  
  
  
Gordon lowered his head, shaking it to try and get the gag out of his mouth. He was so dizzy with restraint, the pleasure driving him almost to climax but not quite managing to send him over. His struggling and writhing became more forceful, his muffled groans of desperate desire to cum was really turning Alaina on and sending thrills into her stomach that felt like butterflies.   
  
  
"Be still, honey.. " she whispered and was amazed as he suddenly stopped moving, _"yesss.. "_  
  
  
She slid one hand down to his rigid cock, closing her slickened fingers around it and starting to pump him firmly. His hips bucked in time, matching her movements as she began to thrust into him once more. He was grunting now with each thrust of her hips, groaning and breathing heavily as her other arm snaked around his body to get a better grip on him. Sliding her fingertips across his chest, Alaina teased and pinched at his sensitive nipples and that was the last straw.   
  
  
Gordon lost it and she watched as his face contorted beautifully into an expression of utter bliss, his strong spurts of climax hitting the sheets and filling her palm and his muffled yet somehow loud groans of release sending thrills of excitement tingling between her legs. He was noisy and it turned her on, she was unable to look at his sweat dampened hair and thrown back head a minute more and she whimpered into her third orgasm for the night. Still slowly slicking her fingers along his shaft, Alaina rocked against him and rode out her climax breathlessly.  
  
  
When they both started to calm down, she switched off the toy and carefully removed it. She then took the gag from Gordon's mouth and unlocked the cuffs for him. He collapsed onto the bed, his chest heaving and Alaina worried that she might have somehow hurt him or done something against his will. She nibbled at her bottom lip and slowly, his glittering blue eyes finally opened to gaze up at her sleepily. She lay down and he put his arm around her, drawing her into his warm embrace.  
  
  
Alaina stared into his eyes silently until they flickered closed and Gordon fell asleep, she snuggled up into him and relaxed, eventually drifting off to sleep herself and knowing that if she'd done something wrong; he would have said something. Gordon was exhausted and spent, losing control in such a big way was not his idea of fun but it was incredibly erotic and while he found the cuffs uncomfortable, he had to admit that they definitely added that extra something to the overall experience. He wasn't sure he liked being so helpless, but he certainly had enjoyed it, at least just for tonight.  
  



	103. A Wolf Among The Sheep

The next day was quite eventful for Maze, there was a wedding reception lunch booked for noon and the kitchen was super busy. Everyone had their heads down and orders were being sent out in record time, even Gordon had little or nothing to complain about today. He'd slept in a little this morning and woke up cuddling with Alaina, arrived at Maze with thoughts of last night in his mind and a half grin on his face that nobody here would understand.  
  
  
He was attentive but he wasn't shouting and whenever something went wrong, he corrected them in a more encouraging way and the tension soon lifted, resulting in barely any mistakes being made at all. Some of the Sous Chefs were even smiling, they worked much faster and more professionally than they had in the past few days and Gordon definitely noticed the difference. He was aware of one person, who was not quite right and he kept a sharp eye on her. She was a quick and quiet worker, she stayed out of Gordon's way but he failed to even recognize her and Gordon knew all of his employees here at Maze on a first name basis. So who was she?  He didn't complain, she was quite efficient and he was impressed by her skills and speed. During a lull in the service, Gordon looked over at the woman and finally caught her eye.  
  
  
"Hey, you.. " Gordon called to her, "come here.. "  She reluctantly approached him, giving Gordon the impression that she was being caught out for something.  
  
  
"Yes Chef?" the woman asked, once she had stopped in front of him.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Gordon asked her, confusion etched into his expression, "if you're not on the payroll, you shouldn't be in here.. "  
  
  
"I'm filling in for my brother, Chef," the woman answered him, "my name is Areena and I'm trying to prove myself to you, Chef."   
  
  
"I don't _care!"_ Gordon raised his voice for the first time that day, causing everyone to suddenly take notice, "you're not _covered_ if anything happens, I'm not going to be held liable for your ignorance!"  
  
  
"Then _hire me_ , please Chef!" Areena pleaded with him firmly, "I know I can do it, I know I'll make you proud of me and you won't regret it, Chef, _I promise!"_    
  
  
Gordon stood there for a moment in disbelief, he was being demanded to hire someone he'd never even met before. He knew nothing about her, how could he be sure of her stability? Suppose she was just having a good day or a lucky time of it?  But they were down yet another three people today and Areena had been holding her own all morning.  
  
  
"Alright," Gordon relented, "I'll take you on, but on a trial basis. Don't fuck up, yeah?" Areena beamed at him brightly, her teeth showing.  
  
  
"You won't be sorry, Chef!" she promised him, getting back to her station quickly and working less nervously now.  
  
  
"Why did you lie to Chef?" whispered Paulina, another Sous Chef who was working close by to where Areena stood, "you don't even _have_ a brother!"   
  
  
"Shh!" Areena hushed her firmly, "I got my reasons.. "  
  
  
She eyed Gordon like he was a steak and licked her lips, then she got back to work and Paulina shook her head in disapproval. Gordon hated, absolutely _hated_ being lied to and he was going to find out sooner or later; he _always_ did.  



	104. Ambitious

Areena quickly became a most unlikable presence in the Maze kitchen, whenever Gordon asked for something, Areena was the one to get it to him first. If he wondered out loud where something was, she quickly darted her gaze around and let him know before he needed to ask a second time. She was always the first one to appease Gordon whenever it was called for and it was making the rest of them feel like she was trying to show them up. Paulina pulled Areena aside, washing some pans so as not to appear like she wasn't doing anything constructive in front of Gordon.  
  
  
"What're you playing at!?" Paulina hissed.  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Areena grabbed up a pan and started to wash it for the same reason.  
  
  
"Oh come on!" Paulina growled, "like you're not totally sucking up to Chef! You're making the rest of us look like a bunch of idiots!"  
  
  
"Hey, if I'm making you all look bad all by myself.. " Areena boasted smugly, shrugging her shoulders, "then you guys have got some real problems, have ya noticed how Chef isn't grumpy today? That's gotta be because of me. I'm determined to make a name for myself here, I'm gonna be Head Chef someday and if you don't like it or if anyone else can't hack it, then maybe y'all should look for another job!"  
  
  
Areena slammed the pan down, Gordon snapped his head up and looked over at Paulina, because Areena had already stalked off.  
  
  
"Be careful with the pans, Paulina!" Gordon scolded her. Paulina ground her teeth, glaring at Areena's back.  
  
  
"Yes Chef!" Paulina acknowledged him, as he was still looking in her direction, "sorry Chef!"   
  
  
Lunch service was eventually over and everyone got busy preparing for dinner service, once everything was ready, many of them took a break but Areena stayed behind to further endear herself to Gordon by cleaning the floor and picking up any mess that had been left behind by everyone else. Gordon stood by the wall, watching her curiously but not about to snap at her for anything. He deemed her a hard worker and failed to find fault with anything she did, he thought that it was clearly a good move on his behalf to give her a trial run of it. Later, as everyone filtered back in for dinner service, Areena was still there and just finished up cleaning the last plate.  
  
  
"Why don't you take five, Areena?" Gordon suggested to her.  
  
  
"If it's all the same to you, Chef," Areena politely refused, "I'd like to keep going, Chef.. "  Gordon smiled at her, but everyone else gave each other knowing looks of disgust.  
  
  
"Alright but don't work yourself ragged, darling," Gordon spoke affectionately to her. Then he looked to the rest of them and raised his voice.  
  
  
"Keep an eye on this one," Gordon told them, gesturing to Areena, "some of you could _learn_ a fuckin' thing or two.. "   
  
  
It only served to swell the dislike towards Areena among the others in the kitchen, but Areena took the compliment to heart and smiled as if she'd just won a trophy or something. Paulina walked by her and leaned in close.  
  
  
"Stop acting like you're better than the rest of us and get back to work," Paulina grumbled.  
  
  
"Chef _said_ I could take a break," Areena responded smugly, "and for the record, in case you hadn't heard Chef, I _am_ better than the rest of you.. And you'd better watch yourself and be nice to me, I'm gonna be your boss someday, got it?"


	105. Rivalry

Dinner service went smoothly and Gordon was happy to close up at ten thirty on the dot, the customers were pleased with their food and soon after the kitchen was cleaned and everyone left to go home. Gordon remained behind to lock up, but he was distracted by someone making their way through the dining room and in through the kitchen doors.  
  
  
"Ugh here we go," Gordon muttered, "what the fuck do you want, uh?"   
  
  
"I noticed that you are still open," replied the man calmly, looking around at the squeaky clean kitchen.  
  
  
"Yeah, and?" Gordon folded his arms.  
  
  
He did not like this man one bit, his name was Django and he ran a rival restaurant not too far down the block from Maze.  
  
  
"Word is you're down quite a number," Django responded casually, "how is it that you can run this place, hm? Cutting corners, eh? eheheh.. "    
  
  
"Absolutely not!" Gordon was instantly offended at the mere suggestion that he would cut corners in his own kitchen.  
  
  
"You must be!" accused Django, "or else how are you doing it?!"   
  
  
"We have enough hands to cover ourselves," Gordon replied, "now fuck off will you? We're closed!"   
  
  
"Areena?" Django sounded surprised to see the woman, "what're you doing here?"   
  
  
Gordon looked around, also surprised to see Areena emerging from the back pantry. Areena looked startled at Django and Gordon noticed the way she tensed up, as if frightened.  
  
  
"You're supposed to be at home!" Django scolded her, "fixing dinner for everyone! Explain yourself!"   
  
  
"I don't want to cook dinner anymore!" Areena did not meet her father's gaze, "I wanna be a Chef!"   
  
  
"You're no Chef!" Django laughed at her, "you are an average cook at best..  "   
  
  
"Average?!" Gordon couldn't believe his ears.  
  
  
"Mashed potatoes and refried beans can only be made in so many ways!" Areena argued, "I don't want to just cook and feed people anymore, I want to create! I want to make fancy French cuisine! I wanna _be_ somebody!"   
  
  
"Hah!" Django rolled his eyes, "so come home and cook us up your fancy rubbish.. "   
  
  
"No," Areena refused, "I'm not going home."  Django looked furious.  
  
  
"You will come home!" he roared, "or if you do not, then you are no longer welcome ever again!"  Areena refused to budge, Django moved towards her but Gordon stepped in and blocked him.  
  
  
"Hey, she said no.. " Gordon defended the now trembling woman.  
  
  
"She is _my_ daughter, I say what she can and cannot do!" Django shouted.  
  
  
"If you touch her," Gordon spoke calmly and evenly, "we'll take this outside, understand?"  Django sized him up for a moment, he was angry but he was not stupid and he backed down.  
  
  
"Forget it," Django grumbled, "consider yourself disowned, you ungrateful, little bitch!"   
  
  
"Get out," Gordon said to him roughly. Django looked too proud to be thrown out, he stood there uncertainly for a moment, not wanting to lose face.  
  
  
_"Out!"_ Gordon shouted, "go on! Fuck off!"   
  
  
Areena had never seen anyone speak to her father like that before, indeed Django looked quite taken aback as he reluctantly moved towards the door, Gordon hot on his heels and screaming more expletives at him the whole way.  



	106. Diamond In The Rough

Gordon locked the doors and turned out the lights before returning to the kitchen, where Areena was just finishing up a few dishes that had been missed.   
  
  
"Are you alright?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"I'm fine, Chef," Areena kept her gaze lowered, "thank you.. "    
  
  
"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Gordon enquired.  
  
  
"The truth is, I don't have a brother," Areena admitted, trying not to cringe at the expression of disappointment on Gordon's face as he realized he'd been lied to.   
  
  
"Go on," he said to her gently.   
  
  
"I have a very strict family," Areena explained, "that's where I got my discipline from, they make me cook dinner for everyone every single night. For a long time, I hated doing it.. I still do! But then I saw you on the television and I thought the things you did in the kitchen were amazing.. I watched you over and over and practiced in secret and got really good, I even put myself through a few courses but my father found out and forced me to drop out."   
  
  
She paused to look up at him, he was listening to her intently and she felt encouraged by that.   
  
  
"So you came here?" Gordon prompted her, "why? Why not work in your father's restaurant?"   
  
  
"He won't let me," Areena replied.   
  
  
"What!?" Gordon had to squint, he was in such disbelief, "but you're amazing! A little rough around the edges, but Areena, no offense but he's insane not to have noticed!"    
  
  
"Thank you Chef," Areena blushed, "that really means a lot, coming from you."   
  
  
"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Gordon wondered.   
  
  
"Yeah, I've got a friend who says I can stay with her," Areena replied, "but Chef, I need this job. If I can't work here for you, I'll have to go home.. I don't want you to feel trapped though, if you really think I'm good enough, please.. just give me a chance."    
  
  
"Areena, you're more than good enough," Gordon told her honestly, "I would have had to shut this place down if you weren't here. I need you on my team, but are you dedicated?"    
  
  
"I am very dedicated and extremely loyal Chef," Areena vowed, "I won't ever let you down, you'll see, I'll prove it to you."   
  
  
"Good, good.. " Gordon nodded, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then, yeah?"   
  
  
Areena grinned broadly and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek. Then she jumped back and looked worried, clearing her throat and swallowing dryly.   
  
  
"Sorry Chef," Arena apologized quickly, "I'm just so happy!"   
  
  
"Go on," Gordon laughed gently, "get outta here."    
  
  
Areena smiled again and headed slowly out of the kitchen, Gordon turned out the lights and followed after her, locking up for the night and checking around to make sure nothing was left on. He heard a car pull up and glanced over his shoulder, Areena got into the car and it drove away. Gordon turned then and headed for his own car, it had been a long day but he didn't feel as tired or as drained as he had been lately. Heading home, he was looking forward to seeing his twins and Alaina. He put the radio on low and kept his eyes on the road with a grin, pleased with himself for inadvertently discovering a hidden culinary talent right under a rival restaurant owner's nose!  
  
  



	107. Alaina's Big Boy

Alaina was waiting in the living room for Gordon to arrive home, he had called her from Maze and let her know he was going to stay for dinner service, so she hadn't panicked when he didn't return home earlier. She got up and paced, then started to make herself a coffee, when she heard him pull up in the driveway. She relaxed her shoulders and sighed as the front door opened and closed again, he was home and safe. It was late, so he didn't call out for her and instead wandered to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.  
  
  
"Hey," Alaina greeted him with a nervous half smile, "how'd it go?"   
  
  
"Wonderful!" Gordon lifted her up and spun her around, planting a kiss squarely on her lips. Alaina was surprised and when he set her back down, he started talking really fast about some woman named Areena.  
  
  
"Babe, babe _stop!"_ Alaina interrupted him, "slow down.. I can barely understand you when you're excited, baby.. "   
  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, pouring the juice and adding crushed ice into it.   
  
  
"So she's good?" Alaina enquired.   
  
  
"Good?" Gordon repeated, "darling, she's a fucking _gold_ mine! She just needs to refine a few things.. but she's young, determined, disciplined.. I'm really excited, darling.. "   
  
  
"I think I'm getting jealous," Alaina pouted. Gordon finished his drink and looked at her for a moment, Alaina hadn't seen such a look of pain in his eyes for quite a long time now.  
  
  
"Tell me you're joking," Gordon said quietly. Alaina faltered, nodding slowly.  
  
  
"Y-Yes, of course I was joking," Alaina reassured him, "oh, come here you.. " She drew him into her arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
  
"I know you'd never do that to me," Alaina said to him firmly.   
  
  
She felt him relax and decided that perhaps it wasn't a good idea to joke about that anymore, at least until he was a little less insecure about her insecurities! Gordon was unaware of Anna's attempts to bed him, he simply couldn't remember it but if Alaina had been there to see it, she would have been especially proud of him. Anna was really pretty, but really, she should (and did) know better than that.  
  
  
"Come on," Alaina encouraged him, "come and sit on the sofa with me and tell me all about it."    
  
  
"After I take a shower darling, I'm disgusting.. " Gordon wandered off and Alaina giggled, shaking her head amusedly.   
  
  
She decided to get ready for bed, knowing he'd likely end up in there after he'd cleaned up anyway. She switched off the lights and left one bedside lamp on, in case he just wanted to fall straight to sleep. Sure enough, Gordon did enter the bedroom wearing his briefs and nothing else. It was normal for him, even in winter and Alaina wouldn't ever think to complain because.. well, just.. _damn.._     
  
  
"Now _I'm_ excited, baby.. " Alaina purred, as Gordon climbed into bed beside her.  
  
  



	108. Break Me

Gordon felt tired, but he wasn't going to let Alaina down if he could help it. He shifted closer to her and they started kissing softly, his hand running down over her stomach and thighs. Alaina deepened the kiss as his fingers slipped down into her panties, a soft moan rumbling in her throat as she parted her thighs. His fingers probed at her entrance, slicked along her folds and gently teased her throbbing nub. Alaina bucked her hips in response to his fondling, a higher pitched moan escaping her as Gordon pulled back and started to kiss her neck.  
  
  
Alaina's breathing got heavier and more audible, her head was thrown back in pleasure as his fingers began to fuck her slowly. She whimpered softly, feeling four fingers being carefully shoved in and out of her before Gordon pushed her down onto her back and maneuvered his thumb into her as well. Alaina gasped, parting her thighs wider to better accommodate and Gordon used his free hand to push her knees right up onto her chest. Alaina began to cry out, moaning and bucking her hips. It was a strange sensation, she wasn't entirely sure what he was doing but when she opened her eyes, they met with his and she knew he was watching her intently for any signs of discomfort or distress. She knew he would stop then, if she asked him to.  
  
  
_"Oohh my god!"_ came Alaina's high pitched outcry, _"ohh.. ohh! Oh, Gordon!"_ She moaned loudly, feeling his hand curl into a fist as it pushed deeply into her, taking her breath away for a brief moment.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Gordon hummed into her ear, making her remember to take a deep breath and she sighed in pleasure.  
  
  
Keeping her knees drawn to her chest, Alaina enjoyed the feeling of him fisting her, crying out for him to go faster. Gordon leaned down and briefly kissed her groaning lips, she was lost in the throes of ecstasy but he wasn't done with her yet. Leaning down, he trailed kisses down her stomach and softly began to suckle and lick at her slick nub. Alaina's cries became shrill and almost animalistic, her back was arched and her head was thrown back hard, her mouth was open and she was unable to control her howls as she suddenly felt the build up within her. It was inevitable now, there was no going back and she clawed and gripped at the sheets, pleading for mercy but it fell upon deaf ears.  
  
  
Gordon continued his relentless attack upon her, she helplessly mewled and called his name, her body on fire as it convulsed and jolted automatically in response to a strong orgasm gripping her entire body and shaking it hard and fast. Still he kept going, until she whined and whimpered, climaxing a second time and begging for him to stop. Gordon only fisted her harder, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking it hard. Alaina's body trembled, she arched her back and almost sobbed as she hit her third orgasm in a row. Certain she could not take another one, Alaina gasped and panted desperately.  
  
  
"G-Gordon.. " she breathed heavily, "p-please.. R-RED, baby.. RED!"   
  
  
Gordon slowed down and eventually stopped, slipping his fist out of her and lifting his head to look at her. Alaina struggled to catch her breath, her knees felt all rubbery and weak as she lowered her legs down and curled up into Gordon's offered embrace. She lay there, trembling and panting, her lower regions pulsing and completely soaked. She kissed his mouth softly, tasting her arousal on his lips. She began to relax and her body slowly calmed down, her gaze never left his and she melted into those pretty, blue eyes that flickered and soon closed. Alaina smiled at him as he fell asleep, wishing she could have at least returned the favor but knowing he had another full day ahead of him tomorrow.  



	109. Blinded By Her Talents

A new day saw Alaina making arrangements with some of her and Gordon's friends to have a get together that night, she was excited about it and keen to see everyone having fun together, it had been a while. Gordon was pleased to see a few of the absent Sous Chefs had returned and the pressure was relieved from everyone. Areena was there, bright and early before anyone else had even showed up, except Gordon, who was always first to arrive.  
  
  
When they began to trickle in, it irked the others to find Areena helping Gordon setting everything up. They had heard things about her and didn't like the way she talked down to them, it frustrated them that Gordon didn't seem to be aware of this side to Areena. A few of them devised a plan, they knew he wouldn't listen to them if they complained during service, so when he wandered into the pantry, he was startled as three of them pushed in past him and the door was slammed shut behind them.  
  
  
"What's going on?!" Gordon demanded, "what are you all doing in here!?"   
  
  
"Door's locked, Chef," Paulina said quickly, "we need to talk to you.. "   
  
  
"What do you _mean_ it's locked?" Gordon turned to the door and grabbed out his large, metal ring of keys. The others looked crestfallen and felt that they should have known, as he sorted through the keys and eventually unlocked the pantry door.  
  
  
"Stop fucking around and get back to work!" Gordon shouted, ushering them out quickly.  
  
  
"Now what do we do?" whispered Michele, as he passed Paulina.  
  
  
"I don't know!" Paulina seethed, looking over at Areena, who was smugly smiling over at them as if she knew their plans had been foiled.  
  
  
"Someone has to take her down a peg or two," Michele grumbled, "yesterday, she told Chef when I snuck out for a cigarette break."   
  
  
Paulina knew this wasn't really allowed, but they worked together every single day and had to stand as one, not be constantly looking for things to tattle to Gordon about.  
  
  
"She's out to take us down," Paulina figured, "make us all look useless in front of Chef, she wants to be in charge around here!"  
  
  
"Oh that's rubbish!" Michele replied with a frown, "everybody knows Bobby's a shoe in for that job!"   
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Paulina arched a brow, "take a look right now.. "   
  
  
Michele lifted his gaze and looked over at Areena, who was talking to Gordon. She was smiling cutely at him and he seemed to be almost blushing in response.  
  
  
"He's really taken with her," Michele said quietly, "it's going to be impossible to get rid of her now.. "   
  
  
"We don't want to get rid of her," Paulina told him, "she really is very good, or else Chef wouldn't like her so much.. "   
  
  
"Oh, like he's not distracted by those big knockers of hers and pretty little painted lips," Michele scoffed.  
  
  
"Oh grow up!" Paulina hissed, "Chef's more interested in our talent, not how we look."  
  
  
"So what's the plan then?" Michele grumbled, "if she can get away with unashamedly flirting with him like that, we're doomed!"   
  
  
"We'll think of something," Paulina promised him, "somehow we have to show Chef that she's nowhere near as good as Bobby is.. "   
  
  
They both glanced over as they heard Areena laugh amusedly, touching Gordon's cheek as if he'd just said something complimentary yet funny to make her laugh. She then turned and threw a smug grin over at the watching pair, tossing her hair and getting back to work.  
  
  
"Ugh," Paulina leaned back as they waited for the first tickets, "what a _slut!"_  
  
  



	110. Under Chef's Wing

Gordon was very determined to keep Areena on in his restaurant, he watched everyone like a hawk, making it difficult for them to conspire a plan. Eventually they gave up, deciding to get together after work and talk in private. Things ran pretty smoothly all day, Gordon wasn't shouting quite so much again and the only thing that made anyone grumpy, was Areena and her holier-than-thou attitude. She was condescending and rude, completely stuck up to everyone except Gordon, who found her polite and really quite charming. She was clever and didn't say anything nasty within earshot of Gordon, if she said anything nice, she ensured to say it loud enough to catch his attention and basked in the encouragement Gordon offered her for working as part of the team so quickly.  
  
  
"You know he's married, right?" Paulina snagged Areena's arm as she was wandering by.  
  
  
"So?" Areena lifted a brow and narrowed her eyes, "I bet he'd let me suck him off if I asked really nicely.. "  She licked her lips slowly and deliberately, then she giggled and tossed her hair.   
  
  
"Whatever you lot are planning, forget it," Areena straightened her jacket, "I've got Chef wrapped around my little finger.. "    
  
  
She moved away before Gordon caught her being idle and Paulina felt like she could just scream and pull at her hair in frustration. Michele fired up a pan and looked over at Paulina, she came up beside him and handed him the olive oil.   
  
  
"We have to get her to say something so Chef can hear it," Michele said quietly, "we've got to rile her so that she slips up.. "   
  
  
"Without getting caught by Chef?" Paulina asked him, "how do we do that? He's like a freakin' _eagle!"_   
  
  
"It was just an idea," Michele grumbled, "so you come up with a better plan then, eh?"   
  
  
Paulina looked over at Gordon, who was showing Areena how to do something and she stood watching him with big eyes, twirling her fingers around in her hair and nibbling at her bottom lip as she smiled sweetly. It annoyed Paulina that Areena could get around the kitchen and not be caught by Gordon when she was being nasty, but if she could do it, then somehow; so could everyone else..   
  
  
"See?" Gordon said, "now, taste that.. " Areena took up a spoon and took a taste, nodding and looking very surprised.   
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon prompted her.  
  
  
"It makes all the difference, Chef!" Areena spoke excitedly, "it's like night and day! Thank you!" Gordon smiled at her, pleased that she'd learned something and had not argued with him at all.   
  
  
"It's all in the seasoning, Areena," Gordon told her, "don't ever forget that.. "   
  
  
"I won't, Chef," Areena fluttered her eyelashes at him, "it's so amazing to be here with you, Chef. I'm learning so much!"  Paulina rolled her eyes, walking over by Michele again.   
  
  
"I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" Paulina complained.   
  
  
"You and me both," Michele said, mocking Areena by copying what she'd just said and making fluttery eyes at Paulina, kissing at the air.   
  
  
Paulina clamped her hand over her mouth and laughed at him, turning away so Gordon didn't catch them mucking about. By the end of the evening, everyone was keen to get out of the kitchen and away from Areena. Gordon couldn't understand why everyone looked so tense and tired, they all seemed frustrated and somewhat annoyed. It had been a very productive day, they had turned tables twice as much as usual and were even able to take on some walk-ins towards the end of service. Only Areena remained, as usual and she noticed him staring absently at the floor.  
  
  
"What's wrong, Chef?" she asked him, as she wiped down the stove tops, "you look troubled."    
  
  
He blinked and flicked his gaze over to her, making her heart skip a beat as she simply adored his blue eyes, everyone in her family had brown ones and she found it quite a lovely change in contrast.   
  
  



	111. Turning His Head

"Thank you for staying behind, Areena," Gordon straightened up, "you did really well today."   
  
  
"I appreciate being given such an amazing opportunity, Chef," Areena replied, gazing smittenly at him, "I promised you I wouldn't ever let you down and I intend to stick by that promise."    
  
  
"I'm pleased to hear it," Gordon smiled at her, something she had come to love seeing and he moved away to lock up the dining room front doors.  
  
  
Areena leaned back against the wall and sighed, closing her eyes and imagining herself sitting up on the stove, her legs wrapped around Gordon's waist as he fucked her right there in the kitchen. _  
  
  
"Mmm, ohh, Chef.. "_ she moaned, shoving her hand down the front of her panties behind her apron and stroking herself.   
  
  
"Yes?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
Areena snapped her eyes open and stood up away from the wall, her heart thumping madly. But he had only just come in and hadn't really taken much notice of what she was doing, he had only glanced at her briefly when she'd called softly for him and then returned to locking up the windows and ensuring everything was all switched off.   
  
  
"I.. I umm.. " Areena thought quickly, "I made something for you.. "   
  
  
"Oh?" Gordon wiped his hands on his towel and then flung it back onto his shoulder, "what is it?"   
  
  
"It's something I created," Areena replied.  
  
  
"Let's have a taste then, uh?" Gordon's eyes lit up.   
  
  
Areena beamed at him and uncovered the dish, which was just made and ready to eat now. Gordon picked up a fork and picked around at the food, looking into it curiously.   
  
  
"What is it?" he asked her again, tasting it and looking quite surprised, "mm.. oh, wow.. "  Areena smiled at him and blushed.   
  
  
"If you want it," Areena replied, "it's _all yours_ , Chef."    
  
  
Gordon wasn't overtly keen on changing the menu once it was set, but this was definitely a dish he could see doing quite well in his Los Angeles restaurant, for it didn't quite fit the cuisine they served here at Maze and would be the odd dish out.    
  
  
"Thank you," Gordon took another mouthful, "mm.. oh wow.. that is so good.. "  Areena had to bite her pinky finger quite hard, or else she might have just grabbed his arms and planted one firmly on his lips.   
  
  
"You don't mind if I get the recipe from you?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"Not at all, Chef," Areena replied politely.   
  
  
"Mm, hey.. call me Gordon, darling," Gordon grinned at her, "this is amazing!"    
  
  
"Thank you, _Gordon darling_ ," Areena laughed gently, as he blushed at her little joke and sat down to get comfortable, finishing the entire dish.  
  
  
Her heart swelled in her chest with pride as she watched him clean the plate, trying not to get too excited in case she made him uncomfortable. She wanted to squeal, jump up and down and do cartwheels all around the kitchen, she wanted to shove it in everyone else's faces but they weren't here. He stood up when he was done, shaking his head in disbelief.   
  
  
"That was _incredible_ , darling," he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, "whoa-.. "  Areena's heart pounded as he kissed her and her head started to spin, she sighed and fainted but Gordon managed to catch her before she hit the floor.   
  
  
"Areena?" Gordon knelt down and held onto her, patting her face gently to try and wake her, "Areena?"   
  



	112. Stealing A Kiss

Areena's eyes fluttered open slowly, she became aware of Gordon holding her as his eyes met with hers and she thought she must be having a wonderful dream about him.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Gordon asked her quietly, clearly concerned about her welfare.  
  
  
Areena smiled lazily and gazed up into his blue eyes sedately, offering him a slow nod. She put her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, for he wasn't sure if she was okay enough to walk.  
  
  
"I'll help you out to your friend's car," Gordon told her, "go home and get some rest, uh?"   
  
  
"Yes, Chef.. " Areena cuddled up to him and he frowned lightly, stumbling backwards into the wall as she suddenly fused her lips quite unexpectedly with his own.  
  
  
She knew he was excited about the dish she had created for him, so it was now or never. His mouth opened to protest and she slipped her tongue inside, prompting a startled moan from him that made her whimper heatedly in response. She clung to him tightly, making out with him as he tried to push at her to make her let him go, but Areena wasn't about to do any such thing so long as he was responding accordingly to her kisses.  
  
  
Eventually, he stopped trying to prise her off him and relaxed against the wall, she was far too determined and he was just too tired to fight it. When Areena finally drew back and stared lustfully into his half closed eyes, she smiled at him and snuggled her head down onto his chest. She was worried that he might explode at her now, but so far he'd just held onto her and remained silent and still. She could hear his heart beating quickly, as she pressed her ear to his chest and listened. Gordon was embarrassed, he hadn't wanted this to happen and he'd just let it. How could he look Alaina in the eyes after this?   
  
  
Areena shifted and he let go of her, she stood on her own two feet and nervously looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear as she waited for him to speak. She felt so guilty just then as she saw the flush in his face and the way his gaze averted from her.  
  
  
"Go home, Areena," he said at last, quietly.  
  
  
"Chef.. it was just between us," Areena assured him, "nobody needs to find out."   
  
  
"Go home," Gordon insisted and she nodded, walking out of the restaurant and getting into her waiting friend's car.  
  
  
Gordon remained there for a while longer, waiting for the car to drive away and sinking down into a crouching position. He buried his face in his hands, exhaling loudly and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
  



	113. Bad Boy

As he drove home, Gordon knew what must be done. If he didn't tell Alaina, she wouldn't be hurt but then Areena would have a very strong hold over him if she wanted to use it to her advantage. The question was, would she?  
  
  
He pulled up in the driveway and slowly made his way inside, quietly walking to the kitchen but she wasn't there. He got himself a tall glass of orange juice and crushed ice, cooling himself down both inside and out. Alaina emerged from the nursery and crept out to the kitchen, snaking her arms around Gordon from behind him and smiling as she relaxed against him.  
  
  
"I really miss you when you're gone all day, honey," she sighed happily, glad to have him back at home again.  
  
  
Gordon put down his now empty glass and pulled her hand up, kissing the back of it. Alaina looked puzzled, his body language was unusually subdued tonight and it bothered her.  
  
  
"Honey?" Alaina prompted him, as he had yet to say a word to her, "is everything alright?"   
  
  
"We need to talk," Gordon said quietly, pulling away from her and walking into the bedroom.  
  
  
Alaina stood there in the kitchen for a long moment after he'd left, slightly dazed and very nervous. Those four words were total relationship killers in the dating world, but what could they possibly mean for her as a married woman?  She reluctantly joined him in the bedroom, where he sat on the edge of the bed with his head lowered. Alaina closed the door, watching him with a tight and fearful feeling within her chest.  
  
  
"Gordon, you're scaring me," she said quietly, her voice trembling a little, "what's the matter?"  Gordon lifted his gaze to meet with hers, she felt her heart break instantly as she noted the glitter of unshed tears sparkling within his bright blue eyes.  
  
  
"Alaina, I love you more than anything in the world," Gordon said to her softly.  
  
  
"I know," Alaina approached him and cupped his face with her hand, wishing she knew what was wrong but also dreading the explanation very much.  
  
  
Gordon placed his hand over hers, holding it to his face firmly and turning to kiss her palm and he took a deep, steady breath in before letting it out slowly.  
  
  
"Areena kissed me tonight," Gordon admitted, taking the plunge instantly. Alaina was silent for a moment, she had to admire how brutally honest and blunt he was but this wasn't something she ever needed to hear.  
  
  
"Did you try to stop her?" Alaina questioned him.  
  
  
"I could have done more," Gordon replied honestly. Alaina blinked back tears of her own, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him.  
  
  
"Well big deal, right?" Alaina tried to look at the bright side, "I've seen.. seen David kiss you lots of times.. "   
  
  
"Not like this," Gordon confirmed her worst fears.  
  
  
"Did.. did you kiss her back?" Alaina stood up and regarded him accusingly.  
  
  
"I did," Gordon lowered his gaze, unable to face her. Alaina shook her head in disbelief, how could he do this to her? After all they had been through?   
  
  
"I've arranged for everyone to meet us at a get together tonight," Alaina said calmly, "we're going to be late if you don't get ready right now."  Gordon nodded and although he did not feel much like going anywhere, he would do as he was told without question until Alaina forgave him.  
  
  
"Do you want-.. " he began.  
  
  
"I want to call you a pig!" Alaina cut him off and Gordon's face grew hot with shame and embarrassment, "just get ready, alright? I'll meet you in the car."   
  
  
She left the room and Gordon rubbed his eyes, leaving his hands dampened but it wasn't enough and he did something that he hadn't done for a long, long time. He curled up in the middle of the bed, hugged the pillow that Alaina used most of the time and just let the tears fall silently onto it. Alaina passed by the bedroom with her things, but she looked in at him and faltered upon seeing his shoulders shaking.  
  
  
Evidently, he was crying right now and she couldn't just walk away from him when he was in that state. She wasn't made of ice.. and neither was he. She set down her things and climbed onto the bed with him, laying down and just gazing into his eyes as he looked back at her sadly. He was ashamed, he knew he'd done wrong and he was sorry, Alaina could see that and it was enough.  
  
  
"Oh baby," she cooed at him, stroking his face to try and dry his tears, "oh honey, you're only human.. it's okay.. "  
  
  
She drew him close to her and he buried his face into her chest, knowing he didn't deserve a second chance and she'd given it to him anyway. Alaina stroked his hair and sighed heavily, just letting him stay there for as long as he felt the need.  
  
  
"It's okay," she said again, softly into his ear as she kissed his wet cheek, "I forgive you, Gordon."  
  



	114. The Blame Game

Maze was closed for the night, so Alaina had arranged to have the get together at a local bar and bistro. They had a beer garden, as she knew Gordon enjoyed those and as he drove the car towards their destination, she wished he would say something.   
  
  
Anything.   
  
  
It was too quiet.  
  
  
They had to get past this, no.. they needed to get past it and perhaps tonight would be a nice distraction for them both. It was certainly a better idea than sitting at home, stewing about it and letting it fester. Alaina tried not to, but she kept stealing glances at Gordon and he either didn't notice or he was still too ashamed to talk to her yet.   
  
  
Gordon kept his eyes focused on the road, he was confused and hurting and the last thing he wanted to do right now was put on a fake smile and pretend everything was alright. The truth was brutal, if he wasn't married to Alaina then Areena would have stood a very definite chance with him. It killed him inside to know this, but it killed him more that he needed to keep such admissions from Alaina. He had told her all she wanted to know, answered her questions as bluntly as he could. There was no need to tell her anything more and indeed she was right to call him a pig, what else was he in those moments when he was kissing someone other than his wife?    
  
  
She'd said he was only human and he would take that, hell, he'd have taken anything from her as long as she forgave him. He swore he wouldn't ever do that to her and while it hadn't been intentional, he felt it was not an excuse. He was bigger and stronger than Areena, he could have done a lot more to discourage her. Gordon's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his knuckles turned white with the pressure, because he'd wanted it. He had wanted to kiss her, probably gave her the signals without even thinking about it and she'd simply acted upon them. This wasn't Areena's fault, he figured, this was his own doing. Blaming himself, Gordon slowed the car down as they drew nearer to the bistro.  
  
  
Alaina watched his hands grip the steering wheel tightly, she knew he was going over everything in his overworked, obsessive mind but what could she do?    
  



	115. Lurking Danger

The night was warm but not hot, so the twins rested comfortably in their stroller as Gordon and Alaina walked out into the beer garden. They were greeted by their friends and invited to have a drink, there were already several BBQs going and some people were even trying their hand at a brandy steak flambe. Alaina was always nervous around open flames, so she kept her distance from them at all times.  
  
  
As the evening went on, Alaina calmed down a lot. Being among such friendly and generally very happy friends, helped Alaina to just relax and let go of her tension. She looked around for Gordon, hoping he was having the same kind of relief but she was suddenly unable to see him. She gazed around slowly, scanning the crowd of faces and still she could not find him. Where'd he go?     
  
  
Gordon had been trying his hand at appearing collected enough to pass himself off as being fine, but there was one person he could never hide anything from because the man had simply been through it all before.   
  
  
"Been there, done that," David told him, "you've got yourself a keeper there if she's not wringing your neck, best not let it happen again though.. you can only push someone so far."    
  
  
"I know," Gordon leaned against a tree, "I don't deserve her, but I'm not going to disappoint her again. That look in her eyes when I told her, damnit.. I don't ever want to see that look again. It cut through me like a knife."    
  
  
"Well, she seems quite happy now," David said with a slight smile, squeezing Gordon's shoulder to reassure him, "take it on the chin, son. You'll get past it."    
  
  
He stood up and left Gordon alone, part of being there for your best friend was knowing when to let them have their own space. It was not the first time David had referred to Gordon using the term of endearment 'son' but each time he heard it, Gordon felt very much at peace and it had this soothing effect on him that he simply could not explain. He felt calmed by it and reassured further by the shoulder squeeze, he started to feel a lot better.   
  
  
He looked around and headed back inside, needing to clear his head and so he headed into the men's room inside the bistro itself. Splashing some cold water on his face, he was unaware that Django and some of his friends were at the bistro but they weren't here for the party..  
  



	116. Blazing Inferno

Gordon walked to the door, but found that he could not open it. Unbeknownst to anyone, Django had made one of his friends steal the key from the janitor and locked the men's room while Gordon was in there. He wasn't done yet, though. He was seething and furious at Gordon for hiring his daughter, effectively giving her a means of supporting herself and so she'd never have to go home again. In his perfect world, a woman should not have such independence and needed to rely on a man to keep her.   
  
  
So Django was determined to eliminate Gordon, not only would Areena be forced to come home and get married to a husband who would ensure she stayed in her home, but it would also rid him of the severe competition that Maze depressed him with. Two birds with one stone, or in this case, one spark..    
  
  
As they headed out of the restaurant, Django was sure to bump into a flambe cart, then another and another until the whole place was in flames and people began to flee the bistro. Gordon kept trying to force the door open, but it was no use. He knocked and shouted for someone to come and let him out, nobody heard him and soon there were screams coming from the other side of the locked door. He stepped backwards as smoke began to fill the room, glancing around for another way out.   
  
  
In the beer garden, everyone backed off from the burning building but they were quite safe out there and the fire department was on it's way already. Alaina watched the bistro going up in flames, explosions from inside made everyone gasp and Alaina startled as a hand lay upon her shoulder.   
  
  
"David!" she sighed, her heart racing, "you scared me."    
  
  
"Sorry love," David apologized, "I love a good barbeque but this is a bit much.. "    
  
  
"Have you seen Gordon?" Alaina asked him.   
  
  
"Not since I spoke to him a while ago," David replied, "did he not come back to you?"    
  
  
"No," Alaina looked around nervously, "I'm frightened he might have been inside when the fire started."    
  
  
"I'm sure he's safe," David said calmly, "everyone inside got out by the front doors."  They looked up as the entire building began to collapse, the flames reaching high up into the sky.  
  
  
"I wasn't aware we were having a bonfire," David mused, "I'd have brought my banjo.. " Alaina couldn't help but laugh, certain that Gordon was out the front and making his way back to her right now.  
  
  



	117. No Way Out

Gordon was trapped, there was smoke everywhere and it choked him, burned his eyes and made them water. There were flames all around him and the building was going down, crashing and creaking dangerously close to where he stood by the window. He couldn't stop coughing, the acrid air drying out his throat and the smoke inhalation started to make him feel dizzy. He finally managed to get the window open, the smoke billowed out of it and more flames erupted to force him backwards from it. He slowly sank down to the floor, it was difficult to breathe in anything but smoke and his eyes began to flicker shut.  
  
  
Something jolted him back into consciousness, a distant memory from a long time ago but could it still be there? Reaching into the pocket of his favorite jacket, his fingers curled around something small enough to have been left forgotten about for years. He took it out and looked at it, a tiny, black beeper. Bowie had given it to him one day in case he ever needed a lift home, Gordon pressed it now and shoved it back into his pocket. The beeper would contact David's phone, indicating on the street map just exactly where Gordon could be found. Unable to gather up enough strength to even get to his feet, all he could do now was wait and hope that David had his phone with him tonight. Coughing and dragging himself to the only corner that was not on fire, Gordon huddled up and kept his head down, trying to get some oxygen into his lungs.   
  
  
Outside, David startled when his phone vibrated suddenly in his jeans pocket. He frowned and took it out, looking at it curiously and then all the color drained from his face.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Alaina asked him, "you look like you've seen a ghost."  David looked at her with a grim expression.  
  
  
"It's Gordon," he replied urgently, showing her the map on his phone, "he's still inside!"   
  
  
_"What?!"_ Alaina felt like she might collapse, "no! No, that can't be right! David.. David! Where are you going..?! _David!"_    
  
  
But he had already vanished into the thick, black and billowing smoke of the building. Alaina could hear the sirens of the fire engines off in the distance, she closed her eyes and knelt down to hug her twins tightly to her chest, hoping against hope that Gordon would be alright. David followed the indicator on his phone and figured Gordon was in the restroom, he made his way to the window but there were smoke and flames coming out of it far too dangerously for him to get inside.  
  
  
"Hello?" David shouted, "hey, can you hear me in there?"   
  
  
Gordon was barely conscious anymore, he thought he heard someone shouting out but he couldn't be too sure. His mind was hazy and he just felt like he wanted to go to sleep right now, that's all, just close his eyes and sleep..  
  
  



	118. Miracle

The next day, the fire at the bistro was all over the news. Alaina sat in a chair beside a hospital bed, gazing out of the window and feeling very much like a zombie. She felt numb and unable to cope with losing Gordon, not like this, not after they had been arguing. She heard a noise and glanced around, offering David a tiny smile as he came in and sat with her, giving her a comforting hug.  
  
  
"Has there been any change?" he asked her softly.  
  
  
"No," Alaina sighed heavily, "what am I going to do if he doesn't wake up?"   
  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that," David reassured her, "he'll kick this in the arse, you wait and see."   
  
  
Alaina looked at Gordon, she hated seeing him like this and wished he would just jump up and tell her it was all just a huge prank. She'd be super pissed at him, of course, but at least he'd be alright.  
  
  
David walked over to the bed and looked down at Gordon, he glanced at the machines and a monitor began to ding softly. He smiled faintly, watching Gordon's eyes roll under his eyelids. He was waking up..   
  
  
"Hallo gorgeous," David spoke quietly. Alaina looked at him curiously, her heart thumping at what she heard next.  
  
  
"It's Gordon!" grumbled the slowly waking Chef, "fuckin' 'ell, you should know my fuckin' name by now.. "  
  
  
David stood back as Alaina got quickly to her feet and rushed over to Gordon, relief washing over her.  
  
  
"I thought I'd lost you!" she cried, sitting on the edge of his bed and leaning down to hug him tightly.  
  
  
Gordon slowly put his arms around her, he was not burnt but he was very weak from breathing in too much smoke. In a nutshell, he was going to be just fine.  
  
  
"Takes a lot more than a little fire to roast my backside into oblivion," Gordon said dryly, suddenly coughing and choking for a moment.  
  
  
A nurse rushed in and replaced his oxygen mask, turning it up a little and the coughing fit soon calmed down. Gordon's eyes flicked to meet with David's, remembering the beeper and knowing it had saved his life.  
  
  
"I heard you shouting," Gordon said softly, it had kept him fighting and conscious long enough for the fire fighters to get to him in time.  
  
  
"Don't," David shook his head slightly. Gordon nodded, nothing needed to be said between them.  
  
  
David didn't require any gratitude from Gordon, he had told the firemen where to find his friend and they had pulled him out just in time. Gordon knew that David was a modest kind of guy, so as much as he wanted to just thank him profusely, he respectfully kept silent about it. Alaina however, was not going to let him get away with the silent solidarity he shared with Gordon. She turned and threw her arms around the startled rock star, sobbing into his chest and thanking him over and over.. _and over._


	119. True Colors

Gordon was allowed to return home, but only because Alaina was a doctor and he was thankful for that. He had expressed concern about Maze, but David had just come from there before visiting and they were coping alright, as a few more people had returned and were recovered from their virus.  
  
  
Alaina was very insistent that Gordon stick to light work if any at all, of course she knew him better than that and figured he would most likely want to go back to Maze as early as tomorrow. Back at home, Alaina now stood in the bedroom doorway and watched him sleep. How close she had come to losing him was a terrifying thought, in the hospital they told her he had a very high dollar life insurance plan but it did little to comfort Alaina. She didn't want to be compensated with millions of dollars, she just wanted Gordon. To her, he was worth so much more than money or material possessions. She would sell everything she owned and use every last cent in exchange for his life, if that's what it would take.  
  
  
Her love for him ran so very deeply, he could have made babies with Areena and she still would have forgiven him. Of course, she would never actually openly admit that, she didn't believe he would go looking for it but she also didn't want him to think that it was okay on some level. These things happened, famous or not but it was going to come up no matter how much she didn't want it to. Gordon had two types of people in his life, you either hated him or you were quite smitten with him. As her thoughts drifted back to the fire, she wished she could get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that it wasn't an accident.  
  
  
Gordon had told her nothing about the door being locked on him, he didn't want her to be constantly worried every time he left the house. His eyes slowly opened and Alaina walked over to the bed, Gordon pulled the blankets aside and she smiled at him as she climbed in underneath them. Snuggling into his warm embrace, Alaina sighed and closed her eyes. She had barely slept a wink since yesterday and she was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Gordon covered them both back up with the blankets and Alaina fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and secure and very, very lucky indeed. Gordon was always thinking, only when he slept was his mind finally at rest and he closed his eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep. His mind was put at ease by the fact that Maze was coping alright without him and that they were only three people down now.  
  
  
They could handle being three people down, especially since Areena had come onboard. As much as the others did not like her, they were smart enough to know when they had a good thing going and just left her alone to get on with the job. His eyes snapped open as his phone mutely vibrated on the dresser drawer beside the bed, reaching over to check the number, he answered it only because it was David.  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" David asked him.  
  
  
"Tired," Gordon said sleepily.  
  
  
"You sound it," David agreed, "still feeling down?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon furrowed his brow, "I'm a dirty _dog_ , I don't deserve this kind of treatment from her.. She's going out of her way to do everything for me."  
  
  
"You made a mistake," David said firmly, "nobody's flawless, not even us."  Gordon laughed quietly.  
  
  
"Hey," David said amusedly, "I've got a joke for you."  
  
  
"Go on then," Gordon sighed, though by experience he felt he should have known better than to encourage Bowie to tell a joke.  
  
  
"What does an undercooked chicken have in common with a lion?" David asked him. Gordon blanked.  
  
  
"I don't know," he replied, "what?"  
  
  
"It's raw," David answered him, "get it? Raw, as in roar.. "  Gordon closed his eyes.  
  
  
"Ohh my God," Gordon groaned, "that's _terrible!"_  
  
  
"Hahah.. " David laughed, "hey, get some rest, big boy.. Doctor's orders."  
  
  
"You're not a doctor," Gordon told him.  
  
  
"My initials are D R," David responded matter-of-factly, "so, D R Jones.. Doctor Jones. _Rest_.. "  
  
  
"Alright, alright, I will," Gordon found himself smiling after he set the phone down, he tightened his embrace around Alaina and was able to finally drift off back to sleep.

 


	120. Recovery

The next morning, Alaina woke and was still tightly embraced within Gordon's arms. She didn't want to ever leave them and though it made her skin crawl to know another woman had been in them, she took comfort in the knowledge that it had gone no further than a kiss. Kisses were much easier to overlook and turn the other cheek from, she thanked her lucky stars he must have sent her packing immediately afterwards. She looked at Gordon and her expression turned tense, his brow was furrowed and he did not look at all peaceful. She noticed his breathing was slightly rapid and his head jerked from time to time and he made quiet noises in the back of his throat, as if he were having a bad dream. Alaina softly began to run her fingers through his hair, he startled and woke up with an audible gasp, a light perspiration now beading upon his forehead.  
  
  
"I think you've got a fever, honey," Alaina whispered, "try to go back to sleep.. "   
  
  
She touched his cheek and it was ice cold, she felt his forehead and it was burning up. Gordon looked at her as if in a daze, his head swam and he felt as though he were in a dream but Alaina was right, he was very feverish. She caressed his cheek and his eyes closed in response, then Alaina got out of bed and went to fetch him some paracetamol to cool him down. She was pleased when he took it and settled back down into the bed to sleep it off, rather than try to argue with her and head out to Maze or insist that he was fine and get out of bed to wander about the house.   
  
  
As she gazed down at him, she wished she knew if he would continue to see this other woman regularly and what would come of it. Clearly he liked her skills and would obviously want to refine them, as he'd said earlier but what about now? After she'd kissed him?  Alaina quietly left the room and kept her ears alert for any signs of him waking up, she went into the kitchen and set her jaw as she decided to try and get good at cooking. If he was going to be distracted by any clever little cow with a pot, she was going to ensure that they would never ever measure up to her in the kitchen.   
  
  
She might not ever be up to Gordon's standards as far as cooking in his restaurants went but she was determined to be a damned decent cook at home. It was quite easy to find Gordon's programs online, so during any spare time she had, Alaina decided to practice, practice, practice. Of course there was going to be a little conflict, as Gordon was accustomed to doing the cooking at home but perhaps every so often, he might enjoy a break and she could get him excited while he watched her cook it. He would taste it and enjoy it, knowing his wife could cook up an excellent meal must be somewhere in his list of fantasies, right?


	121. Clean Slate

It might have concerned some people when Gordon did not regain consciousness for pretty much the entire day, but Alaina knew better than to try and wake him. Whenever he did briefly stir, she gave him water and a few tid bits for him to eat before he just fell right back to sleep again. His fever broke during the night and by morning, he was breathing normally and looking much healthier than he had in two days.  
  
  
Alaina woke to watch his peaceful face sleep more restfully, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. It was the first intimate contact she had initiated since he'd come home that night and told her what had happened with Areena. She felt a little less insecure this morning, having made her decision to be a good cook and she had been practicing almost non stop ever since. Gordon would have been able to smell both her successes and her failures, if he'd been awake..  
  
  
But he wasn't, so Alaina had the advantage of surprise. His eyes slowly blinked open and she felt relieved to see him return her smile, he hadn't looked even the slightest bit happy for the past few days and it was his first genuine smile at her.  
  
  
"New day," Alaina said softly, "fresh start."  Gordon wanted to touch her but held back, uncertain if his attentions were even welcome right now.  
  
  
"Yeah," he agreed quietly, sitting up, "I'll get breakfast started.. "   
  
  
"Actually," Alaina sat up too, "why don't I make it today?"  
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon looked puzzled, "why?"   
  
  
"I want to," Alaina insisted, pushing him back down into the pillows, "you're still weak, baby.. let me take care of you."   
  
  
"Alaina, I feel fine," Gordon told her firmly, "actually, I feel disgusting.. "  
  
  
He got out of bed and Alaina sighed heavily, she sometimes forgot how stubborn he could be. While Gordon took a shower, Alaina fired up the stove and cooked up something for breakfast she'd been fast in perfecting because it was quick and easy, light and simple. Just the way he made it, hopefully it would be to his liking. Gordon wandered in just as Alaina was setting the plates onto the table, he looked surprised to see the food ready and waiting for him to sit down and eat it.  
  
  
"I hope you're not mad," Alaina said gently, gesturing for him to take a seat.  
  
  
"No," Gordon smiled at her, "just a bit shocked.. "  
  
  
He sat down and pulled his plate towards him, Alaina did the same and struggled not to stare at him as she was keen to see his reaction. He took a mouthful and Alaina's stomach suddenly flip flopped, what if he spat it out?


	122. Over A Barrel

"Alaina," Gordon set down his fork and looked at her. Alaina swallowed dryly, here it comes..    
  
  
"You've been holding out on me - again!" Gordon lifted his brows, "you made this?"   
  
  
"I did," Alaina nodded, her heart swelling with pride, "I made it for you.. with all of my heart."   
  
  
Gordon picked up his fork again and Alaina smiled, she could see him getting excited and it made her feel so incredibly happy that she couldn't stop grinning. Every bite he took and each soft hum of approval just made Alaina feel more elated, until she was practically beaming with pride. His gaze flicked up to meet with hers, a curious expression crossing his handsome features that made her heart flutter.  
  
  
"I don't understand," Gordon said finally. Alaina hesitated to respond, she didn't want to let him know she was jealous of Areena but it was either that..   or lie to his face.   
  
  
"I'm not proud of my reasons," Alaina admitted, holding his gaze.  
  
  
"Huh.. " Gordon sat back, staring her down and she eventually glanced away, "Alaina, do we need to talk about this some more?"   
  
  
"No," Alaina sighed softly.   
  
  
"Alaina.. darling, look at me.. " Gordon urged her, "please.. "  Alaina lifted her eyes to meet with his once more.  
  
  
"I'm in love with _you_ ," Gordon said firmly, "it was a moment of weakness and it's not going to happen again."   
  
  
Alaina wanted to believe him, she really did but he had promised he wouldn't do it in the first place and look how that had turned out..   Gordon didn't appreciate her lack of response.   
  
  
"Alaina?" he prompted her.  
  
  
_"Damnit,_ Gordon, you're not a _weak man!"_ Alaina slammed her fist down onto the table, "she must be really something to have turned your head!"  Gordon stared at her for a long moment, he'd never seen her so fired up before.  
  
  
"This is so inappropriate darling," Gordon said quietly, "but you are really turning me on right now.. " Alaina glared at him fiercely.  
  
  
"Well then," she said firmly, standing up with anger in her eyes, "you'd better march yourself to the bedroom for an _appropriate_ punishment!"  Gordon slowly pushed his chair back from the table, he reached for his plate but Alaina grabbed his wrist.  
  
  
"Leave it," she told him, knowing it pained him to just walk away and leave a mess behind. He looked at her hand as it clamped around his wrist, then he looked up at her and she hardened her stare.  
  
  
"Go," Alaina said evenly, releasing him.  
  
  
Gordon wandered away from the table confusedly, uncertain as to what she was intending to do. Alaina followed him slowly, heat rising into her cheeks as she thought about those baby blues of his looking at someone else. She closed the door and turned to face him, but he was standing there with his arms folded and she wasn't about to have any of that.  
  
  
"Put your hands behind your back," she told him firmly. Gordon furrowed his brow, but hesitantly did as she asked.  
  
  
"Feet apart," Alaina told him, "put your head down, you don't get to look at me until I say so."  
  
  
She watched him comply with an expression of utter confusion on his face, he honestly didn't know what she had planned but he had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be fun.


	123. Pursue Me

Alaina debated on what to do, either way he was going to be teased. As per their routine, she knew the twins wouldn't wake up for another hour yet, so she had plenty of time to make him squirm. Gordon did not lift his gaze, despite his curiosity, he was way too disciplined than that and he kept his head lowered until she was done doing whatever she was getting ready.  
  
  
"Alright," Alaina's voice came from the bed, "you can look now and once you do, I forbid you to look away."   
  
  
Gordon slowly raised his head, his eyes meeting with hers and she smiled darkly as she saw him visibly gulp. She was stark naked, laying there in a very provocative posture.  
  
  
"Oohh no.. no no no.. " Gordon moaned, "please Alaina.. "   
  
  
"No talking," Alaina hushed him, "just watch."   
  
  
Gordon wanted to turn away but he knew he was forbidden, she was going to tease him for certain and they both knew perfectly well he simply couldn't take it. Alaina started slowly by massaging her breasts with her hands, which was Gordon's favorite thing to do to her. She closed her eyes and moaned, leaning her head back in pleasure. Gordon uttered a groan, his gaze intently upon her and unable to look away even if he was allowed. Alaina slid one hand down to begin pleasuring herself right between her legs, thrusting her hips gently.  
  
  
"Do you like that, honey?" Alaina rasped, breathing heavily and crying out in arousal. Gordon watched her and cursed under his breath, sporting a painful erection by now.  
  
  
"Please let me touch you.. " Gordon breathed, "please Alaina.. "   
  
  
_"Oohh.. "_ Alaina moaned loudly, " _ohh_ it feels so good!"   
  
  
Gordon uttered a deep whine of frustration, feeling a strong urge to move towards the bed. Her eyes were closed and so he inched forwards, little by little until she finally opened her eyes and caught him standing closer than he had been before.  
  
  
"Drop to your knees," she told him sternly, stopping what she was doing.  
  
  
Gordon looked uncomfortable, slowly lowering himself to the floor. Alaina got down off the bed and stood in front of him, then she knelt down to his level.   
  
  
"Do you want me, honey?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"Yes," Gordon breathed without hesitation. She reached down and stroked him softly between his legs, enjoying his utterances of pleasure.  
  
  
"Do I turn you on really badly, baby?" Alaina asked him. _  
  
  
"Hnhh,_ yes.. _yes.._ " Gordon nodded, his eyes rolling closed.  
  
  
"Well, you know what, honey?" Alaina withdrew from him and he groaned in frustration, "that's too bad.. "  
  
  
She got to her feet, turned away from him and lay down on the bed. She spread her legs and picked up a vibrator, giggle squealing when he suddenly climbed over her and began to pepper her face with soft kisses.  
  
  
"I thought I told you to stay put?" Alaina smiled at him, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
  
"Fuck that," Gordon breathed hotly into her ear, "just who the _bloody hell_ do you think you're talking to, darling? Uh?"   
  
  
Alaina gazed into his eyes lovingly, she was hoping he would break the rules and be damned with the discipline; and he had. This was the Gordon she'd fallen in love with, this was the Gordon she knew and admired, the one who needed to be reminded of just how strong willed he truly was. Alaina touched his face and he pinned her hands to her sides, she whined softly and thrilled at the desire that suddenly sparked in his eyes like blue flames.  



	124. Punishing Her

"Please don't hurt me, honey," Alaina said quickly, her eyes wide open.  
  
  
"I'll fucking hurt you and you'll thank me and beg for more, yeah?" Gordon growled at her.  
  
  
Alaina nodded mutely, swallowing a lump in her throat and feeling a tingling sensation thrill down her body. He leaned down and began to love bite her neck, she moaned and cried out as his teeth bit down hard. Her back arched when his hands slid up from her wrists to squeeze her breasts carefully, thumbing the nipples to make them harden. Alaina's high pitched moans grew louder as his lips then made their way down her body and he grasped her hips tightly, humming softly and kissing her inner thighs repeatedly.  
  
  
"What do you want, my darling?" he murmured, pushing her thighs apart and gazing down at her exposed area.  
  
  
"Ser-Service please.. " Alaina stammered.  
  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Gordon looked up into her pleading eyes.  
  
  
"Service please!" Alaina spoke louder.  
  
  
His head lowered instantly and she cried out as his tongue soon found it's mark, her hips bucked in response and his strong hands kept her thighs spread wide open, cupping the underside of her knees. Her hands clawed and grabbed at the sheets, her head was thrown back and her lips were parted as uncontrollable moans were escaping from them without resistance. Relentlessly he attacked her clit with soft yet firm strokes of his tongue, not leaving her any room to recover even for a moment. Helpless to fight it off, Alaina panted and called his name, her body was shaking and he suddenly stopped. Alaina's eyes flew open, rage in her eyes as they met with his icy blue stare.  
  
  
"Deep breaths, darling," he said quietly, letting her calm down before he leaned in and began languidly tongue fucking her as deeply as he could. Alaina pleaded with him to let her climax, but just as the build up began, he stopped for a second time.  
  
  
"GOD DAMNIT FUCK!!" Alaina screamed like she was possessed, her back arching and her eyes glittering with tears of frustration.  
  
  
"Mmm, you've never tasted sweeter, baby.. " Gordon mocked her, licking his lips and lowering his gaze to admire the glistening, pink flesh before him.  
  
  
"Gordon," Alaina's tone was yearning and trembled slightly, "please don't.. "  His gaze met with hers once more, the silent threat of his getting up and just walking away was quite real and easily within his power to do so.  
  
  
"Turn around," he said to her, letting go of her legs and sitting back.  
  
  
Alaina shakily got onto all fours, presenting herself to him. He spread her open, leaning down to tongue fuck her once again but from behind this time. Alaina breathed loudly, moaning and hugging his pillow, licking and sucking at it desperately as if it were his cock. Gordon made his way under her, throwing one of her legs up onto his shoulder as he drew her sensitive nub into her mouth and suckled on it. Alaina was shaking so much by now that she looked like she was freezing, despite her body feeling like it was on fire.  
  
  
Finally, he pushed her down and Alaina sighed as he began to fuck her, her body surrendering to him within moments and she howled his name as she threw back her head and convulsed into release. He grunted, her juices warmly seeping out of her and slicking noisily over his cock as it penetrated her deeply. The inner muscles that surrounded his erection clamped and pulsed, sucking and massaging his hardened member until he took in a quick, sharp breath and Alaina moaned weakly as he shot into her with a deep, breathy groan.  
  
  
_"Ah! Uhh.. fuck!"_ Gordon cursed softly, sending thrills right down her spine. Alaina breathed heavily, drooling slightly as she tried to calm down and her blank eyes stared straight ahead in a daze.  
  
  
"What am I, darling?" Gordon asked her breathlessly.  
  
  
"A powerhouse," Alaina whispered softly. Gordon leaned down close to her ear, his face screwed up into a silent snarl.  
  
  
"I'm yours!" he corrected her, "yours, yours, yours.. fucking _yours!"_     
  
  
With each word, he rammed into her hard, Alaina couldn't handle it and she screamed into another violent orgasm and she blushed hard as she heard his subtle laughter, mocking her and humiliating her. She sighed and buried her face into the pillow, but he grabbed her hair and made her look at him. She knew her cheeks were flushed and bright red, tears glittered in her eyes and her body trembled with the aftershocks of her most recent climax.  
  
  
"Now," Gordon pulled his cock out of her and sat up on his knees, pulling her hair so that her head had to follow wherever he guided it, "fucking service _me_.. "  Alaina looked at his still erect member, coated in her juices and she smelled herself all over it strongly.  
  
  
"I can't!" she whimpered.  
  
  
Gordon wasn't accepting this, he took hold of her chin and she reluctantly opened her mouth as he shoved his cock straight into it. She gagged at the taste of her own arousal and choked as he hit the back of her throat, forcing her to relax her throat muscles and let him ram down deep into it repeatedly until he came quite vocally, his hands gripping her head tightly and forcing her to swallow everything he had to offer.  
  
  
Alaina lay down, out of breath and utterly humiliated. Gordon looked at her and shook his head slowly, as if he was pissed off with her.  
  
  
"What. Am. I?" Gordon asked again. Alaina closed her eyes, he lay down and she embraced him, cuddling up into his arms as they came around her tightly.  
  
  
"You are mine," she whispered, her shaking voice barely audible. He kissed her forehead and they lay together for a long time, nothing was taken personally and Alaina felt that she loved him now more than she ever had in her life.  
  
  
"I fucking _love you_ ," Gordon told her firmly, "don't you ever, _ever_ question that."


	125. Powder Keg

"Would you really hurt me?" Alaina asked softly.  
  
  
"No," Gordon replied quietly, "I could never.. "   
  
  
Alaina sighed and closed her eyes, though Gordon felt quite insulted that she felt the need to ask him such a thing. Alaina knew that he loved her, but was love enough? What would happen now with Areena? Temptation was a strong force to be reckoned with, no matter how much you loved someone. She herself couldn't promise that if David kissed her, she wouldn't kiss him right back, so she really shouldn't stay angry at Gordon.   
  
  
"Are you going out to Maze this morning?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"Yes darling," Gordon answered her, "why don't you come along?"  Alaina's heart soared, he wanted to her come with him? She smiled brightly, nodding against his chest and hugging him tighter.  
  
  
"I would love to!" she said happily, "oh.. but a kitchen is no place for the babies.. "   
  
  
"Hmm.. " Gordon furrowed his brow, as the kitchen did get very hot inside, "why don't you call Alicia and see if she's busy?"   
  
  
"Alright," Alaina sat up slowly, "I'm so excited to come in to work with you!"  She grabbed up her phone and Gordon pulled up his pants, leaving the bed to get ready for the day.  
  
  
"You're going back there?" Alicia asked, as Alaina explained what was going on, "remember what happened last time?"  
  
  
"I'll be okay," Alaina reassured her, "can you do it?"   
  
  
"Of course!" Alicia replied happily, "I love your little ones, I'll be there in ten."  
  
  
"Thanks so much, Alicia," Alaina felt relieved, "you're a star."  Gordon entered the bedroom as Alaina set down the phone, she looked up at him and could not help but feel his strong presence as she gazed upon his chef's whites.  
  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Whenever you are, darling," Gordon smiled back at her.  
  
  
Alaina got up out of bed and he caught her arm as her legs wobbled, she blushed and he laughed softly, leaning down and kissing her lips lovingly. Alaina was pleased that they were back to some sort of normalcy, now all she had to do was warn this Areena cow away from him and she'd feel much more at ease.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Arriving at the restaurant, Alaina happily walked into the kitchen with Gordon and was amazed at how busy everyone looked. He was greeted with smiles and a few 'welcome back' comments were made, as well as some 'good to see you're okay, Chef' remarks. Areena immediately glanced up when Gordon entered the kitchen, but she hesitated when she noticed he was with someone.  
  
  
"Who is that?" she wondered to herself out loud.  
  
  
"You're in trouble now," Paulina smirked, " _that_ is Chef's _wife!"_ Areena looked nervous and Paulina walked off, Michele nudged Areena and grinned at her.  
  
  
"Let's see you flirt with him now," Michele goaded her, certain that Areena wouldn't get anywhere by not sucking up to Gordon for fear that his wife would get angry.  
  
  
"She doesn't look so special," Areena griped, "or tough.. I bet I could beat her ass.. "   
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Michele grabbed up a pan, "that's Gordon Ramsay's wife, let that sink in for a minute and tell me again how 'not tough' she is to be married to that guy.. man, she'd eat you up for breakfast!"  He wandered off and Areena ground her teeth, this was going to be an interesting day indeed..


	126. Identifying Areena

Alaina looked around as Gordon inspected everyone's stations, she didn't recognize anyone and couldn't tell which of the women might be Areena.   
  
  
"Very nice, Michele.. " she heard Gordon saying to a man over by the stoves.   
  
  
Perhaps if she waited, sooner or later Gordon would call for Areena or say something to her and Alaina could finally size her up. Keeping out of the way of the chefs in the kitchen, Alaina wandered around the edges and felt so thrilled to just be there where all the action was happening. Her heart was pounding and she was nervous because she wasn't sure how to deal with Gordon when he was working. He got so defensive, nobody was safe from his snaps and snarls, not even the customers!   
  
  
"First tickets please!" Gordon called, "come on, come on!"    
  
  
Alaina leaned back against the wall, just watching and happily taking it all in. She loved the fact that no matter how upset he got in the kitchen, Gordon usually remembered to say 'please' and 'thank you' when it was required. She smiled to herself, for she found it positively adorable. How these people managed to get the order correct was beyond Alaina, Gordon called them out so fast, she forgot what he'd asked for within seconds. But then, that was their job and he would not have hired them if he didn't believe in their capabilities. The dishes began flying out of the kitchen, making Alaina second guess her abilities to become a good cook herself.   
  
  
"That's cooked perfectly, Paulina," Gordon spoke again, "great job, well done.. service please! Table nine.. "    
  
  
Alaina found a chair and sat down, watching intently for any sign of who Areena might be. Paulina and Michele were both thrilled by Gordon's remarks, they grinned smugly at Areena every chance they got but she just tossed her hair and looked like she really didn't give a rat's ass.   
  
  
"Where's the scrambled eggs?" Gordon called.   
  
  
"Right behind you, Chef," Areena grabbed up someone else's plate and took it to the pass. Alaina had eaten scrambled eggs before, but those ones just looked so damn fancy, not to mention delicious.  
  
  
"Perfect, thank you, Areena," Gordon said quickly.   
  
  
Areena lifted her chin, proud of herself and not at all ashamed for taking credit for someone else's cooking. Alaina's eyes locked onto Areena, finally putting a face to the name. She was clearly very skilled, an opportunist and as Alaina had feared, very attractive.   
  
  
"Whoa, check out the wife," Paulina whispered to Michele, "she's got the zero-in on Areena something bad!"  Michele looked over at Alaina.   
  
  
"I wonder why, though?" Michele was confused, "she's never seen Areena before and the sneaky bitch isn't flirting today."  Paulina looked at Michele, that was so true.  
  
  
"Do you think something happened?" Paulina asked him. Michele shrugged.   
  
  
"None of our business really," he replied.  
  
  
"Paulina, Michele!" Gordon snapped, "this isn't a coffee bar!"    
  
  
"Yes, Chef!" they both spoke in unison and got right back to work. Areena giggled, just loudly enough for Paulina and Michele to hear her and it made them wish that Alaina would take her out right then and there.  
  
  
"Walking with the sausage and bacon, Chef!" Areena said loudly.   
  
  
"Good girl, Areena," Gordon praised her with a smile, she was learning so quickly it made his head spin.  
  
  
Areena noticed no change in Gordon's attitude towards her, so she was confident that their kiss had nothing to do with Alaina's presence today but she was going to have to watch herself because she had noticed Alaina's intent gaze upon her and it was most unwelcome. Alaina much preferred this side to Gordon when he was working, the shouting didn't do anything for her but was he holding back just because she was there? It seemed unusual, but she had to wonder..  
  
  



	127. Warning Her Off

Maze was not known very well for doing breakfast service, it was a trial run to see if interest was good enough to make it a permanent thing and so far, it was doing great. When it was over and everyone left for a break, Alaina was curious to note that Areena remained behind. The other chefs in the kitchen had cleaned up their stations, but there were bits and pieces here and there that had been missed and Areena was now going around, cleaning up after them all. So she was a hard worker on top of everything else, clearly deserving of a chance to work here and Alaina saw why Gordon did not want to get rid of her so quickly.  
  
  
In all reality, he should have fired her on the spot for unwanted physical contact in the workplace but she knew that because he was who he was, it'd quickly go public and create a scandal where there simply wasn't one. Alaina wasn't such a big fan of the media anymore, it was good when her twins got into the magazines and their wedding photos were published with consent but then there was the other side to it all. Sneaky photographers snapping pics when they least suspected it, using them to make headlines that often weren't true and Gordon's spokesperson had to do some serious damage control before things got out of hand. Some people seemed to just want to believe the worst about Gordon and Alaina no longer held any positive feelings towards Jamie Oliver, either. He had said some pretty snide and untruthful things concerning Gordon and she would stand with her husband all the way, finally understanding the bitter rivalry between the two of them.  
  
  
She considered Jamie to be a spoiled brat and he would never ever hold a candle to Gordon, no matter how much he pretended to be the better cook.  
  
  
"Everything's clean, Chef," Areena's voice broke through Alaina's daydreaming and she focused her attention on the woman once more.   
  
  
"Thank you," Gordon nodded to her, "take a break already!"  Areena smiled at him and wandered towards the door, pausing to greet Alaina for the first time.  
  
  
"Hi.. I'm Areena," she held out her hand.   
  
  
"I know who you are," Alaina said stiffly, not accepting the offered handshake. Gordon looked over at them worriedly, wiping his hands on his towel. Areena lowered her hand awkwardly, clearing her throat.   
  
  
"Chef Ramsay is such a great guy," Areena tried to be nice, but it was hard, "you're so lucky.. "    
  
  
"Indeed," Alaina narrowed her eyes, "and so are you, it would seem.. very lucky.. "  Areena took the hint and lowered her gaze, exiting the kitchen and swearing under her breath once she was outside.  
  
  
"Alright?" Gordon lifted his chin.   
  
  
"Just fine!" Alaina beamed at him, "that was really fun to watch!" Gordon's shoulders visibly relaxed and he grinned back at her, turning to wipe down the pass before everyone returned to prep for lunch service.   
  
  
"She's good," Alaina commented.   
  
  
"Yes," Gordon looked around at her, "she is."     
  
  
"Pretty, too," Alaina spoke again.   
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon furrowed his brow, as if he didn't understand the comment.  
  
  
"I said she's very attractive," Alaina stood up.   
  
  
"I thought we were past this?" Gordon looked most displeased, were they _ever_ going to be able to move on?  
  
  



	128. Trust Issues

"We are," Alaina softened her tone, as Gordon was still very much in his work frame of mind and she didn't want to argue with him here, of all places, "but.. you know how you were looking for a new head chef in your restaurant in Versailles?"   
  
  
Alaina left it at that, it had to be his idea and not seem like she was trying to get rid of the competition by sending her overseas. Gordon looked as though he were definitely considering it, which calmed Alaina and set her mind more at ease. The fact that he liked the idea was almost enough to prove to Alaina that he didn't have any sexual interest in Areena, because he was seemingly quite willing to place her in France, somewhere he'd rarely ever see her unless there was a problem or promotion at the restaurant itself.  
  
  
She knew she was being very hard on him and it pained her to be this way, but she felt that if she just let him off the hook easily, he might not think twice about letting it happen again and how far would it go next time? She hated feeling suspicious of him, it was affecting their relationship and Gordon was suddenly wishing he'd just kept it to himself and dealt with it on his own. He felt like he was being tested and scrutinized every minute of the day and it was starting to annoy him, he'd made a mistake and they had sorted it out, why was she still unable to let go of it unless she didn't trust him?  
  
  
Trust was important to Gordon, he believed that if there wasn't any trust between two people, they had no business being anywhere near each other. So, he had to ask her straight out.  
  
  
"Don't you trust me, Alaina?" he approached her as he spoke, putting down his towel and looking at her curiously to await her response.  
  
  
His arms were folded, chin lifted and his intense blue eyes bore into hers. Alaina knew he wasn't walking away without an answer, so she gathered up her courage and straightened her back to show him she wasn't backing down. Neither of them noticed Areena, as she was back early and had entered the kitchen but halted in her tracks near the doorway when she saw them arguing. She knew it was bad, but it made a smile creep onto her face to imagine them divorcing and her catching Gordon on the rebound, it was just so _perfect!_  
  
  
"I trust you," Alaina said carefully, "it's _her_ that bothers me, Gordon and don't you dare take that stance with me! I'm not one of your little 'yes sir' Sous Chefs.. I'm your _wife!_ "     Gordon stood his ground, he never walked away from an argument unless he believed he might actually throw a punch at someone, but Alaina had simply had enough.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I thought I could do this, but I can't.. "   
  
  
She walked out of the kitchen and headed through the dining room, towards the front doors. Gordon sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead with his hand, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Areena discreetly crept into the kitchen, Gordon glanced up at her briefly as she began to prep for lunch and she offered him a coy smile. Gordon knew then that Alaina was right not to trust Areena, but he couldn't let a personal issue stand in the way of this rare find. Perhaps offering Areena the position as new Head Chef at 'Gordon Ramsay au Trianon' was the best solution for all involved?  
  



	129. Shut Down

Alaina put her hand on the door, but stopped and took some deep breaths in to calm herself. What was she doing?! If she walked out now, Areena would just use the fact that she was pushing Gordon away from her and straight into the little bitch's arms. She turned back and headed for the kitchen, if Gordon had taught her anything at all, it was to never give up on someone you believed in.  
  
  
"Areena," Gordon called for her. It was now Alaina's turn to stop in her tracks and observe them, unnoticed.  
  
  
"Yes, Chef?" Areena turned to look at him.  
  
  
"Come here," Gordon beckoned her with his finger. Areena brightly approached him, stopping mere inches from him and right up in his personal space.  
  
  
"Can you speak French?" Gordon asked her firmly. Areena was thrown by the question and faltered, she was of the belief that Gordon wanted to make out with her again but he wasn't looking like he was interested at all.  
  
  
"A little," Areena shrugged.  
  
  
"Well brush up then," Gordon insisted, "I'm sending you to France as my new Head Chef in Versailles, you'll be working closely with the current Head Chef until he's confident you can do the job. Can I count on you, Areena?" The guy was ready to retire and Gordon was holding him up, unable to locate someone good enough to replace him.  
  
  
"This is all so sudden," Areena replied, her head just about reeling with the idea, "of course you can always count on me, Chef.. but why so far away? Why not here?"   
  
  
"I'm happy with my staff here," Gordon told her, "that's not about to change, so.. are you up to the task?"   
  
  
"I'm up to any task," Areena half closed her eyes and looked him over, " _any_ task at all.. " She sidled up to him and touched the buttons of his Chef's whites with her fingertips.  
  
  
"Areena," Gordon caught her wrist and firmly pushed it away, stepping back from her. She looked at him now, confused.  
  
  
"I thought we had something special," she said softly, "I know you're married but.. but I could be.. your mistress or something! I don't mind being secondary to her.. "  _For now.._  
  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Gordon started to get furious with her for even suggesting such a thing.  
  
  
"Why not?" Areena stepped closer again, "I know you're interested.. "   
  
  
Gordon might have crumbled a few days ago, but this morning had set him straight on a few things and he looked at her so angrily then that she stopped and took notice of his body language at last.  
  
  
"My _father_ had a mistress," Gordon spoke in an even tone, though anger and embarrassment flashed in his eyes, "and I am _nothing_ like him!"  Areena stepped back from him slowly, but he did not follow her.  
  
  
"Go home and pack," Gordon told her dismissively. Areena stood there, stunned that he had refused her advances. A few days ago he'd been completely under her spell, now he was shipping her off to an entirely different country!   
  
  
_"Get out!"_ Gordon shouted at her.  
  
  
Areena startled and hurried out of the kitchen, her heart thumping into her throat and her hands trembling as she rushed, wide eyed out the door. Alaina gave him a few moments to calm down, then she slowly walked into the kitchen and regarded him with complete and utter forgiveness in her heart. Gordon noticed her after a minute and she walked right over to him, cupping one side of his face with her hand. Without anything needing to be said, they both knew it was finally over.  
  



	130. Sun, Sand and Sex

With everyone back on board, Gordon was able to feel confident enough to leave Maze in the hands of his staff and he took Alaina out to the car.  
  
  
"How long is Alicia expecting you to be?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"I told her she could stay the night because we might be late," Alaina replied.  
  
  
"Okay," Gordon took her hand into his own, "let's go."  Alaina followed him curiously into the car and it didn't take her long to figure out he wasn't driving home.  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"To the beach," Gordon told her.  
  
  
Alaina smiled, it was such a nice, hot and sunny day, why not? Gordon pulled up just outside a store and they went inside to get themselves something to swim in, then they continued driving until they reached the coast. There was a lovely strip of beach where nobody was around, so they pretty much had the entire place to themselves.  
  
  
"What a lovely, little cove," Alaina remarked, stepping out with her bikini on.  
  
  
Gordon grabbed her up and put her over his shoulder, she squealed and kicked her legs but he carried her to the water and they both fell in together, laughing. Alaina splashed him as he came up for air and he shook his head to get the water out of his hair, she giggled at him and then embraced with him. Alaina gazed up into his eyes, the sparkling blue ocean really brought out the color of his eyes and gave them an almost unearthly glow. He leaned down and kissed her, she responded and thrilled as she felt his hand slide up over her ribs and under her bikini top to grasp and squeeze her breast.  
  
  
She moaned into his mouth and then a wave knocked them off their feet and Alaina swam away from him, playing hard to get. Gordon waded back to the shore, sitting in the wet sand and Alaina soon joined him. She pushed him down onto his back and leaned over him, kissing him deeply and running her hand along the obvious bulge in his swimming briefs.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ Chef's all fired up.. " Alaina murmured against his lips.  
  
  
He groaned and shifted their positions so that he now leaned down over her, their lips still fused together in a deep and passionate kiss. Alaina relaxed her body and submitted to him, he pushed her bikini top up and off of her, tossing it aside and kissing her neck as he massaged and squeezed her breasts softly. Alaina arched into his touch, moaning loudly despite being outside for all to see because she knew there wasn't anyone around anyway. The thrill of being caught turned her on somewhat and she raised the pitch of her moans as he trailed kisses down over her stomach and then slowly pulled down her bikini bottoms, throwing them somewhere nearby into the sand.  
  
  
Within moments, they were both naked, with Alaina's legs wrapped around Gordon's waist as he started making love with her on the cool, wet sand. She felt the water lapping at her body, as they hadn't quite moved up far enough away from it but it didn't bother her and she was far too aroused to care anymore anyway.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ sex on the beach, darling.. " Gordon moaned breathily into her ear, thrusting into her languidly and picking up the pace frustratingly slowly.  
  
  
_"Aah! Ohh! Fas.. Ohh, faster, baby!"_ Alaina whined.  
  
  
It was nicer than it had been this morning, there was no anger in his thrusts and there were no pangs of jealously in her heart. His embrace was gentle, his touch was loving and his kisses were full of desire for her. Alaina matched his thrusts with her own, taking some of the control from him and enjoying his ragged breathing as she clamped and squeezed her inner muscles around his rock hard member. His shaky breath in her ear thrilled her as he uttered soft expletives, barely audible moans and sharp gasps of pleasure every so often.  
  
  
Alaina could feel herself building up into orgasm, so she surprised him by surging up and pushing him back down into the sand so that she was on top. She ground her hips, making him arch his back and moan loudly. She felt his hands grasping her hips, ramming hard into her and she moved her hips then in a circular motion. He responded favorably, sitting up to embrace tightly with her and they kissed fiercely as they both moaned and came within seconds of one another. Alaina held onto Gordon, her body jolting and muffled gasps escaping from her mouth into his. Gordon's throaty groans sounded much like growls, further thrilling her and making her whine deep in her throat as she rode out her climax, still slicking up and down his cock slowly to ensure she maximized their pleasure as he came down, too.  
  
  
Alaina withdrew from their kiss and gazed into his eyes, feeling lost within them and perfectly taken by Gordon to the point of no return. She could not help but love him so deeply, that he could do no wrong in her eyes. In her heart, she knew nothing could ever come between them and whatever was thrown in their way, somehow they would always find a path back to one another in the end. Whether she knew it or not, this was exactly how Gordon felt about her right from the very beginning. It was he who had mostly chased her, not the other way around and he felt that perhaps now she was finally starting to understand just how much he was so very helplessly in love with her.  
  
  
"Darling," Gordon spoke breathlessly.  
  
  
"Hmm?" Alaina didn't want to move off him, content to just stay sitting and cuddling with him.  
  
  
"Darling, the water.. " Gordon said quickly.  
  
  
"What about it?" Alaina sighed lazily, smiling happily.  
  
  
"It's taken our clothes, babe," Gordon informed her.  
  
  
"Oh!" Alaina glanced around, watching her bikini floating away.  
  
  
"Don't worry," Gordon carefully pulled out of her and she sat on the towel, "I'll get them."  
  
  
She giggled as he ran into the water and admired his naked ass, then she sat back to enjoy watching him collect their clothing, he was such a strong swimmer and what a fit body. It made her want to get back into shape, after having the twins she wasn't quite where she wanted to be at the moment but it wouldn't take too long. Gordon would help her train and make sure she did it correctly, what a load to have on her plate, though.. Raising twins, maintaining a social life, learning to cook properly and now getting fit. She felt suddenly exhausted and could not wait to get home to bed, cuddle up to Gordon and fall asleep in his muscular arms.  
  
  
"Ugh," Gordon complained, as he sat down next to her and gave her back her clothes, "I'll be washing sand out of my arse for days!" Alaina collapsed in fits of giggles, causing him to laugh amusedly at her because she was giggling so hard that she snorted!


	131. Home, Sweet Home

Alaina and Gordon walked back to the car and got in, awkwardly getting dressed back into the clothes they were wearing before they arrived at the beach. During the drive home, the tension was non existent and Alaina even rested her hand on Gordon's thigh for most of the trip. By the time they got back, the lights were all off and Alicia and the twins were fast asleep, so they had to be quiet.  
  
  
Alaina took the first shower, while Gordon put some things away and then he placed their swimming clothes into the washing machine. Alaina smiled broadly, her heart thumping madly as she heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door. This deep into the relationship and he still respected her privacy, despite her telling him repeatedly that she didn't mind him walking in on her.  
  
  
"It's alright, honey," Alaina called softly, "you can come in.. "  The door opened and he crept inside, closing the door behind him again.  
  
  
"What a day, uh?" he asked, taking his shirt off.  
  
  
"I can't wait to curl up in bed," Alaina agreed with a stifled yawn.  
  
  
She stepped out of the shower and left it running as Gordon took her place, keen to wash the smell of brine out of his hair. Alaina toweled herself off and put on her slip of a nightgown, turning to watch him shower simply because she could.  
  
  
"Do you want to head back to L.A. darling?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"I kind of like it here," Alaina responded thoughtfully, "could we stay a little longer?"   
  
  
"If you like," Gordon nodded, this was their home, too afterall, "I'm not fussed where we are, as long as we're together."  
  
  
"Sounds perfect to me," Alaina smiled, unable to take her eyes from him.  
  
  
She'd seen him naked so many times, yet it still made her giddy to stand there and watch him take a shower. When he was done, Alaina playfully helped him dry off and then they both used the blow dryer to make sure they didn't go to bed with wet hair. As they passed by the nursery, Gordon stopped to check in on the twins and Alaina hesitantly followed him. They gazed down at the sleeping babies and Gordon slipped his hand into Alaina's, squeezing it firmly. Alaina rested her head against his arm, this was what it was all about, love and affection and family.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Alaina slept very deeply that night and in the morning, she woke up to a warm, sunny morning and Gordon's soft breathing beside her. She couldn't imagine ever being at odds with Gordon, they had their ups and downs but they always managed to sort through it and come out the other side stronger than ever before. There would always be a pang of anxiety whenever he left for days or weeks at a time, but it was just another thing for them to work through together and try to meet each other halfway on the subject if and when it arose. Holding back and keeping feelings pent up was disagreed upon, they had to be upfront and honest or it was just going to rip them to pieces in the end and neither of them wanted that to happen.  
  
  
Alaina carefully cuddled up to Gordon, he shifted slightly and made an unintelligible utterance but did not wake up and Alaina dozed off again until she felt him stir about an hour later. She loved to watch him as his eyes slowly opened and Gordon was always keen to have her smiling face be the first thing he saw each and every morning. Before breakfast woke him up properly, Gordon had this sleepy tone of voice that Alaina found absolutely irresistible, so morning conversations, however brief, were always a must for her.  
  
  
"I had sex on the beach with Gordon Ramsay," she teased him playfully, enjoying his sudden blush and faint grin at her. But honestly, how many people could boast about that?   
  
  
"Big deal," Gordon pulled her tighter against his body, "that's where I fucked his wife." Alaina's jaw dropped and she laughed, hitting him gently and he grinned at her again, mischief dancing in his eyes.  
  
  
"You're such an ass," Alaina kissed his lips, smiling back at him lovingly.  
  
  



	132. She's Back

Alaina and Alicia took the twins for a drive just after lunch, as neither of them wanted to skip Gordon's cooking if they could help it. Gordon had stayed behind because he had quite a few phone calls to return since his accident in the fire, he had put it off for too long and he figured it was high time he just got stuck into it and got it over with. As he set down the phone and was about to punch in another number, his door bell sounded. With a light furrow of his brow, Gordon stood up and shoved his phone into his pocket. He opened the door and stepped back, looking very surprised.   
  
  
"Areena?" Gordon could not believe it, "what are you doing here?"    
  
  
"I didn't know where else to turn, Chef.. " Areena looked upset, "my father's been arrested.. could I come in?"    
  
  
Gordon stepped aside, never one to turn away a woman in tears and he followed her in to the living room where she sat down across from him.   
  
  
"What's happening?" Gordon enquired.  
  
  
"Everyone saw my father deliberately start the fire you were caught in," Areena kept her gaze lowered shamefully, "the janitor's key was found in his pocket.. "  Gordon sat back at the admission, Django had been purposefully trying to kill him and he would have been lying if he said it didn't shake him quite badly.  
  
  
"If the police haven't seen you yet, I'll give you a head's up," Areena sniffled and Gordon handed her a tissue box, "thanks."    
  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Gordon wondered.  
  
  
"Nobody wants to run the restaurant," Areena told him, "it's been in trouble ever since Maze opened up and well.. it's been dumped into my lap.. since I'm the only one who knows anything about cooking."    
  
  
"It's your restaurant now?" Gordon asked her.  
  
  
"Yes," Areena confirmed, nodding, "and I don't want it, either. It's an eyesore and nobody really goes there anymore except friends and family." Gordon breathed out in disbelief, he'd had no idea it was in so much trouble, no wonder Django was furious with him.    
  
  
"Wait, so what are you going to do with it then?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"I guess I'll sell it," Areena responded with a shrug. Gordon stared hard at her.  
  
  
"You could run your _own_ restaurant," Gordon stated the obvious, "you could be _incredible_.. a big _success_.. " She lifted her gaze at last to meet with his.   
  
  
"That means so much to me, coming from you but I don't want to compete with you," she said softly, "I want to go to France and work for you."    
  
  
"You're selling yourself _short_ , darling," Gordon looked confused and Areena sighed heavily, she hated to disappoint him but how could she make him understand?   
  
  
"What about France?" Areena asked him, as he'd made it clear to her that someone was needed there urgently.  
  
  
"Oh fuck France!" Gordon looked slightly angry at her, "I'll do it myself if I have to.. Areena, you have an _amazing_ opportunity here and I am shocked that you're just ready to throw it all away before you even try it out!"  Areena could see his point of view, but she shook her head and Gordon noticed the defeat in her eyes.   
  
  
"Wow, what a shame," he said bluntly. Areena couldn't look at him anymore, the sheer disappointment emanating from him seemed to suck the life right out of her.  
  
  
"Would you buy it from me?" Areena asked him quietly, "since I'm going to be leaving the country soon, I'm after a quick sale. It would really help me find a nice apartment and settle in."  Gordon was torn because he wanted to see her standing on her own two feet, but her restaurant was in a prime location for him to open a Maze Grill.   
  
  
"If that's what you want," Gordon reluctantly accepted the offer, "I'll give you a fair price."  
  
  
Areena kept her gaze lowered and nodded, relief swelling in her chest that he hadn't continued to argue about it. She was crazy for him and being so close to him was so hard for her, she needed to go to France and try to forget her feelings for him. It hurt her deeply though because she honestly believed that if he wasn't already married, there was a definite future here for them both. He liked her, she saw it in his body language and in the way he looked at her. There was something strongly there between them, it wasn't just her crushing on him with nothing coming from him in return.   
  
  
"I'll have the paperwork sent to you," Areena said, standing up, "I should go before Alaina comes back."  Gordon cleared his throat and rose to his feet as well.   
  
  
"Yes you should," he agreed, showing her to the door, "at least think it over, yeah?"  Areena nodded but he could already tell she didn't really mean it.   
  



	133. The Offer Still Stands

"Good luck," Gordon said to Areena.  
  
  
"Don't say that like it's so final," Areena replied, "the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life is walk away from you, Gordon and that's really saying something because I come from a family who believe women have no place in a man's world. I've had to fight for every scrap of anything I've ever gained.. "   
  
  
"..And you've given up," Gordon pushed her.  
  
  
"No! I have not given up!" Areena's eyes flashed, "I have not even begun to show you what I can do!"   
  
  
"Then why sell, uh?" Gordon folded his arms, his intense blue eyes stared at her firmly, "that looks like giving up to me."  
  
  
"Because," Areena looked him in the eye, "there's more important things in life than being on top, rich and successful."  
  
  
"Such as?" Gordon looked more puzzled now.  
  
  
"I'm a very passionate woman, Gordon," Areena told him something he already knew, "I see what I want and I go for it a hundred percent."   
  
  
"What do you want, Areena?" Gordon asked her.   
  
  
"In a nutshell?" Areena responded boldly, "I want _you_ , Gordon."  There was a tense silence between them for a full minute, then Gordon looked away from her.  
  
  
"If you weren't already married," Areena pressed her luck, "would there be any chance for us? I need to know.. "  
  
  
Gordon didn't understand why she had to know the answer to such an impossible scenario, but he would be open, honest and blunt with her just as he was with anyone else.  
  
  
"Honestly?" he said quietly, pausing. Areena swallowed dryly, her palms began to sweat and she dared to look into his eyes once more.  
  
  
"I have disturbingly strong feelings for you that really shouldn't be there," Gordon admitted, "I'm _ashamed_ to tell you this, do you know that?"  Areena nodded, her suspicions confirmed and her heart feeling more at ease now to finally hear it from him that she wasn't just imagining things.  
  
  
"Thank you for being truthful with me," Areena managed a tiny smile at him, "I'm gonna go now. If you're ever in France, look me up?"  Gordon furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"Why?" he asked her.  
  
  
"I'd like to stay in touch," Areena shrugged, "so.. you know, don't be a stranger, okay?"  Gordon nodded and Areena wanted to touch him, or kiss his cheek, but she refrained.  
  
  
"If it ever goes sour with Alaina," she said boldly, "I'll always be there for you."   
  
  
Gordon lifted his brows in surprise at her gall, silently watching her walk back to her car and drive away. He went back inside and closed the door, leaning against it and letting out a long, loud breath of air. He took out his phone and walked into the upstairs bedroom, closing the door and waiting for David to pick up.  
  
  
Gordon was struggling with the temptation and he needed to talk to someone he could trust, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Alaina or end up like his father and David was someone Gordon had looked up to more and more in recent years. He might not always be serious, but his pearls of wisdom often astounded people and Gordon knew a good mind when he saw one.  



	134. Nodding Off

"The best thing you can do, is put her out of your mind," David told Gordon, "you're still pretty much new to being married, you haven't quite settled down yet so it's very easy to be tempted by someone like that."  Gordon listened carefully, he made a lot of sense and he appreciated David's discretion on the matter.  
  
  
"As long as you're here and she's in France, I think you'll be okay," David added as an afterthought, "but if you do end up going to France later on, I would advise you not to look her up unless it's absolutely necessary and that's only in the business sense. If you have to deal with her, it's best to stay in an open, public place with plenty of people about."   
  
  
"Thanks David," Gordon felt much better now, "time for a nice cold shower I think."   
  
  
"You could always come over to my place," David told him jokingly. Gordon laughed.  
  
  
"Not until your wife comes home, big boy," Gordon replied.  
  
  
"Was worth a try," David teased him, "g'night.. "   
  
  
"Night.. " Gordon ended the call and looked around the quiet house, it was nice here in New York but he felt homesick for Los Angeles and at least there, he wouldn't be bothered by Areena anymore.  
  
  
He put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his car keys, heading out to do a bit of shopping and maybe if he had time, drop in for a quick massage to ease the tension in his body. It had been so long since he'd had one, he could feel the knots in his muscles and the stiffness that came with them. Usually his morning workout and a quick swim in the pool sorted them out but he hadn't been doing that due to his busy routine and then the incident with Django's attempt to kill him. He needed to get back on track, a nice, deep tissue massage should do the trick and then he could take it from there with a light workout tomorrow morning and a dip in the pool soon after.  
  
  
With a plan set in his mind, Gordon got into his car and headed out, he felt in control and that made him relax much easier. He was looking forward to dinner tonight, but first he had to pick up a few things. To keep them fresh, he'd grab the food on his way home so that he could get it back as quickly as possible and maximize on his time. He favored a particular massage parlor along the strip he was driving on just now and he pulled in around the back, entering the quiet, little building and hoping they were not fully booked out, as they so often were.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gordon!" a familiar voice greeted him as he approached.  
  
  
"Hello Kimberly," Gordon smiled at her. They hugged and he kissed both her cheeks, a custom he'd never quite been able to shake off since he had lived in France but nobody ever complained about it.  
  
  
"It's been so long!" Kimberly looked him over, "how are you? Look at you! You look great!"  
  
  
"Thank you," Gordon blushed lightly, "I'm fine, have you got a place for me?"   
  
  
"We've always got a place for you, Gordon," Kimberly winked at him, "come on through."  Gordon followed her into a back room.  
  
  
"You know what to do," Kimberly smiled at him, "I'm afraid everyone's busy right now, so you'll be stuck with me today."  
  
  
"That's not a problem," Gordon assured her.  
  
  
She left him to it and shut the door, Gordon took off his clothes and placed them neatly where they were supposed to go. He lay down on the massage table and placed the towel over his rear, then Kimberly returned and oiled up her hands, starting the massage from his shoulders.  
  
  
"Wow," Kimberly remarked, "there's a _lot_ of tension up here."   
  
  
"Mmm.. " Gordon agreed, closing his eyes and trying to relax.  
  
  
"Oh hey, congrats on getting married!" Kimberly gushed, "your wife is so pretty! And oh my gosh your twins are like, soooo sweet!"  
  
  
She went on and on, Gordon tried his best to listen but he eventually fell asleep and Kimberly wasn't about to wake him, even after she was done. It was not unusual for her more overworked clients to fall asleep and with Gordon, it happened every single time.  
  
  



	135. Loosen Up

Kimberly walked along the hallway, placing a finger to her lips as Jenny passed her by.   
  
  
"Room four is asleep," Kimberly warned her. Jenny stopped and glanced at the closed door.   
  
  
"Is it a regular?" she asked, "there's people waiting and all the rooms are taken.. "   
  
  
"It's Chef Ramsay," Kimberly replied.  
  
  
"Star treatment then," Jenny nodded, "understood."   
  
  
She continued on her way quietly and Kimberly went to make sure the customers waiting for a room were kept comfortable and happy. They all loved Gordon being here because he'd mentioned them favorably on one of his shows and ever since then, they'd been packed full every single day.   
  
  
A short time later, the dozing Chef woke up and slowly sat up to put his clothes back on and then he wandered out to reception.  
  
  
"Hey, how do you feel?" Kimberly asked him cheerfully.  
  
  
"Ohh, so much better thank you, darling," Gordon replied with a grin, "incredible massage, as always."    
  
  
Kimberly beamed at him, it was high praise indeed from someone with such elevated standards. He got held up by some of the people who were left still waiting, posing with them for photos before he finally left for the shops.   
  
  
*  
  
  
By the time he got home, as he was recognized repeatedly in the shops and on the street, it was early evening and Alaina was already back.   
  
  
"Damn," he grumbled, pulling up in the driveway, as he'd hoped to have dinner at least partially cooked before she got home. He took the shopping bag inside and went straight into the kitchen to prepare, calling for Alaina as he did so.   
  
  
"I'm upstairs, honey!" came her reply and he was pleased to hear a note of happiness in her tone.   
  
  
Gordon got started on dinner, he felt so much more relaxed now, it really was amazing what one simple massage could do. Alaina wandered in some time later, hugging him around his waist from behind and resting her head on his back.   
  
  
"Something smells wonderful!" she exclaimed.   
  
  
"You sound surprised," Gordon told her, trying to continue cooking whilst unable to move his feet.  
  
  
"I'm just curious," Alaina giggled at him, "I've never smelled this before, what is it?" She kept forgetting he was very defensive about his cooking, not only at work but at home as well.   
  
  
"It's a Spaghetti with seafood velouté," Gordon replied distractedly.  
  
  
"Sounds delicious, babe," Alaina smiled, then she let go of him and left him to it, going in to the living room to check on the twins and keeping herself out of his way.   
  
  
Gordon didn't mind her being close to him or hugging him while he cooked, but his mind just was so focused on the meal and Alaina would just have to wait until later for his undivided attention. The dinner conversation was mostly about Alaina's day and Gordon explaining what the meal was as she tried it for the first time, she could see he was anxious and when she told him she loved it, he was definitely relieved and excited by her reaction.   
  
  



	136. Misplaced Trust

A few months after they celebrated their twins' first birthday, Alaina and Gordon were back in Los Angeles. Gordon had bought Django's restaurant and it was now a Maze Grill, it was doing very well and he was very pleased with the venture. Areena had taken over as Executive Chef in France, quickly gaining the place a startling three Michelin Stars. At 18 months of age, the twins were now walking and Alaina often took them to the playground with some of her friends who were also mothers. It was nice to have a day out, especially when Gordon wasn't spending a lot of time at home. Work often kept him busy and he took her and the babies with him as often as possible but lately Alaina had been refusing to go, insisting that it wasn't good for the twins to have such instability this early on in their lives.  
  
  
Constantly going from place to place, not always in the same country, seemed like a lot of fuss and hassle. She was happy to wait for Gordon to return home whenever he was done cooking, filming or whatever else it was that happened to be on his agenda at any given time. It bothered him at first, but as time went on he got used to it and he knew that he'd be back sooner or later and everything would be back to normal again. Alaina loved her life and right at the moment, when Gordon was clearly the happiest she'd seen him for a little while, everything just seemed so perfect.  
  
  
"Hi Alaina!" called Olga, one of Gordon's friend's wives, who was sitting in their usual place at the playground with a few of her other friends.  
  
  
"Hey everyone," Alaina smiled, approaching the benches with her twin stroller, "it's just me today."   
  
  
"Where's Gordon?" Olga asked her, helping her get the twins out.  
  
  
"In Versailles giving his Chefs a pep talk," Alaina replied.  
  
  
"Ohh yeah!" Olga's eyes lit up, "I heard he got _three_ Michelin Stars! Oh wow, he must be thrilled!"  
  
  
"He is," Alaina grinned, "oh he was over the moon! Now he wants to make sure he never loses them."   
  
  
"Very wise," Olga agreed, "how exciting for him! And you!"   
  
  
"Oh, absolutely," Alaina said happily, "I'm _so_ proud."   
  
  
*  
  
  
Despite her problems at Maze in New York, Areena was having no such problems in France. She worked under the guidance of the current Executive Chef and when he believed she was ready, he finally retired and she took over. Areena was full of confidence, her energy and enthusiasm inspired the other members of staff and just as quickly as she'd arrived, 'Gordon Ramsay au Trianon' had suddenly become a three Michelin Star restaurant!  
  
  
To further boost her ego and everyone's high spirits, Gordon was talking to them at the end of dinner service and he was more than just thrilled with their achievement, he was ecstatic! But, he was not keen to lose those stars and he was making that perfectly clear, he would find out somehow who was responsible and they would never work in a kitchen ever again.  
  
  
"You can count on me to keep things in order, Chef," Areena spoke to him firmly, meeting his eyes with her own, "as long as I'm working here for you, those stars aren't going anywhere."  
  
  
"Good girl," Gordon nodded approvingly at her, "now all of you, go home and get some rest. We're closing for the weekend for repairs, I've already dealt with the bookings ahead of time.. Goodnight."   
  
  
They all said goodnight to him and thanked him for the (paid) time off, wandering out of the restaurant happy and excited and further inspired by Chef's visit. Areena stayed behind to lock up and ensure everything was switched off, just like she used to in New York at Maze, preparing herself for the position long before it was offered to her. She wiped down the pass and looked over her shoulder at Gordon, who was inspecting some of the appliances that showed signs of disrepair.  
  
  
"I think I deserve a bonus," Areena commented.   
  
  
"Yes," Gordon agreed, "you all do. How are you settling in?"   
  
  
"I've got a great momentum going here," Areena answered him, "my apartment is great, everyone listens to me when I speak, the customers are always giving us rave reviews, it's a dream come true!"  Gordon laughed, closing the oven he was just looking into.  
  
  
"Have you met someone yet?" he ventured, walking a little closer to where she was cleaning up some crumbs.  
  
  
"Nope," Areena said dismissively, "but then, I'm not really looking, to be honest."  
  
  
"Oh," Gordon looked at her curiously, "why's that?"   
  
  
Areena found it cute how naive he could be sometimes, it had to be that because she was too egotistical to believe he'd forgotten how she had kissed him in New York. She could just about feel the heightened mood Gordon was in, he was so pleased with her and those three stars, perhaps he wouldn't object to her making another pass at him?  
  
  
"You know how it is, Chef," Areena replied with a sly smile, "I'm just too busy right now.. "  
  
  
"Huh, fair enough I suppose," Gordon rubbed his chin, "are you going straight home?"  
  
  
"Actually," Areena set down her cloth, "I was thinking we could celebrate.. wanna buy me a drink?"   
  
  
Gordon relaxed his shoulders, he wasn't looking forward to spending the evening alone when he was so excited about the Michelin Stars. Before he'd came to Versailles, he had already been away from home for more than a week. Everytime he went to a place where he had a restaurant, Gordon was always invited to conferences and meetings that he was always keen to attend and have his input considered.  
  
  
"Why not?" he agreed, glad to see that she had matured and grown as a person and wasn't throwing herself at him so blatantly as she had before.  
  
  
"Great!" Areena beamed at him, "let me go home and freshen up, first. Want to follow me and see my place? It's really neat." Gordon looked at his watch.  
  
  
"Alright," he nodded shortly, "but just briefly, yeah? I've got an early start tomorrow."  
  
  
"Oh dear," Areena breezed by him and was thrilled when he followed after her, "all work and no play, Chef, it just isn't good for you.. "  
  
  



	137. A Perfectly Executed Plan

Areena watched in her car mirrors as she drove along, making sure Gordon's car remained directly behind hers so he wouldn't get lost. A shiver of excitement coursed through her body, the timing couldn't be more perfect and she had woven her web around him, all she had to do now was lure him into it.  
  
  
Gordon swore as his phone beeped, indicating the battery had died, he kept his eyes on the car in front of him and decided he would charge it later when he got back to the hotel. That got him thinking about possibly looking for a house to buy somewhere in the city, then Alaina and the twins could come along more often. His smile faded as he remembered her reluctance to go with him anywhere anymore, her reasons were sensible but it still got him down when he was alone and away from her for so long.  
  
  
He was feeling particularly lonely tonight, he was away from home for a full ten days now and he was missing his family like nothing else. He pined hard for Alaina's soft body, her sweet lips, the sound of her voice and her smile that lit up any room she entered. He pulled up in the long driveway, behind Areena's car and got out, looking around at the apartment building as he followed her inside.  
  
  
"This is it," Alaina told him, gesturing around and closing the door behind him.  
  
  
"Wow," Gordon was impressed, "lovely, is it expensive?"  
  
  
"A little, yes," Areena replied, leading him purposefully into the kitchen, "but I'm an Executive Chef in a Gordon Ramsay restaurant with three Michelin Stars, so I can totally afford it."   
  
  
"Living it up, uh?" Gordon asked her, admiring the very modern kitchen and touching everything curiously.  
  
  
"You bet," Areena stood back and refrained from getting too close to him.  
  
  
"As well you should," Gordon looked around some more, his gaze politely flicking to hers while either of them were talking, "you've had a very hard time of it growing up. You deserve it." Areena felt humbled that he hadn't forgotten her reasons for becoming a Chef, it warmed her heart and she smiled at him.  
  
  
"I fought tooth and nail," Areena replied softly, "I never once gave up on my dream." Gordon nodded in agreement and Areena wandered away, she needed to freshen up.  
  
  
"Make yourself at home," she told him, "I'll just be a minute."   
  
  
Gordon looked in the fridge, everything was fresh and there were no take-out containers inside. He closed it and heard the shower running, so he got himself a glass of ice water while he waited. Some minutes later, he turned around and Areena stood just inside the door but she was wearing an almost transparent nightdress that clung very snugly to her body.  
  
  
"Areena.. " Gordon tried to ignore it and glanced quickly at his watch, "I thought we were heading out?"   
  
  
"Have you eaten?" Areena asked him knowingly. Chances were pretty good that he hadn't, he'd already admitted earlier he was completely run off his feet today.  
  
  
"Well.. I.. No," Gordon responded as predicted, "but I kind of had my eye on this little bistro not far from here."   
  
  
"So let me cook for you," Areena told him, "I really want to show you how far I've come, oh please let me cook something.. just this once?"   
  
  
"In _that?!"_ Gordon asked of her clothing. Areena shrugged.  
  
  
"It's comfortable," she reasoned. Gordon was looking forward to winding down at the bar, but he figured that perhaps alcohol mixed with Areena's company wouldn't exactly do him any favors and so he agreed.  
  
  
"Alright," he said with a nervous smile, "let's see what you can do."  Areena's heart raced excitedly.


	138. Turning Up The Heat

"I'll go and sit in the living room," Gordon offered to leave her to it.  
  
  
"No, no!" Areena snagged his arm gently, "I want you to watch, I'd really appreciate any tips you might have for me to do better."   
  
  
"Fair enough," Gordon stood off to the side to watch her, feeling suddenly like something was amiss here.  
  
  
"I'll talk you through it," Areena said to him with a happy smile, "so you know exactly what I'm doing.. feel free to correct me at any time alright?"   
  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary," Gordon replied absently.  
  
  
Areena took the compliment to heart and started to prepare the meal, hoping she didn't slip up because she was only after one thing tonight and it wasn't Gordon's opinion on her cooking; she already knew he was going to love that. She told him in detail exactly what she was doing the entire time, as he looked on and observed her silently. She noticed him shift every so often, with a bit of luck it was because she was succeeding at arousing him. She was almost done when she felt something touch her arm, she looked up and he was adjusting her thin shoulder strap, which had slipped down while she was cooking.  
  
  
"Thanks," she smiled at him, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
  
"You cook beautifully, Areena," Gordon complimented her, "the preparation was clean, you've cut the meat flawlessly and it just smells so fucking delicious already.. " Areena blushed hard, her smile growing wider at his praise.  
  
  
"I can't wait to taste it," Gordon told her excitedly, "I just want to dive right in there.. "  Areena knew the feeling, but seducing Gordon was a lot like cooking the perfect dish; timing was extremely important.  
  
  
"Patience!" Areena laughed gently at his eagerness, "it'll be ready in five minutes."  
  
  
"It should take three," Gordon commented, his eyes challenging her but Areena didn't take the bait.  
  
  
"Yes Chef," she purred, turning away from him to tend to the meal because if she stayed so close to him for a moment longer, she couldn't trust herself to abandon the plan and just pounce on him.  
  
  
She was sure it was working, but she had to play it cool in case she was misreading his body language. She had to be sure before she made her move, or he was quite likely to just fly back to Los Angeles earlier than planned just to get away from her. Gordon was a lot more comfortable now than when he had first arrived, he enjoyed watching others cook, especially when they did it so damn well. Areena got the subtle impression that he was starting to get a little flustered, not to mention confused as to what to do about it. She wanted so badly to offer to take care of it for him, but taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, she was able to keep her cool.  
  
  
"Can I help?" Gordon itched.  
  
  
"No!" Areena giggled at him, "stay put." He half growled at her in frustration, so Areena took her time in plating the meals and garnishing them.  
  
  
"You should be finished by now," Gordon remarked impatiently.  
  
  
"All in good time," Areena teased him with her slow pace, "it's almost ready, just a few finishing touches and.. "   
  
  
"..and it'll get cold!" Gordon rushed her.  
  
  
"Hmm, too many Chefs in the kitchen," Areena said scoldingly, "go and sit at the dining room table."  
  
  
Gordon looked like he was about to argue, but Areena pointed to the door and he sighed heavily, walking stiffly out of the kitchen. Areena knew she was pushing it a little, but hopefully it hadn't hurt her chances too much.


	139. Cheating

Gordon tried to sit still at the table but he thought that perhaps David was rubbing off on him because he was finding it very difficult. Finally, Areena served the plate to him and he looked down at it with approval.  
  
  
"Wow," Gordon picked up his knife and fork, "I feel so spoilt."    
  
  
"Nothing's too good for the man who signs my paycheck," Areena said amusedly, "lager?"   
  
  
"Mm, not right now," Gordon replied, already starting on his meal, "I don't want to taint the flavor."    
  
  
So after they were done eating and had cleared the table, Areena and Gordon sat in the living room and Areena filled him in on everything that had happened since she left New York.  
  
  
"Can I get you another lager?" she offered, as Gordon set his fourth empty bottle down.   
  
  
"Nah, I have to drive soon," Gordon looked once more to his watch, though it blurred slightly. Damn, was he over the limit already?    
  
  
"You don't have to go," Areena said to him quietly, fixing her gaze intently to his.  
  
  
"I really, really should leave," Gordon responded firmly.   
  
  
Areena felt almost like she'd lost her chance, but quickly realized he hadn't moved. She slowly scooted closer to him on the sofa, grabbing his shirt to pull him down to her level, seeking his lips with her own. His body tensed up slightly and he pulled away from her, but she cupped his face with one hand and he became still, as if the gesture was somehow comforting and familiar. Areena looked at his expression to try and figure out how to proceed, he looked subtly interested and at the same time, a little afraid of her. That was interesting, she didn't honestly believe Gordon Ramsay was afraid of anyone.  
  
  
But Gordon wasn't afraid of Areena, he was terrified of how he felt about her. His heart was thumping, her face blurred from time to time and he had to shut his eyes tightly for a moment to make them focus again. Areena picked up on this and she knew he wasn't going anywhere tonight, she let her hand stroke down his face and pulled it away from him.   
  
  
"You can't drive like that," she told him softly, "why don't I show you to my spare bedroom, hm?"    
  
  
"I'm fine, really," Gordon stood up and his head spun a little, he furrowed his brow curiously, "did.. did you put something in my food, Areena?"  Areena nibbled at her bottom lip, she got up and took him gently by the wrist.   
  
  
"You're _really_ going to want to lay down soon," she told him, leading him slowly to the bedroom.   
  
  
"Why?" Gordon asked her, having no choice but to follow along, "what have you done?"  
  
  



	140. A Startling Confession

Areena encouraged Gordon to lay down on the bed, smiling at him faintly.   
  
  
"I've done nothing," she reassured him, "your mind is quite possibly working overtime, take off your shirt and I will help you to relax."  Gordon sat up, a trusting look in his eyes that made Areena feel almost guilty about what she was going to do.  Almost.    
  
  
"You can massage?" Gordon asked her, taking off his jacket and shirt without hesitation. Areena opened her bedside table drawer and took something out of it.   
  
  
"Of course not," she replied, "but this thing is supposed to work wonders."    
  
  
"Magic Hands," Gordon recognized the device.  
  
  
"You're familiar with this?" Areena looked surprised.   
  
  
"Yes," Gordon turned away from her, "just the upper back please, darling.. "   
  
  
Areena loved it when he called her that, it made her feel special and so much closer to him. As she began to use the Magic Hands on his back, Areena had to bite her fist to keep from whimpering at his favorable utterances and slight squirms of pleasure. After a minute or two, it became too much for her to take and she leaned up to begin kissing his neck, holding nothing back as she now let him know her full intentions. She feared he might reel back from her, but he didn't.  
  
  
" _Ohh_.. yes.. " Gordon's quiet utterances continued, "fuckin' 'ell, _uhh_.. "   
  
  
Areena finally let a whimper escape her throat and it seemed to catch his attention, because he turned towards her and hesitantly, very awkwardly, leaned in as if he was unsure about her signals. Areena put him out of his misery by meeting him halfway, soon tasting lamb and lager in her mouth as his tongue ventured eagerly into it.   
  
  
Tossing the massager aside, Areena wriggled up into his lap, straddling him and kissing him heatedly. He could feel her slowly thrusting her hips, grinding them against him and he heard her soft moans of desire when his erection strained in his jeans in response. Areena couldn't help herself, with each grind she could feel his rock hard member rubbing against her quickly dampening folds. She broke the kiss and stared into his half closed eyes, the soft light of the candle on her bedside table making them look almost as if flames were dancing within them.   
  
  
"I want your cock so badly," she whispered to him, pushing his hand up under her night dress.   
  
  
His gaze dropped to her breasts, they were quite large and he was unable to find the will to not touch them. Areena could see he was getting so much more excited now, she pushed on his chest and to her relief, he lay right down onto the pillows. She lay on top of him, encouraging him to continue touching her breasts with his hands as she leaned down and coaxed him into making out with her once more. A throaty groan rumbled deep within his throat, arousing and exciting her.   
  
  
She slowly, firmly thrust her hips and pressed herself into his erection, thrilling when he mirrored her actions and thumbed her nipples. She turned her head to let a loud moan escape her mouth, leaving her throat exposed and he claimed it instantly, love biting her passionately. Areena gasped and breathed heavily, feeling a little in over her head now and unsure of herself. She winced at his love biting, it felt so good but she was no longer in complete control of the situation. She was certain he was too far into it now for her to ask him to stop, there was no way he'd listen to her, but she was getting a nervous fluttering of butterflies in her stomach and she had to try.   
  
  
"Gordon.. " she said quickly, then she moaned in pleasure as he licked and sucked at the bite less fiercely.  
  
  
_"Mmm?"_ he hummed in response.  
  
  
"Please.. c-can we stop?" Areena ventured and just like that, he became still and completely stopped.   
  
  
Areena moved off him and sat back as he sat up, regarding her heatedly but not making a move towards her. She expected him to be angry, waited for him to curse and shout at her but it never came.   
  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked instead, concerned that he might have hurt her without realizing it.   
  
  
"I'm fine," Areena nodded, "I just.. I got a little scared."    
  
  
"What of?" Gordon wondered.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," Areena admitted, "can we just cuddle?"  
  
  
"I'm not really into it," Gordon looked at her reluctantly, "but if that's what you want to do.. "    
  
  
So she cuddled up with him as he reclined into the pillows, her hand soon wandering down over his chest and she started to draw circles on it with her finger.   
  
  
"Areena," Gordon spoke quietly, "are you a fucking virgin?"   
  
  
Areena pursed her lips nervously, giving him the very slightest of nods in unwarranted shame and embarrassment.  
  
  
  



	141. First Time

Gordon lifted her chin with his fingers gently, she looked up into his eyes and felt the sting of unfallen tears within hers. All her life she was repeatedly told that she was to save herself for marriage, because if she didn't, no decent husband would want her. So far, she had managed to keep her legs closed and simply focused upon her chosen career instead. Meeting Gordon had weakened her resolve and she found the desire to have him far too great, she'd finally managed to get him here but her inexperience failed to tell her what she was supposed to do with him.   
  
  
His kiss to her mouth was softer than before, his entire attitude changed and she found herself relaxing into his embrace. She got the feeling they were back on again, only this time, he was in control and she was comfortable now to let him take it from her after unburdening herself of her confession. Gordon was going to have to be careful, he did not want to hurt her and it was difficult to think straight after drinking a couple too many bottles of lager. He pushed her down onto her back and continued to kiss her, trailing one hand down between her legs to stroke her through her panties.  
  
  
She gasped in his mouth, bucking her hips in response to his touch and moaning urgently. He broke the kiss and Areena slowly slipped off her night dress, exposing her breasts to him while he pulled off her underwear and tossed them aside. Her gaze lowered to his jeans as he unzipped them and took them off, unable to look away from him when he took his briefs down. Her eyes grew wide in amazement at his size, feeling as though there was no way in hell that thing was going to fit inside of her! Gordon knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially if she wasn't slick or excited enough.   
  
  
Only one way to help it along, he smiled at her and she felt a pang of guilt strike in her guts because he was intoxicated and she shouldn't be encouraging him. The thought left her mind the moment his tongue swept over her folds, his head between her legs and his hands grasping her thighs to push them apart. Areena's head was thrown back into the pillows, she gasped loudly over and over, a long, high pitched moan involuntarily leaving her parted lips as his tongue slowly yet firmly turned her into a quivering mess.  
  
  
She grabbed a handful of his hair, thrilling at his soft grunt when she gripped it roughly and held him in place. Her hips bucked and she began to thrust rhythmically, a strange sensation of something impending beginning to build up within her. Her cries grew more urgent and unrestrained, her body began to jolt and shake, her voice trembled and she called his name as the sudden shock of release claimed her at last. It felt like waves were crashing through her, she shut her eyes tightly and cried out again as he continued to suck and lick at her sensitive nub.  
  
  
He slowed and stopped, she was very slick now and he felt confident that she could take him at least part of the way in. He pushed her knees up to her chest and positioned himself over her, his eyes meeting with hers as she opened them. Areena gazed up at him sedately, lost in the blue flames that were his lust filled eyes. They were somewhat questioning and he had hesitated, she could feel the head of his cock nudged right at her entrance and poised ready to push in. With a clear nod of her head, Areena gave him her full consent. 


	142. Woven Web

Gordon slowly pushed into Areena, she was tight but relaxed and the slickness of her release made it less difficult. She squirmed uncomfortably, it didn't feel anything like what people had described to her and it made her worried that maybe she wasn't normal down there or something.  
  
  
"Gordon," she breathed softly, "it.. it hurts.. "   
  
  
"That's perfectly normal, darling," Gordon reassured her, "trust me.. "  
  
  
She nodded again and lay back into the pillows, trying to relax some more and feeling his cock slip deeper into her as a result. It still didn't feel good, but he seemed to be paying careful attention to her body language and always stopped whenever it started to hurt a little too much. She admired his restraint even while under the influence, he wasn't rushing her or anything and she felt completely safe with him.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ Gordon suddenly moaned and Areena instinctively took a deep breath, relaxing as he gave a firm thrust and broke through. Areena uttered a short cry of pain and he held perfectly still inside of her, allowing her to get used to the feeling and then, he slowly began to move. It felt uncomfortable at first, still a little painful but as he started to groan and utter soft expletives at how tight she was, the pain lessened considerably. After just a short while, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he started really fucking her, the cries of pleasure and surprise now bursting from her were a clear indication that she now felt the pleasure she'd been told about so often from other women.  
  
  
Gordon leaned down and Areena eagerly met him in a deep and passionate kiss, their muffled moans exciting and arousing one another. Her eyes closed after his rolled shut, their tongues dueling fiercely. Areena was close to the edge again, her plaintive mewls as she broke the kiss and turned her head were spurring him on and finally, just as he began to suck and kiss at her throat, Areena's back arched and she came hard for the second time. Her warm, moist inner walls pulsated and clamped around him so tightly that he could barely move in or out of her and it sent him over the edge within moments of her release.  
  
  
He swore unabashedly, his breath shaking as it exploded softly next to her ear and Areena found his gasps and moans extremely erotic, she would definitely not ever forget the sounds he was making just now, for they made her knees feel very weak indeed.  
  
  
Watching him fall asleep beside her was pure heaven to Areena, his eyes blinked until they flickered shut and she could no longer see the stunning blue orbs she'd fallen in love with from the very start. His expression bothered her though, his brow was furrowed and he did not look at all as relaxed as she felt. But the alcohol started to get to her as well and she felt suddenly very tired, she hadn't had nearly as much as Gordon but a quick glance at the clock told her it was well past midnight and she couldn't help but worry about how he would react in the morning..  
  
  



	143. Sunrise

Morning came all too soon for Areena, she felt a mild headache but nothing some aspirin wouldn't clear up. She looked next to her at Gordon and thought about him being so alone this past week, she believed that if she were married to him, he'd never have that problem and thus would never stray into another woman's bed; drunk or not. As her ego would not allow her to admit that he was happy with Alaina, Areena felt that he deserved to be with someone who would travel for three hours, just to see him for one.  
  
  
"Gordon?" she spoke his name gently, breaking one of his personal rules by waking him before he was ready to be conscious, "Gordon.. "  He uttered something unintelligible and shifted, Areena nudged him and her breath was suddenly stolen as his blue eyes slowly opened to look at her.  
  
  
"Hey you," Areena smiled at him, "you said you had an early start, so I thought I'd better not let you sleep for too long and.. "  
  
  
"Areena?" Gordon looked puzzled, "what're you doing here?"  
  
  
"I live here," Areena replied, amused.  
  
  
Gordon slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings and the fact that they were both completely nude. Areena felt nervous again, unsure of just how much he could recall from last night. Gordon massaged his temples with his fingers as a wave of nausea hit him, a blinding throb in his head made it difficult to focus and he lay back down with a painful groan. Arena felt badly for him, hangovers were a bitch. Gordon tried to remember why he hadn't made it home, but the answer was obvious as he felt like crap and had clearly had too much to drink.  
  
  
"I have got to stop doing this to myself," he grumbled, " _oohh_ fuck.. " Areena was still waiting for him to get pissed off at her, somewhere in his mind was the recollection of last night and sooner or later, it was going to dawn on him.  
  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Areena asked him quietly.  
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon sighed heavily, "the number of the truck that hit me.. "   
  
  
Areena couldn't help but relax and laugh quietly at his sense of humor, perhaps he wouldn't shout at her afterall? Gordon sat up again, a lot more slowly this time and he threw back the covers, startling at the blood stained sheet underneath Areena. He looked so confused, Areena felt guilty all over again.  
  
  
"Are you hurt very badly or something?" Gordon worried, noticing the bruising on her neck now.  
  
  
"Not at all," Areena said softly, "can I get you an aspirin? I was going to get one for myself anyway.. "   
  
  
"Ugh, yes please, darling," Gordon lay back down and Areena smiled faintly, how she would love to take care of this man for the rest of her days. She moved off the bed and got herself cleaned up before bringing him the painkillers and taking some herself.  
  
  
"Put some clothes on, yeah?" Gordon told her, as he waited for the aspirin to dissolve into his glass of water.  
  
  
Areena felt slightly offended, last night he could not wait to get her clothes off, now he was telling her to cover up? She wanted to feel those big, strong hands squeezing her breasts again, to her he was like a drug and she was craving her next hit already.  
  
  
"Gordon," Areena forgot her restraint, "I wanna feel you deep inside of me again." Last night was so good, she'd never be able to sleep with anyone else, she was certain of it.  
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon looked caught off guard, his confused blue gaze flicked to her and Areena swallowed nervously.  
  
  



	144. Take Me Away

Areena felt that she had so much more to offer Gordon than Alaina, but she was quite wrong. Alaina understood him, she knew him better than he knew himself at times and she never let him forget that she loved him with every ounce of her being.  
  
  
"You and I.. " Areena spoke hesitantly, "we.. we slept together last night."    
  
  
Gordon stared at her critically for a moment and then he turned back to his aspirin, Areena was gob smacked, did he not believe her? She waited for him to finish, then she tried again.  
  
  
"Gordon," she started, but she didn't get to finish her sentence.   
  
  
"What do you want from me, uh?" Gordon asked her sleepily, his steely blue gaze seemed to bore directly into her soul, "a pay rise? Flashy new car? Uh?"  Areena felt tears welling up in her eyes, he thought she had lured him into her bed in order to blackmail him and it hurt. It really, really hurt.   
  
  
"I'm not going to tell anybody, I swear!" Areena told him insistently. Gordon didn't know quite what to make of her, surely she wanted something in exchange for her promised silence?  
  
  
"Areena, seriously.. Am I going to be forever bending over backwards for you?" Gordon asked her bluntly.  
  
  
"No!" Areena felt like screaming but she kept calm, "I'm so in love with you, Gordon! Can't you understand that? It hurts me when you talk that way!"    
  
  
He seemed shocked and didn't say anything more, so Areena boldly moved closer to him and softly kissed his mouth. She kissed it again and his lips parted, she felt his arms embracing her and she sighed into his mouth contentedly as his tongue met with hers. She drew back and smiled at him, her eyes closing briefly as his hands came up to squeeze and massage her breasts just the way she liked it.   
  
  
"Areena," Gordon said softly and she loved the way her name sounded when he said it, "am I easier than first grade math?"    
  
  
"Oh, Gordon no.. " Areena looked at him firmly, "you're just about impossible, I'm still waiting to wake up and find that this was all just a wonderful dream."  
  
  
He hummed quietly and she straddled him, keen to take advantage of his sudden vulnerability and use it to her advantage. She was so fired up and determined to steal him away from Alaina, she didn't even think twice about how it'd make him so utterly miserable to lose his wife and children, she would be effectively killing him.  
  



	145. Unhealthy Distractions

Gordon moaned deeply as she guided his cock slowly into her, thrusting her hips and unwilling to give him a chance to think clearly and stop her. She was still very much aroused from thoughts of last night, his sleepy voice this morning and honestly, she was in bed with Gordon Ramsay and they were both naked; so what else was going to happen but this?   
  
  
"Ahh.. Areena.. " Gordon uttered her name, "I.. _uhh._. I'm fucking hungover.. "   
  
  
"Yes you are," Areena leaned in and kissed his lips, "and you're doing it so well.. "  
  
  
"I'm serious," Gordon grasped her hips and lifted her off himself.  
  
  
Areena took the rejection quite badly, she was all hot and lustful for him and he felt so good inside of her, she couldn't just sit there and not fuck him. She suddenly let out a surprised yelp when he mock tackled her, hitching her leg around his waist and pushing her down onto her back. Areena arched her back, moaning and throwing her head back as he entered her, breathing loudly as he began to thrust into her repeatedly. His mouth was close to her ear, thrilling her with short moans at each thrust. His breath tickled her heated skin and sent tingles of sensual pleasure down her body, causing her to shiver and moan loudly. She wrapped both legs around him tightly, matching his movements with her own and he started to curse under his breath but she heard every word of it.  
  
  
"Harder.. _ohh_ , harder!" Areena encouraged him, it felt quite different this time around and all for the better.  
  
  
His response was a deep, throaty groan and she felt him thrust harder into her. It took her breath momentarily for the first few hits, then she relaxed her inner muscles and found it was easier to breathe again.   
  
  
_"Ahh, Huhh.. uhh.. "_ Gordon's deep, unconstrained, breathy moans were sending her into pleasure overload, he was breathing heavily and clearly she did something for him or he'd not have bothered with her a second time.  
  
  
Areena clenched her teeth but it was no use, she howled his name as her body rocked into release for he had lowered his head and was now licking and sucking at her breasts, biting them softly and moaning excitedly. She felt his cock pulse and grow harder inside of her, suggesting to her that he was very turned on. She surged up and pushed him down onto his back, keeping her breasts right where he could keep himself preoccupied while she continued to rock against him. His hips began to thrust once more and Areena gasped, feeling his cock suddenly engorge and then pulse.  
  
  
She heard his muffled groans of release, his mouth full of her breast and his hands squeezing her ass cheeks firmly as he ground himself into her harder. He never did quite get himself balls deep, she couldn't take him all the way in but perhaps if he wanted to keep seeing her, she could learn how to relax herself even further.  
  
  
" _Ohh_ , so good, yess.. " Areena moaned, "do you like it nice and tight, Gordon?"   
  
  
His head fell back into the pillows, the room was spinning and another wave of nausea rippled through him as he felt drained of energy. Alaina would never have woken him up before he was ready, it was going to affect him all day and she knew better.  
  
  
"Gordon?" Areena pressed him for a response, slowly climbing off him, "are you okay?"   
  
  
"Sorry, yes.. " Gordon replied vaguely, rubbing his bloodshot eyes tiredly. She refrained from cuddling up with him, even though she felt she couldn't resist, he'd told her he didn't care for it and she would respect that.  
  
  
"Maybe you should stay in bed today?" Areena suggested.  
  
  
"I would," Gordon sat up, "but I've got an.. "  He yawned, feeling exhausted.  
  
  
"Excuse me.. " he apologized, "an important meeting."   
  
  
Areena watched him wander off, arching a brow that he would just go straight to the shower without putting on his clothes or taking them with him, but she wasn't complaining; the view was very agreeable. She got herself cleaned up once more, put her clothes on and went into the kitchen to make coffee. When Gordon finally emerged, looking immaculate as always, he flashed her an impish smile that made her heart palpitate.  
  
  
"I'm going to miss you like crazy," Areena lamented. He embraced her and kissed her lips softly, drawing back to gaze at her and she swooned at the sparkling blue color of his eyes as they caught the morning sunrise coming in through the kitchen window.  
  
  
"Will you come back?" Areena whispered to him.  
  
  
"If I'm in town," Gordon made no promises, he wouldn't be going out of his way just to sleep with her.  
  
  
Areena decided she would either have to accept this or have nothing, so she nodded and he pulled away from her, leaving her feeling desired and somewhat loved, despite the fact that he would soon return to the loving embrace of her opponent.  



	146. Exhausted And Missing

Gordon's first thought when he arrived back at his hotel, was to shower. He stayed in there for quite a while, but he had trouble feeling clean even though he had scrubbed himself all over - twice. No time for musings though, he had to get to that meeting. Getting out of the shower, Gordon dried and clothed himself, then he used a blow dryer on his hair and fixed it to the style he liked it best. Once this was done, he glanced at his watch and cursed, heading out quickly and driving just a little bit faster than he probably should have been.  
  
  
However, the traffic was minimal at this hour of the day so his trip was uneventful. He made it on time, but during the meeting he kept almost falling asleep. Luckily, he was seated next to someone who liked him and Gordon felt a gentle nudge to his ribs every so often which jolted him awake again. Nobody else seemed to notice, so he got away with it this time and he left the room with a long sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Hey," Gordon caught his helpful fan before they left, "thanks."  The man nodded.  
  
  
"I got your back, Chef," he said and walked away shyly.  
  
  
Gordon exhaled loudly and rubbed his face with both hands, he needed to get some more sleep but he still had some people to see before that was going to happen. He looked around as he left the building, there was a storm coming and the wind was whipping about his face wildly by now. People were going home or taking shelter inside shops, bars and cafes. Gordon got into his car, the sky was quickly turning dark and the clouds loomed over the city menacingly.  
  
  
"Damn," Gordon muttered, pulling away from the curb, for the storm looked like it was going to be a powerful one.  
  
  
Stuck at a red light, Gordon was mindful enough to put his phone on the charger inside his car. His eyes then closed briefly to rest, almost drifting off to sleep. He heard someone beeping their horn urgently, he jolted out of his near-sleep and moved his car forwards, realizing too late that the lights were still red and the horn was an out of control truck speeding along the road. It slammed into his car quite hard, sending it spinning and rolling until it stopped and everything went black.  
  
  
*   
  
  
Alaina was getting worried, she'd been trying to call Gordon on and off since yesterday but there was no answer. She hoped it was a simple case of his phone going flat and he hadn't had the time to charge it yet. She was sitting by the sandbox they had bought for the twins, watching them play in it and missing Gordon like nothing else every time their blue eyes gazed up at her because they were just like his.  
  
  
Alaina took out her phone and tried to call him again, somewhere in France his ringtone was heard by a crowd that was gathered around to watch a rescue team looking into the wreck; but there was nobody inside the twisted ruins. So who was driving it? Had they escaped somehow? Everybody looked around for someone who looked dazed or injured, but the mystery deepened when no such person was found. Alaina set down her phone and sighed heavily, a frown gracing her worried face.  
  
  
"Where are you?" she said softly of Gordon, a sudden feeling of dread gripping at her heart but she pushed it aside, he was probably just sleeping in right now..  
  



	147. Double Trouble

Alaina glanced up as someone came into view from the corner of her eye, she shaded her eyes and squinted but it wasn't Gordon. She got to her feet defensively, tensing up when she saw someone she hadn't seen for a long time.  
  
  
"Jerry?" Alaina frowned, "what are you doing here?"  He was carrying a baseball bat.  
  
  
"I came to see Gordon," Jerry said, looking around as if he expected the intense Chef to come out of hiding from somewhere, "but when I knocked on the door, nobody answered. All alone are ya?"   
  
  
"Just leave before I call the police," Alaina felt threatened by his tone of voice and the sneer on his face.  
  
  
"Do you see my lucky bat here?" Jerry swung it around, further intimidating her, "bribed a crooked cop, got it out of the evidence lockers.. it's the same one that bashed your lover boy's head in last year.. remember?"  Alaina didn't like where this was going and part of her was glad that Gordon was not here.  
  
  
"Gordon says it's his lucky bat, too," Alaina said sharply, "it brought us together."  Jerry scowled at her.  
  
  
"Where is he?!" Jerry demanded.  
  
  
"He's at the shops," Alaina lied through her teeth, hoping to frighten him away, "he'll be back any minute.. so you'd better get out of here while you're still standing." Jerry smiled faintly at her.  
  
  
"Here's what's gonna happen," Jerry told her quietly, "you're gonna pick up his little turds and we're all gonna go inside."   
  
  
"And if I don't?" Alaina growled.   
  
  
"Then those little bastards of his will meet their daddy's favorite sports item.. got it?"   
  
  
Alaina backed away from him and gathered the twins up into her arms, she couldn't risk them getting hurt and there seemed to be no way out of this situation. Jerry followed her inside, taking her house keys and her phone away from her. He locked the whole house up tight, so nobody could get in or out. Alaina sat in the living room, she placed the babies into their playpen and watched Jerry fearfully as he waited by the window for any signs of Gordon pulling up in the driveway. Jerry appeared to be getting agitated after a while, for his intended victim wasn't showing up.  
  
  
"Come on, come on.. " Jerry clutched tightly at his baseball bat, then he looked over at Alaina with a smirk, "if he don't turn up soon, maybe you and I could get.. _reacquainted_.. " Alaina felt nauseated at the thought, terror striking into her heart as she knew perfectly well Gordon wasn't due back until tomorrow evening.  
  
  
"Nothing would _revolt_ me more," Alaina snarled at him, "if you touch me I'll.. "  
  
  
"You'll what?" Jerry asked her firmly, "squeal like a piggy? I'm much stronger than you, so you'll just lay there, spread your legs and like it, understand?"   
  
  
Alaina's skin crawled and she crossed her legs absently, causing him to laugh quietly at her helplessness as he turned back to the window. Alaina glanced around, trying to think of a way she could escape without the twins getting hurt or left behind.


	148. S.O.S.

"I think I'll make a video," Jerry talked as he waited, "you know, of me fucking Gordon Ramsay's wife? I'll sell it to the highest bidding news station, I'll be rich, not to mention famous." He laughed at the thought, what a scandal he could cause and it'd be worth anything just to see the look on Ramsay's face when he found out.  
  
  
"You're such an asshole, Jerry!" Alaina seethed at him, wishing she had some way of letting somebody know she needed help without endangering herself or the twins.   
  
  
"An asshole who is getting lucky tonight!" Jerry goaded her, "I'll give him until this evening, after that.. you're all mine."    
  
  
"In your dreams," Alaina grumbled.   
  
  
"Come and sit in my lap," Jerry extended the offer, "come on quickly, there's a good girl.. we don't want those little brats having an accident now, do we?"   
  
  
Alaina hesitated, looking in at her precious little ones and reluctantly getting up to approach Jerry. He grabbed her arm and sat down, pulling her onto his lap and holding her tense frame close to him. She felt disgusted as his erection rubbed against her, unable to protest as his hand slid up under her blouse to grab her breast. He squeezed it too hard and suddenly withdrew his hand quite quickly, his lewd grin turning into a look of disgust as breast milk dripped from his palm and fingers.   
  
  
"Eww!" Jerry pushed at Alaina and she welcomed the chance to move away from him, backing off hurriedly.    
  
  
"That's disgusting!" Jerry wiped his hand, "you dirty bitch!"  
  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" Alaina said defensively.  
  
  
"Those brats are old enough to be eating proper food!" Jerry said angrily, "why're you still feeding them like that?!"   
  
  
Alaina ground her teeth but refused to explain herself to him, she really didn't feel that she had to. A thought came to her mind as Jerry took off his jacket, if she could get to the bedroom without him following her, she could check and see if Gordon had left his favorite jacket behind, the one that still had the beeper inside of it. She had no idea how far Bowie's phone could track the thing, or if he was even in Los Angeles or anywhere nearby at all but maybe if she was lucky enough, this just might work. She felt that it was her only real hope, but what if it wasn't there?   
  
  
She took a deep breath and looked at Jerry, who was staring intently at every car that slowed down and muttering angrily to himself when they simply drove on by. Alaina quietly slipped away and crept quickly into the bedroom, she pulled open the closet and almost cried with relief as the jacket hung right there on the door. She reached into the pockets, finally closing her fingers around the little life saver and pressing the button firmly. Hoping that it hadn't run out of battery power, she dropped it back into the jacket pocket and turned around, coming face to face with Jerry as he walked into the room and looked her over with a grin.   
  
  
"Couldn't wait huh?" Jerry asked her suggestively, "you always were a wet, little bitch for me, weren't ya?"  Alaina backed up and Jerry shut the door, unzipping his pants.


	149. Off Cuts

It was dark and cold, Gordon slowly regained consciousness and became vaguely aware of the wild thunderstorm raging outside, but where was he? The rescue team had been hindered away from their job locating the driver of the smashed car, the storm was simply too severe and all planes had been grounded until further notice because of the dangerous winds and copious amounts of lightning. Gordon sat up carefully, blinking in the near blackness all around himself and struggling to get his bearings. His head was hurting a little, but a quick feel over himself revealed no further injuries. _Lucky_..   
  
  
"Hello?" Gordon called out, his voice falling short and not sending an echo back to him, meaning he was in a tightly enclosed space, "is anyone there?" He listened and waited, but there was no response.  
  
  
Slowly, he got to his feet and reached out with his hands to try and feel a wall or something, shuffling forwards carefully as he was walking blindly now. If he could just find a light switch..  Gordon smelled something offensive, like decay and his stomach churned for despite being a Chef, he did have quite a weak stomach for anything unpleasant and he buried his nose into the crook of his elbow.  
  
  
"Ugh, what is _that?!"_ he grumbled, still reaching out with his other hand and shuffling forwards a little more until he touched a wall.  
  
  
Sliding his hand along, he finally came to what felt like a door frame and he searched with his fingers for the light switch. With a sigh of relief, he located it at last and flicked it on, the globe was dim and it barely held any light in the room at all but it was enough for him to be able to look around and see just exactly where he was. When he turned around however, he seriously wished he hadn't. He quickly discovered that he seemed to be inside of a butcher's cold meat storage locker, it was refrigerated which explained the cold but it must have been not working right because he felt it really should have been a lot colder than this and the meat hanging on the hooks had gone bad.  
  
  
It didn't smell like anything he'd ever experienced before, which stirred at his curiosity and he ventured a little closer. They looked unfamiliar, how unusual because Gordon knew every cut of meat by heart and just how long had they been down here?  Turning away from the stock, because he was feeling queasy and nauseated, Gordon walked back over to the door and tried the handle. As he suspected, it didn't budge and he leaned against the wall but avoided looking at the peculiar cuts of meat as he tried to figure out a way to get out of there. His gaze lifted and he noted the ceiling was quite low, there was also a large hole up there and he guessed that he'd somehow been thrown from his vehicle and had crashed through some rotting floor boards or something. Of course, he had been too tired to remember to put his seat belt on.  
  
  
"Damn," Gordon uttered, wondering if perhaps he could climb up one of the cuts of meat and maybe climb out the same way he'd fallen in?


	150. Dangerous People

Gordon looked around the floor for anything that might be of some use to get the door open first and something caught his eye in the corner, a pile of meat that hadn't been hung up yet. But these were different and he assumed them to be offcuts of meat, the wasted part of any animals that might have been butchered down here. That made him curious again, why would they be down here? He reluctantly ventured over to them, kneeling down and poking at the spoiled flesh.  
  
  
It oozed and he cough-gagged, almost choking as one of them rolled down stiffly and Gordon jumped back away from it, recognizing it as a severed human limb. He scrambled back into the other corner, turning away and heaving as he vomited onto the floor in disgust. His body shook as he was determined not to turn around, had someone brought him here? _Was he next?_  
  
  
*   
  
  
As luck would have it, David Bowie was indeed in Los Angeles. He took regular trips out here to see his mother, helping her with anything she needed to do and trying to convince her to move to New York where he could keep a closer eye on her. He was sitting down to lunch at a bar, fearlessly ignoring some large bikers that had wandered in to their favorite watering hole, intimidating just about everyone else and effectively emptying the place. David was not known for his love of confrontation, but he wasn't spineless either.  
  
  
"Afternoon lads," he looked up as some of them ventured close enough to him.  
  
  
They nodded politely and found somewhere to sit, relaxing and winding down after a long ride from just south of the border. His phone vibrated and he took it out, looking at the map curiously. He was aware that Gordon had flown to France and wasn't back yet, so who had called for a lift home? The indicator on his map showed Gordon's house as the location of the signal, had one of the twins accidentally pressed it?  
  
  
This thought alone nearly made him ignore the situation but as he was about to shove his phone back into his pocket, another thought struck him. Gordon was meticulous, he'd never leave his jacket laying about for the twins to get hold of and he was certain Alaina wouldn't have just stepped over it, either. Now he was intrigued and he dialed Alaina's number, but it rang out. _Strange.._  
  
  
He called the house phone and the same thing happened, but someone had to have been there or else who had pressed the beeper? Neither Alaina nor Gordon would be aware that David was in Los Angeles, since he hadn't told anyone he was coming, so what was the deal here? Confused and scratching his head, David wondered what it meant and what should he do about it?  Deciding he might as well drop in and say hello, David called for his check and went outside to his car. He tried to start it up, but something went wrong and it wouldn't go.  
  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake," David groaned, "hunk of junk.. "  
  
  
He got out of the car and kicked it, much to the vocal amusement of the bikers, who were watching inside the bar. David turned around to look at them through the window and he smiled faintly.  
  
  
"I don't suppose I could ask any of you lads for a ride?" David ventured. They looked at each other and several of them came outside.  
  
  
"Where to?" asked a particularly large man, dressed all in leather and tattoos with a mean look in his eyes. David sized him up nervously, but he didn't have much choice if he was going to get to Gordon's house anytime today.


	151. Poking Fun

Jerry shoved his pants down to his knees and released his cock from his boxers, stroking it until it was semi erect. Alaina looked at it and despite the clear and present danger she was currently in, she could not help but giggle into her hand that now covered her mouth. Jerry's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing at her.  
  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Jerry asked her.  
  
  
"Nothing, I just.. " Alaina snorted and laughed again, "I forgot how _small_ it was!"  Jerry looked enraged and embarrassed.  
  
  
"What're you going on about?" he demanded, "you never complained before.. "   
  
  
"Yeah well, that's before I met Gordon," Alaina explained. Jerry hesitated, his expression confused.  
  
  
"Eh?" he frowned, "what do you mean by that?"   
  
  
"Let's just say you don't quite _measure up_ ," Alaina told him, her eyes sparkling amusedly.  
  
  
"Bah, my cock must be at least _twice_ the size of his," Jerry boasted, "look, it almost doesn't fit into my hand!"  Alaina rolled her eyes, _hoo boy.._  
  
  
"It's less than half the size of Gordon's," she revealed, "so stop embarrassing yourself and put it away already."  Jerry felt his cock softening at the humiliation, his manhood was being questioned and it hurt his ego quite a bit.  
  
  
"Oh my _god,_ do you even _have_ a dick?!" Alaina giggled, as it shrank further into Jerry's hand and he quickly tucked it away, pulling his pants back up. She leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief as he stormed out of the bedroom, her hands were trembling and her heart was pounding but perhaps she just managed to buy herself some time..   
  
  
*   
  
  
David explained the situation to the bikers who had emerged from the bar, they looked at each other and a few of them cracked their knuckles. They wouldn't ever admit that they liked to watch cooking shows, but Chef Ramsay had made some that were butch enough for them to be able to discuss it in public, so they were avid fans of his.  
  
  
"Sounds like it might be an intruder," said the biggest biker.  
  
  
"So, what should I do?" David asked him, "call the cops?"   
  
  
"They'd be long gone by the time they showed up," replied the large biker, "hop on, we'll take you there. Ever been on a hog before?"   
  
  
"Not really," David regarded the bikes with apprehension and they all laughed heartily.  
  
  
"Just sit behind me and hold on tight," the large biker told him, tossing him a helmet, "I usually reserve that for my bitch but she ain't here."   
  
  
More booming laughter but David was mature enough to take a little ribbing and he slipped the helmet on carefully, climbing onto the back of the bike and holding on tightly as it suddenly took off without warning.  
  
  
"So what's your name?" David called over the wind rushing by his ears.  
  
  
"Bruiser!" came the response, "that's Face Cutter to your left and the one behind us is Shin Smasher, you got Body Bag to the right.. But you've got nothing to be afraid of, Bowie.. we ain't got nothing against you." David really didn't want to know how these people got their names and he swallowed dryly.  
  
  
"How.. reassuring," he said, more to himself than to anyone else and Bruiser laughed amusedly, speeding up and feeling David suddenly tighten his grip around his midsection. David shut his eyes, but that just made it worse so he opened them again and soon, Gordon's house came into view.  
  
  
"Thank fuck for that," David said quietly, relief washing over him as the bike stopped and he got down onto the foot path. His legs wobbled and Bruiser caught his arm, helping him stand more steadily.  
  
  
"Let's keep it quiet, boys," said Bruiser, "we don't wanna frighten 'em away before we can give 'em a decent send off.. "  
  
  



	152. Consequences

Alaina wasn't safe for very long, because Jerry was fuming about her giggles and soon returned to the bedroom with a darkness in his gaze that sent shivers of fear down Alaina's spine.  
  
  
"Please don't hurt me, Jerry," Alaina tried to appeal to him, "I mean it, if you lay one hand on me, Gordon will _cripple_ you.. "   
  
  
"Hmph, good thing he isn't around then, eh?" Jerry wandered around, looking into the closet, "wow, I never pegged you for a kinky slut."  
  
  
Alaina blushed as she suddenly remembered what Gordon often kept in his closet, in case they were feeling experimental or yes, a little kinky. He bent down and then straightened up, turning to show her what he'd found. Alaina backed herself into a corner as he approached her with the restraints, she struggled and squealed fearfully as he grabbed her arms and pulled her hands behind her back, soon restraining her wrists there and she was unable to get them free. Jerry then hauled her roughly over to the bed and threw her down onto it, she landed on her front and tried hard not to start crying. She refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry or beg for mercy, so she just stayed silent and looked over as he went back to the closet.  
  
  
"This looks like it might get your motor running," Jerry spoke amusedly, producing a rabbit vibrator, "what do you think, eh?"  He walked back over to the bed, sitting behind her and pushing her into a position where her ass was presented to him.  
  
  
"No protests?" Jerry asked her, "silence is as good as consent, you know.. "   
  
  
"Fuck you, Jerry!" Alaina spat angrily.  
  
  
"On the contrary, Alaina," Jerry pulled down her panties and shoved up her skirt, sitting back to admire the view, "fuck _you_.. "    
  
  
She grunted as he shoved the vibrator right into her without warning, it was painful and when he switched it on, she was still not ready or wet enough for it to feel any better, so she gasped and tried not to howl with pain. The protruding part of the toy was pressed down firmly onto her clit each time, as the toy was moved in and out of her quickly slickening entrance.  
  
  
"Look how _wet_ you're getting for me," Jerry boasted, leaning in to taste her with his tongue, "oh, yes! And just listen to how it sloshes!"  
  
  
Alaina felt her skin crawl again and she felt so disgusted, but her body betrayed her and she moaned involuntarily at the sensations caused by the toy and the unexpected strokes of his probing tongue. It didn't take long before her body began to tense up and tremble, she knew she was close and too far gone to even want it to stop now. Jerry enjoyed her constant cries for him to stop, her pitiful utterances of the word no and the way she writhed in helpless pleasure despite her obvious contempt for him. Alaina's hips began to buck, rubbing herself against the toy and gasping as she was nearly at breaking point.  
  
  
Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open and Jerry glanced up with wide eyes as a bunch of bikers entered the room. They recognized Alaina at once, but Jerry wasn't Gordon and they grabbed him instantly, dragging him kicking and screaming into the basement. Alaina was panting, the vibrating toy still wedged deep inside of her but now it was unmoving and it just kept her teetering on the edge of release. She turned her head as she saw someone peer in around the doorway, it was David.   
  
  
"Can I help?" he ventured, a little embarrassed at finding her in this predicament.  
  
  
"David," Alaina's voice shook as she spoke, "c-close the door, p-please.. " David walked into the room and shut the door, then he wandered over to the bed and looked at her uncertainly.  
  
  
"I'll erm, take it out, yeah?" David suggested awkwardly. Alaina closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly.  
  
  
"Please," she breathed heavily, so close and too far gone to just stop, "oh god, please.. just.. just finish it.. please.. "   
  
  
He was silent as he reached over and grasped the base of the vibrator, shifting closer to her and pushing her down onto her back so that she was looking up at him. Alaina relaxed as she gazed into his eyes, one of them was as stunningly blue as Gordon's but the other one was a little dimmer but she could still make out that it was blue, despite the damaged, permanently enlarged pupil. She felt flutters of butterflies in her stomach and she managed a small smile at him, searching his eyes and he accepted the signal, leaning down to make out with her softly while he sent her into throes of pleasure as the orgasm came crashing over her body.  
  
  
She bit his tongue and he kissed her back fiercely, his hand running through her hair and grasping it tightly as she moaned and wailed into his mouth, her hips rocking hard against the toy as he pressed it firmly right up inside of her. Alaina started to gasp and breathe heavily as she came down, her body jolting every so often and slowly, she withdrew from the kiss and David sat back from her. She parted her thighs while he carefully removed the dripping vibrator, placing it gently down onto the bedside table and switching it off. Alaina wasn't ashamed for it, she really liked him and had no issues of personal space when he was around. David was clearly embarrassed, his averted gaze and the red tint to his face and ears were a dead giveaway.  
  
  
"Thank you.. and.. I really appreciate your discretion," Alaina said quietly, still shaking from the intense orgasm, "c-could you help me with the restraints?"  
  
  
"Of course," David replied, unhooking them from her wrists when she turned around and politely pulling her skirt down over her exposed ass.  
  
  
"You erm, you won't tell Gordon.. " David ventured. Alaina turned back to him and shook her head, no.  
  
  
"He loves you David, but even your good intentions wouldn't be enough to save either of us," Alaina told him. David knew this already, but it still made him nervous to hear it said out loud.  
  
  
"Oh no, the twins!" Alaina suddenly panicked.  
  
  
"It-It's alright," David assured her, "they're just playing, I saw them while we were looking for someone.. oh, we kinda broke the window, to get in."   
  
  
"I'm going to have to give you a key," Alaina smiled at him.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" David relaxed at last.  
  
  
"Yeah," Alaina touched his arm, "you're practically family, so why not?"   
  
  
She tensed up suddenly as she heard sickening sounds coming from the basement, David pulled her tightly into his embrace and covered her ears to spare her the added trauma.  
  
  
"Friends of yours?" Alaina asked him softly.  
  
  
"Fans of Gordon's," David responded idly. Alaina closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest, that certainly explained a lot..  



	153. Good News, Bad News

Some hours later, Alaina was sitting with David in the living room. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hands while the twins napped in their cradle upstairs, the television was on for background noise and the sounds from the basement had ceased completely. David looked up as the bikers dragged a lifeless looking Jerry out the back door, it was dark enough now that nobody would take any notice of them and he was glad that Alaina was staring down into her mug because Jerry looked a real mess. His stomach churned and he looked away, both of them suddenly glancing at the television as they heard Gordon's name being mentioned. Alaina grabbed the clicker and turned the volume up, her body starting to tremble all over again as the woman on the screen told the news story.  
  
  
"Oh god, please no," Alaina covered her mouth with her hand, David sat beside her and put his arms around her in attempt to comfort her. The story went on about the crash, the wild storm and the fact that they hadn't found a driver inside the wreck.  
  
  
"That can only mean he's alive, love," David encouraged her.   
  
  
"Police say they identified the driver as world renown Chef Gordon Ramsay, by hacking into the cell phone found inside the vehicle," the news presenter continued, "however, despite all efforts to locate him, the infamously shouty Chef is still missing. If anyone has seen him, or has any information as to his whereabouts, they are encouraged to come forward and assist police with their investigations.. "   
  
  
Alaina turned towards David and started to sob heavily, her entire body shaking hard. He embraced her tightly, his worried gaze fixed upon the television as frightening images of the severe wreckage were shown. David turned the volume back down but left the television on in case there was an update later, announcing that he'd been located; hopefully safe and sound.   
  
  
"He's a strong man, Alaina," David said firmly, "there was no blood found on the scene, I'm sure he's just fine.. "   
  
  
"So then where is he, David?" Alaina cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, "where _is he?"_      
  
  
"I don't know, love," David rubbed her back and hugged her tighter, "listen, we know him better than anyone, so why don't we go to France and look for him?"   
  
  
Alaina pulled back, her gaze lifting to his. Sometimes she forgot that she could pretty much just pack up and jet away whenever she felt like it, being rich hadn't changed her one little bit and it had kept her all of her friends.  
  
  
"Right now? What about the twins?" Alaina asked him, "it's too dangerous for them if he's in trouble."  
  
  
"My wife is shopping in the city with her girlfriends," David took out his phone, "I'll give her a buzz, she'll catch a cab and then we can go."  
  
  
"She won't mind?" Alaina asked.  
  
  
"Nah," David blushed lightly, "to be honest, we've been trying for our own."  Alaina smiled at him and rubbed his upper arm.  
  
  
"Aww," she cooed at him, "well best of luck to you both."


	154. Dazed And Confused

More than half an hour had passed, Gordon was feeling exhaustion setting in but he dared not sleep if he could resist it. Whoever had killed all these poor people would surely come back here, he had to escape to save himself. He finally turned his gaze back around to the hanging corpses and piled up limbs, trying not to wonder where the heads were kept and deciding against searching the cupboards down here. As he looked though, something registered in his tired mind as somewhat vaguely familiar. He stood shakily to his feet and approached the limbs once more, kneeling down to poke at the arm that had rolled down from the pile. It oozed again, but he did not reel back this time.  
  
  
"Oh, fuck me," he sighed with relief, "it's just tofu."  _He hoped.._  
  
  
He slowly stood up to his full height and went back over to the hole in the ceiling, gazing up at it curiously. He could almost touch it, the ceiling was so low but in order to climb up there he was going to need a lot more energy. Right now, his entire body was protesting every move he made and his eyes kept wanting to close. Feeling slightly safer now that he had discovered the danger was not real, he sat down and within moments he had passed out on the floor, unable to remain awake for another moment. A few minutes later, the door opened and two people entered the cooler, carrying a bunch more limbs.  
  
  
"Just set them down really carefully," said Cristina, "oh wow, who left a whole body here?"   
  
  
"What?" Justine looked around, "that's not one of ours, it's wearing clothes."  
  
  
"Oh man," Cristina glanced up, "there's a hole in the ceiling!"  Justine ventured closer to the unconscious man laying on the floor, looking from him to the ceiling and back down again.  
  
  
"Looks like he's crashed right through it," Justine remarked.  
  
  
"Ohh ouch!" Cristina winced, "that's gotta hurt."  
  
  
"He's cute," Justine knelt down, "what a place to land, eh?"  
  
  
"Let me see," Cristina hurried over and shone a flashlight down into Gordon's face, "holy fuckballs! It's Chef Ramsay!"   
  
  
"Oh god, please tell me you're kidding?! The whole fucking world is out looking for him!" Justine stood up and backed off.  
  
  
"We've gotta call the cops!" Cristina panicked, "or an ambulance, yeah, that one.. "   
  
  
"We're not calling anybody!" Justine scolded her, "if you tell anyone he's here, there'll be media everywhere! Do you really want everyone to see what we've got down here?!"  Cristina looked at her with a frown, then back to Gordon and she touched his face carefully.  
  
  
"We can't just leave him down here," Cristina said softly, "they'll never find him, what if he wakes up?"   
  
  
"You're right," Justine nodded, "we have to get him out of here, help me drag him to the front door.. "   
  
  
"Are you nuts?" Cristina looked up sharply, "he's six foot fucking two! We're not gonna budge him!"   
  
  
"So.. then we wake him up," Justine reckoned, "walk him to the front door and just sort of, let him wander off. Someone's bound to spot him."   
  
  
"Ugh, you're all heart!" Cristina grumbled.  
  
  
She looked back down at Gordon, running her fingers through his hair because she'd always wanted to do that but she'd never met him in person before. She then started to gently pat his cheek and call his name softly, pleased when his eyes opened and he sat up a little.  
  
  
"He looks dazed," Cristina worried.  
  
  
"Just help me get him out the door," Justine urged her, "quickly!"   
  
  
Cristina sighed and encouraged him to stand up, they each took an arm and led him out of the cooler and to the front door. Justine checked that the coast was clear, while Cristina watched Gordon with concern. His eyes were sort of just staring, almost glazed over and she wondered if perhaps he might have hit his head or something.  
  
  
"We should really call an ambulance," Cristina said again.  
  
  
"Someone else can do it," Justine opened the door, "now go on, off you go.. " She gave him a gentle push and he seemed to snap out of it, walking forwards and Justine shut the door quickly behind him.  
  
  
"You're such a bitch," Cristina snapped, "it's pouring!"  
  
  
"So he'll get wet, big deal! You know we can't get caught with this shit," Justine reminded her, "do you wanna go to prison?"   
  
  
Cristina closed her mouth and sighed heavily, she hoped Gordon would be alright out there and that someone noticed him.  
  
  
Gordon stumbled down the steps and backed into the wall, he felt like he was dreaming, he was so exhausted and his body cried out for more rest. He gazed around himself slowly, a furrow on his brow as he tried to remember how he'd managed to escape the cooler and end up on the street.  
  



	155. Any Port In A Storm

The weather was getting worse, all of the airports were shut down by now and so nobody was getting into Versailles anytime soon. David and his wife decided to stay with Alaina until this was all over, often taking turns scouring the news channels for any information on Gordon's whereabouts. There was nothing more they could do but wait until the weather cleared up and hope that if he was out there somewhere, he had found shelter and was safe.  
  
  
*   
  
  
Gordon kept his head down, the wind was so strong it stole his breath and he knew that if he stepped out into the rain he would be soaked to the skin within seconds. The dark clouds looked menacing as they lit up with every flash of lightning, there were no cars on the roads and no people anywhere. He was alone. Gordon turned and started walking, keeping close to the wall and out of the rain as much as possible. Finally able to get his bearings, he tried to head back to the hotel but the going was difficult even for him. His eyes caught a flashing, neon sign and he worked his way towards it, eventually stumbling into the lobby of a cheap motel.  
  
  
He pushed himself to get to the counter and asked for any room they had left, his body almost giving up on him as he fought sleep every step of the way.  
  
  
"We've got one room left," the receptionist told him, "it's just through there to your right."  
  
  
Gordon thanked her quietly, checked himself in and she gave him the key. He dragged his feet to the motel room, locked himself inside and collapsed upon the bed, completely unconscious. The receptionist picked up her phone and called the police, she'd been watching the news earlier and Gordon was easily recognizable so she told them where he was and left it at that. She felt a little giddy, this could really do wonders for the rundown, little motel. If the media put just the right spin on it, they could soon be completely booked out for the next several years and have enough money from that to upgrade the building, maybe to a five star hotel someday..  
  
  
But she was only thinking of the possibility, whether or not it really happened was anyone's guess.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The storm eventually blew itself out towards the ocean and the city slowly began to resume it's normal daily routines, with the added activity of clean up crews and rescue services rushing about trying to fix any problems the storm had created. Gordon was still asleep, he was completely spent and needed the rest so he hadn't woken up despite all the noise that suddenly surrounded the little motel. He was jolted awake however, when there came a loud and rather urgent pounding upon his door. He shut his eyes tightly as his head swam, not anywhere near ready to be conscious just yet.  
  
  
"Open up!" came the command, "police!"   
  
  
It was a good thing he understood French, or he might have just kept sleeping. Gordon swore repeatedly, making his way to the door and opening it slowly. He held up his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden onslaught of camera flashes, as the media were directly behind the officers at the door.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Alaina was watching the news, bundled up in a blanket with half closed eyes. Suddenly, a special live news report from Versailles came on and she turned up the volume to listen. When she saw Gordon's face at long last, she started to cry huge sobs of relief and was pleased that he was reportedly safe and unscathed from the crash. David and his wife were sitting right there with her and they also felt very relieved, it felt so miraculous to see him that none of them took their eyes from the television.  
  
  
"He looks so tired," Alaina leaned closer to the screen, "oh I should have gone with him, none of this would have happened!"   
  
  
"Don't blame yourself, love," David reassured her, "it's just a little bad luck, that's all. Could've happened to anyone."   
  
  
"You know what he's like though," Alaina replied quietly, "he pushes himself too far sometimes, he needs me and I just let him go off on his own."   
  
  
She felt that she would never have forgiven herself if something had happened to him, mainly because she knew he was getting worse with his work habits with each passing month and yet she still had opted to stay behind.  
  
  
"When he gets back," David leaned in and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, "you two could seriously do with a holiday.. why don't you both come with us? We're going to Dubai.. "   
  
  
"That sounds like a perfect idea, David," Alaina smiled at him through her tears, "thank you, yes.. we'd be happy to come."  



	156. His Warm Embrace

Alaina slept in the next morning and when she woke, she startled when she stretched and touched someone under the blankets. She froze, her eyes wide open and her heart hammering in her chest.  
  
  
"Please tell me that's just you, David.. " she whispered with a tremor in her voice and carefully reached over to pull the sheet down.  
  
  
She took in a sharp breath and started squealing, giving poor Gordon quite the shock as he sat up quickly and blinked around to try and figure out what the danger was. Alaina pounced on him, though he was still half asleep and she peppered his face with as many kisses as she possibly could before he grasped her upper arms and held her back from him gently. She was smiling uncontrollably, her eyes glittering with happy tears and he pulled her hard against him in a very tight embrace.  
  
  
Relaxing into him, Alaina rubbed her cheek on his bare chest and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him and not ever wanting to let him go, not ever again. The door opened suddenly and David stumbled into the room, also half asleep and it looked like he had dressed himself in a hurry.  
  
  
"Oh, it's just you," David leaned against the wall, "huh, don't do that to old people!"   
  
  
"Aww, you're not old!" Alaina giggled at him, "I'm sorry, David. I couldn't help myself, I'm so happy!"  Gordon looked at his best friend and smiled half heartedly.  
  
  
"Excited to see me?" Gordon asked him.  
  
  
"Hm?" David glanced down and grinned cheekily, "nah, just my morning erec-.. "   
  
  
"Go back to bed," Gordon threw a pillow at him and David closed the door amusedly as he left. Alaina giggled again and cuddled with Gordon, sighing contentedly.  
  
  
"What time did you get back?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Couple hours ago," Gordon spoke tiredly.  
  
  
"Go back to sleep then," Alaina whispered.  
  
  
"I've got to go and-.. " Gordon began.  
  
  
"Now," Alaina said firmly. She sat up a little and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his cheek softly. Gordon's eyes began to close, though he seemed to be fighting it.  
  
  
"I.. I have to.. " he mumbled something and yawned as he drifted off again, soon falling asleep.  
  
  
Alaina knew he was probably busy today, despite everything that had happened, but she also knew what was best for him and right now, that would be sleep. She lay her head down upon his chest again, listening to him breathing and letting the beat of his heart lull her back to sleep as well.  



	157. Boys

Alaina was up a short time later, feeding and bathing the twins while David and his wife helped by preparing breakfast. It was a nice, quiet, sunny day and by lunchtime, Alaina was keen to get her husband out of bed.  
  
  
"David, would you please tell Gordon it's almost noon?" Alaina asked.  
  
  
David glanced up at her, he was sitting on the floor with the twins playing peek - a - boo and they were in hysterics because they'd grab his nose whenever he popped out from behind his hands and then he would make a random farm animal noise.  
  
  
"Oh okay," David got to his feet, "don't think I don't know what's going on here, sending me in to wake the sleeping beast.. "  
  
  
He kept grumbling as he left the room and Alaina tried hard not to giggle, as she knew he was only kidding.  
  
  
David wandered into the bedroom and looked at Gordon, he was so deeply asleep that his mouth was slightly open. Wishing he had some hot peppers, David crept closer to the bed and sat down on the edge of it beside Gordon.  
  
  
"Gordon," David spoke loudly, "come on, hey.. it's time to wake up." Gordon shifted and his eyes flickered open, he slowly sat up and the blankets fell into his lap as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
  
"You still here?" Gordon asked, stifling a yawn, "don't you have a home?"  David smiled at him.  
  
  
"Just like that, is it?" David tilted his head, looking at him fondly, "you get into a smash up, vanish into thin air and everything's hunky dory?"   
  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Gordon stared back at him.  
  
  
"What happened really?" David asked him quietly, "you're too smart to smash into a truck, Gordon. What the fuck?"  Gordon exhaled audibly, running both hands through his hair.  
  
  
"I spent the night with Areena," Gordon admitted softly, "I was tired.. I should have slept a little bit later."  David looked at him with a pained expression.  
  
  
"I know, I know!" Gordon felt terrible, "what can I say to you? I.. I really like her.. "   
  
  
"She's obviously not good for you though," David told him firmly, "can you at least see that much?"  Gordon hesitated but reluctantly nodded in response.  
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon sighed heavily, lifting his gaze to meet with David's.  
  
  
"It's almost noon," David relayed Alaina's message at last.  
  
  
"What?!" Gordon was most unimpressed, "ohh, tell me you're fucking joking?!"  David looked at him sympathetically.  
  
  
"Iman and I want you and Alaina to come on holidays with us," David informed Gordon, "what do you think?"   
  
  
"Where to?" Gordon enquired.  
  
  
"Dubai," David replied, "at the Jumeirah Beach Hotel." Gordon smirked.  
  
  
"I am not keen to go to the beach with you," Gordon said amusedly, "that's just asking for trouble right there."   
  
  
"So you'll come then?" David smiled back at him again.  
  
  
"Yeah alright," Gordon rubbed his eyes again, "ohh, fuck me.. fucking jet lag.. "  He could certainly do with a nice break at the fancy resort, it sounded like just what he needed right now.  
  
  
"Wow, you really are knackered aren't you?" David furrowed his brow, "you didn't even put up a decent fight."  
  
  
"Oh you wanna fight?" Gordon looked at him with a challenging stare.  
  
  
"Please.. " David goaded him with a roll of his eyes, "I'd have you pinned in three seconds."   
  
  
"Hah, one.. two.. three!" Gordon tackled David and they rolled onto the floor with a loud thud. In the living room, Alaina glanced up quickly when she heard the thud, it was followed by grunts and short bursts of breathy but amused laughter.  
  
  
"What are they _doing_ in there?" Alaina wondered.  
  
  
"Just letting off steam," Iman replied, "boys will always be boys."  
  
  
Alaina relaxed and smiled, once again very pleased that Gordon had someone in his life like David that he could just be himself with and not worry about his reputation being creamed in the press the next day. David was a quiet person when it came to the media, he was careful about what he said and never let slip anything he really shouldn't. Privacy was something he valued quite considerably and he expected the same from his friends, or else he'd show them door quick as look at the front page.  
  
  
Alaina knew that both David and Gordon had done things that they would prefer to keep to themselves and neither of them had broken that trust, so it was easy for them to just be themselves and not have to put on false airs and graces.  
  
  
"Ow!" David's voice could be heard, after a loud thump.  
  
  
"Gordon!" Alaina scolded, "be gentle!"  Iman laughed amusedly.  
  
  
"Oh don't worry so much," Iman reassured Alaina, "David is a lot tougher than he looks."   
  
  
"Honestly though," Alaina sighed, a tiny smile evident on her lips, "they're like big children!"  
  
  



	158. Love And Friendship

David was pinned under Gordon, squirming and struggling to try to wriggle free of his grasp.  
  
  
"Hahah, you got yelled at?" David laughed, "oh wow, my wife _never_ yells at me.. I'd tell her where to go if she ever did."   
  
  
"Is that so?" Gordon wrestled with him to keep him pinned.  
  
  
"Absolutely," David boasted, "I wear the pants in my house."   
  
  
"You don't wear _any_ pants in your house," Gordon mused. David gave up the struggle and looked at Gordon defeatedly.  
  
  
"I'm really glad you're alright though," David relented.  
  
  
Gordon sat back, still straddling David but letting him sit up, which was a mistake that Gordon should have known better than to make by now. David was quick to pounce and held Gordon down onto the floor firmly, Gordon laughed but didn't try to get back up just yet.  
  
  
"David!" Iman's voice came from the door, startling them both as they looked up at her, "get off of him and let him put some clothes on!" David quickly climbed down from straddling Gordon and got to his feet, Gordon sat up and looked at them both curiously.  
  
  
"Now stop fooling around and come out for lunch before it gets cold!" Iman said firmly, slowly walking away.  
  
  
She'd been patient enough, it was time for David to eat because he always got grumpy if he skipped a meal and Gordon would complain if the food was cold.  
  
  
"Wow," Gordon grinned at David, "you sure told her.. "   
  
  
David growled and tackled him, they fell to the floor and Alaina wandered to the doorway just in time to see them share a brief gaze into one another's eyes, a short kiss to the lips and then David moved away from Gordon. Alaina turned away silently and almost ran into Iman, who had seen the whole thing.  
  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?" Alaina had to ask, "not even a little?"   
  
  
"David is a very loving man," Iman responded quietly, smiling easily, "I am aware of his nature and it is alright. We don't know the context of this just now, perhaps it is a simple case of mutual relief."  Alaina looked back in at the pair, David was now holding up clothes to Gordon and suggesting that he wear them but Gordon was wanting something different.  
  
  
"Relief?" Alaina puzzled.  
  
  
"Gordon is pleased to be home after his ordeal," Iman explained, "David is undoubtedly excited to have his best friend back in one piece. He is very excitable, can't seem to ever sit still that one.. "  Alaina looked at Iman, she was quite a wise woman and Alaina trusted her judgment.  
  
  
"So you don't think they.. ?" Alaina wondered.  
  
  
"Goodness me, no!" Iman started to laugh softly, leading Alaina away from the bedroom door, "they are quite close, those two. But trust me when I tell you, David is no threat to you, Alaina."  
  
  
"I know," Alaina agreed, as both men were completely obsessed with their wives to the point of becoming defensive within a split second of anyone even touching their shoulders, "it's just so European."  Iman nodded, calling for David one more time to come to lunch.  
  
  
"That means you too, Gordon!" Alaina called to him.  
  
  
"Are you very relieved, Alaina?" Iman asked as they sat down at the table.  
  
  
"More than words can say," Alaina nodded, "and tonight, I'm going to show him just how much I missed him."  Iman smiled knowingly.  David walked towards the door.  
  
  
"Bloody hell, I could hear the whip cracking from here!" Gordon teased him.  
  
  
"Oh like you're not hurrying," David bit back. Gordon laughed and admittedly, he was rushing a little to get dressed.  
  
  
"It's strange," Gordon said then, "when I think about how close I came to never seeing my family again, it really puts things into perspective."  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" David paused by the doorway, looking back at him curiously.  
  
  
"Yes," Gordon fixed his shirt and walked towards David, "and tonight, I'm going to show Alaina just how much she means to me." David grinned at him and they headed for the dining room to enjoy lunch before it got cold.  
  



	159. Haunted

Alaina was quick to get over it, it's not like this was the first time it had happened and it probably wouldn't be the last, either. Gordon and David were so alike in many ways, that she found them just adorable together. It was almost evening and everything had calmed down, David and Iman had gone home after being assured that things were alright now and Alaina was cuddled up with Gordon on the sofa.  
  
  
"Alaina," Gordon shifted slightly, "you're crushing me.. "   
  
  
"Sorry," Alaina loosened her grip, "I just.. I thought I'd never be able to ever hold you in my arms again, you know?" Gordon kissed the top of her head.  
  
  
"I know," he admitted, "for a while there I thought the same thing."  
  
  
"You did?" Alaina looked up into his eyes.  
  
  
"Yes," Gordon replied, touching her cheek softly, "and it kept me going. Just the thought of coming home to you, Alaina. It was the only thing I worried about not being able to do and.. and the money, the shows, the meetings, the restaurants.. "   
  
  
"You don't have to say those things to me," Alaina said softly.  
  
  
"I want you to know," Gordon told her insistently, "none of it matters as long as I've got you, can't you see that?"  
  
  
"You'd give up everything?" Alaina asked him, sitting back to regard him skeptically, "all of it, just for me?"   
  
  
"I know you'd never make me choose," Gordon said to her honestly, looking her right in the eyes, "but yes, in a fucking heartbeat darling."   
  
  
Alaina settled back in to cuddle with him some more, she knew he was safe in telling her this because she'd never, ever ask him to give it all up but she believed him. When he was being upfront and downright honest with her, his entire body language changed and she always knew that he wasn't just trying to appease her.  
  
  
"You're so tense," Alaina tried to get comfortable and ran her hand down over his six-pack abs, "can we start training together? I want to be fit like you."  Gordon looked down at her.  
  
  
"Where's this coming from?" he asked her.  
  
  
"I like your body," Alaina smiled at him, "I want to look good for you."   
  
  
"Babe, you look fucking great," Gordon told her.  
  
  
"I want to train with you," Alaina insisted.  
  
  
"Okay, but only for the right reasons," Gordon bargained with her.  
  
  
"I want to feel good, too," Alaina tried again, "and spend more time with you."  Gordon relaxed slightly.  
  
  
"I like that last one," Gordon relented, "okay, you can train with me."  
  
  
He leaned in and kissed her lips, she reached up and grabbed his hair from the back and they started making out, eyes closed and soft moans escaping them both. Alaina moaned louder into his mouth as his hand slipped up under her shirt and she fell back into the sofa cushions, feeling his body pressing down onto hers as he followed her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt suddenly panicked and urgently pushed at him. Obligingly, Gordon backed off and stared at her in bewilderment.  
  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Gordon wondered.  
  
  
"No," Alaina withdrew from him, "I don't know what's come over me."   
  
  
"You're shaking, babe," Gordon looked concerned. He wanted to comfort her, but held back because she was giving him signals that she really didn't want him touching her just now.  
  
  
"I.. It's not you," Alaina reassured him, "I love you so much and I was so scared I had lost you.. something really scary happened to me yesterday and.. " She suddenly burst into tears, now permissible and Gordon drew her into his embrace firmly.  
  
  
"Hey," Gordon said softly, his tone deep and caring, "please don't cry.. "  
  
  
She couldn't help it, images of Jerry's sneering face kept flashing into her mind and she knew that she was going to have to tell Gordon the whole story. Something she certainly was not looking forward to, because she knew exactly what his reaction would be and that was more terrifying than a second visit from Jerry.  
  



	160. Time Bomb

Alaina took in a deep breath, she was sitting in Gordon's lap and had just finished telling him everything that had happened from the moment Jerry had arrived. She felt it only fair to not leave out any detail, except for the very last thing which was changed to Alaina removing the toy herself. When she had started talking, his embrace comforted her and helped her to feel calm and as she went on, he kept pulling her closer and closer until he'd pulled her right up into his lap. She expected him to rage, kick things and throw a proper, full on, Hell's Kitchen tantrum. It'd be excusable, she wouldn't begrudge him such an outlet as long as he didn't hurt himself. There was so much tension in the room, Alaina could feel it almost crackling like electricity in the air.   
  
  
"Why aren't you screaming?" Alaina asked softly, her muscles taut and ready to jump away from him if he suddenly exploded without warning.   
  
  
He didn't respond and she slowly turned to look at him, the first thing she noticed was the red ears. They were a clear indication of rage, then she noticed his flushed face, another indication but his eyes.. Alaina sat up more and his eyes were lowered, rather than glaring and burning like fiery blue orbs.  
  
  
"Gordon?" Alaina looked confused and slightly worried, "honey?"    
  
  
To hear such things from Alaina and to know that she'd been in such a terrible situation, Gordon was reeling and trying to process it. He felt that he should have been there to protect her, the initial rage he had experienced when she'd begun was quelled by his feelings of failure towards her and the twins. Alaina drew him close to her and held his shaking frame, feeling his tears on her skin as she did so. Such a rare thing indeed and she wouldn't make him look at her, she had respect enough to allow him a little dignity.   
  
  
Men don't cry, society as a whole chanted this in the schools and on the streets and while there was a lot of effort being made to break down the stigma of sensitive men and how guys were supposed to show no emotions, it hadn't had a lot of effect on the current generation; nor would it the next.  
  
  
"I love you baby," Alaina whispered, her own eyes stinging, for she hated to see him break down completely like this. He said nothing and she kissed the top of his head, the way he did to her when she was upset.   
  
  
"Oh, Gordon," Alaina spoke sadly, but firmly, "so help me if you're blaming yourself, I'll _slap_ you.. "   
  
  
She stopped talking and just hugged him tightly, reaching over for the tissue box and sitting it where he could reach it. Gordon took some, if only to just make sure her shirt didn't get too wet but he didn't lift his gaze for even a moment. Alaina was starting to understand why Gordon hated to see anyone in tears, it was killing her not to be able to help him snap out of it. There was no way anyone could have predicted the attack, it had been dealt with and it was a pretty safe bet that nobody was ever going to hear from Jerry again.   
  
  
Alaina still expected the rage to follow next, it was only natural and in her mind, knowing him as well as she thought she did; it was also inevitable. It was unnerving, she felt like she was hugging a shaking volcano, ready to erupt at any given moment now.  
  



	161. Igniting The Flame

Alaina carefully placed two fingers under Gordon's chin and gently applied pressure, making him look up at her at last. Her heart broke to see his damp cheeks and the still yet to fall tears glittering in his eyes. She shook her head slowly at him, cupped his face into her hands and pressed her lips to his. Gordon responded naturally to the prompt, parting his lips and kissing her right back. Alaina sighed into his mouth and felt his arms come up to hug her tightly, she straddled his lap and deepened the kiss until she heard him utter an involuntary moan. Getting it off her chest had helped Alaina to move forward, it wasn't festering in the back of her mind anymore. He pulled back from the kiss and she leaned in close to his ear, telling him softly that it was alright and she was unhurt.  
  
  
"Just like you," Alaina added gently, returning her gaze to his once more and offering him a little smile of reassurance, "we can get past this, we're alive and we're together and we are all safe."   
  
  
He nodded mutely, she shifted off his lap and sat on the sofa, her smile fading as he got up and went into his gym room. The door closed and Alaina started to cry as she heard him, he screamed expletives until his voice was hoarse and there were loud thumps and thuds, clangs and bangs, all coming from the gym. She hoped that he was at least paying attention to what he was doing and wouldn't accidentally drop something on his foot, she sobbed hard into the tissues as everything suddenly went quiet and she knew he was on his knees by now, most likely breathing hard and quite possibly in tears again himself.  
  
  
She slowly got to her feet, listening for any signs of the twins waking up but they were still quite sound asleep upstairs. Alaina wondered how Gordon would ever cope if they split up, if this was how he dealt with her being sexually assaulted?  She had absolutely no intentions of ever finding this out, she loved him far too deeply for that to happen. She approached the gym door and stood just outside of it, trying the door handle and finding it locked. She knocked upon it softly, hearing the lock click moments later. She carefully opened the door and looked up into those fierce, fiery blue flames and she shivered.  
  
  
"Gordon.. " Alaina spoke hesitantly.  
  
  
He grabbed her almost roughly, backing her into the wall and claiming her throat with his lips. Alaina was caught by surprise, but welcomed his love bite on her neck with soft whimpers and moans to encourage him. Was he trying to mark her? Claim her back after she'd been violated by another man? Whatever his reasons, she wouldn't scold him for it. Everyone coped in different ways and right now, she felt that submitting to him completely was the best course of action for her to take. Let him know she was his, let him feel like he'd taken back what was stolen from him. Perhaps then they could move on, they had a holiday to look forward to afterall and..  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ oh god, _Gordon!"_ Alaina arched her back, gasping as he tore at her shirt and exposed her breasts with a growl of a moan in response, _"aahh! Oohh!"_  
  
  
His hands were grasping and squeezing at her breasts, then he pulled back completely and she grabbed his wrist, leading him to the upstairs bedroom because the downstairs one felt like it was tainted now and neither of them wanted to be in it again. Her heart thumped madly when he did not resist, following her into the room and letting her push him down into the pillows on his back. She lay over him, kissing him deeply and feeling his hands resting on her ass as he kissed her back with heated passion.


	162. Take Me To Heaven

Gordon's thoughts turned to silent alarms and security protocols for such situations, if they ever may arise again, while Alaina unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his broad, muscular chest. She broke the kiss to sit back and smile, gazing down at his chest lustfully.   
  
  
_"Mmm_ , baby.. " she hummed, leaning down to plant soft kisses upon it.  
  
  
He looked down at her, watching as she trailed her kisses down over his abs and lower still. She ran her hands up along his thighs, squeezing them harder the higher she got. Alaina whined softly as his erection bulged in his pants, hooking her fingers into the waistline of them and dragging them down past his briefs.   
  
  
"You should start going commando," she said quietly, a hint of mischief in her tone and she leaned down to start licking the outline of his cock through the fabric. _  
  
  
"God,"_ Gordon whispered, laying his head down onto the pillows and closing his eyes.   
  
  
"Hm? You in heaven now babe?" Alaina gently teased him, licking more firmly and grazing her teeth very gently as if trying to nibble on him.   
  
  
Slowly, she set his engorged member free and nuzzled it before kissing the tip softly, flicking out her tongue to just languidly taste it from base to tip. She was teasing him, her eyes kept stealing glances at him but he didn't plead or beg for her not to do it. Alaina thought this was a little unusual, she rubbed his inner thighs with her hands and began to suck the tip of his cock, tasting the familiar slickness of pre cum as she did so. She loved how easily she could excite him, no matter what kind of mood he was in just moments ago. Gordon's mind was solely focused upon Alaina now, his muscles relaxed and he moaned in response to her teasing, reaching up over his head to grasp the bars of the headboard. Alaina slowly sat back and stripped off, gazing at his waiting cock and enjoying the view immensely.   
  
  
_"Alaina.. "_ Gordon said her name in near desperation, causing her to smile.   
  
  
"I'm right here, honey," Alaina said softly, climbing over him to straddle him and leaning down to kiss his lips lovingly.  
  
  
He kept very still and while Alaina couldn't figure out why, Gordon had his own reasons and way of coping with the things he'd learned tonight. Placing her hands on his chest, Alaina lowered herself down and encased his rigid cock with her slick folds and pushed down hard until he was part of the way inside her. He uttered an eager kind of groan, gripping the bars tighter and rolling those stunning blue eyes closed in pleasure. Alaina began to move when she was ready, watching his face and eventually closing her own eyes with repeated moans, his cock entering into her deeper and deeper until she felt she couldn't handle another inch. She carefully got up onto her feet, squatting over him and awkwardly turning away so that she was no longer facing him.   
  
  
Then she felt his hands come up to hold her steady while she began to ride his cock, her breath escaping in short bursts of gasping moans as he massaged her ass and kept her from losing her balance. She held onto his thighs for support, impaling herself onto his straining cock over and over until she let out a shrill cry and gasped hard.  
  
  
_"Oohh!"_ Alaina cried out and panted quickly, _"oh my god!"_   He was now balls deep and what a strange yet tantalizing sensation.  
  
  
"It's so _big!"_ Alaina breathed, "please don't move! Please don't.. _oohh!"_     
  
  
Her eyes closed, her body trembling as she adjusted to the newness of it all. Gordon struggled not to thrust his hips, wanting desperately to ram into her repeatedly until she was a quivering mass of shaking limbs and then leave her drooling onto the sheets in a fucked daze. Alaina could hear his breath shaking as he tried to keep himself still, so she plucked up her courage and slowly began to move up and down along his long, thick shaft again. He watched as she bobbed up and down, speeding up her movements and driving him close to the edge. His moans were fueling the fire within her and soon she forgot any discomfort and was riding him as if she'd done it a thousand times before.  
  
  
His long, low moan told her she was doing it right and Alaina experimentally moved her hips in a circular motion, squeezing her inner walls around his throbbing member. He gave a sharp gasp and moaned louder, arching his back and moving his left hand around her waist to locate her swollen clit, slicking his fingertips into her wetness and rolling her sensitive nub between his thumb and fingertip. Alaina threw back her head, yelping and crying out in pleasure and surprise. His other hand was between her ass cheeks, everytime she impaled herself down onto his cock, his fingers would fuck into her ass.  
  
  
 _"Yes! Oh baby yes! Just like that! Oohh!!"_ Alaina could not contain her moans, _"honey.. babe.. ohh! Oh, Gordon!"_   
  
  
She bucked and jolted, panting noisily and not holding back as she screamed her release. His breathy moans were not lost on her as he tried not to come too quickly after her, ensuring she was almost down from her high before he began to really ram it home. With each thrust, he grunted and she cried out helplessly over and over until he swore and climaxed into her, hard. His body shook and his toes curled, the feeling was so intense that he shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. Alaina rocked hard against him while his cock pulsed and shot his release into her, she shuddered and rubbed her finger against her clit, orgasming with him within seconds. She couldn't listen to his moans, knowing he was climaxing without it turning her on to the point of self pleasuring.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ fucking hell, darling.. " Gordon uttered softly, _"huhh.. uhh.. "_    
  
  
Alaina turned to face him and suddenly began to thrust her hips, catching him by surprise and fucking him hard. He sat up to embrace her, sucking on her neck and moaning against her heated flesh, thrusting with her until she shook and screamed again, her arms holding him tightly as she felt his cock throb and pulse. Gordon grunted and she felt him release into her again, making her gasp and moan, for she felt his soft balls right up against her ass and knew that he was once more all the way inside of her.   
  
  
"It feels _so good,"_ Alaina whispered quickly, panting and breathing heavily.   
  
  
_"Uhhuhh.. "_ Gordon moaned in response, their bodies slick with perspiration and their heavy breathing suddenly becoming the only sound in the room.  
  



	163. Appreciating Us

Alaina wasn't in a hurry to move, she shifted slowly as Gordon lay back down, bringing her with him to lay on top of him and kiss deeply with him. His cock was still nestled inside of her, it felt to him so familiar and very much like he was home. Nothing compared to making love with Alaina, it was something he had become very much in love with doing. Alaina never wanted anything to come between her and Gordon, she would fight for him to the point of degrading herself if she had to.  
  
  
She knew it'd never come to that and many people would look down on her, such a fuss indeed just for some guy but to her he wasn't just anybody, he was her soulmate. He could be ruined and become quite poor and she would stand right there at his side, they'd make it work somehow. Gordon opened his eyes and she drew back to gaze into them, a loving smile gracing her features and he touched her lips with his fingers softly.  
  
  
"You are so perfect for me," Alaina whispered to him quietly.  
  
  
She watched his face relax into an easy grin, the fiery ice melting from his cold blue stare and she leaned down to kiss his lips briefly. Touching foreheads with him, she brushed his cheek with her fingertips softly and just enjoyed being able to have such moments with him. The last week or so had been quite eventful, it was time for a break and a holiday was long overdue for them both.  
  
  
"Gordon," Alaina spoke gently, "what am I to you?"  Gordon gazed deeply into her eyes and she just melted.  
  
  
"Everything I've ever asked for," Gordon replied and Alaina was quite flattered indeed.  
  
  
"Are we going on holidays with David and Iman?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon nodded slightly, "I'm actually looking forward to it, to be honest."   
  
  
"I'm glad," Alaina cuddled with him, carefully moving so that his cock slipped slowly out of her.  
  
  
She hadn't seen Gordon behaving oddly for a long time now, having deep seated issues with his father's disapproval of Gordon becoming a Chef (and then passing away before he had the chance to even taste his son's food) was often a reason why Gordon would sometimes misbehave in certain ways. It had stopped since he was spending less time around the bad influence of older, retired Chefs and more time with the cheeky yet inherently more sensible figure that was his best friend, David. Alaina knew that right now, they were in a good place, despite the emotional upheaval this evening. They were both so completely in love, they had good friends, a beautiful little family and plenty of good food on the table. They didn't want for anything and she was thankful for that, feeling so blessed and very much happy with her life.  
  
  
"I have to go back to work next week," Alaina said quietly.  
  
  
"I know," Gordon nodded, stroking her hair as she closed her eyes, "we'll figure it out, darling."   
  
  
It was going to be tricky, if Alaina was working in shifts as she usually did, Gordon was going to have to be at home with the twins. He had no problem at all with this, but there were _what ifs_ \- what if he was called in? What if he had an important meeting? Also, what would happen when he started filming again?   
  
  
"Take each day as it comes," Alaina said slowly, drifting into a light sleep.  
  
  
"Mmm," Gordon's eyes blinked a few times and then they stayed closed, "goodnight.. "  
  
  



	164. Holiday In Dubai

The resort hotel in Dubai was gorgeous, Alaina felt so pampered there and the beach was absolutely beautiful. Dressed down to their swim clothes, dark sunglasses and nothing much else, they were almost impossible to identify and so could have fun undisturbed for the most part. Alaina sunbathed with Iman, sitting in a deck chair and smiling at the men in the water.  
  
  
"Can David really surf as good as he says?" Alaina asked.  
  
  
"David has never seen a surfboard in his life," Iman replied amusedly, watching her playful husband trying to climb onto the board and giggling when the waves kept making him lose his hold upon it.  
  
  
"Oh this is so funny!" Alaina sat up a little to watch, "Gordon's not that experienced either.. "  
  
  
The twins were inside a wooden sort of playpen, it had no floor so they could play in the sand and a huge umbrella was opened above them so that they wouldn't get too hot.  
  
  
"I thought you said you'd done this a hundred times before?" Gordon was grinning at David.  
  
  
"That might have been a slight exaggeration," David admitted.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Gordon laughed, "how slight?"  
  
  
"Actually this is my first time," David shrugged, his eyes sparkling amusedly, "so why don't you show me how it's done then?"  
  
  
"Easy," Gordon boasted, climbing up onto the board, but when he tried to stand up, he wobbled and fell off. David laughed at him and Gordon surfaced, rubbing the water from his eyes.  
  
  
"So I've been doing it correctly all along then?" David mused.  
  
  
"Smart arse," Gordon grumbled, splashing him.  
  
  
"We must look a real sight," David wiped the water from his face, "our wives are going to be laughing at us if we don't get it right soon."  
  
  
"I think they already are," Gordon said with a glance towards the shore.  
  
  
"Want to do something else?" David suggested.  
  
  
"Alright," Gordon grabbed his board, "race you in."  
  
  
"Why are Chefs so competitive?" David asked, grasping onto his own board.  
  
  
"Worried you're going to lose?" Gordon replied.  
  
  
"Oh, it is so on!" David spoke evenly, _"go!"_  
  
  
"Hey!" Gordon called, "I wasn't ready! Damn!" He laughed and started after David, though they pretty much arrived at the wet sand together.  
  
  
"I won!" Gordon boasted.  
  
  
"You did not!" David argued, " _I_ won!"  
  
  
"How's the _surfing_ going, guys?" Alaina called to them with a giggle. They glanced at her, looked at each other and walked back over to their wives.  
  
  
"One, two, three!" Gordon counted and both of the men shook their hair dry. Iman and Alaina squealed and jumped up as they were sprayed with water droplets.  
  
  
"Seriously?!" Alaina scolded Gordon, though she was struggling not to laugh and failing at it quite badly.  
  
  
"It's a good thing you are cute!" Iman scolded David, a forced back smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
  
"You hear that?" David said to Gordon, "I'm cute!" He looked so pleased with himself that Gordon had to sit down because he was laughing.  
  
  
"You certainly are," Gordon shook his head in amusement. Alaina ruffled Gordon's hair, she loved it when he was so happy that he laughed.  
  
  
"Aww, you're cute too, honey," she said to him. Gordon pulled her down onto the sand and she giggle-squealed, he leaned over her and gazed down at her.  
  
  
"I'm not _cute!"_ he scolded her gently, kissing her lips.  
  
  
"Yeah you are," David teased him, "like a fluffy little bunny wunny.. "  
  
  
Gordon stood up and stalked towards David, who quickly moved away and Alaina couldn't get up because she was laughing so hard, watching Gordon chase the giggling David around the beach. Iman sat back down in her deck chair, applying some more sunscreen to her body.  
  
  
"They'll sleep good tonight," Iman remarked, also eventually unable to help herself from laughing once Gordon had caught David, lifted him up over his shoulder and dumped him into the ocean.  
  
  
Alaina looked slightly worried, until David surfaced and grabbed Gordon's knees, pulling him down into the water, too.  
  
  
"Oh, they're playing too rough!" Alaina fretted. Iman glanced up and watched the men surface, shaking their hair and rubbing their eyes.  
  
  
"I think they are alright, Alaina," Iman commented, "just come sit by me and relax, we are on holiday!" Alaina slowly sat back in her chair, keeping an eye on them just in case.  
  
  
"They are so similar, those two," Iman smiled, "blue eyes, blond hair, left handed, very skilled and clever.. "  
  
  
"Not to mention very well endowed," Alaina blurted, then she blushed but Iman laughed, nodding with approval.  
  
  
"Oh, absolutely!" Iman agreed and Alaina didn't feel so embarrassed anymore, "we have good taste in men, don't we?" Alaina nodded in agreement, feeling so lucky and blessed all over again to have such wonderful company in her life.  
  



	165. Life Is Precious

After lunch, David and Gordon grabbed one twin each and took them for a paddle in the wet sand close to the shore. Alaina was on high alert and watching them like a hawk, Iman noticed after a while and sat up to see what was so interesting.  
  
  
"Do you trust Gordon with the little ones?" Iman asked Alaina, noting her tense posture and unblinking gaze.   
  
  
"Hm? Oh.. I trust Gordon with my life," Alaina admitted.  
  
  
"Then why so distraught?" Iman questioned her, "he wouldn't let anything happen to them, right?"   
  
  
"Yes," Alaina agreed hesitantly, "it's not that, I just.. I can't help it, they're my babies." Iman smiled knowingly.   
  
  
"Spoken like a true mother," the Somalian beauty nodded, "try to relax though, Alaina. I'll tell you something, come here." Alaina settled back into her deck chair once more, forcing her eyes away from the twins and turning her attention to Iman.   
  
  
"What is it?" Alaina asked curiously.  
  
  
"David and I have been trying for a baby," Iman said quietly, "it has been a little frustrating for us, it just doesn't seem to be happening.. but we are here to take a break from trying for a while."   
  
  
"I'm sorry you're having trouble," Alaina felt badly for her.   
  
  
"Don't be," Iman smiled easily, "I took a test just before we left and I am definitely pregnant." Alaina gasped.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! Iman!" Alaina jumped up and hugged her, "congratulations! Have you told him?"   
  
  
"Good heavens, no!" Iman replied, "he would only start to fuss, let us have a good time and I will let him know when we have finished our holiday."  
  
  
"Do you think he will catch on?" Alaina asked her.   
  
  
"He might," Iman looked towards the shoreline, "we always have a glass of wine with dinner, so a sudden switch to juice or water might get that clever mind of his wondering why.. and he's like a dog with a bone when he knows he's right, very stubborn.. "  Alaina giggled.  
  
  
"Well, good luck explaining that one," Alaina smiled, "oh, how exciting though! A baby! Oh, he'll be stoked! He's so good with the twins, it's like.. it comes so naturally to him."   
  
  
"Gordon too, I noticed," Iman nodded.  
  
  
"Yes," Alaina looked to her husband, "he's completely taken with them, I don't ever feel that any of us are unsafe as long as he's around."   
  
  
"But he isn't always around," Iman noted, "how do you feel then?"   
  
  
"Insecure," Alaina admitted, "especially since.. "   
  
  
"Hmm," Iman touched her shoulder in comfort, "what about your neighbors? Do you get along with them?"   
  
  
"They're very quiet," Alaina replied, "I think perhaps Gordon originally was attracted to the fact that everyone pretty much kept to themselves when he first bought the place, before we met.. But now.. It's kind of.. it's so empty when Gordon's away."    
  
  
"Oh Alaina," Iman leaned back and closed her eyes with a smile, "you are very much in true love with him." Alaina smiled too, she could not agree more.


	166. Under Your Spell

Holding hands with the twins, David and Gordon took them for a little walk along the shoreline. The toddlers giggled excitedly when the water ran over their feet, stooping down every so often to pick up a shell or piece of driftwood.  
  
  
"There's so much to look at out here," David remarked, "yet you keep checking out your wife, are you worried she might yell again?"  
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon looked back at David, "oh no, I just can't help myself."   
  
  
"Can't help looking at her?" David wondered.  
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon smiled with a quick blush to his face, "I still can't believe she's mine, you know?"  
  
  
"Well she is, you lovestruck sap," David said with a grin, "hey, you're doing it again.. " Gordon turned back to David once more, shrugging bashfully.  
  
  
"Well I'm not apologizing," Gordon told him amusedly, "why aren't _you_ admiring _your_ wife, uh?"   
  
  
"Because," David said quietly, "I would have an inappropriate reaction that would make things very awkward for me on a public beach." Gordon laughed, a little embarrassed at the thought until even his ears were red.  
  
  
"Okay," Gordon shook his head a little, "now, I'm fucking sorry!"   
  
  
David just grinned at him cheekily and they slowly headed back towards the women, it was getting a bit too warm now that it was afternoon and it'd be a good idea to head back to the hotel to shower and put the twins down for their naps before dinner.   
  
  
*   
  
  
That night, David and Iman said goodnight and went to their room, while Alaina was cuddled up with Gordon on their bed.  
  
  
"I had the greatest time today," Alaina said quietly, tracing circles on his bare chest. His eyes were closed and his hand was rubbing her back slowly.  
  
  
"All you did was sit in a chair and sunbathe," Gordon responded sleepily, her gentle touch lulling him into a very relaxed state.  
  
  
"True," Alaina giggled softly, "but I got to see you enjoying yourself, having fun and just _being you_.. "  
  
  
It was so uplifting for her, the sound of his laughter and the beam of his smile always made her feel all warm and mushy inside. He slipped his hand over hers and Alaina's smile grew wider, after nearly two years together he still held her hand. She hoped that they would have a relationship that was like David and Iman's, more than ten years married and they still behaved like smitten newlyweds when they got together.  
  
  
"Do you know what I love about these rooms, Gordon?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"What?" Gordon opened his eyes and looked at her, her heart thumped and she smiled at him.  
  
  
Gordon smiled back, curious to know and his heart raced at the sight of her smile, like it always did every single time she even just looked in his direction.  
  
  
"The walls are soundproof," Alaina giggled quietly, suddenly getting out of bed and taking off her clothes.  
  
  
Gordon watched her silently, his gaze darkening as he stared appreciatively at her naked body. Alaina got down on the floor, on her hands and knees.  
  
  
"What are you doing, darling?" Gordon sat up to look down at her, "come to bed.. "  
  
  
"Stand before me," Alaina told him firmly, a coy smile on her lips, "I want to suck your cock.. "   
  
  
"Like that?" Gordon asked her, "Alaina come on, that's so degrading."   
  
  
"I'm waiting," Alaina licked her lips slowly, her eyes trailing over his body, "unless you're too tired.. ?"   
  
  
"Nope," Gordon jumped out of bed and Alaina laughed softly at his eagerness, "I'm _never_ too tired for this, darling.. "  
  



	167. Hotel Heaven

Alaina gazed up at Gordon, catching his wrists as he was about to take off his briefs.   
  
  
"Leave them on," she said softly, enjoying the confusion in his eyes.  
  
  
Gordon pulled his hands back and Alaina gently grasped onto his ass, rubbing her cheek against his briefs and feeling his cock growing steadily harder. Alaina closed her eyes, starting to lick and suck at his cock through the fabric. Gordon's breathing got a little heavier, his briefs growing more damp with each wet lick and suck. Alaina felt his hands carefully holding onto her head, her eyes opened and she gazed up at his lust filled stare as he watched her intently.  
  
  
"Alaina.. " Gordon's tone was heavy with desire, "take them off.. _please_.. "   
  
  
Alaina smiled at him again, shaking her head slowly and returning her attention back to his now straining cock, which was tenting quite hard in his briefs by now. She took him into her mouth, the soaked fabric keeping the sensitive flesh protected from her assault but not enough to stop him from moaning and closing his eyes. _  
  
  
"Oohh, no_.. " Gordon breathed, " _ah.. huhh, no_.. darling, take them o-.. _uhh_.. "  
  
  
Alaina whimpered at his utterances, the sound of his deep, lustful voice was a huge turn on for her and to hear it in that way just pushed all the right buttons. She squeezed his ass and he groaned loudly, running his fingers through her hair tightly. Alaina pulled back to admire his erection, she could see it in detail through the wet fabric as it engorged towards her as though desperate to escape. Her gaze flicked up to meet with his again, expecting his eyes to be half closed but they were fully open and almost pleading with her. She was also quick to notice a sort of fierce expression on his face, it was subtle but definitely there. She knew this as his underlying and quite intimidating expression, the one he mainly used in the kitchens of his restaurants.   
  
  
Alaina finally took down his briefs, which was difficult because by then his cock was so big and hard, she had to stretch them over it. She clasped her hands behind her back and sat up on her knees, his hands gripped the sides of her head and his cock teased at her lips. Alaina obediently opened her mouth, taking in as much of him as she could. Gordon started to slowly thrust, Alaina relaxed her throat and stared submissively up into his eyes the whole time, his intense gaze never leaving hers as he took on the more dominant role. She mentally prepared herself, psyched herself up for what was coming and she was unable to stop a pleading whimper from escaping her throat between thrusts of his cock down into it.   
  
  
Her heart raced as his teeth were bared, she felt his cock pulse and throb as her gag reflex kicked in and her throat muscles clamped around his rock hard member. He was breathing hard now, both his body and his breath shaking with the effort to hold on a little longer. Alaina changed her facial expression to worried, even though she wasn't and her pitiful look soon sent him ramming and releasing down into her throat. Alaina choked down what she could of the sudden explosion, pulling back and closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of another spurt hit her face.  
  
  
She moaned quietly, another few spurts into her face and he was finally spent, gasping and groaning as his fingers curled and pulled tightly at her hair. Gordon knelt down beside her and Alaina parted her thighs, keeping her hands behind her back. She felt his fingers stroking along her folds and she blushed hard, daring to open her eyes and startling as she met with his fierce, blue stare.   
  
  
"You're so fucking _wet,_ darling," he said to her breathlessly. Alaina nodded slowly, her eyes rolling closed as he teased at her slick nub and a pitiful mewl escaped her involuntarily, exciting her attentive lover all over again.


	168. His Sweet Tooth

Gordon slowly got to his feet, Alaina watched curiously and pined for his touch but stayed where she was. He wandered over to his suitcase and opened a side compartment, unzipping it and reaching inside with his hand. Alaina's eyes widened and she squeaked with surprise as he took out some leather strips, turning around to show them to her.  
  
  
"Get on the bed," he told her quietly, "there's a good girl.. "  
  
  
Alaina got up without question and climbed onto the bed, she lay down on her back and he got onto the bed with her, but he encouraged her to lay on her front. Alaina did as she was asked and he tied her up to each corner of the bed.  
  
  
"Can you get away?" Gordon asked her softly. Alaina pulled and strained at her bonds.  
  
  
"No," she answered him, her heart beating furiously, "Gordon, I want to touch you!"   
  
  
She felt frustrated, but very aroused and keen to experience whatever he had in mind for her. He rubbed her ass with his hand gently, Alaina moaned and closed her eyes, gasping and crying out in pleasure when he spanked her just once.  
  
  
"Lift your _cunt_ , darling," Gordon spoke in a rough tone, arousing her further with the rarely used expletive and she whined as she raised her lower half for him.  
  
  
His tongue was soon attacking her slick folds from behind and Alaina threw back her head, calling out for him and straining against her bonds in a vain attempt to get free. She panted loudly, gasping and breathing audibly, her long, helpless moans were low and desperate. She could hear him eating her out, her cheeks flushed hard in response and she felt the wetness between her legs start to seep down his chin. His tongue delved into her entrance and she cried out in a higher pitch, her moans now uncontrolled as he spanked her ass twice more. Gordon's fingers were quickly inside of her, his tongue still exploring and searching for her clit. Alaina's cries became plaintive and weak, her breath shook as she gasped and moaned, bucking her hips in response and sucking on the pillow every so often because she desired to have his cock in her mouth again. She felt a tingling sensation, his tongue swept over her clit inquisitively and her hips rocked against him quickly in a jolting way.  
  
  
Having located her sweet spot, Gordon hummed and closed his eyes, licking it with his tongue repeatedly and relentlessly until she was bucking against him with each soft stroke of his tongue.  
  
  
_"Ah, ahh! Ahhh! Oohh!!"_ Alaina panted and gasped, her body beginning to tense up and her arousal now dripping from his chin onto the sheets, _"Goordonnnn!"_  
  
  
Alaina howled as she suddenly jolted and rocked against his mouth over and over, his relentless tonguing sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body while she climaxed, effectively keeping her moaning and mewling, music to his ears. He spanked her a few more times during the peak of her orgasm, making her cry out and moan in pleasure again. She collapsed as he drew back to admire her almost floundering form, licking his lips as he contemplated fucking her, just for good measure..


	169. Goodnight

"Gordon, baby, untie me!" Alaina pleaded with him, moaning as she felt his fingers suddenly slicking into her, " _oohh_.. feels so _good_.. I wanna touch you, baby!"   
  
  
Gordon wasn't hearing the right words, so he positioned himself behind her and spanked her ass, prompting her to lift it so he could gain easier access to her. Alaina squirmed, struggling to free herself and desperate to have her hands upon his body.  
  
  
"Gordon! No, _please_ no!" Alaina wriggled as he grasped her hips firmly, thrusting his cock along her slick folds and she moaned loudly as it rubbed repeatedly against her sensitive nub, " _oohh_.. oh baby.. oh my _god_ , fuck!"  
  
  
He smiled as she moaned and cursed, leaning down a little to talk to her.  
  
  
"How do you feel, darling?" Gordon asked her quietly, "all tied up with nowhere to hide.. I can do anything I want to you.. " She turned her head so that he could see her cheeky smile.  
  
  
"Violated.. " Alaina answered him, but she wasn't serious.  
  
  
Gordon thrust a little faster and Alaina started to buck her hips in time with his movements, gasping and moaning as she felt the fire building up within her once more. Sensing she was close, Gordon stopped and as she furiously protested his withdrawal, he pushed his cock into her hard and fast. Alaina cried out and strained against her bonds uselessly, she threw her head back and whined as she felt him driving into her over and over. Her moans and pleas for him to untie her fell upon deaf ears, but she tried to quiet herself in order to hear his soft grunts and groans of pleasure while he had his way with her.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. uhh_.. how.. how does that feel, darling?" Gordon asked her breathlessly.  
  
  
_"Mmm, ohh_ baby.. " Alaina moaned weakly, "this is fucking _torture_ but I love it, _oohh!_ Oh my _god, no! Oohh!"_  
  
  
His fingers were teasing her slick nub now, she bucked and ground herself into his thrusts desperately, breathing hard and crying out in a high pitched moan. Gordon forced her to keep herself lifted on her own, snaking his other hand to her breast and squeezing it outwardly, softly and slowly as if he were milking her but she wasn't worried because she had stopped producing milk a month ago.  
  
  
"Babe, it's too much! _It's too much!"_ Alaina whimpered, her body shaking in anticipation of the climax that was building up inside of her once more.  
  
  
"Louder my darling," Gordon growled softly, "scream for me.. "   
  
  
Alaina closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, threw back her head and shook it in an effort not to do his bidding. Gordon leaned down and began sucking her neck, using his tongue to further pleasure her and she cursed him for being so tall that he could reach her in this way. She felt him smile against her perspiring flesh and she felt like the world suddenly stopped for an instant in time, she screamed as her body finally submitted to his desires and gave him exactly what he'd demanded from her. She was vaguely aware of his soft, breathy moans and, did he just call her a good girl? She couldn't be too sure, her heart was thumping in her ears and she was dizzied by her powerful orgasm.  
  
  
Several more thrusts into her clamping inner walls and he also succumbed to the pleasure, his groans of release right next to her ear as he held her tightly until they were both just panting and breathing hard. Gordon kissed her shoulderblade and then her back, trailing kisses down to her ass while he slowly pulled out of her gently. Alaina sighed and her eyes fluttered, still dazed and half aware now that she was being untied. Without a second thought, she drifted off to sleep as he spooned her and held her tightly against his body in his protective and loving embrace.


	170. Refire

Late the next morning, Alaina insisted on making breakfast rather than ordering room service and Gordon was quickly hunted out of the kitchen after he'd fussed and almost taken over the whole thing himself. He sat at the counter, forced to just watch and Alaina even forbade him to instruct her, insisting that she knew what she was doing. He was frustrated, but as she breezed around the kitchen, he found himself getting a little flustered watching her.  
  
  
This was not unnoticed by Alaina and while it essentially pleased her, it also gave her confirmation of a fear that she'd held in the back of her mind from since before she had really got to know him. She and Katrina were avid Hell's Kitchen fans and they used to joke about the way Gordon watched the contestants so closely, to ensure they made no mistakes but that he had to wear the apron (despite the fact that he was doing none of the cooking himself) to hide his excitement when the food was cooked perfectly.  
  
  
"Is that for me, or for the food, honey?" Alaina ventured with a coy smile, enjoying his sudden blush and bashful grin.  
  
  
"You cook so _beautifully_ , darling," Gordon complimented her and she took it, though she'd heard it before on the television and still felt bugged by it.  
  
  
She supposed this was the very reason why fans and celebrities didn't really get together and fall in love with each other, the fan had every advantage of foreknowledge and the celebrity hadn't a clue what to expect. Alaina knew quite a lot of things about him, some more recently discovered than others and some still just guessing but not far from being right all along.  
  
  
"Do you find good cooking sexy, Gordon?" Alaina asked him.  
  
  
"Absolutely," Gordon responded, his tone deep and causing a thrill to work it's way through her body.  
  
  
She found it both amusing and exciting that she was turning him on so easily, then there was that nagging in the back of her mind that there were far better cooks out there than her, Areena being one of them. She carefully presented the dish before him, took out a fork and fed him a little sample, giggling as he opened his mouth and accepted the bite. His eyes closed and he groaned, then he looked at her and smiled.  
  
  
"Wow," he said surprisedly, "that, is fucking delicious.. "   
  
  
"Hmm," Alaina put her finger into her mouth and sucked on it as if it had cream or something on it. Gordon shifted uncomfortably, painfully erect and it just got worse as she plated the breakfast perfectly.  
  
  
"Alaina.. " he whined softly.  
  
  
_"After_ breakfast, honey," she promised him with a wink, "I'm still sore from last night!"  



	171. Our Happily Ever After

Gordon was a little calmer after they had eaten, which was good because the twins woke up and it was soon a busy morning getting them fed, bathed and changed into their new outfits for the day.  
  
  
Everywhere they went, Alaina always noticed Gordon trying different food and getting ideas from the unusual items in the shops and markets that they visited.  
  
  
During their week long vacation, she grew closer to Iman, while the men were just about inseparable from the start. She found their antics amusing but worried when Gordon got too playful and seemed to be getting a little too rough with David. Iman always reassured Alaina that David never incited anything more than he could handle, so Alaina tried to relax and just trust her because who would know David better than his adoring wife?  She looked to Iman like a sister, a really close friend and she hadn't ever had such a bond like this with anyone before, not even Katrina. She was a wise woman and Alaina found herself and Iman quickly becoming fast friends.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Gordon and David were fussing over the twins one morning, so Iman and Alaina left them to it so they could do some shopping together. David noticed after a while that the women had gone, he glanced up and furrowed his brow curiously.  
  
  
"Hey, where did they go?" David asked. Gordon was on the floor, laying on his back and holding up his little girl while she giggled and wriggled.  
  
  
"Probably off to have a girl's day out," Gordon answered him, laughing at the excited toddler in his hands.  
  
  
"I'm really pleased they get along so well," David sat down and was pounced on by the other toddler from behind, "cheeky little.. come here!"  
  
  
Gordon started laughing again and the days were very much like this until it was time to leave Dubai. Nothing was left unvisited, they did everything possible in their ten days and had the most fun any of them had dreamed of in a long time. Alaina was sad to see the back of such a beautiful place, but she knew that holidays never lasted and that they could always come back again another time. Weekends were just as good anyway, whether they got together with friends or simply spent time alone, Alaina was content with her life and felt that she couldn't imagine a better one if she tried.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Some months passed and there was a moment of panic in France one afternoon when Alaina saw Gordon talking to Areena, she was obviously flirting with him and so Alaina hung back to see what would happen. She was supposed to be waiting for Gordon in the car, but he'd been ages and she was getting worried. Alaina tensed up as Areena leaned in, but her heart soared when Gordon shied away from her and eventually walked away. She quickly rushed back to the car and while she could not explain the ear to ear grin upon her face, it just served to amuse the curious Chef as he drove towards the airport on their way home.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Pulling up in the driveway, Gordon looked at the house next door.  
  
  
"Oh great," he complained, "someone's moving in."  The house had been empty for several weeks now and Alaina knew that he was worried someone noisy or nosey might have bought the place.  
  
  
"Try not to worry, babe," Alaina leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing the twins to giggle in their car seats, "they might be nice!"  Gordon doubted that and got out of the car, helping Alaina to get everything out of it and back inside.  
  
  
*  
  
  
That evening, there came a knock at the door just before dinner.  
  
  
"Probably the new neighbors," Alaina said quietly, sitting in Gordon's lap on the sofa and kissing with him.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ ignore it then," Gordon murmured lazily, his erection pressing into her thigh. Alaina leaned up and kissed with him some more, then the doorbell rang and Gordon swore under his breath as Alaina reluctantly left him to go and see who it was.  
  
  
"Who is it, darling?" Gordon asked, as he sensed someone enter the living room.  
  
  
"Just the weirdos from next door," said David, plonking down on the sofa beside him.  
  
  
"David?!" Gordon sat up straighter, "what're you doing here?"  Iman and Alaina came into the room and Gordon stood up politely to greet Iman, kissing her cheeks.  
  
  
"They've bought the house next to ours, honey," Alaina beamed brightly, "isn't that wonderful?"  
  
  
"Really?" Gordon's eyes lit up.  
  
  
"Yeah," David put his feet up on the coffee table but Iman pushed them down and scolded him quietly, "we wanted to be closer before Iman popped."  
  
  
"You make it sound so disgusting," Iman sat next to him, heavily pregnant and almost ready to go into labor. David cuddled up to her and kissed her baby bump lovingly, then her lips and then her cheek.  
  
  
"Well it is," David remarked, "in a beautiful sort of way.. or is it beautiful in a disgusting sort of way?"   
  
  
Gordon laughed and offered them to stay for dinner, it was such a nice surprise and Alaina was thrilled to have Iman close by. They could support one another and help each other with the little ones, there would always be someone home to watch them between the four of them and they wouldn't need to hire outside help.  
  
  
In the weeks that followed, Iman had her baby girl and life was so much more exciting all over again. Alaina enjoyed her calmer husband, too. He was so much more grounded now that David was right there next door, someone to confide in and talk to, hang out with and just be guys together. Alaina could not give Gordon that which he craved from someone like David, so it was quite a welcomed and very supportive relationship between all of them. She was happy with her little slice of heaven right here with her family and as she leaned over to switch off the bedside table lamp, she smiled to herself in the dark.  
  
  
"Alaina," Gordon spoke softly from somewhere in the room. Alaina sat up, her heart thumping madly at the sudden sound because he was supposed to be in the bathroom.  
  
  
"Gordon?" Alaina switched the lamp back on and blinked, looking around for him. He sprang out from under the blankets and she squealed as he pounced upon her, she giggled and squirmed under him when he started kissing her face all over.  
  
  
"What are you up to?" Alaina asked him suspiciously, "sneaking up on me like that?"  Gordon hummed softly and she felt his erection rubbing against her, arousing her instantly.  
  
  
"Let's do it," Gordon murmured softly, "let's make another baby, darling.. "  Alaina smiled at him, stroking her fingers through his hair.  
  
  
"Alright," she said quietly, "I mean, I was thinking of buying a puppy but your plan sounds way more fun.. "  He reached over and she stared up into those stunning sapphire eyes, moaning softly as the lights flickered out..  
  


 

 

  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
